


Mon Cheri | Frerard and Petekey Highschool AU

by tedistryinggg



Series: Frerad + Petekey Highschool AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, FTM Gerard Way, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pete Wentz LiveJournal, Set in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 90,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedistryinggg/pseuds/tedistryinggg
Summary: In which Frank, Gerard, Mikey, and Pete are all in high school together back in the year of our Lord 2010. Both bands are just starting out, and with the end of senior year fast approaching for Gee, his friends try and make the most amount of memories for him.!! FREQUENT UPDATES, BUT NO REAL UPDATE SCHEDULE !!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Hayley Williams, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Ray Toro, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Series: Frerad + Petekey Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898200
Comments: 35
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

Gerard:

My alarm’s going off. Great. This only means one thing. Summer’s over, and I now have put up with people other than my brother, Mikey, and his very annoying partner, Pete. I groan, falling back into bed, hoping that this was a dream.

15 minutes pass when I hear Mikey walking down the stairs to my bedroom. I say bedroom, I actually mean basement. He knocks on my bedroom door, and I shout for him to come in. I hope he’s bought me either coffee or a cigarette. 

“Gerard! Why are you still in bed?” He asks me, putting my coffee on my nightstand. God bless Mikey Way. He then starts going through the clothes on my floor, trying to find something that’s at least two days old without any holes in. My relatively new Misfits shirt and my black skinny jeans are a decent choice, actually. Ever since Mikey got with Pete, he’s suddenly become more conscientious with clothing. I wrestle myself into my binder, throw on the clothes, and go upstairs for breakfast and to chat to Mikey, almost leaving my coffee on my nightstand.

Of course he’s not listening to me. He’s got his earphones in, probably listening to whatever playlist Pete made him. But he smiles at me as I walk into the kitchen, so at least he can still acknowledge my existence. 

“Morning,” I mumble at my brother, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I’m so tired. 8 am is NOT a time to be alive. 

“Are you ready for senior year?” He asks me. I have to admit, I am pretty excited for senior year. I’m finally joining Mikey’s school this year - Bellville High. My old school was not exactly a place where I could survive as a queer, trans guy. I have high hopes for Bellville High though. If Mikey and Pete are safe as an openly queer relationship, then I should be okay.

Right?

Mikey and I get into my car, getting ready to pick up Pete and drive to school. I'm in a pretty good mood, actually. We sync Mikey’s phone up to my car, and we put on some music to pass the time. His music taste is better than I give him credit for. There’s a lot of Iron Maiden, some Misfits and some Morrisey. There are a few demos on there too, that I’d never heard before. It’s alright, I guess. A lot of bass, and this kid is singing, and even I can admit that he’s got an amazing voice. It works with the style that the band is playing, but it shouldn't. It’s almost like a soul voice. 

We arrive at Pete’s, and Mikey moves into the back seat. He smiles as soon as he sees Pete. It’s cute. Pete sees me, and almost instantly flips me off. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for Mikey and all that, but really? Pete fucking Wentz? The aggressively queer non binary bassist with daddy issues. Whatever makes him happy, though. I can see Pete makes him happy. They’ve only been together for three months, but Pete basically moved in this summer. They kiss softly, and I make eye contact with Pete in the rear view mirror, hoping that my message is clear. 

The car ride’s pretty lonely now. Mikey and Pete are curled up in the backseat, looking at something on Mikey’s phone. It sucks that my younger brother gets more dick than I do, even though I came out years before him, at my old school. That was a mistake. I thought that I’d be safe to come out there. To be authentically Gerard, not the nerdy girl who didn’t talk to anyone at lunch and drew comic book art in her spare time. I had a boyfriend at this point, and I was slowly getting more popular. I loved this guy, Bert, but I didn’t want him to get hurt because of me. We broke it off after 6 weeks. 6 fucking weeks. How sad is that?

We arrive at Bellville High, and I’m definitely nervous now. I could do with a cigarette. I wrote what I needed to do on my hand last night. Go to administration. I don’t want to ask Mikey where I’m going. He’s got his friends around him, and his partner. I walk in the general direction of the school’s entrance waving goodbye at Mikey. I get a half smile in return. It’s better than nothing. 

I’m in my head. I’m not concentrating on where I’m walking. Worrying about what will happen this year. It couldn’t be worse than last year, surely. But I’m snatched back into reality when I walk into a bench I didn’t see.

I’m on the floor. Already. This has to be a record, even for me. Some kids are laughing. I glare in their general direction. The kid on the bench gives me a sympathetic look, and helps me up. Mortified, I deny his help, and keep walking, with my head down, trying not to attract any attention to myself, although it’s difficult when you’ve got bright red hair. This day could not get any worse. 

I make it to homeroom with minimal issue. The school’s pretty small as far as high school’s go, which I like. I have art first. That’s a relief. Something I’m good at. I sit down at a desk at the back of the room, and put my earphones in. A teacher walks in.

She’s kind of young, and she seems kind. Probably an English teacher. The room seems to lighten up when she walks in. Everyone seems at ease. She writes her name on the board. Mrs Armstrong. 

“We have a new student joining us this year,” She says, scanning the classroom for unfamiliar faces. Oh shit. The worst part of being the new kid. I shrink into my chair, pulling my jacket over me. “Gerard Way?” Here goes nothing.

I raise my hand. “Present,” I say, as loudly as I can. At least my voice didn’t crack. With being 5 months on T, I was expecting it. 

“Do you want to tell the class a little bit about yourself? Your hobbies and interests?” She asks patiently. 

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” I reply, clearing my throat. I can feel the class’s eyes on me, waiting to see what I was about. The frizzy haired guy sitting next to me gives me a reassuring smile. He’s wearing an AC/DC shirt. At least I’m not the only freak here. “My name’s Gerard, I like listening to music and drawing, I guess. My brother is a sophomore here.” I say. Mrs Armstrong is still smiling at me, wanting me to continue. I just sit down and put my headphones back in. The frizzy haired guy taps me on the shoulder. 

“Dude! I love your shirt. What other bands are you into? I’m Ray, by the way. Ray Toro.” he says. His voice is higher than mine. But he seems cool.

“Hey, your’s is cool too. I like Morrisey, Black Flag and Iron Maiden mainly. Queen and Bowie are pretty cool too.” I reply. It’s not as awkward as I thought, meeting new people. Besides, this Ray dude seems cool. I think we have English together. 

The rest of the morning goes by without any issues. Art was good. All we had to do was draw something in our style. No talking to anyone. Listening to music and drawing. Doing what I did this summer. Before I know it, it’s lunch. I’d been worrying about thi for most of the day. Do I sit with my Mikey and Pete and 3rd wheel it out for half an hour? Do I stay in the art room? I go out onto the yard and try to find somewhere to sit. Luckily, Ray’s also sat alone.

“Hey. Ray, right? Is anyone sitting here?” I ask him.

“Hey Gerard! No, come sit with me, it’ll be cool to get to know you.” he sys, smiling. He seems like a really nice guy. I think I’ve seen him around Bellville. We get talking, and he seems pretty chill. It’s good to meet someone who seems like a nice guy.

After talking for 15 minutes, Mikey walks over to us, leaving Pete with his group of friends. Him and Ray stand up and bro hug. Like they’re happy to see each other, Holy shit. My brother’s two years younger than me, but knows more people than me. 

“Hey, Gerard, do you and Ray want to join Pete and I? There’s this really cool guy I think you guys will get on well with. He’s new, too.” Mikey says with a smile. 

Holy shit. It’s the boy from the bench.


	2. 2

Gerard:

Why do awkward moments like this always have to happen to me? I’m in a new school, when only one person who I’ve talked to is my age and I’m hanging out with my younger brother and his friends. Better yet, the boy from the bench keeps staring at me. Not in a good way either.

I hate it when strangers randomly stare at me. It makes me feel more self conscious than I already am. Besides, this kid looks like he’s a freshman. Like he’s too young for high school. He’s about 5”6’ with a mess of untameable black hair and a lot of stick and pokes for such a young kid. He caught me looking at him and stuck his tongue out. Huh. Kinda cute.

Mikey and Pete are in their own little bubble, as per usual, and Ray had to leave for a guitar lesson, leaving me and bench boy to awkwardly make eye contact. Mikey’s friends are probably too stoned to think about anything other than pretty colours or floaty sky thingies.

“So, what’s your deal, kid?.” I ask bench boy, breaking the awkward silence.

“Um, my name's Frank, I’m a sophomore, and I’m new to Bellville High,” he answers. So he would have been just as nervous as me this morning. I suddenly feel like a terrible person. He seems pretty cool. Frank.

“How do you know Mikey?” I ask him, getting more intrigued about him. Yeah, my brother’s pretty popular with the emo/punk crowd at school, but I didn’t think he’d just let anyone who wore eye makeup, dyed their hair and had a few stick and pokes.

“Oh, Mikey? We go way back. I've known him since Junior High.” he replies with a half smile, his tongue poking at his lip ring. He’s quite cute. He’s probably straight. The cute ones always are, sadly.

We talk for the rest of lunch. He seems like a really nice guy. He plays guitar with this punk rock band called Pencey Prep, and he really enjoys to read comic books. So he’s a nerd. Probably pretty smart too if he takes chemistry. I can see Mikey side-eyeing me, finally paying attention to something other than how far he can get his tongue down Pete’s throat.

Okay so I may have a little crush. So what? I move to a new school, meet a cute guy who likes all the things I like and have a non-awkward conversation with him for quite a long period of time.

“GEEEEE-RARRRRRD!!!” Oh god no. Mikey must have told Pete that I indefinitely have a crush on Frank. I knew Mikey was telling them something because of the way their eyes lit up like they were up to no good.

“What do you want, Wentz?” I ask, bored of their shit already.

“You, my guy, like Frankie. I can tell. My flawless hopeless-Way-brother-has-a-crush sensor is going off.” They say, clearly very excited at a new opportunity to tease me.

“Wait, babe, what do you mean ‘hopeless-Way-brother-has-a-crush sensor?”” Mikey asks Pete, gently pushing them off his lap. They nearly fall, but Mikey pulls them backwards kissing the top of their head.

“Yeah, Pete, what is that supposed to mean?” I say, secretly enjoying my chance to piss them off.

“Well, if my hopeless-Way-brother-has-a-crush sensor was faulty, I’m sure your brother wouldn’t have the one, the only Pete Wentz sat on his lap do you, Gerard?” They reply, looking smug. Mikey’s now a blushing mess, hiding his face in the crook of Pete’s neck. I’m just plain uncomfortable at this point. My brother, sweet and innocent Mikey Way, dating the most annoying, obnoxious moron I have ever met.

“But seriously, Gee. Do you like him?” Mikey asks me. God, I don’t even know anymore. Sure, being in a loving relationship would be nice after the whole shitfest that whatever Bert and I had, but I don’t think I’m ready to commit to a relationship just yet.

If I do start dating Frank, what will happen if we break up? What if he did what Bert did to me? What if he thinks I’m frigid for not sleeping with him because of dysphoria? I know what guys are like. Especially guys like Frank. Pretend to be all nice - sunshine and rainbows, all that just to get into bed with you.

“I guess I do, yeah. I like the way he looks. Kinda cute, but in an unconventional way. Not cute like Ryan Reynolds. Cute like Frank. I don’t know his second name. Mikes, what’s his second name?”

“Iero. Frank Iero.” He replies, smiling at Pete,

“Cute like Frank Iero. Yeah, that makes sense.” I say, and I can’t help but smile. The bell goes, and I walk to English.

I couldn’t focus all afternoon. But luckily Mrs Armstrong had got to know me that morning.

“Everything okay, Gerard?” she asks me quietly and discreetly.

“Uh, yeah, fine,” I reply, not wanting the unnecessary attention.

“If you need me you can always talk to me,” she says in an overly nice tone.

So here’s the thing. Coming out as trans has been amazing for me, and I’ve had all the help I could possibly want, but I don’t always want to talk about it. I’m not always sad because of dysphoria. Sometimes I’m having a shitty day, and that’s okay. The fact that I’m pining after someone who’s still basically a stranger doesn’t have anything to do with this.

The rest of English goes by pretty quickly. Ray’s coming over to play videogames tonight, which will be pretty cool. It’s a weird feeling. I actually have friends that want to spend time with me. The bell goes at the end of the day, so Ray and I make our way to my car. Pete and Mikey are already there, but so is someone else.

“Surprise, Gerard! Guess who needed a ride home and to study for a chemistry exam!” Pete calls out to me. It’s Frank.

_**two parts in one day!! fanfiction really is an effective procrastination method :)** _   
_**hope you guys are all okay** _   
_**\--ted x** _


	3. 3

Gerard:

How on earth am I supposed to take six people home in my car? I have a feeling this is Pete and Mikey made, just so they could see me squirm. Luckily, Ray is also a senior, so he takes Pete and Mikey home.

Or unluckily for me.

I’m sitting in my car, with a boy I only met today, and it’s really awkward. I can see he feels it too. He’s wearing these black, fingerless gloves that have a skeletal design on them, and they’re actually pretty nice. He’s picking at his fingers, around his chipped nails. His hands are pretty. That sounds weird, but they are. He looks like he plays guitars.

“Do you want some music on, Frank? Your choice.” I say to him, in an effort to avoid any more awkwardness. 

“Y-yeah. Okay. Sure. How’s Black Flag for you?” He replies, and I pass him the aux cord, Mike Valley’s voice playing through the speakers on my car. Good choice. 

We spend the rest of the journey to my place in silence, listening to music. You could cut the tension with a knife. I keep seeing him stealing little glances at me, like he wants to ask me a question. Ray, Pete and Mikey are in the car behind us. We pull into my driveway, and get out of the car.

I’m taken aback when Frank lunges forwards, kissing me roughly. I gasp, but then settle into the rhythm. He’s a good kisser. Well, I don’t know if this is good. But it’s nice. Scrap that, it’s really nice. He’s doing this nice up and down thing with his jaw. Okay, he’s done this before, We pull away from each other, gasping for breath. He smiles at me, and I smile back. We’re here before Ray and the others, thank god. It’d be mortifying if Petet and Mikey saw us kiss. 

“Gerard,” He starts, but I cut him off with another kiss. It’s not as firework-fuelled and passionate as the first one, but it’s still a kiss. It’s sweeter and slower, and it feels totally different.

“Yes, Frank?” I reply, breathless and blushing.

“That was, that was really nice.” He says softly, avoiding eye contact. He’s also blushing, and he looks beautiful. I reach over to him, and brush his cheek with my index finger, making him giggle. God, his laugh.

I unlock the car, and we walk to the front door. It’s already unlocked. I can hear Ray, Mikey and Pete playing Mario Kart in the main room. Mainly because Pete keeps yelling die bitch, die, but that’s just what Pete does. 

“I’m home, Mikey!” I yell into the lounge. No response. Pete’s still yelling. They are the most competitive Mario Kart player I’ve ever met. “What’s your chemistry test on?” I ask Frank. We’re sitting in my kitchen, drinking coffee and eating snacks.

“Oh, nothing much, chemical bonds and structure, how to break them, melting and boiling points,” he replies. His chemistry teacher must be some sort of sadist to give his class a test to revise for so soon into the year. 

“Your chemistry teacher sounds pretty mean to give you a test so early into the year.” I say, getting myself another chip. 

“Yeah, he’s a massive dick. Mr Bryar. He goes out of his way to pick on students. He’s homophobic as well. He forcibly split Pete and Mikey up in class, just because they were sitting together.” Frank says, looking down at his hands. I had no idea that teachers could treat students like that. I get up from the kitchen stool, and go to check on Mikey and Pete.

Mikey, Pete and Ray finished their game of Mario Kart. Pete’s grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and Mikey’s pouting. Ray’s reading a comic book. 

“Hey, Mikes. Is everything okay?” I ask my younger brother. “Frank told me about what happened with you and Pete in chemistry.” 

“It’s fine, Gee. People are assholes.” He says, clearly upset about what happened. I guess this is a consequence of being out at Bellville. Dickhead chemistry teachers. 

“If you need me to punch a guy, I will.” I say to him. He cracks a smile at that point. Pete joins us on the floor, and they rest their head on their boyfriend’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you guys, by the way. I know I don’t say it enough, but I really am.” I tell them. I mean it this time. Hearing what happened to Mikey and Pete put things into perspective. If whatever Frank and I have blossoms into something more, that could put him into danger. 

“I’m going to go get my guitar from my car,” Ray says suddenly, his comic book lying discarded on the armchair. Hellboy. Good taste. I picked the right loser to sit next to in homeroom. 

Frank walks into the lounge and joins Mikey, Pete and I. He smiles at me, so I smile back. Pete and Mikey are basically dying. God above, looks like no one has had the conversation about not shipping your friends with them. I’ll forgive them though. They’ve had a shitty first day. They deserve something to be happy about.

I pull Frank onto my lap. He tenses up at first, squeaking almost. But then he relaxes into me, and is calmer. 

“Gerard! What are you doing!” He whispers to me. “Not that I have a problem with it or anything, just some warning would have been nice.” He says, smirking. He’s 5”6 worth of cocky, but I love it. He’s also really small for a sophomore. He feels fragile. But my holding Frank had the desired effect on Pete and Mikey. They’re collectively dying in a corner, making jokes about me getting laid. It’s embarrassing. But kind of nice. Ray walks into the room, his guitar case in his hand. 

“Oh hey, Ray.” Mikey says, half smiling at him.

“Hey Mikey!” Ray answers, smiling. He seems totally unfazed by Frank and I. But then I see it. He has an ace flag, along with an aro flag sticker, on his guitar case. Huh. 

“Ray, my guy. I did NOT know that you were ace-aro. That’s great, congratulations, bro.” Pete says, and it’s the most genuine I’ve ever seen them, other than when they’re talking to Mikey. 

“Yeah, I came out this summer. Basically I’ll call you cute as long as we can eat pizza and build a pillow fort as friends.” Ray says, earning a laugh from Mikey. 

We sit around on my living room floor for hours, talking and laughing, just getting to know each other better. Maybe senior year at Bellville will be my year.


	4. 4

Gerard:

The next month or so goes by in a blur, and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I have a few more friends now, this girl called Lyndsay who plays bass, and these two guys who I met in English, Alex and Jack, who are pretty cool. I’ve also got to know some of Pete’s band mates, Patrick, Joe and Andy. It’s weird. At my old school, you’d get your head kicked in for listening to punk rock, and you’d be isolated every day. But here, it’s celebrated. Yeah, you’ve got your assholes who don’t get it, but they’re irrelevant to me.

It’s nearly Halloween. It’s always been my favourite holiday, ever since I was a little kid. I could be someone else for a whole day, and no one would judge me. As I got older, I started to use it as a way to blend in. On Halloween, I wasn’t ‘that weird punk kid’, I could be a vampire, or a pirate, or whatever superhero I wanted to be. Halloween’s also Frank’s birthday.

Ever since we kissed in my car, we’ve grown closer. I walk him to class every morning, as well as take him to school every morning. Sure, we cuddle, make out occasionally and hold hands in public, but that doesn’t mean that we’re dating. Besides, he’d think differently of me if I told him that I’m trans. That’s a perk of having accepting parents. When I came out at 14, they were on board. I sometimes worry that transitioning has not helped my family financially, but us being $500 poorer and my being alive is better than us having more money and me being dead. That’s how we all look at it.

It’s Frank’s birthday on Wednesday, and I need to get him something I know he’ll love. Even if we aren’t technically boyfriends yet, I’m planning on asking him soon. Maybe for the winter formal. People shouldn’t have a problem with us. It’s 2010, we’re not exactly a southern state, and about 30 minutes drive from New York City. I need to talk to Mikey about this.

Mikey’s not home. There’s a note on the fridge from him though. He must have left before I was awake. Who gets up before 12 pm on a Saturday? Oh yeah, my idiot brother who wants to spend time with his idiot partner.

**_Hey Gee,_ **   
**_You were still asleep when I left to go out this morning. I have my phone, I have enough money for a cab if I need it. Pete and I decided to go out for the day, and we’ll be back for about 4 pm._ **   
**_Hope you slept well, and don’t remember to buy lover boy his birthday present._ **   
**_-Mikey_ **

At least he had the decency to leave me a note. When Pete and Mikey first started dating, he’d have a habit of taking off into the city to take Pete on some ridiculous date, or for them to ‘hang out’ at Pete’s. It doesn’t bother me anymore. As long as they’re safe. I did need to talk to someone in a stable relationship though.

Just as I was about to phone Mikey, my phone rings. It’s him.

Gerard: Hey Mikes, what’s up?

**Mikey: Hey Gee, can you come and pick me and Pete up please? We're at Barnes and Noble in town, but Pete hurt their ankle pretty badly. They fell down the stairs again. I think they need to go to the ER as soon as possible.**

Yes, of course Mikey. Are they okay? Do you guys need anything? I can stop by their place, explain what’s happened to their Mom?

**They’ve already texted their mom, she’s on her way: she’s meeting us at the Hospital. Just get here when you can. Pick up Frank if you want to. We need all the help we can get. They’re an absolute baby when they’re sick.**

I’ll be there in 15. Stay with them, and comfort them. Is there a bench outside that you can put them on? It’ll be easier than Frank, you and I trying to carry them out of the shop.

**Erm, yeah, I think so. Just get here as soon as possible.**

I unlock the front door, and get into my car. I send Frank a quick text, asking him to come with me to the ER, and explaining the situation to him, and he agrees to come with us. I pick him up, 5 minutes later, and after ignoring all the speed limit signs, we arrive outside the Barnes and Noble. I feel sorry for Pete. They’re obviously in a lot of pain. I feel sorry for them. Ikey lifts them up, and I open the backseat car door, ready to, once again, ignore any speed limit. Frank can see that I’m stressing - bless him - and holds my hand over the gearstick, earning an ‘awwww’ from the cripple in the backseat.

When we get to the ER, I park the car, letting Frank get out of the car to get a wheelchair for Pete. They’re crying softly into Mikey’s shoulder, whilst he soothes them. I hate to admit it, but Pete is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

Frank’s back with the wheelchair. Thank god, Mikey and I lift Pete into the chair, trying not to knock their ankle, and start walking in. It’s a long wait, and we're all worried about Pete. After what feels like an eternity, Pete and Mikey walk - well, Mikey walks, Pete stumbles out on crutches with a blue cast on their right foot - out of the swinging doors.

“Guess what guys? The dumbass I am in love with broke their ankle falling down the stairs in a bookshop.” Mikey announces to Frank and I. He then receives a death glare from Pete, who’s still pouting about their injury. Mikey kisses the top of their head regardless.

“Uhhh, thanks for doing this Gerard. It means a lot to me.” Pete says to me as we get back to the car. Their mom didn’t end up meeting us at the ER, she had to go to Chicago to sort out her divorce.

“No problem Pete. Do you need to crash at ours tonight? Considering that your mom is still in Chicago, and you’re obviously in no fit condition to live on your own.” I ask them, but they’re still pretty high off painkillers. Instead, Mikey just nods at me, smiling at me.

When Mikey and Pete are safely inside, Frank pulls me outside, kissing me roughly. When we pull apart, he smiles at me.

“You were really great today, baby.” He says smiling at me. He’s so fucking cute I don’t know how to deal around him.

“Th-Thanks, Frank,” I reply, pressing my forehead against his, trying to get as much contact with him as I can, without having to accidentally grind against him. Grinding would be a lot more fun if I actually had a dick.

I pull him inside my house, and we sit down on the floor. Mikey and Pete had taken the sofa, and they were in their own little bubble. It gives me and Frank an excuse to talk a bit.

“Frank?” I ask him, sitting up straight to make eye contact

“Yaeh, Gerard?” He replies, mid yawn. We’re all tired after today.

Here goes nothing. “What are we? Are we friends? Are we something more? Do you want to be something more? I’m not a very good boyfriend.” The questions keep flowing out of me, But I’m cut off by Frank tackling me into a hug.

“Does that answer your question, babe?” He asks me, smiling.

It does.


	5. 5

_**TRIGGER WARNING: NEEDLES/INJECTIONS.** _

Gerard:

I smile, and I feel like my face could crack at any moment. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled as much as I have in the last 30 minutes. But I still haven’t got my boyfriend a birthday present.

I walk into the lounge and see Pete passed out on the sofa, their ankle slightly elevated like the doctor said to. Mikey still hasn’t left their side, he’s fast asleep in the armchair next to them. I tap Mikey’s shoulder gently.

“Hey, Mikey. Do you and Pete want to take my bed tonight? It’s big enough for you both, but I swear to god if you make me regret doing this, it’ll be the last time I let them stay over, fully functioning limbs or not.” I whisper to Mikey. I think he got the message, as he’s laughing quietly, trying not to wake Pete up.

The Kraken has awoken.

“Gerard, what the fuck dude?” I hear from the sofa. They’re awake, and definitely still drowsy from pain medication. “Mikey, babe, why’s you’re idiot of a brother leaning over me at this ungodly hour? I never thought I’d be this up close and personal with him. OHH I GET IT NOW! WRONG WAY!” They’re giggling to themself now, and it’s hilarious. I’m laughing so hard I’m basically crying, and Mikey can’t say anything other than babe stop. Frank’s in the doorway, we probably woke him up.

“Gerard, I better be getting home. Can you give me a lift please?” He says awkwardly, not knowing what he just happened. It upsets me that he thought he’d have to leave. I get it though. We’ve been boyfriends for approximately 15 minutes, and I’m asking him to stay the night. Can’t get more forward than that.

“Actually, Frank, with Pete staying over, would you like to stay over? Only if it’s okay with your family. Or if you want to. I’m not leaving you now. It’s 11:30, for god’s sake!” I tell Frank. Whenever he’s in the room, I have a habit of rambling. He probably thinks I’m some incoherent babbling idiot, I mean, I kind of am, but that’s besides the point. Luckily, Frank senses it, and walks over to me, making my hand.

“I’d love to, Gerard. Thank you for being so considerant. You’re great.” Frank says to me, and it’s so sweet and sincere, that I can’t help but kiss his forehead.

The rest of the night goes by smoothly. Almost too smoothly. Not to accuse my horny kid brother of anything, but this would - hopefully - be his and Pete’s first time sharing a bed. I shudder at the thought. Note to self: don’t think about your little brother’s sex life.

I wake up moderately early the next morning. I say wake up, I was woken up by the sounds of a very tense game of Mario Kart. Frank’s winning, and Pete doesn’t sound impressed.

“Morning love,” Frank says from the couch, not taking his eyes off the screen, intent on initiating the opposition. I leave the three of them to play. I walk into the kitchen, make myself a coffee and grab a cigarette off of the counter. I take my coffee, put on some slippers and step outside. It’s pretty cold for October. Even by Jersey’s standards. But it’s oddly peaceful. I need to buy Frank’s birthday present today. It needs to be special. Because it’s Frak, and he’s special. I think he plays guitar? So maybe I could get him something to do with that - like a strap or some picks with something else? A strap, some picks and a vinyl. He’d like that.

I make my way inside hoping that the chaos has ceased a bit. I was obviously wrong. Frank’s listening to music - either Misfits or Black Flag - whilst Pete and Mikey are talking about something that I wouldn’t understand. Probably about bass playing, Pete’s teaching Mikey the basics. I go downstairs to my room and get dressed for the day. As nice as it would be to stay in my skeleton onesie all day, I have a birthday present to buy.

It’s half past one when I end up leaving the house. Ray’s here, and him and Frank are talking about school stuff by the looks of things. I can sneak out without detection now. Perfect. I get into my car and drive into Jersey. It’s pretty easy to find what I need. One Misfits vinyl, some picks, and a black and white guitar strap. I grab a latte from Starbucks - sue me, it’s good - and drink it before I make my way to Hot Topic, to try and find my brother for Christmas.

It’s around 3 30 pm when I get back home. At least it’s still standing and not burned to a crisp. I see Ray’s car in the driveway. I leave Frank and Mikey’s gifts in the trunk of my car, and head inside. I’m almost hit in the face with the music blaring through the speakers. I was right about Frank being a Misfits fan. He’s stood in the middle of the room, playing this stunning white Epiphone guitar along to the music. He’s so in the moment, gorgeous and sweaty through playing so hard, he doesn’t notice me walk into the room.

“Did you get Frank’s present?” Mikey asks me, trying not to draw attention to the fact that I’m back.

“Yeah I did. Misfits vinyl, guitar picks and a new strap.” I reply, hoping that’s okay for him. Mikey smiles in confirmation.

He leans close to my ear, properly whispering now. “Have you done your T shot yet this month?” He asks me, and I feel my heart drop to my stomach. It’s the 28th. I should have done it this morning, but I didn’t want to do it in front of Frank. I make up some stupid excuse, and Mikey and I disappear into the bathroom.

I’m still not used to the idea of being on T. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happier, but I hate the fact I have to inject myself with hormones every three weeks. It also doesn’t help that I’m terrified of needles, and I need Mikey with me in case I pass out. He reaches into the bathroom cabinet and gets out my testosterone.

I’m trying to get gel, but my insurance won’t cover it. I don’t want to put my family through that amount of financial stress. So I’m just going to have to suck it up, and let my brother inject me every three weeks for the rest of my life. I put on headphones and try not to tense up.

Tensing makes the pain worse. I just have to breathe and take it. In a sense, I’m kind of used to it. Mikey taps me on the shoulder after we’re done. We weren’t even gone that long. Maybe 5 or 10 minutes. Hopefully no one noticed. Don’t get me wrong, I’m comfortable around my friends, just not ready to tell them about this.

I walk out of the bathroom, and join Frank on the carpet, saying hey to Ray. He’s got work in fifteen minutes - he works at the comic book store in Bellville. It would be pretty cool to work in a place like that. Just serve a couple of customers every now and again, read comic books and listen to whatever’s playing on Kerrang!. I could work there. I want to get a job so I can at least put some money towards college. Not that I’m planning on going. I’ve been thinking about college more and more recently. I only have 7 months until I graduate, and then what? Get a boring, dead end job? I need to discuss it with Mikey. I don’t want him living alone. Yeah, he’ll be 17, but then what sort of older brother would I be? Just leaving my brother in a rough area to live alone. I care about my brother. He’s all I’ve had since our parents took on a new job, and they’re gone all the time on business, and he’s not just my little brother at this point. He’s my best friend, endlessly supportive, and he puts up with all my bullshit. Out of everyone I know, Mikey’s the kindest.

“Gerard? You’re very quiet at the minute. Is everything okay?” Frank asks me, quietly. I can hear the concern in his voice. He knows something’s up, and I really wish he didn’t. I’m not ready to tell him yet. He could break up with me, and I’m so happy with him.

“Huh? Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. Really fine. Absolutely amazing.” I say, trying to keep my cool with him. But he looks at me, his head slightly tilted and his eyebrow raised. “Just drop it, okay Frank? I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” I snap. I feel like shit for treating him like that.

“It’s fine, babe. I totally get it. You’re upset, and not ready to talk. That’s fine. I won’t push you to tell me anything.” He says, with a sad smile. My guilt hits me in the face. I have to tell him some day. What happens when we eventually sleep together? What will he think then? That his boyfriend is a fucking liar.

I feel Frank’s hand on mine. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Whatever’s bothering you, I’m sure it’ll pass. Time is the best healer, love. Remember that.” He says, and it’s so sincere, that a part of my heart feels like it could melt. I lean in and I softly kiss his lips. He kisses back, and it’s so gentle and full of love. Almost like a thank you. It would have been a perfect moment if Mikey and Pet weren’t making sick noises or yelling for us to get a room.

_**hey guys, thank you for reading! sorry for not updating in a while, school and family stuff ect ect.** _

_**hope you’re all okay.** _

_**\--ted x** _


	6. 6

**_CONTENT WARNING: GERARD HAVING SOME VERY UNHOLY THOUGHTS IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **

Gerard:

It’s Frank’s birthday tomorrow, so I know that I’m going to make an effort. It’s 10:30 pm, and I’m lying in bed listening to a David Bowie album, and I’m thinking about how I could make this day the best day possible. There are loads of different ways I could play this. I pull out my sketchbook and go to the back page and start making a list.

How can I give Frank the best 16th birthday possible - a list by his boyfriend who happens to be overthinking this at 10:30 the night before:

  * I could actually shower for once in my life - maybe borrow a pair of Mikey’s jeans, they’re probably not weeks old and full of holes.
  * Treat him like a king and show him off. I need to make this special. I’m not the most romantic person on the planet, but I could maybe make a bit of an effort.
  * Frank thrives off PDA. Woah, writing this list really shows me that I need to be more affectionate to him.  
Or I could just be myself and make a fuss of him.



At least that passed 20 minutes. Pete’s still staying with us because of their ankle. I walk up the stairs, ready to make myself a coffee.

“What are you still doing up? Mikey! I thought I’d told you and Pete to go to bed at least 45 minutes ago! We have Frank’s party tomorrow night, and I’m not having you two being overtired. Bed, now.” I say sternly, ignoring the eye roll from Pete.

“On one condition. Can we have your bed again, Gerard? It was really nice to cuddle with this one here.” Pete giggles, making Mikey blush.

“Ugh, okay, fine. As long as you don’t tell me how good my baby brother is as a little spoon, like you did on Monday morning. Watch it, Wentz, you’re on thin fucking ice.” I say, making direct eye contact with them. “As for you, Mikey, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Pete may be an idiot, but they’re your idiot. Look after them.” I say, looking at my brother.

It’s midnight. Frank’s birthday begins now. I reach for my phone from the table next to the sofa, and I text him.

**Gerard: happy birthday, frank. thinking about you <3 wait not like that i promise.**

Frank: thank you, gerard. wait, have you slept yet? i get that you’re addicted to caffeine, just try to get some sleep.

**babe, i’ve not slept in weeks. now let me message my cute, sixteen year old boyfriend in peace.**

oooh- and who will that be, gerard? who’s this boyfriend of yours? he better not be cute.

**oh you have no idea frankie… ;)**

if he’s anything like mine, then he’s caring, and compassionate. not to mention an exceptional kisser.

**well, all i can say is that i know my boyfriend is going to get a birthday that he’ll never forget <3**

he’s a lucky boy, that’s for sure.

I’ve never messaged anyone like that before. It feels good. Really good. This may be the boost in testosterone talking, but god, Frank Iero. He’s just so perfect. I love the way he makes me feel. Happy and carefree. It’s a shame he had to go home. The things I would do to him. Or let him do to me.

I’m restless. Literally. Not from caffeine, surprisingly enough. If I took a cold shower, I’d wake Pete and Mikey up, and that would be beyond mortifying. So I put on my headphones, and try to get some sleep.

Mikey wakes me up at 7:15. I actually got some sleep, which is surprising, after the four cups of coffee I drank at 2 am to give myself something to do.

“Gerard. Gee! Wake up. No I will not go away. It’s Frank’s birthday, you could at least make a bit of an effort. Shower, for once in your life.” Mikey says to me. He always looks immaculate. Today he’s wearing a red turtleneck under a black fitted leather jacket with some black skinny jeans. His hair’s washed, dried and straightened and he’s wearing a grey beanie. Pretty dressed up for a regular day at school. Unless...

He’s probably bunking off. This has something to do with Pete. But I have to listen to my brother. If anyone’s good with relationships, it’s him.

“Mikey, can I ask you for some advice?” I start by saying. Baby steps.

“Yeah, what’s up Gee?” He replies smiling.

“Well, you know how it’s Frank’s birthday today. I want to try to make an effort for him, and actually try to be a good boyfriend.” I say, embarrassed.

“Okay, great! I’ll ask Pete for help. They’ll love this!” Mikey says, visibly excited.

“Pete’ll love what?” We both hear from the top of the stairs. Somehow, they’ve managed to get up the stairs from the basement on their own. Mikey sees them, lets out a noise I didn’t know he was capable of, and ran to help them.

After Pete was no longer at risk of dying by staircase, and I was freshly showered, Pete and Mikey got to work. We finally decided on black skinny jeans, a black polo shirt and I actually styled my hair for once. On my way to school, I stop by Starbucks to buy him a coffee. We get to his house by 8. I’m nervous, for some reason. Mainly because he’s never seen me look this nice.

I go up to his door with his present and knock. He comes to the door, with his bag on his shoulder and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

“Hey babe. Woah. You look amazing.” He says, blushing.

“I wanted to look nice for you on your birthday. Oh, speaking of your birthday - this is for you.” I say, giving him his present. “It isn’t much, but I wanted to get you something.”

“Your carriage awaits, Mr Iero.” I say, grinning like a fool.

“I’m honoured, Mr Way.” He says, taking my hand.

_**timeskip because i’m too lazy to write about school** _

The final bell of the day goes. Fucking finally. I meet Pete, Mikey and Frank in my car. Frank gives me a small kiss on the cheek to greet me. It’s really nice.

“Frank, babe, is it okay if I drop you off at your house tonight? I know this makes me look like an asshole because it’s your birthday and everything, but trust me, it’s for the best.” I say, feeling awful.

“Yeah that’s fine Gee.” I smile at the pet name. “Can I still see you later though?” He asks me, with a pleading expression in his eyes, and I just nod.

“I’ll see you later, Frank. I’ll pick you up again at 7:30.” I say sadly. I kiss him goodbye.

I get back in the car, and I still feel like shit. I shouldn’t have done that. Left my boyfriend on his own on his birthday.

“Dude. That was brutal.” Pete says from the backseat.

“I had to, remember? The halloween party for his birthday that we’re surprising him with. We need to get that set up.” I say, panicked.

“Oh, uhm, you don’t need to worry about that Gee. Ray drove Lyndsey, Frank and I home at lunch and we set the party up. The house looks great.” Mikey says quietly, trying not to hurt my feelings. It does.

“You could have told me. At least give me a little bit of warning. It doesn’t even matter anyway. He’s probably going to break up with me after I left him alone on his birthday. And do we even know that he wants a halloween themed party? He probably had them all the time when he was little. Why are relationships so hard, Mikey?” I ramble.

“You’re still relatively new to dating, Gerard. After what happened last year, you need to stop putting so much pressure on trying to be a good boyfriend. He broke you, and fixing you will take a while.” Mikey says. I sometimes forget he’s only 16.That kid’s got his shit together.

“Thanks Mikes, that means a lot to me.” I reply, smiling. Luckily Pete didn’t overhear any of Mikey and I were talking about. I can’t tell if they’re asleep or playing Crossy Road on their phone. It’s normally one of the two.

We pull into the driveway, and the house looks amazing. They did a good job. Even if they didn’t tell me.

“Okay guys. Remember what we discussed. Pete, have you got the booze?”

“All set.” They say, giving me the thumbs up.

“Mikey, you’re in charge of music. Have you got a playlist sorted that isn’t just Anthrax?”

“Yep. I also may or may not have booked a live band.” Mikey says guiltily.

“Miley! How much have you spent? You need to pay these guys. How do you know them? Are they nice?” I ramble out, concerned about what my idiot brother has done this time.

“It’s Pete’s band, Gee. Fall Out Boy. They’re pretty cool. It was going to be me and Pete’s present to Frank.” Mikey replies. “They’re pretty cool. I think Frank’ll like them.”

“Okay, do what you want. Just make sure that this time we don't get noise complaints. The band has to be done by 10:30. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts.” I tell Mikey, and he nods in agreements.

“Ray, how about snacks? Have you got them?” I ask him.

“Snacks are in the kitchen. But that depends if Pete can leave the Reeses alone for one minute. I’m also playing with the band, just for tonight. Is that okay Gee?” He says, loud enough for them to hear, They flip him off across the roof.

I leave my house and go to pick Frank up, and I’m a little bit apprehensive. He could be mad at me for leaving him on his birthday, which I wouldn’t blame him for. I arrive at his house, and text him from my car.

He walks onto his driveway, and he looks great. He’s done something different with his face. Is he wearing eyeliner? He looks good.

“Hey Frankie. Listen, I’m so sorry about earlier. The thing is, well, I actually can’t tell you. Just give it 10 minutes and you’ll know. Well, maybe 20. I don’t know how long this is going to take. Just trust me, okay?” I say, trying to keep my voice level.

“Gerard, I know you’re not a shitty person, and whatever you’ve done will have good intentions. I loved my present, by the way. They were really thoughtful. Thank you.” He says sweetly. I know what I’m going to do.

“Actually, Frank, I’ve had an idea. You’re going to have to wait a bit longer to see why you weren’t allowed in my house for two hours.”

_**hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter, i’ve been having a bit of writer’s block, but this chapter’s extra long, so i hope that’s okay :)** _

_**hope you are all okay** _

_**-ted x** _


	7. 7

Gerard:

So here’s the thing. I’ve learned a lot from watching Mikey and Pete’s relationship blossom and develop. They’d been best friends since Pete moved here from Chicago 5 years ago. They met at the beginning of junior high, and have been inseparable ever since. Best friends to lovers. Driving through the city with Frank, I wish that we could have had their story. Falling in love over the most mundane things, like math homework and music. Trusting each other with everything. Not giving a shit about people staring at them when they’re together.

They were always really affectionate with each other as friends. Hugging, holding hands, that sort of thing. And I wasn’t surprised when they got together last summer. Ever since they were 12, they never spent any time apart. So when Pete went back to Chicago last summer to visit their dad, it wrecked Mikey. Lots of long phone calls and emotionally unstable Mikey. It was like he lost his left arm. He definitely still had use of his right one though. That was for sure.

“Gerard? You’re oddly quiet. Where are we going?” Frank asks me, snapping me out of my daze.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we’re nearly here now. Get ready to be romanced.” I say winking at him. I see him cringe a little, but he’s blushing. That’s good.

We’re at the highest point in Jersey. A clifftop that’s really popular with local hikers. But I may or may not have forgotten that it’s a Wednesday night in October. I try not to visibly shiver, and I get out of the car. I walk over to the passenger side, and open the door for him.

“Who’s this?” Frank laughs to himself. “And what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“Shut up, you dork. I’m trying to be romantic here.” I reply, lightly hitting his arm.

“Well if your idea of being romantic is looking over a dark city in October whilst we freeze our dicks off, then you win.” He says laughing.

“I have a blanket in the boot that’s big enough for us both to share. Then somebody won’t have to, and I quote, ‘freeze his dick off’. You really have a romantic way of saying things, don’t you?” I say to him, making him laugh.

“Babe, I already fell for you. Why else would I think about sticking my tongue down your throat every waking minute of every day? Talking of sticking my tongue down your throat, come here.” He says, his right hand cupping the back of my neck.

He kisses me like I’m the only thing left in the world. Like kissing me is life or death. Like I’m oxygen. It goes straight to my head, and almost makes my knees go weak. He rips his lips away from mine, almost aggressively, leaving me slumped against my car, panting.

“Woah. Just, woah. Dude, that was amazing.” I gasp out in the general direction of Frank.

“Did you seriously just ‘dude’ me? When my tongue was halfway down your throat not even a minute ago? Very classy.” He teases, that cocky smirk back on his face. I wish he looked at me like that more. Like he’s too good for me.

“Help me drop the backseats babe. We’re watching the stars from inside my car. It’s too cold to be out here.” I say, throwing him the blanket.

Luckily I came prepared. Not like that, you perverts. I knew Frank would be cold, so I bought pillows. I have a feeling that the Halloween party isn’t going to plan.

Mikey:

Where is he? He was supposed to be here with Frank half an hour ago. Everyone’s getting restless, and I need to take charge of the situation. I also want to get to bed. I’m tired and I have a chemistry test tomorrow that I haven’t studied for. It’s not like Mr Bryar likes me a whole lot anyway. It’ll be easier to just drop out of his class at this point, even if chemistry is what I want to do. It also doesn't help that Ray and Patrick are eyefucking across the room.

“Mikey? Where are Gerard and Frank? Are they okay?” Ray asks me, obviously panicked.

“I don’t know, Ray. Maybe bad traffic? I’m going to call him or Frank. I’m a bit worried too, bro.” I reply.

I go into the contacts list and click on his contact number. It rings five times and goes straight to voicemail.

“Nothing. He must have his phone off or on silent. Or he forgot to charge it again.” I tell everyone, and I see Ray’s face fall.

“Wait! Mikey, is your phone linked to Gerard’s with Find My iPhone? We could find where he is that way. He’s probably not hit traffic in the five minutes it takes to drive to Frank’s house.” Ray mentioned. Great idea.

Look, I know it’s wrong to use Find My iPhone to stalk your brother, but I’m worried about him. He’s not answering his phone either.

“It looks like he’s up on the ridge? What's he doing?” Ray says to me.

“The ridge? That’s a 15 minute drive from here. He must have only been there for 10 minutes. Unless he’s there with Frank.” I reply. “Can we use your car to go there, Ray? I need to check if he's okay.”

“Babe. Give him a bit of time. He’s probably trying to do something nice with Frank. Like what I’m planning next summer for you.” Pete blurts out, covering their mouth as soon as they finish speaking.

“Pete? What did you do?” I ask.

“N-nothing? You weren’t supposed to hear that. Not for a while.” They continue, blushing and rambling adorably. “But remember back when we were 13, and you came on holiday with my family and me to New Mexico? We watched the sunset on that bridge whilst listening to Cobra Starship. I wanted to recreate that for our 4 year friend-a-versary. Just without my dad this time, if you know what I mean. It’ll be our one year anniversary too, and I should hopefully have my license by then, so I could take you on a road trip. I’m an idiot, I know. You don’t have to come with me.” They ramble out. They’re still blushing, and holy shit, I love them.

I don’t know what to think. I really don’t. I’m in awe of them. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. The room’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“Well?” Pete says, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

“Do you really think that I would turn down the chance to go to one of my favourite places with my favourite person? Pete Wentz, I love you so much. There’s never a day that goes by that I don’t. There will never be a day when I won’t love you. The day you got your beautiful, chaotic, clueless ass up to Jersey will always be the day you changed my life.” We’re both blushing now. “So if you think I’m turning down this chance then you are so, so wrong.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Of course it is. I love you. Get used to me saying that more often, dork. Because it’s true. I do.” I reply, hugging them closer to me.

Gerard:

My phone’s vibrating in my pocket. Whilst Frank’s on top of me.

“Babe, stop.” I pant. I put my phone on silent.

“Okay, love. Is everything okay?” He asks me.

“They’re expecting us back at mine by now. I have over 20 missed calls from Mikey, Ray and Pete.” I say, looking at Frank’s confused expression.

“Expecting us? But I thought we were supposed to be watching the stars and making out as part of my birthday present.” He says, looking disappointed.

“We planned a surprise party for you. Pete’s band were supposed to be playing.” I explain. He looks shocked for some reason.

“Gee, I’m honoured that you’re willing to do all of this for me, but I’m really enjoying what we’re doing right now. Call your brother and tell him that you’re not coming back home for a while.” he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I get my phone out of my pocket, and call Mikey back.

**Gerard: Hey Mikey, is everything okay at the house?**

Mikey: Gerard! Finally. Where are you? It's not the best time to talk at the minute, so make it quick.

**I’m up at the ridge with Frank. We won’t be coming back for the party. I’m sorry about this, especially after you put so much effort into this, but I’m having a really good time here.**

Ahh don’t worry about them. They went about 10 minutes ago. We guessed that you’d want some time with Frank. Well, Pete used Find My iPhone to track where you guys were, we were a bit worried.

**Wait, Pete stalked me and Frank? That fucker is going to get it!**

No, Gee don’t be mean. They’re taking me on vacation next summer to celebrate our anniversary. I love them a lot, Gerard.

**Okay, that’s actually kind of cute. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mikey. Stay safe.**

I hang up the phone, and I smile anxiously up at Frank.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

_**this chapter was so fun to write!! i absolutely love writing petekey, and as of this being published, it’s june 28th, 2020. happy birthday to amazing new mexico sunset, she aged so well.** _

_**i won't be updating as frequently next week, as i have school for the first time in three months :/ but i will try my best to keep y’all fed and watered.** _

_**hope you’re all okay :)** _

_**\--ted x** _


	8. 8

Gerard:

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Those seven words filled my car like a balloon had been inflated by them. Here goes nothing.

“I hope this doesn’t change anything about us. I really like this, and it’ll probably impact us in the future, but I hope you’ll be okay crossing that bridge when we come to it.” I ramble out, my words becoming more mumbled.

“Babe, you know that I will be here for you no matter what. I don’t care if you’re a bottom.” Frank says, smirking.

“Frank. I’m being serious here. This is really important for you to know.”

“I’m sorry, Gee. Take as much time as you need.”

“How can I put this in a way you’ll understand that isn’t too cringey. Okay, so I’m not cis. I wasn’t born male. I was born female, and it’s something that I need to learn to accept. I’ve been transitioning medically for just over 6 months now. I’m not proud of it, but it’s part of who I am, so I have to accept it. Please don’t tell anyone at school.” I tell him. It’s like a weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders. Frank’s looking at me, with a softness to his expression. Almost sympathetically. I hate it when people react like that.

“Gerard. Thank you so much for telling me. I’m sorry for making that stupid joke earlier. This changes nothing, I promise. It must have been really difficult for you to tell me that. You’re perfect as you are.” He says, pulling me closer to him. I’m so lucky.

We stay like that for a while, occasionally making eye contact and smiling. It’s lovely. Frank’s lovely.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you.”

It’s getting late. I need to get home to Mikey soon - I don’t know if the house is still standing. I nudge gently Frank and move away from him. He’s tired.

“Frank, we should be thinking about getting home soon. It’s past midnight.” I say, mumbling into his chest.

“N-no, m tired. Stay heeeeere with me baby I like you here.” He moans, tiredness fogging his voice.

“As much as I would love to stay here and cuddle you all night, but we have school tomorrow. I also can’t stop thinking about my brother. He has alcohol at home. Probably lots. I don’t want him to get drunk and do something stupid, or something he’ll regret.” I explain, but snuggling into Frank’s side.

“You and Mikey really care about each other, don’t you.” He says, looking over to me.

“Well, yeah. We have to. Ever since Mom and Dad’s business took off last year, we’ve had to fend for ourselves. Not money-wise, our parents pay the bills, but we’ve had to grow up so much quicker. We only really see our parents on major holidays and on our birthdays. Yeah, it was weird to start off with, but we’re used to it. They trust us.” I continue. It was weird to start off with. I don’t think I’ve ever been so honest about my home life with anyone. Mikey and I don’t really talk about it.

“I had no idea about all of this. That’s really great for you guys, especially with you being so close to going away for college next fall.” Frank starts, but then stops himself. “You are planning on going to college, aren’t you?” He asks me.

It’s so stupid. I hate when people ask me things like that. I don’t know yet. I’m seventeen, which everyone younger than me automatically thinks I’ve got my shit together. I haven’t at all. Besides, I couldn’t leave home. There’s too much there that I need to have.

“I think I want to.” I say, shocked at myself. “But not this fall. Maybe in two years? Get a job and earn some money or life experience. I think I want to go to art school.” I tell Frank.

Shit. He doesn’t know I’m an artist. This will be fun to explain.

“Art school? That’s awesome! I didn’t know you were an artist.” Frank says, surprised.

“Yeah, I’ve been drawing since I was around ten. I used art as an escape, seeing as I live in Bellville, and we had to create our own fun. For Mikey, it was easy. He got into music and learned guitar, and he’s now learning bass. I started drawing pictures. Vampires, mythical creatures, superheroes, that sort of thing. It’s a great way to escape. Moving into a fictional universe, rather than this shitty place. You can be who you want to be in fiction. I used that as a way of comfort when I was younger.” I’m revealing parts of myself that I didn’t think I could. I’m lying under the stars with my boyfriend, telling him things that I can’t even tell my brother. It’s a weird feeling, but it feels nice to just talk to someone about all this.

I finish my sentence abruptly. Frank’s lips are on mine.

“Thank you for tonight, Gerard. I feel like I’ve got to know the real you.” He says, his forehead just under an inch away from mine. I grab him by the neck of his shirt, and pull him closer, our lips colliding for another round of fireworks.

We stay like this for a couple of minutes, and then I wrestle myself out of Frank’s grip and get into the front seat, driving home.

The house is weirdly quiet. Unless Pete and Mikey actually listened to me, and packed up the party before 10pm. They could be drunk, or asleep, or somewhere totally different all together, but I highly doubt that Mikey would allow Pete out on crutches past 9:30.

Frank and I climb out of my car and walk towards my front door. The lounge light is on, but no one’s in there. Huh. Where are Mikey and Pete?

“Everything okay, Gerard?” Frank asks me, seeing that I’m visibly worried.

“No, Frank. I don’t know where my brother is.” I say, trying to keep my voice level. I’m tired, and I just want to go to bed.

“How about we go inside together and look for a note? I doubt Mikey would just leave like this.” Frank suggests.

He’s right. I know he is. He squeezes my hand, and we walk into my house. I hear Mikey’s voice from the basement.

Oh fuck no.

“Mikey? Where are you? And what are you doing? I'm home now, so stop whatever you’re doing right now.” I shout, not knowing what I’m going to see my brother doing.

“Hey Gerard,” He starts.

“Don’t ‘Hey Greard’ me, Mikey. What have you been doing?” I ask him, trying not to lose my shit.

“Just hanging out with Pete. They showed me this beautiful movie. We were in your room again, we needed a DVD player. We’ve got to watch it. It made me cry though.” He says. I’m relieved to say the least.

“What film was it?” I ask him. He’s still sniffling quietly. “Dude, it can’t have been that sad.” I can hear Pete bawling.

“They, they showed me The Notebook. Never watch it Gerard. I love Pete, I really do, but I can’t grow old with them. Not after watching that film. You listening, you little shit?” Mikey cries, raising his voice so Pete can hear him.

“Mikey, the purpose of watching The Notebook is to cherish the love that you have for someone, no matter what, that you should hold on to them, and cherish them for the rest of both of your lives.” Frank explains, his voice soft. Holy shit, he’s so loving and insightful.

“Well, we originally started watching it for Ryan Gosling, but then we got a bit too invested in the storyline.” Mikey confesses. Of course they did.

“Where is Pete now? Are they still in the basement?” I ask.

“Yeah.” Mikey answered, smiling softly. “We finished the ice cream, though. We’re going to have to buy some next time we go grocery shopping.”

“That’s fine, Mikes. I have to admit, I was worried about what I was going to walk in on.” I admit, embarrassed.

“Babe, I don’t think Mikey wants to know.” Frank tells me. Mikey’s smirking though.

“You didn’t…” I gasp.

“Well, not all the way. How do you propose that my partner and I do anything when they can’t even manage stairs without breaking a bone?” Mikey retorts.

“And on that note, I’m going to bed. Come on Frank. I'll set up the couch for us.” I say, not wanting to know anymore.

_**-timeskip-** _

I wake up to the smell of Pop Tarts and coffee. Frank’s in the kitchen, his hair slightly tousled. He’s wearing the shirt I got him for his birthday. It suits him.

“Morning Gee. You’re coffee’s on the counter top. Did you sleep well?” Frank asks me, unusually chatty for a cold Thursday morning. “Oh, by the way, I got myself some clean clothes last night from my place. Is it okay if I stay here for a bit? Stuff’s happening at home, and I need to get out of the way.” He explains.

I want to ask him what’s going on. I feel like I need to. He’ll tell me in his own time.

“Morning princess. C’mere.” I say to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him over the back of the couch, letting him fall on top of me. He squeaks and laughs when he falls on top of me. I kiss him then, our teeth clashing as we both smile.

“Morning homos! Bit of early morning snogging, get it whilst you can,” Pete says, cockily. Frank flips them off over the back of the sofa.

“You’re just jealous Pete. Because Gee gets it far more than you do.” Frank shouts back, causing Pete to stick their tongue out. I think they get along well.

Mikey walks into the kitchen. “Come on babe. I have homework to do, and if I haven’t done it, I know for a fact that you haven’t.” he says, picking up Pete’s bag. “And Gee, put some pants on, for God’s sake. I need to get to school, and I am not walking."

"You can drive now, dude. Make your own way to school." I say, grumbling. It's too early. 

I pull on yesterday’s jeans, run my hands through my hair, put deodorant on and brush my teeth in record time. When Mikey’s got work to do, it’s best to just do as he says.

We get to school pretty early. Frank and I walk to our usual table and we sit down, both of us preparing for exams. It’s nice. We don’t have to talk to each other to fill the silence, and it’s not awkward. It’s peaceful.

“Hey guys!” Ray says to Frank and I, sitting down next to me.

“Hi Ray, how’s things?” I ask, smiling.

“Yeah, everything’s great! Are you guys ready to get to homeroom yet? I’m meeting Will and Gabe in about five, you guys can come along if you want.” Ray says to us, his smile never breaking or leaving his face.

“Yeah, that sounds great Ray. We’re sorry we missed you playing last night. I'm sure that you guys played great.” I apologise, but Ray’s still smiling.

“Ah, don’t worry about that. Mikey told us all that you were off doing something romantic. Sounds like you two had a great night.” He says.

We walk down the hallway to room 301, Ray and I’s homeroom.

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay Frankie? Have a great day.” I say, kissing his forehead.

“You too, Gee. I’ll meet you on our table.” He replies, smiling up at me.

Ray and I walk to our desks. It’s still relatively quiet. We wait about 10 minutes, us both chilling out and talking until Gabe and Will join us.

“You alright guys?” I ask as Gabe and Will walk into the classroom, joining me and Ray at the back.

“Yeah, we’re good. Well, I am. I don’t know about this one though,” Gabe laughs, poking Will’s side.

“I swear to God if you poke me in the ribs one more time I will end you.” Will threatens, but leans into his boyfriend’s side, kissing his cheek.

“Gerard, I forgot to ask. Did you guys have a good night last night?” Gabe asks me. He still doesn’t know that Frank and I are a couple. Oblivious little shit. Or oblivious 6”4 shit.

“Yeah, it was great. Frank and I went up to the ridge to watch the stars. It was lovely.” I say, smiling. Gabe looks at me, confused.

“Wait a second… I thought you were throwing Frank a surprise party. Why were you guys up on the ridge? In October? At night?” He questions, looking at me incredulously.

“Well, the thing is, I wanted to do something romantic for my boyfriend’s birthday.” I start, but Gabe immediately cuts me off.

“You guys are together? I knew it!” He exclaims.

“Gabe, love, you’ve sat with them since the start of the school year. You’ve seen them act like a couple. You’ve even seen them greet each other with a kiss. I love you, but you’re very stupid sometimes.” Will explains to his seemingly mind blown boyfriend.

“I just thought they were really good friends! It’s 2010, Let bro’s be platonically enamoured with each other.” He protests, making the four of us laugh.

The bell rings, signifying the start of the day. We sit down at our desks, and get ready to start the day. I have my art midterm this afternoon. It was probably stupid to stay out late getting to second base with my boyfriend in my car rather than sleeping or studying for an exam that could predict my future, or whether I get into art school.

It’s third period when my name is called over the intercom system. I have to report to the guidance counsellor for some reason? They probably want to ask me about how I’m settling in or my future, some stupid shit like that.

I pick up my messenger bag and walk out of my classroom, nodding bye to Will - he’s in my art class, we’re prepping for this afternoon’s exams. I walk down the hallway, looking for their office, rehearsing how I’m going to introduce myself.

I knock on the door.

“Mikey?”

_**sorry for not updating in a week, i had school and stuff. i wanted to get this out for petekey day, but i couldn’t due to other things, and i hadn’t finished writing this part, so…** _

_**hope y’all are okay!!** _

_**\--ted x** _


	9. 9

**_TRIGGER WARNING: FAMILY MEMBER’S DEATH (i may or may have not cried whilst writing this - i lost my grandmother this time last year and writing this was like therapy to me, so please be nice <3)_ **

Gerard:

“What are you doing here?” I ask my brother, but he cuts me off, hugging me really tightly. Something’s up. Something serious.

“Gerard, hi honey, I’m Ms Everly, the guidance counsellor. You might want to sit down for this news.” She says, her voice quiet and kind. “We’ve had a call from your parents. You guys live alone by their decision, don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.” I tell her, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

“Well, your Grandmother passed away last night. I’m so sorry. I know how close you both were with her.” She says, putting a comforting hand on both of our shoulders.

I’m in shock. She wasn’t even ill. I look at Mikey. Tears are streaming down his face: it’s red and swollen from crying. I walk over to him and engulf him in a hug. Now I’m crying too. Ms Everly moves to the seat behind her desk, giving both of us some space.

“S she wasn’t even ill, Gee. I knew she had to die at some point, but why so soon?” Mikey sobs. He’s still hugging me tightly.

I know what to do in this situation. “Hey, Ms Everly? Is it okay if I take Mikey home. I need to stay in school, I have my art midterm this afternoon. Is it also okay if Pete Wentz goes with him? They’re his partner, and I feel like Mikey would be better processing this information at home.” I ask, hoping the answer is yes.

“That’s absolutely fine, Gerard. You don’t have to sit your art exam this afternoon either. I’ll talk to your teacher, and explain what has happened, I’m sure that they will be understanding.” she says sympathetically. “I think it’s best if you both go home. A sudden loss of a family member is difficult, and if you ever feel like you need to talk to anyone, my door is always open. Gerard, is there anyone you want to have with you?” She asks me.

“Um, yeah, there is. Frank Iero? He’s in Mikey’s chemistry class along with Pete.” I tell her, my voice quiet. Yeah, she’s a counsellor and everything, but she’s still a stranger to me. I’m not ready to talk about my childhood with her, never mind my issues with internalised homophobia.

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll go and get both of them and give you two some time alone together. How does that sound?” She asks us quietly, and all we can do is nod.

“You okay. Mikes?” I ask my younger brother.

“Ughhh I don’t know. It feels like my whole world is crumbling around me. It doesn’t help that I had chemistry first this morning/ Me and Pete looked at each other and Mr Bryar split us up. Apparently looking at my partner in front of him isn’t allowed. He gave us both lunch time detentions and a lecture in front of our entire class about how being gay is unnatural. How we should hide it. I was just trying to help the person I love.” Mikey rambles. I feel so sorry for him . No one has the right to make my baby brother feel like this.

“Did Frank see any of this? Was he with you at the time?” I ask, and Mikey nods.

“He recorded it all on his phone so we have evidence against him. We’re going to talk to Ms Everly about it. We need to do something.” Mikey tells me. I feel a wave of fondness for Frank wash over me. He’s willing to protect my younger brother from some homophobic bully just so he feels safe at school.

Frank and Pete arrive at the office, both of them looking visibly worried.

“What’s happened, love?” Pete asks Mikey, concern written all over their face. “No no no, don’t cry! Pete’s here now. Whatever’s going on in your head, it’ll all be fine.” They soothe, sitting down on their boyfriend’s lap. Mikey pulls them closer to him, letting Pete wipe away his tears.

“Ms Everly told me what happened. How are you feeling, Gee?” Frank asks me, putting a hand on my arm. I lose it then, and I’m full-on sibbing. Salty face, dribbly nose, the whole sha-bang. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. Let's get you home. Come on.” Frank says, putting an arm around my waist - he knows how much I hate PDA. But I feel too weak to protest it, so I just go with it.

We get to my car, and all of us pile in. Frank and I in the front, Pete and Mikey in the back. We drive back to my house slowly, almost like we’re in a trance. It’s weird, normally when I’m driving through town, I put my foot down. We’re home in 15 minutes.

“I’m going to bed, Gee. I need to sleep this off.” Mikey says hoarsely, his voice shredded from crying. I’m worried about him, I really am. The last time he was this bad was last summer, when Pete had to go back to Chicago.

“Mikey? Talk to me. I’m going through exactly what you are. Can we please not fight like this?” I call after him, but he’s already halfway up the stairs.

“Do you want me to go after him?” Pete asks me.

“Well, if you could walk without crutches, then yes, that would help. But since you decided to throw yourself down a flight of stairs not even a week ago, then no. I don’t want you flinging yourself down these ones.” I snap back. They hop back, looking stung by my comments.

“Okay, fine. I’ll get out of your way. See you around. I just want to be here for my boyfriend. Is it such a crime to love someone? You’re a good person at heart, but you can be an asshole sometimes, Gerard.” They say, upset. “I’m going to see him, even if it kills me. Because up there, is the man I love. He’s going through a lot of shit right now. Not that you’d know.” They say, their voice raised.

“Babe? Gerard? What’s going on?” Mikey says from the top of the staircase.

“Nothing, Mikey. Go back to sleep please.” I say, annoyed at myself, that Pete and I's arguing had woke him.

“Oh, you yelling at me is nothing now? Very mature.” Pete snaps, but I can see they’re as upset as I am about us fighting.

“I didn’t yell at you. I’m sorry if I came across that way. Mikey, I’m sorry for yelling at them. They can be a little infuriating at times.” I say.

“I’m sorry too. I know today is a hard day for you guys. Your grandmother was a wonderful person. Never ever forget that.” They say, flopping down next to Mikey and leaning on his shoulder. Mikey puts his arm around them, pulling them closer.

“How are you feeling, Gee?” Frank asks me quietly.

“Not good. I feel like everything I care about is crumbling around me. I really want today to be over. Can we just go down into my room. I can’t be around Mikey or Pete at this moment in time.” I say quietly.

“Okay my love, whatever you need to do to make you feel better. But you do need to talk to Mikey about this, and I get that you’re not ready. You’re still in shock, and you just need time.” Frank says, gently reassuring me.

“Mikey, Pete, if you guys need literally anything, then we’ll be in the basement.” I say to them, but they’re too busy snuggling to hear me.

_**-flashback to the week Pete and Mikey started dating-** _

Mikey:

Today’s the day. July 8th, 2010. The day I’m going to be telling my grandmother that I’m queer. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. But then again, if she could manage Gerard being trans, and outwardly accept him, then me dating Pete wouldn’t be a huge shock to her.

Pete’s already waiting in Gerard’s car. He’s like our personal taxi driver at this point. It’s pretty cool of him to do this for us. He’s just accepted his fate as his little brother’s chauffeur at this point. He’s great.

“You alright, Mikey? How are you feeling?” Gee asks me.

“Nervous. But excited. I have a good feeling about it. If she can walk around NYC Pride with a shirt that says ‘proud gran of a trans man’, then I’m sure she can handle me being a little bit queer.” I say smiling.

“Awh, I can’t wait to meet her!. Am I allowed to meet her if your coming out goes well? Also babe, ‘just a little bit queer’? No you’re not. You’re a lot bit queer, but I like that about you.” Pete says, lightly shoving me.

“Shut up, dork! Yes, you can meet her. But only if she asks to meet you. Stay in the car with Gee, until I come and get you. I make the rules here.” I say, trying to be authoritative for once in my life. Naturally it doesn’t work, as Pete and Gerard are falling apart laughing.

Fifteen minutes of laughing and joking pass, and then we’re at Grandma’s. She actually lives in quite a nice place: Geard and I would hate it if she lived alone in a rough area. We pull up outside the gates to her house, and Gerard gives me his signature ‘you’ll-be-fine-Mikes’ smile.

Here goes nothing. I walk up to her front door, and knock three times, my signature knock. My family has always had different knocks to get into my grandmother’s house - that way she knows which Way she’s getting each time. She answers the door almost immediately.

“Michael! What a lovely surprise! I wasn’t expecting visitors today, come on in honey.” She says, just happy to see someone.

“How’ve you been, Gran?” I ask her, sitting down on her couch.

“Oh, fantastic, thank you sweetheart. I went to your shop last Friday night, just to check out where you were working. You must be so happy there.” She tells me, her smile never fading.

“Yeah, I just finished work there. It’s a great place. Listen, Gran there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What’s up, puddleduck?” She asks me, using my childhood nickname.

“So, ahh this is really big news. You know how people can love who they want, because it’s 2010 and all that. Well, Gran, I’m in love with someone. And that someone isn’t a girl. Or a guy, for that matter. They’re called Pete, and they’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” I say, worried for what her reaction will be.

“Is that all you needed to tell me? Darling, that’s wonderful! When can I meet them? That is the right pronoun, isn’t it? Gerard would probably correct me if he were here.” She says, quietly chuckling to herself.

“They’re in the car outside. I was worried about telling you, but I thought you’d want to meet them, so I bought them with me. Can I go and get them?” I ask, a stupidly big grin on my face.

“Go and get them, puddleduck. My baby boy’s first partner. I’m so excited about this. Never ever be worried about telling your Gran anything. Just because you’re not 100% straight does not change how much I love you. I love you Michael, never forget that.”

I’m beaming. I open the front door and I run out to Gerard’s car.

“How did it go, Mikey?” Gee asks me when I get to his car.

“It was amazing. Get out of the car, Pete, she wants to meet you. Gee, you’re coming too. You’ll love her, Pete.” I say. They’re smiling. Almost more than I am.

“Okay, Mikey. Let’s go and meet your grandmother.” They say, getting out of the car and taking my hand.

“Gran, this is Pete. Pete, this is my grandma.” I say. They’ve gone shy.

“Hi, I’m Pete. Mikey’s partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” they say, offering her their hand for a handshake.

“Awh well aren’t you just adorable. No need to call me ma’am, my love. You’re part of the family now. Come and give me a hug.” She says to them. It’s lovely to see them getting along so well.

“I want to know everything. How did you two meet?” She asks, setting out some cookies for us both. Pete eyes up the cookies, and Gran smiles at them.

“We started out as friends. Best friends. We met when Pete moved here from Chicago three years ago.” I start, and Pete takes my hand.

“Then I went back home for two weeks, and I couldn’t handle being apart from him. I don’t think he could be apart from me. We’d basically been a couple since we were 14. It made sense to just make things official. Luckily my crush I had as a 12 year old was mutual.” They say, laughing to themself.

“You two make such a lovely couple. I hope that you guys are happy together. Seriously. What you have is very special. Always cherish those moments. And Pete?”

“Yes?”

“If you hurt him, I will hurt you.”

“I know.”

Present day

Mikey:

I’m sitting in my living room, at a loss of what to do with myself. With Gran gone, I don’t know what to do with myself. I still have Pete though. But for how much longer? They’ll probably leave me - everyone else has. I wish I had some psychic ability, so I could have known, or prepared myself.

“Shh baby. It’s going to be okay.” Pete coos, wiping away the fresh tears that are streaking my already tear stained cheeks. They’re great, and I love them so much. I don’t tell them that enough.

“I love you so much, Pete. More than you’ll ever know.” I say quietly. We sit in comfortable silence, my head on their chest, their hand occasionally playing with my hair.

“I love you more, Mikeyway. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” They reply, kissing the top of my head.

“Not possible, baby.” I reply, kissing their jaw. I love lying on their chest, but god, it’s hard to kiss them from this angle.

“Do you remember the day we told her that we were together?” Pete asks me, making me crack a small smile. “She was so excited for us.”

“Or the time that I had no money to take you on a romantic evening, so she made us dinner and let us have date night at hers?” I say, settling into the rhythm of our conversation.

“What about the time when we nearly got jumped on the train, but Gran stopped it from happening and kicked the guy in the nuts for us?” Pete says.

“Her heart was so full of love. This summer, she went to pride with Gerard and I. She made herself this amazing t-shirt. ‘Proud gran of a trans man’. Flipping off cops, even when she was 87 years old. I’m really going to miss her, Pete.” I sniff.

“I’m sure you are, darling. I am too. And I’ll be with you every step of the way, even if the first couple of steps are on crutches.” They say, scratching my head gently. I nuzzle into them, getting comfortable.

We stay like this until I hear Gee and Frank coming up the stairs from the basement. Gee looks awful, his face almost as red as his roots.

“You guys okay? Frank asks us.

“Think so, Mikey’s been asleep on me for the past 30 minutes though. Doesn’t help that I really need a piss, but when your boyfriend’s asleep on your lap, you have to just admire that cute little thing on your lap and wonder how you got so lucky.” Pete answers, whilst gently nudging me awake. I’m dazed, but I sit up slowly, moving off Pete’s lap.

“Gran wouldn’t want us moping about Like this. Come on, let’s do something to celebrate her life.” Gee suggests.

That does sound like fun.

“Yeah, let’s drive into NYC. Have some fun. Celebrate her life, like she deserves.” I say.

_**hey ya’ll! sorry for the morally depressing chapter, i felt like i had to write this chapter today, as it’s just over one year since my own grandmother’s passing. if it made you cry, then you are most certainly not alone.** _

_**hope you guys are all okay!! ily all <3** _

_**\--ted x** _


	10. 10

Gerard:

I can’t pretend that Gran’s passing hasn’t affected me. Because it has, and a lot more than I’m letting on. I have to stay strong for my brother, but God, it’s crushing. I’m staring into space, alone with my thoughts. I’m snatched back into reality when Frank taps me on the shoulder.

“Gee? You alright? You’ve gone blank.” Frank says, opening my car door for me.

“Huh? Oh, that happens sometimes. I’m okay, trust me.” I say, getting into the driver’s seat of my car. “Will you be okay getting round the city on crutches, Pete?”

“I’ll be fine, Gerard. Don’t worry about me.” They reply, their voice flat, contrasting how excited they usually are.

“So what do you guys want to do? I think it’ll be a good idea if we stuck together for the most part, but if you guys want to do couples, that’s also fine.” I ask the group.

“Yeah, stick together. It’ll be nice to hang out as a group.” Frank says, agreeing with me.

Mikey and Pete step in front of us, taking the lead. Mikey puts his arm over Pete’s shoulders, and they start walking. Deep breath. I start walking next to Frank, unsure of how to go about asking him to hold hands with me.

Pete and Mikey make it look so easy, being out in public. I’m still new to dating, never mind being out. I walk pretty close to Frank’s side, making my arm brush against his. He smirks, and walks closer to me, brushing his fingers over mine. I just want to grab it, but he whisks it away before I could.

“Asshole!” I yell, just wanting to hold his hand.

“You’re going to have to work harder than that to hold my hand babe.” Frank laughs.

“I’m new to this! Just let me hold your hand in public.” I pout, folding my arms across my chest.

“You could have just asked. I want to show you off. You’re so handsome, babe. If I didn’t hold your hand in public, people won’t believe that I’m lucky enough to have you.” Frank says, blushing.

I take his hand in mine. His hand is pretty small for a 16 year old. They’re cold, even underneath his skeleton fingerless gloves that he never takes off. Then again it is November, and the wind feels a little colder than usual. We walk around the city for a bit, always being sure to check up on each other until Pete eventually finds a Starbucks.

It’s a relief to finally sit down. We’ve only been walking for 15 minutes, but we’re all shattered. This probably wasn’t the best idea I’ve had.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Mikey asks, shivering, and pulling his coat around him tighter.

“Yeah, I’ll have a venti latte. What about you, Frank?”

“Toffee apple hot chocolate.” Frank replies. Gross.

“Yea, me too, if that’s okay babe.” Pete says. I’m friends with some uncultured people.

“Course it’s okay, love. My treat.” Mikey smiles.

“Mine too, so put your wallet away Gee.” Frank says, snatching my wallet and putting it in his striped hoodie.

“Good spot, Wentz,” I say, happy to be sitting inside away from the biting wind.

“What can I say? As soon as we get near a Starbucks, I can smell the toffee apple hot chocolates.” They say, smiling at the floor. “Also, Gerard, Frank. I need your help with Mikey’s Christmas present. I was going to get the train into the city this weekend, but seeing as my ankle is still broken, I can’t. I’ve got it ordered, and I need you guys to distract him whilst I pick it up. It’ll take 5 minutes tops. So when he comes back to the table with our drinks, can one of you guys call my cell? Say that my mom needs me or something. Then, I can pretend to take the call and go to the jeweller's next door to pick up his present.” They explain.

“This is sweet and all, but how much money have you spent on him?” I ask.

“Not important. Let’s just say, it’s a perk of having divorced parents.” Pete says, a twinkle in their eye.

5 minutes later, just before Mikey comes back to our table, Pete, Frank and I put our plan into action. Mikey sets the tray down on our table, looking confused.

“Where’s Pete?” He asks, looking upset.

“His mom rang him. They need to take this call. Something about the divorce? They’ll be back in 5 minutes. What did you order?” Frank lies smoothly.

“Oh, just an Americano. You sure they’re okay?” He replies, clearly worried.

“They’re fine, Mikey. Chill out and drink your coffee. We’re the only ones who ordered actual coffee in a coffee shop, seeing as both Frank and Pete still have baby tongues.” I say, ignoring Frank flipping me off.

“Speaking of which, how’s your melted candy bar? It looks like it’s giving you an immeasurable amount of joy, even though you’re wearing most of it.” I tease. I pick up a napkin and wipe off most of the chocolate. Pete hobbles through the door, pointing to their coat pocket awkwardly. Frank’s phone goes off.

**Pete: got it!! 👍🏼**

They walk back to the table, waving at us.

“Hey baby! How was your mom?” Mikey asks, handing them their drink.

“She was fine, thanks. Not a lot is happening. She managed to get custody over me though, even though I’m 16 and basically never home.” They reply, taking a sip of their hot chocolate. “This is so nice, thank you for buying me this Mikeyway, I love it. Heck, I love you.” They say, putting down their disgusting drink and kissing Mikey on the cheek leaving a chocolatey smudge on his face.

“Babe! We’re in public. The last thing I need today is to get jumped by some caffeine fuelled homophobe.” Mikey says, playing with the skin around his nails. There’s something clearly wrong.

“I’m sorry, love. If you don’t want to be as public, then that’s fine. I just thought you were okay with me showing how special you are. Oh, it’s the Mr Bryar incident playing on your mind again, isn’t it?” Pete says, looking directly at Mikey.

“Yeah, it is. I don’t know what to do. He’s a dickhead, but if I want to get into Yale, I have to stick it out. Homophobic or not.” Mikey mutters, obviously angry.

“Mikey, there is no expectation on you at all to get into an Ivy-league school. We’re from Jersey. Bellville, New Jersey. “ I say, hoping he’ll understand. “Besides, Frank has evidence against Mr Bryar. We can get him fired. Homophobic bullying is a fire-able offence.”

“You’ve just got to stick it out while being as authentically yourself. Just don’t do what I do, and stay in the closet around him. You guys have such a great relationship, and you’ve stayed together through all the adversities that you guys face on the daily.” Frank says sincerely. It makes my heart melt. The fact that he cares so much about my baby brother and his happiness makes me so happy. I think I love him.

“Frankie? I need to talk to you. ASAP.” I whisper into Frank’s ear. Luckily we got takeout coffee. “Mikey, Pete? Frankie and I are going on a walk. You guys can order lunch if you want. As long as you meet us at Grand Central in an hour. Look after each other.” I tell them. They both nod in confirmation.

I grab Franks hand and pull him out of the Starbucks, walking quickly. He almost has to run to keep up with me.  
“Gerard! Where are you taking me?” He pants, out of breath from running. He’s so good at sports that he started a band. Cute.

“I’m about to change your life.” I say, with a smirk.

“Okay, let’s slow down for a sec. What do you mean ‘change my life’? You being in my life changed it for the better, and you know that.” He says, sitting down on a nearby bench.

“That’s sweet of you to say, but I need to talk to you about something. I think it’s about time we had this conversation.” I say, sitting down next to him.

“I’m listening,” He says, holding his head up with this fist. “Just to clarify, we aren’t having the sex talk in the middle of Manhattan.”

“No! God no. I’m not ready for that just yet.” I lie, blushing as red as my hair. What if he thinks that I can’t handle him being sweet in a Starbucks? I mean, I can’t, but that’s besides the point. “The thing is, what you were saying to Mikey about being out got me thinking. I’d like to be open about our relationship. Not just out to our friends. Be like every annoying heterosexual couple at school. Holding hands in the hallways, walking each other to class, kissing in the hallways. I want that. But only if you’re on board.”

He tackles me into a hug, almost knocking me off the bench. “There’s nothing that I’d like more. I want to show our shitty high school how much I adore you. Fuck, I want to show the world how much I adore you, because I do.” He says, looking into my eyes. I kiss the tip of his nose, it’s doing this adorable scrunchy thing because he’s smiling.

We get off the bench, make eye contact, and I take his hand in mine.

Pete:

He’s hurting. I can tell. But I get it. He lost his grandmother. But this. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before from him. I put my hand over his, because I need him to know that I’m there for him.

“Mikey?” I ask. He looks in my direction and raises an eyebrow. “Is everything okay? You’re oddly quiet.”

“I’m just thinking, Pete. About us. Our future.” He says. Oh god no. Is he breaking up with me? I know that I’m not good enough for him, trust me. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yeah, we’re sixteen, but I love you so so much. I’ve loved you since we were 12 years old.” I’m crying now, holding him tightly, never ever wanting to let him go.

“Come to New Mexico with me this summer.” I say, holding him tighter.

“I would love to, my darling.” He says, his voice quiet and husky.

We’re exploring NYC, Mikey’s arm around my shoulders. I hate being on crutches. Yeah, my ankle is still a lot fucked up, but all I want to do is hold my boyfriend’s hand. The city looks beautiful: the sky is just starting to go dark. Mikey looks at me, his gorgeous features accented perfectly by the billboards. He looks so handsome.

“We should do this more often,” Mikey says, mumbling into my beanie. He’s almost a head taller than me, but he uses it to his advantage. Especially when we’re cuddling, even though he does like to lie on top of me a lot of the time. I don’t mind it. I like him there.

“We need to get back to the station. Chances are, we’ll have to get the train back to Bellville. We’re more than three hours late.” I say. Mikey nods, walking in the direction on Grand Central.

I have over 20 missed calls and texts from Frank. “They’ve left without us. I have enough money for the train tickets. Let’s get back home.” Mikey’s shivering. “You cold, love?”

“No, I’m okay. It’s just this coat looks a lot warmer than it actually is.” He says, mid shiver.

“You’re having my hoodie. I don’t care what you say. What sort of partner would I be if I let my boyfriend turn into an icicle? Here.” I say, struggling to take off my hoodie. The doctors said I shouldn’t put any weight on it for two weeks. But Mikey being warm is more important than my ankle.

“Thank you, babe. I love you.” He says, kissing the top of my head.

“I love you too,” I say, looking up at him. “Our train’s here. Let’s get home.”

He looks so good in my hoodie. He’s so much taller than me, that my hoodie looks small, but he suits the look.

The train ride is pretty uneventful, our carriage is empty. Only a few people are coming back from work, because it’s so late. Mikey’s texting Gerard, hoping that we’ll get a lift back from the station.

“Gee’s coming to pick us up from Bellville station. He didn't sound that pissed off over text, which is always a positive sign.” Mikey says. He’s mumbling again, which is never a good sign.

I’ve known Mikey for four years now. I’ve loved him as more than a friend for three and a half of those. I can read him like a book. When he’s happy, he’ll get excited about the smallest things, and bouncing around, talking loudly and quickly. But when he’s anxious or going through a rough patch, he’s the total opposite. It’s almost like the Mikey that I know and love endlessly goes into hiding. I get it. He’s had some horrible news today, but I need to make him feel better.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I ask him, taking his hand. The skin around his nails is red raw - he’s obviously been pulling at it. “Baby, you can talk to me. I promise that I won’t get upset, or judge you.”

“My anxiety has been so bad recently, Pete. I’m so scared constantly that people are going to leave me.” He starts, rushing his words. It breaks my heart that he feels like this. To see the one you love hurting is painful, but I need to stay strong for his sake. “And now, with Gran passing, it feels like I’m constantly at a loss. Gee’s graduating this summer, so he’ll leave me. What about Mom and Dad? Their job is so important to them. I just want to be first priority to someone. Not just a sympathy friend, or ‘Gerard Way’s kid brother’. I want to be known for me.” He says. He’s slowed down a bit now. His brain is no longer working at a million miles per hour. I’m still holding his hand. I don’t care that we’re in public. I haven’t got to hold it all day, and it feels so nice. Something so simple, but it feels massive to both of us.

“Mikey, sweetheart. You are my first priority. Never worry about me leaving you, or you having to leave me. I’ll be with you through whatever you are struggling with. We’ve always been Pete and Mikey. Even in junior high, when we were split up, because we were the rowdy double act. I fell in love with that little kid that you were, and I’m in love with the handsome young man that you turned into.” I say, holding him closer, even though trains are where most homophobic hate crimes take place. I couldn’t give a flying fuck about that. Because I have my boyfriend with me, and as long as he feels safe and happy, then I do. The train pulls into Bellville train station, and we walk towards Gerard and Frank.

They’re standing on the platform, waiting for us. They don’t seem too angry at us, luckily. We get off the train and they walk over to us.

“Oh thank God. You’re safe. I was so worried. If you’re going to run off like that, you’re going to have to communicate with us. But as long as you’re safe.” Gerard rambles, hugging both Mikey and I.

I roll my eyes at Frank, and he smiles, as if to say ‘woah-our-boyfriends-are-ridiculous’. Since Gee and Frank got together, me and Frank have gotten closer. He’s a really cool guy. It’s obvious that he also cares a lot about Mikey. I like that about him.

We’re all tired when we get back home. Mikey’s parents can’t get time off work to come home at short notice, so Frank and I are going to be staying over with Gee and Mikey. I mean, it’s not like we don’t do that anyway, but this time their parents know about it. I love Mikey so so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, like he said in Starbucks.

“Pete? Where are you?” Mikey calls from upstairs.

“Living room. You alright?” I reply, raising my voice a bit.

“Just so everyone knows, don’t come into the bathroom unless it’s a life or death emergency. I’m in the shower. If you need me, just wait five minutes.” He says. I doubt Gee and Frank heard him - they’re in Gee’s room, probably making out.

“What if I get lonely?” I ask him, smirking.

He blushes a deep red, going the same colour as the towel wrapped around his waist. He’s obviously flustered. He has such a nice body. Kind of skinny, but toned at the same time. “I’m sure you won’t get that lonely, Pete. I’ll only be gone for 5 minutes, and then I’m all yours.” He says, winking. Holy shit. The things he does to me.

“Hey Pete, where’s Mikey?” Frank asks me, his hair messy.

“Shower. You having fun, bro?” I ask him. He glares at me in response. “I’ll take that as a yes. Get back to Gerard, loser.”

“Only if you stop being horny for Mikey. We heard you guys talking.” Frank says, sticking his tongue out at me. It’s pierced. I bet Gerard loves that.

“Ha ha, funny.” I say, sarcastically. I’m bored of this conversation already.

This has got to be the longest five minutes ever. Or I just want to be with him. It’s one or the other. After what feels like an eternity, he walks down the stairs in plaid pyjama pants and my hoodie. Looks like I won’t be getting that back in a while.

“Hey babe.” He says, kissing me on the tip of my nose. He treats it like a target. He always has done.

“How was your shower?” I ask grinning, happy to have him back. I pull him onto my lap. “Come on, let’s order pizza. I want a night in with my boyfriend.”

“Babe, it’s 5:30 pm.” Mikey says.

“I’m not the one in pyjama pants, am I?” I say, causing Mikey to laugh. He cuddles in closer, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

_**i thought i’d give y’all a bit of petekey fluff after the last chapter. it’s only gonna get sweeter from here, folks :)** _

_**hope y’all are okay <3** _

_**\--ted x** _


	11. 11

_**CONTENT WARNING: it gets a bit heated later on in the chapter, if y’all know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) also mentions of dysphoria, so if any of this makes you uncomfortable, then just skip this chapter.** _

Pete:

Mikey and I are snuggling on the sofa, both of us tired. He smells really good, Like green apple shampoo and axe body wash. It’s a good combination. He’s looking at something on his phone.

“What do you want for dinner, love?” I ask. I can’t be bothered to cook anything. I'm tired, and I do not want to move.

“Pizza. Dominos would be great. Get some for Frank and Gee too. They’re probably hungry.” Mike says, looking up at me. I softly peck his lips.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go down there if I were you. No one knows what they’re doing, and I don’t want to know.” I say, shuddering.

He gets off my lap. I’m a bit disappointed, I will admit.

“Gee! Frank! Pete and I are ordering pizza. If you want some, speak now or forever hold your peace!” He shouts down the stairs to Gee’s room. He’s running up the stairs, wearing nothing but his binder and his tatty black jeans.

“Hey, Mikey. Frank says that he’ll have some cheesy garlic bread. I’ll have pepperoni. Shout me when it’s here.” He says quickly, running back down the stairs to his room.

“Okay, so they’re fucking. How do we feel about this?” I say to Mikey, making him giggle. I don’t want to think about that.

“We can hear you, assholes!” Gerard yells up the stairs. “And we are not fucking! Just cuddling.” He clarifies.

“How come you’re shirtless?” I ask. Pete: 1. Gerard: 0.

“Aren’t I allowed to be shirtless in my own home?” He asks. That’s a fair point.

“Babe, what pizza do you want?” I ask Mikey.

“Whatever you want. As long as it’s not cheesy garlic bread. Whilst garlic bread is the superior food, I will never understand people who order it from Domino’s.” He says.

“Agreed. It’s gonna hurt ordering Frank garlic bread from a pizza shop. How does Margarita sound to you?” I ask.

“That’s great. Thanks babe.” He says, kissing my forehead. That boy. He’s all mouth. When we first started dating, he wouldn’t kiss me without asking if it was okay. Now he just kisses me when he feels like it. It’s one of my favourite things about him.

We wait ten minutes for the pizza to arrive. It’s nice just to spend time together. We’re listening to Green Day. Mikey has impeccable taste when it comes to Green Day. Not to base our entire relationship on music, but if his favourite Green Day album wasn’t Dookie, then I don’t think we’d be together.

The doorbell rings. Pizza’s here. Well, pizza and cheesy garlic bread. Mikey movies off me, and I go to the door, paying the pizza guy.

“Gee, pizza’s here! Make sure you’re decent this time.” Mikey shouts.

“I’m coming, and I was decent the first time! My binder is a shirt.” Gee says, done with Mikey and I’s bullshit. He’s still not wearing an actual shirt.

“Are you guys eating down there?” Mikey asks.

“Yeah, you guys are up here. We don’t want to make y’all feel awkward.” He says, his voice cocky.

“You wish.” I say, grinning. “Mikey, do you want to help gee with the pizzas?”

“Nope, I am not going down there and seeing something that could potentially scar me for life.” He says. Gee flips us both off over his shoulder.

Mikey gets two plates out of the cupboard for our pizza, along with a pizza slicer. It’s hot. He brings them over to me. I cut the pizza, putting a slice on both of our plates. He sits on the couch, crossing his legs and tucking into his slice. He’s so cute, looking at the pizza slice, his glasses steaming up from the heat. I take a picture of him, and set it as my screensaver.

Pizza at 6pm hits differently. That is not an exaggeration. Especially when your boyfriend is as lovely as mine. We put the leftover pizza back in the box, and put it in the fridge. We’re going to have the best breakfast ever tomorrow. Cold pizza. Fight me, it tastes good.

Mikey’s still wearing my hoodie. He looks so cozy and warm. I know he’s been after my Clandestine hoodie for a while now. He can keep it. It looks better on him than it does on me.

“Pete? Come cuddle me! I miss you.” He says, and it’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard all day. I feel my heart melt.

“I’m here, sweetheart. Do you want to watch something?” I ask him. He shakes his head.

“I just want you, babe.” He whispers, sending a shiver down my spine, his words going straight to my dick.

“I never thought you’d be losing your virginity on a sofa, let alone to me.” I whisper back.

“What do you mean, ‘lose my virginity’? Pete, I love you and I really want to sleep with you, but I’m waiting. For a more romantic time, maybe down south this summer.” He says, and my heart flutters in my chest. It’s beating so fast, he could probably feel it through my chest. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t do this.” He says, rolling over so we’re chest to chest.

My breath hitches in my throat. He’s centimetres away from my lips, and I can practically feel his breath on them. He looks at me, inching closer to me. Just as I move closer to him to kiss him, he whips his head away, smirking.

“Babe! Who knew you were such a tease? You’re so shy and quiet all of the time.” I say, slightly turned on by this new side of Mikey.

“I watch a lot of porn. I know what I’m doing, Pete.” He says, biting his bottom lip. I take him by surprise and grab his shoulders, pulling him into a world shattering kiss. I flip us over, putting me on top of Mikey.

“This is better, isn’t it? Now I get to show you who’s boss.” I say, confidence written all over my face. He just nods, his pupils blown, and he pulls me down by the t-shirt. Holy shit, he’s good at this. His hands are in my hair, getting it all knotted and messy.

“Pete? Mikey? What are you doing?” I hear from the top of the basement staircase. Oh shit. Mikey pushes me off him as gently as he can, so he doesn’t hurt me, and we sit up, trying to look like we hadn’t just made out on a couch.

“You guys look like you were having fun. Don’t mind us. We were just getting some snacks.” Frank says, smiling. “Let’s never speak of this again, okay? Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone’s got laid on a couch at least once.” He says.

Oh God. This is bad. This is really bad. “Don’t tell Gerard, Frank. He’ll kill me for deflowering his baby brother.” I whisper loudly. Frank just nods.

“That’s okay, Pete. We will never speak of this.” He says.

I look over at Mikey. He’s bright red, and obviously mortified. He’s looking at me directly. I can’t read his facial expression. He looks oddly proud of himself.

Frank gets some doritos out of the kitchen. “Enjoy your night, guys. Be safe.” He says, smiling. He walks down the stairs to Gerard.

“You okay, Mikey?” I ask. There’s probably nothing worse than being walked in on by your brother’s boyfriend.

“I’m great actually, Pete. Can we try that again? Just without interruptions this time. Maybe, y’know, go a little bit further.” He pants out.

“Only if you’re sure, Mikeyway. I’m comfortable doing whatever you want.” I reply, kissing his forehead.

I crawl back on top of my boyfriend, kissing him roughly. He immediately kisses back, matching the passion. I move access from his lips, and I repeatedly kiss his cheeks, working down in a line, going down to his neck. I move my tongue around looking for his sweet spot, leaving a love bite. I leave more around the area. He’s a moaning mess at this point, but he’s trying to stay quiet, so Gerard doesn't find out.

All hell would break loose if Gerard found out about this.

I get Gee being overprotective of his little brother. He’s all he’s got, family-wise. But that doesn’t mean that he’s allowed to be an ass to me. He’s going to find out anyway, all we have to do is prepare.

“Keep going, Pete!” Mikey moans from under me. I’ve never seen him like this, but I like it. I move back to his mouth, and I put my hand up his shirt, exploring it a bit. He shivers under me. I stop just before I get to his nipple, leaving him a whimpering mess.

“That’s enough activity for one night, Mikeyway.” I say, smirking, leaving my helpless, horny boyfriend lay on the sofa. He groans, probably annoyed that I left him like this.

“We should - we should do that more often.” He breathes. I laugh. His pupils are blown, and he’s hard. He looks gorgeous like that, so needy and fragile.

“More often? What’s that supposed to mean babe? You want to go again, don’t you.” I say, confidence dripping off every word. I smirk, and lie down on top of Mikey, my head on his chest. I can practically feel his boner. “Babe, I love you, but all I did was kiss your neck a bit. You really are new to all this, aren’t you?” I say.

“You know that you’re my first proper relationship. I’ve never been kissed like that. You’re amazing Pete, and I love you.” He says. He puts his arm around my waist, hugging me to his chest.

_**-the next morning-** _

I wake up before Mikey. My neck’s aching. I’m a bit disorientated. I know I’m in Mikey’s living room, but that’s about it. I check the time on my phone. It’s 8:45. He probably won’t be up for another hour, considering that it’s Saturday morning. The house is silent.

Frank walks into the living room, acknowledging me. I nod in return, yawning and stretching. Looks like I’m not the only one up early. I stay lay on Mikey’s chest, moving into a more comfortable position, trying not to wake him.

When I was younger I always used to be self conscious of my height. I used to be self conscious a lot of the time. Mainly because my family didn’t look like the rest of the families at my elementary or middle school. For starters, everyone there was white. I felt really left out. Everyone says that little kids can see past skin colour, but these ones couldn’t. It got worse as I got older, as I was so much more feminine than the other boys. But I wasn’t like the girls. I was confused. It wasn’t until I hit puberty that I really knew I was different.

I remember the day I told Mikey that I was using they/them pronouns. Last thanksgiving. He had come with me to Chicago, and I knew I had to tell him. He knew I wasn’t straight. But he still hadn’t come out to me. I remember feeling sick to my stomach.

_**-thanksgiving ‘09-** _

I’m ready to tell him. To explain what’s been going on with me lately. Dad knows, and he reacted pretty well. I want to tell Mikey though. If I have any hope of ever being in a relationship with him, he has to know.

“Mikey? Can I talk to you about something please? It’s pretty urgent.” I say. I’m worried about how he’ll react. Coming out to your straight best friend as something people think doesn’t exist. This will be fun.

“What’s up, dude?” He asks me, looking up from the sofa. He recently had his growth spurt, and now he’s a lot taller than me. I flinch at him calling me dude.

“The thing is, well, I’m non-binary. It’s like trans, just I’m not a girl or a guy. I’m somewhere in the middle.” I stutter. He looks at me, and smiles.

“I’m proud of you for telling me, bud. What pronouns do you use? I’m used to the whole trans thing, don’t worry. You’re still my sweet little dude, even though you’re not a dude.” He says. I feel my heart melt. I hug him. At least my best friend in the world understands me.

_**-end of flashback-** _

Mikey’s still sleeping. He looks so soft and vulnerable. He must be uncomfortable. I’ve been sleeping on him all night. I get my phone out of my pocket, and I take a picture of both of us, and add it to my Mikey folder. I get up and make him some breakfast. Scrambled eggs on toast should be easy enough.

At least I thought they would be. I crack the eggs into the pan on the stove, add some milk and start whisking. When they’ve been on heat for around a minute, I hop over to the sink, and make myself a glass of water to take my pain medication. But I can smell burning. Oh shit, the eggs. I take them off the heat, but I’m too late. The pan is ruined. How am I going to explain this to Mikey. He’s up now.

“What are you doing, babe? Sit down. You shouldn’t be standing without your crutches.” He says, picking me up and sitting me on the countertop.

“I tried to make you eggs for breakfast. I’m sorry. I messed up your pan pretty badly.” I explain, embarrassed. His expression softens.

“Love, you didn’t have to make me breakfast. But thank you for thinking of me. How about you go and have a shower and get changed. Full offence, but you stink.” He says. I jokingly shove him lightly.

There’s already a chair in the bathroom. Mainly because this isn’t the first time I’ve showered since breaking my ankle. Who do you think I am? Gerard Way? I reach up onto the shower shelf and get some of that shampoo Mikey was using yesterday. It smells good. I wash my hair and myself, and then get out, drying myself off.

“Mikey? Can I borrow some of your clothes please?” I call downstairs.

“Yeah, go into my top drawer. I think I have some of your underwear here from when you’ve stayed over previously. Most of my dresser is your stuff.” he shouts back.

I go into his room and grab some clothes. Pyjama pants and a hoodie should be fine. It’s not like we’re going anywhere today. It’s tempting to look through his stuff. I don’t though. I respect his privacy.

I go downstairs to see two plates of scrambled egg on toast. He managed to salvage the pan, which is lucky.

“Morning darling.” He says, kissing my nose.

“Good morning.” I smile. He’s perfect in the mornings. His hair’s a little scruffier, and he always does these cute little yawns. We sit at opposite ends of the kitchen table, eating our breakfast. “What do you want to do today?” I ask him.

“Cuddle you, watch a movie, that sort of stuff. I’m not studying for Mr Bryar’s midterm though. Fuck that.” He says, yawning again. He’s probably not had any coffee yet.

“That’s my boy. Can we go by my place at some point? Mom’s stuck in Chicago, bad weather. I need some of my own clothes.” I say. Mikey nods.

“We’ll do that now. No one will care if we’re out in pyjamas. It’s a Saturday morning. I also need Starbucks. Will you be okay carrying your stuff?” He asks me. It’s a fair point. My place is only a block away, we should be fine.

I let myself into my house, and I pick up my rucksack with clean clothes in. Mikey’s waiting outside. I had it close to the door anyway. I always do, for Mikey’s sake. I step outside and pass him the bag.We walk toward the Starbucks down the street. It’s cold. There was definitely a frost last night. But at least the sidewalk isn’t slippery. That could be a disaster.

It’s still relatively early for a Saturday, and Starbucks isn’t too busy. Mikey gets served in under 5 minutes - he must have been one of the first customers. He has two takeout mugs, one for him and one for Gerard. We walk home together, and I almost feel weird about it. Like our relationship is more than just a high school fling. I bought him a promise ring for Christmas. I’m taking him on a road trip this summer. I love him so much.

When we get home, Gerard’s awake. He’s got sunglasses on for some reason. Mikey pulls his hoodie up over his neck so Gerard doesn’t see the hickeys I gave him last night and puts the coffee down in front of him.

“Gee? You alright?” Mikey asks him.

“I’m okay, just tired after yesterday.” He says.

“Bert messaged him again. He lost sleep over it.” Frank says, side eyeing Gerard. He looks down at his coffee, not saying anything. By the look of things, thinking about Bert isn’t the only reason Gee lost sleep. I thought Mikey’s neck was bad, but then I saw Frank’s. Mikey and I were right. They definitely fucked.

“Sorry about that, Gee. All that matters now is the fact you’re happy.” I say, making sure I don’t sound too sarcastic.

“S fine Pete. That asshole just wanted a cheap fuck. That’s not what he’s getting with me. Hang on a sec. Why are you being nice, Pete? What did you do?” He asks me, looking at me suspiciously.

Crap. He’s onto us. “Nothing, Gee, I, um, just want to make sure you’re happy.” I say. I still haven’t mastered the art of reading Gerard.

“No, come on, you did something, didn’t you? I won’t be mad, unless you burned down a building. Just tell me.” He says, obviously exhausted. I take Mikey’s hand. That’s a clear enough answer. He looks at Frank. “Mikey, show me your neck.” He says, still calm.

Mikey pulls off his hoodie.

“I fucking knew it.”


	12. 12

Pete:

“You owe me, Frank. $15.” Gerard says, his eyes bright. I can’t believe they made a bet on Mikey and I sleeping together. We didn’t even do anything. I just made out with my boyfriend a bit and gave him a few hickies. It’s not even like he’s struggling to walk.

“I can’t believe you bet on us!” Mikey says, embarrassed.

“Ah come on Mikey. We both know that it was bound to happen soon.” Frank says, itching at his neck, also covered in love bites. “It’s not like you’re the only ones who had sex last night.”

“The thing is, we didn’t even have sex. We just made out and got hard. I’m not ready, anyway Not yet.” Mikey replies. Power move. Frank and Gee blush crimson.

“No use trying to cover up your tracks, guys. We know now.” I say, leaning on Mikey’s shoulder. We walk into the living room, leaving them speechless.

My phone rings from the sofa. Mikey gets it for me, and throws it towards me. It’s Ray.

**Pete: Hi Ray, is everything okay?**

Ray: Hi Pete. I need your advice on something. You’re the only person I feel like I can talk to about this.

**Okay, what did you do? Get the body and put it on ice. That stops it from decomposing.**

I’ve not killed anyone, Pete. Listen, I don’t know how I feel about this, but how does it feel to be in love?

**Ahh, a love question. Who’s the lucky devil that could end up dating you? Being in love. There’s a thin line between love and teenage infatuation. Imagine them with a really really bad haircut. I still fancied Mikey when he went through a phase of not washing his hair through freshman year, and if that doesn’t clear things up for you, I don’t know what will.**

But I don’t know. After questioning myself for so long, I don’t know if this fits. I don’t even know if he’ll like me. I’m tall and awkward, and he’s really cute.

**Who is it, bro? I can ask him if he’s straight or not. Or if I know him, then I can just tell you straight away.**

Yeah, you know him. I think his name’s Patrick? He plays guitar and sings with your band. He’s cute.

**Yeah, Patrick’s into dudes. I think he’s ace too, but don’t quote me on this. Ray’s first crush on a guy. I never thought this day would come. Don’t rush trying to slap a label on it, though.**

Oh, thanks Pete. I’m happy he’s ace too. If there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that I’m definitely ace. Do you think that you could talk to him for me?

**Yeah, that’s fine, Ray. But if you break his heart, I will break you. He’s like my little brother.**

I’ll keep that in mind, but thanks for your help. It’s fine if you tell Mikey. Knowing you two, he’s probably sat on you right now.

**You know us too well, Mr Toro. I’ll talk to Patrick before Monday. Come round a bit later if you want.**

I have band practice, sorry Pete. But you and Mikey can come and watch us practice. Besides, our bass player left the other day, so we’re looking for one. Do you think Mikey would be interested?

**I’ll ask him. Chances are, he will be. He’s been looking for a band for a while now.**

Great. I’ll see you guys at 3 ish? Does that work? Meet at my place. I’ll take you guys to our practise room. We share with Frank’s band, Pencey Prep.

**It’s not like we’re doing anything today, so yeah. See you at 3.**

I hang up the phone. Mikey turns around to look at me, confused.

“What was all that about, Pete?” He asks. I guess telling Mikey about Patrick won’t hurt. He’s good with secrets.

“Ray just needed some dating advice. Don’t tell anyone, but he likes Patrick. I’m helping them get together.” I say, smiling. Mikey’s face lights up.

“I knew it. Did you see the way they were looking at each other on Halloween? There’s no denying their chemistry.” He says. It’s so cute when Mikey gets excited about anything. He gets really animated and happy. When he’s happy I’m happy,

“Also, babe, I have some good news. I think I've found you a band.” I say. He smiles so big that it looks like his face could almost split. He tackles me into a hug, kissing all over my face.

“Really? Thank you so much! You’re the best partner ever!” He says, hugging me. “Who’s band is it?”

“Ray’s band. They’re looking for a bassist. As I’m already in a band, I thought you’d be interested. You’re definitely good enough to play live.” I say. He’s still smiling. I kiss him on the cheek.

Mikey practically jumps off me, and runs down the stairs, going to tell Gerard the news. I’ve always envied their relationship. Yeah, me and my siblings are close, but not that close. They stayed in Chicago with Dad when my parents divorced, so I only see them on holidays.

“Wait, you’re the singer in Ray’s band?” Mikey says to Gerard. He nods. They’re standing in the living room. “Dude, that’s great! We're going to be in a band together. We’ve talked about this ever since we were little kids.”

He goes up the stairs to change out of his pyjamas. Gee and I smile at each other. If there’s one thing we have in common, it’s that we both love Mikey to bits.

He walks down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans, his Anthrax tee and my hoodie. He looks so good. “You look so good baby. I know who my favourite member of your new band is.” I say, eyeing him up and down.

“Well you’re never gonna guess who my favourite member of Fall Out Boy is,” He replies, smirking, pecking my lips as he walks past. I lean into him, forgetting that Gee and Frank are there.

“Get a room, losers.” Frank says, bored of our bullshit. Mikey walks over to me, kissing me again. I flip Frank off over my boyfriend’s shoulder.

“At least we didn’t fuck last night, Frankie.” Mikey says. I snort. He never used to be this sarcastic. The passive aggressive Frankie. Everything about that sentence. Frank and Gee are looking at the floor, awkwardly.

“You’re never going to let us forget this, are you?” Gee says, slightly annoyed at us.

“No!” I reply, laughing. “Come on babe. You have band rehearsal to prepare for.”

Mikey gets his bass out of its case. It’s a Fender Mustang bass with a red body and a white marble pickguard. He got his for his birthday, and it’s gorgeous. It plays like a dream. I don’t really know how he plays a Mustang, though. I’ve sworn by P Basses since I started playing when I was 11. He plugs his bass into his amp, and starts to play.

He doesn’t give himself credit for how good he is. His technique is impeccable. I love watching him play. Even though his stance while playing isn’t great.

“Babe, I love you and everything, but what is going on with your knees?” I ask him. He stops playing and looks at me, standing up straighter.

“What about them?” He asks me, looking down at his bass.

“How do I put this lightly? You look like a baby giraffe on ice skates. It’s cute though. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself doing it.” I explain. I don’t think I offended him.

“Oh I know. Gerard’s told me in worse ways. My knees just don’t work when it comes to bass playing. My stance has always been a little off.” He says, continuing to play. I think he’s playing Basket Case by Green Day. His bass has a good tone. Not as good for punk rock as a P Bass, but it still works in an odd way.

“You sound great babe. Knock them dead later.” I say, proud of him. “And when you guys inevitably make demos, you better let me hear them.”

“I don’t even know if I’ll fit in there or if I’m good enough. I wouldn’t make any promises for me staying in their band.” Mikey says. I wish he’d stop putting himself down. It’s his brother’s band. He’s going to fit in no matter what.

“Babe, come sit down,” I say, tapping the cushion next to me. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re good at what you do, and I am proud of you no matter the outcome.” My hand’s resting on his knee to stop his leg shaking. “Besides, you don’t need to worry about groupies. I’m your main groupie.”

“As long as you wear a skirt to our first gig. That cute tartan one you wore last year to the NYE party. I like you in that skirt.” He says, sending a shiver down my spine.

“Anything for you, my dear.” I reply, putting my head into the crook of his neck.

_**-timeskip to band practice.-** _

Mikey:

I’m sitting on the couch, waiting for Ray to come and pick me up. I’m excited, but a little nervous at the same time. Hopefully they’ll just play a few covers, and I’ll be fine.

Ray’s car pulls into the driveway. Gee and Frank are riding with us, and Pete’s coming for emotional support. It should be fine. Ray and I are friends. Gerard’s my older brother. There’s only one person I don’t know. I think he’s one of Gerard and Ray’s friends?

Their practice space is pretty cool. It’s just on the outskirts of town, and it’s pretty secluded, so perfect for us to be as loud as we want without disturbing anyone. It’s pretty similar to Fall Out Boy’s studio. Luckily, I remembered all my gear.

There’s a guy I don’t recognise sat behind the drum kit. He looks about 19 or 20, and like he’s been playing for years. Ray walks into the room.

“Hey Matt, this is Mikey. He’s Gerard’s younger brother. He plays bass.” Ray says, introducing me to him.

“Hey, kid. You good? You look scared shitless.” He says, coming over to me.

“Hey, Matt. I’m good, yeah.” I say, trying to keep my voice level. I feel Pete’s hand on the small of my back, steadying me.

“Matt, be nice. He’s 16.” Ray says, looking at him. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intimidated. I walk over to a free outlet, and I plug my amp in, getting set up to play.

We start with a few covers. I had no idea about all this. Gerard can really sing. He hasn’t sang since he was a little kid, but his voice has matured a lot. He’s got something good. We play for about 30 minutes, our sound gelling together well. I’m enjoying myself more than I thought I would. Pete’s watching me. I don’t know what it is, but we like watching each other play. Even though we both have the same influences, we put a different spin on how we play. Pete jumps around a lot. I stay in one place. I’m sweating. I haven’t played that hard for years. My shirt’s sticking to me.

“I had no idea you had that in you, Mikey. You were incredible.” Gerard says. I smile in response.

“Nor did I, Gee. You guys are really good. I think you’re missing something though. Ray’s amazing, don’t get me wrong, but I think you need another guitarist.” I say.

“Huh, I don’t know. I could talk to the guys. Ray’s a cool guy. He probably won’t mind massively.” Gee says. “Who did you have in mind?”

“Frank.” I reply. I see Gee’s face visibly soften. “Come on Gee, I only said his name.”

“That would be pretty cool actually. My boyfriend on stage beside me. Good idea, Mikey, I’ll talk to Ray and Matt about it next rehearsal.”

_**-a few hours later-** _

“Hey love, what are you doing?” Pete says. They try to peck my cheek as they walk past, but they’re too short, and end up bashing their nose on my shoulder.

“Nothing much, do you want to do anything? Go out anywhere nice? I'm a bit bored, and I would love to take you out.” I say. Before we started dating, I was a total hermit. I’m trying to do more things out of my comfort zone now. Like spontaneous dates with Pete. They nod in approval, smiling.

“That would be great. Should we go and see a movie too?” Pete asks me.

“I’ll see what’s on. I think that the new Robert Downey Jr movie comes out today. We could go and watch that?” I reply.

“You have your license now, don’t you?” They say. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask Gee if I can borrow his car. Where do you want to go to eat? There’s Olive Garden? It's cheap, and kind of our tradition at this point. It’s pretty near to the movie theatre.” I say. I need to change out of these clothes. If I’m taking my partner out, I need to look nice for them.

“Okay, let’s aim to be out of the house by 6:30. It’s 5 now, that gives us an hour and a half to get ready. But you don’t need that long, so come here.” Pete says. More cuddling on the sofa. It’s all I do at this point. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

45 minutes later, and I feel Pete’s had on my shoulder. “Babe, wake up. We have one hour until our reservation. You need to get ready.” Pete says.

I run the sleep out of my eyes. I’m tired all of the time at the minute, even though I’m doing nothing. I pull myself off the sofa, and walk upstairs to get ready. I want to wear something nice. Not winter formal nice, but nice. Pete always looks amazing, even if their outfit choices are odd. They could poke arm holes in a bin bag and look good.

Eventually, I settle on a black button down shirt and some good black jeans I got from Diesel. There’s still something missing, though. My red bandana is practically becoming me to wear it. I tie it around my neck loosely, and make a start on my hair. It’s actually clean for once. I heat up my crappy GHD’s and start straightening it into my signature style.

“Mikey, stop making yourself look even prettier than usual and come downstairs. We need to take pictures anyway, I want to keep this moment.” Pete yells. I laugh to myself.

“Okay I'm coming, love. You better be looking nice.” I reply, putting some eyeliner on. Sue me. It makes me look good.

I walk down the stairs, and I’m taken aback. My face is bright red: I could melt the Arctic with the heat radiating off it. Holy shit.

“Like what you see, babe?” Pete asks me, smirking. Yes. I really do. I’m absolutely speechless. They’re wearing an oversized black chunky knit sweater and their cute tartan skirt over a pain of thick woolen tights. The fact that they paired Dr Martens with this outfit makes it even better.

“Pete, you look- just, wow. How did I end up so lucky.” I feel underdressed in comparison. They smile, looking me up and down.

“God, you’re so handsome Mikey. Have you asked Gerard about his car yet?” They ask.

“Yes, he said it was fine as long as we don’t, and I quote, make a baby in his backseat.” I say, cringing at my older brother.

“Okay, so we now know that your brother is one of two things. He’s either a six year old child or failing biology miserably. Yeah, you’re a total twink, but I don’t think I’ll be getting you pregnant any time soon.” They say, confidence dripping off every letter.

I shiver. “He’s probably just a six year old boy, and he dropped biology as soon as he could. So you’re right on both accounts.” I reply, leaning into their side.

“Where’s Frank? I need him to take a picture of us.” They ask me. Frank’s the safer bet. He hopefully won’t make any immature comments about me getting pregnant.

“With Gee probably. Hopefully they’re not too busy.” I say.

Speak of the devil. Frank walks up the stairs, and walks over to us.

“You guys look great together! Accidental coordination? Gerard said it was date night and you guys want some pictures.” He says. He seems happy. Frank’s probably my best friend. We’ve known each other since Junior High, and he’s always been a nice guy. Even if his mom sent him to Military school for Freshman Year. He hasn’t let that experience change him even though it probably has.

Pete tosses him their phone. He catches it, surprisingly. I put my arm around Pete’s shoulder, and we smile. Hopefully Frank can manage taking a picture without messing it up too badly.

“Have a good evening guys. Remember not to crash Gee’s car. We all know you’re not the best driver in the world, Mikey. Pete, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Frank says.

“I will. Chances are, Mikey will be the one who stops me doing anything stupid.” Pete says, laughing.

“Come on then. Let’s get going.”

_**hey guys!! sorry for not updating recently, writer’s block :/** _

_**hope you’re all okay :)** _

_**\--ted x** _


	13. 13

**_TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA AND ABUSE_ **

Pete:

Mikey slings his arm around my waist, and we walk out of the house. He even opens the car for me.

“Look at you being a gentleman!” I say, excited at being treated like I’m special, even though I know I’m not. He smirks in response. Cocky little shit. I have to try to hold back from ripping his clothes off right there and then.

He puts the key in the ignition, starting the engine. It’s a pretty new car. 2007 model? I know fuck all about cars. Mikey backs out of the driveway, looking behind him cautiously so he doesn’t hit anything. He’s a lot safer in the car than his brother, even though Gee’s been driving for almost eighteen months, and this is Mikey’s first time driving at night. 

The drive to the restaurant is pretty quiet. The road is well lit, and we’re both in a good mood. I’m playing Pete some demos of my friend William’s new band. They’re pretty cool, I guess. Not as hardcore as I’d usually listen to, but there’s no denying the talent. 

It takes us a while to find a decent parking space. Chances are, it’ll be full of families having dinner. It doesn’t bother me though. Olive Garden was the first place Mikey took me, so it’s special to us. After what feels like an eternity, we finally find a parking space. Mickey gets out of the car, and opens my door for me again. It’s the little things like that that I love the most. 

We walk into the restaurant and wait behind a family. A little girl turns around to look at me. I love little kids and I want kids of my own someday, don’t get me wrong, but they always look at me weirdly. I wave at her, and she waves back, giggling. I look over at Mikey smiling at me and the little girl. He sticks his tongue out at her, making her giggle even more. Her mom pulls her away: their table is ready for them. She looks behind at us, waving frantically. We wave back, both of us smiling. 

“Hey, table reservation for 6:30?” Mikey says trying to stay confident.

“What’s the name, hon?” The waitress asks us, smiling.

“Err, Way. For two, is that right?” He recipes, his voice staying level. 

“Right this way, guys. My name is Allison, I will be your waitress tonight. Shout up if you need anything.” She says with an easy smile. She’s looking at Mikey weirdly. Nice or not, no girl checks out my man whilst I’m around. I put my hand on his. She scowls at me. 

“What do you want to eat, Mikes?” I ask. 

“I’m definitely in the mood for spaghetti bolognese. It’s great here.” He says, running his hands up and down his thighs. He does that when he’s anxious. 

“Good choice baby. Should I get the margarita pizza again? They basically have our names on the system at this point.” I ask. He smiles. We both know he’ll only eat half of his food and then steal my pizza. 

“That sounds great, Pete. Listen, do you think that waitress was checking me out? How much clearer do I have to make it that I’m gay and on a date with you? We’re even in a corner booth sitting next to each other. That screams the fact we’re together.” He says. This has definitely pissed him off. 

“She was, love. But don’t say anything to her. Just let it happen. We don’t know who’s homophobic in here.” I say, taking his hand. 

“You’re great, Pete. I love you.” Mikey says, kissing the tip of my nose.

Allison comes back to our table, ready to order drinks. She sees Mikey and I holding her hands and wrinkles her nose, but doesn’t say anything. I always think that’s worse. Being punched in the face and called a homophobic slur hurts less than the dissaproving looks of strangers. “What would you guys like to drink?” She asks us.

“Can we have the virgin pina colada please? In the share size, so we can share it.” I say, giving her the evils. Not that I feel the need to piss on my boyfriend, but I have definitely marked my territory. 

“Coming up! I’ll come back and get your food orders after.” She says, her voice strained. 

“So, now we know that she’s not just a jealous bitch, but she’s also homophobic. That’s fun for us.” Mikey says, cracking a half smile. 

“I swear to God if she does any ‘accidental’ water spilling on your crotch just so she can feel you up, I will mop you up.” I say, only half joking. Mikey laughs at that.

“Woah, I’m so lucky. Love is, am I right?” He says sarcastically. 

“Shut up asshole, I was being chivalrous!” I reply, laughing. 

“Babe, with all due respect, you wouldn’t know chivalry if it hit you in the face.” Mikey says, still laughing.

“I so would, Mikeyway. I just can’t help being in a relationship with a hopeless romantic like you.” I say whilst pouting and folding my arms across my chest like a small child. “Besides, I know how much you like looking after me. But just to prove how chivalrous I am, I’m buying dinner for you tonight. Why, I hear you ask? Because I am romantic. And I love my boyfriend, so I want to buy him dinner.” I say, still laughing. But it feels like we’re fighting. He’s smiling though.

“God Pete, I love you so fucking much. You’re perfect as you are. You don’t need to prove how romantic you are to me, because I know how romantic you are. You’re sweet, confident, absolutely stunning and so, so funny. That’s enough for me.” He says, hugging me. 

Allison comes back with our drink. No snide comments this time. It looks delicious. It’s a hollowed out pineapple filled with pineapple and mango juice, coconut water, cherry syrup and little umbrellas. I take a picture of it with my phone, trying to get Mikey in the picture.

“Are you ready to order?” She asks us. Mikey looks at me with a panicked expression on his face. I know what I need to do.

“One small spaghetti bolognese and one large margarita pizza please.” I say. Mikey’s hand finds my knee, and squeezes it, almost like he’s saying thank you.

“Coming right up, great choices, both of you.” She says, her smile tight across her face. I take a sip of our drink, mixing it with Mikey’s straw. It’s good. 

This is going to be a good night, I can tell. 

I think it’s four months since Mikey and I first got together. We don’t usually celebrate little anniversaries, but this is a nice coincidence, that we’re out together tonight. It seemed like the perfect thing to do. 

“Babe? We’ve been together for four months as of this evening.” He says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“I know, it’s crazy, isn’t it? We started as best friends, now we’re here. It took three and a half years of hopeless crushing to get to this point. I still have to pinch myself.” I say. Mikey looks shocked. “Mikes?”

“You liked me before I asked you out too? So I could’ve taken the plunge and asked you out that night in eighth grade when I slept at yours? Damn, we could’ve started high school as a couple.” He says, looking at me.

“I’m so glad we waited, though. Who knows the shit we could've got if we were out in Freshman year.” I say, kissing his knuckles. I know how much he loves that.

“It’s still illegal for people like us to get married though. That’s insane to me. Just let us have the same rights as straight people please. Even though we look better.” Mikey says, cracking me up. Our food should be here soon. I made sure to order Mikey a smaller portion of food, so he can fill up on pizza.

Sure enough, our food is ready and brought out to us five minutes later. I will never not love Olive Garden's pizza. Mikey looks at his bowl smiling at me.

“I know what you did! You ordered me a smaller portion of bolognese so I could steal pizza off of you. That’s so sweet and nice! How can you say you’re not romantic when you do things like that for me?” He says, his eyes lighting up. He kisses me on the cheek, and takes another sip from the drink, smiling into the straw when he sees me taking a picture. 

He finishes his bolognese in about two minutes straight. He didn’t eat lunch today, which is surprising, as he always calls lunch the best meal of the day. If I know one thing about Mikey Way, it’s that he never ever skips lunch. He looks at me expectantly, sauce all around his mouth. I smile. How can I say no to him?

He picks the napkin up from beside him and wipes his face, missing a spot on purpose. I shake my head at him, but I get the spot for him, because he’s Mikey Fucking Way, and I can’t control myself.

We finish our meal pretty soon after that, even though Mikey keeps burning the roof of his mouth with pizza. We’re on track to get to the movie theatre by 8:15, our tickets are booked for the 8:30 showing of Due Date. It should be good, Mikey’s always loved Robert Downey Jr. Probably not just because he was Iron Man. I mean, he has a point, he’s drop dead gorgeous, even though he’s old enough to be my dad.

Allison comes back to the table with the cheque. “Did you guys enjoy your meal?” She says, fake niceness dripping off every word.

“It was great thanks. Other than the snide looks, the waitresses checking out my clearly gay boyfriend and homophobic comments.” I say, looking her right in the face. She flushes red. Mikey tries not to laugh. He hands Allison the money for our meal, and then flips her off. We walk out of the restaurant, his arm over my shoulder, both of us laughing.

“Holy shit Pete, that was incredible. Where did you get that from?” Mikey asks me, looking at me like I’m the only person in the world.

“No one checks out my boyfriend in front of me like that and lives to tell the tale. You’re mine, babe. I needed to show that blonde haired bitch who she was dealing with. I’m not just a pretty face, you know.” I say, using my hip to push Mikey to the car. I kiss him sweetly, making eye contact with him. “Besides, we’ve got part two of date night to get to.”

We drive across town to the movie theatre. Hopefully the line isn’t too long - the movie comes out tonight. I spoke too soon, the line is about three blocks long. It looks like people probably camped out to be first in line. 

“This is pointless, Pete. We won’t get in, even if we sneak in somewhere closer to the start. What do you want to do instead?” Mikey asks me, turning the car around.

“We can watch a movie back at your place?” I suggest. Mikey shakes his head.

“Remember what happened last time. You showed me The Notebook, and we both bawled our eyes out. I can’t say I’m in the mood to cry over a rom-com.” Mikey says. Fond memories of that night fill my head. Snuggling with Mikey, watching a film about people falling in love. It was a really nice night. 

“Let’s go home. Frank and Gee probably need some company. They’ve been alone all evening.” I say.

I don’t know what we were expecting to come home to. Maybe Frank and Gee in the basement, making out. But that wasn’t happening. Frank is sitting in the living room, crying. Gee’s by his side comforting him. Mikey and I rush to Frank’s side, trying to console him. 

“Frank? What happened?” Mikey asks him, running to his best friend’s side. I stand back, giving them some space. When I first met Mikey back in Junior High, him and Frank were best friends, and they were the first people who talked to me. In hindsight, wearing a Green Day shirt on the first day of a new school was both a blessing and a curse. 

“Mom’s new boyfriend b-beat me up for b-being g-gay again. I can’t fucking take it anymore. He saw the h-hickies from last n-night t-too. I have to st-stay here with you g-guys.” He says, crying into Gerard’s shoulder. He’s sandwiched between the Way brothers, the lucky bastard. 

“Frankie, that’s awful. Of course you can stay with us. You’re basically our roommate anyway. We love having you around.” Mikey says, hugging him. They’ve been friends for years, and their bond is as strong as anything. I sit on the arm of the couch and rub Frank’s back. 

“Dude, shit like this absolutely sucks. Do you need anything? Mikey and I just ate, but we could get you something to eat. Our treat.” I say, trying to make him feel better.

“Thanks Pete, but I think I’ll pass. I want to sleep it off, it’s been a weird night.” Frank says, barely loud enough for us to hear. Gee looks at him, and hugs him tightly.

“If you want any company, or someone to talk to, you know where I am.” He says, his hand on Franks forearm. He looks like hell.

“Thanks babe, you know I will.” Frank says, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. He walks down to Gerard’s bedroom, his shoulders slumping forwards in tired defeat. I look over at Gerard. He’s holding his head in his hands. 

“Poor guy, I need to see if he’s okay. I adore him.” Gerard says, his voice shaking. 

“I wouldn’t go just yet. Give him some space, dude. He probably needs it.” Mikey says. He’s right, he always knows what to say.

“I’m just worried about him. Anyway, I need to take my mind off this. How was your evening guys?” Gee asks us. 

“It was great, apart from the homophobic waitress checking out Mikey’s ass all the time.” I say through gritted teeth. I’m still annoyed by it. 

“That sucks. Did you flip her off?” Gee asks. Trust him to be asking the important questions.

“It was weird. I felt like the nurse from the Enema of the State album cover was checking out my ass. Pete made it clear that we were a couple though, didn’t you sweetheart?” Mikey says, his eyes softening whilst he’s looking at me. My heart flutters in my chest. He knows how I feel about being called sweetheart.

“You’ve said enough, Mikes. I do NOT want to know anymore. As long as Pete didn’t hit bitch or make out with you in front of her then that is all that matters.” Gee says, cracking a smile. “I’m going to check on Frank, you guys enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh we will, I promise.” I say, a glint in my eye. Gerard shoots me a filthy look across the room. Mikey’s blushing again. I swear that’s the only thing he’s capable of doing. I smirk and take his hand in mine, kissing him roughly against the kitchen cabinets. He lets out a breathy gasp into my mouth, surprised by my actions. Fuck, that’s hot. I use my hip to push him up against the kitchen counter. He’s doing this nice thing with his jaw, moving it back and forth. His hands are in my hair, and it feels great. We make every kiss feel like it’s both our first and last. A few intimate moments of passion and fireworks. Mikey pulls away from breath.

“Woah, that was, something else. You could have given me some warning that you were going to do that.” He pants. His lips are red and kiss-swollen, and he looks stunning. 

“That’s what you get for calling me sweetheart in front of your brother.” I say, cockily. He sheepishly giggles.

“Well if that’s what I get for calling you sweetheart, I might do it more often, if you know what I mean.” He says smirking. I love confident Mikey. He’s definitely the quiet, introverted one in the relationship. But when he’s talking like this, looking at me like he wants to devour me, I can’t stop myself. He leans in to me, getting close to my lips. I move forwards to meet him, but he whips his head away from me, smirking.

“You fucking tease!” I say, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He picks me up bridal style, accidentally-on-purpose forgetting my crutches so I couldn’t leave him, and walks over to the couch. He puts me down softly. 

“Now let me show you how much you really mean to me.”

  
  


**_i’m sorry for kind of neglecting this fic i was away for a week so i couldn’t update._ **

**_hope y’all are doing okay! drink water and get a snack if you haven’t for a while :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	14. 14

**_TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE AND SAD FRANK :(_ **

Frank:

I’m sitting on Gerard’s bed, waiting for him to come down so we can talk about this. I should’ve known that it was going to come to this at some point in the near future - I had to lie to him to let me go to a school like Bellville, rather than the shitty, homophobic Catholic school I was at this time last year. Not to whine like a little bitch or anything , but that place absolutely sucked.

I can hear Mikey, Pete and Gerard laughing about something upstairs, and I feel even more isolated than I did before. I’m trying not to cry. That’s a sign of weakness. Boys don’t cry. And the boys that do are weak. Not really men, just weak, unstable crybabies. I have to give into the pressure, but I won’t. I just want Gee by my side.

“You’ll never guess what happened on Pete and Mikey’s date,” He starts, but then he sees the mess I’m in and rushes over to my side, in an attempt to console me.. “Hey Frankie, I’m here now, there’s nothing to be upset about. It sucks, but you have me. Is there anything you want to talk about?” 

“Not yet.” I say thickly, snot lining the inside of my throat from crying. 

“Okay, love. What do you want to do to distract yourself?” He asks me. He’s being really patient and supportive. I like this side of him.

“Can we listen to music? I would make out with you, but that’s what got me in this mess.” I say cracking a small smile. 

“That’s fine. What are you in the mood for?” He sys, passing me my iPod.

“Anything loud, fast and angry. I can’t decide if I want to cry over it or punch a hole right through the wall.” I say, clicking onto my playlist. It’s full of angry punk rock, and perfect for how I’m feeling now. I just need to rage out.

But I can’t. For some reason, I can’t. But I just break down, there and then. I’ve never cried so much over being hit. Gerard rushes over to me, sitting down and rubbing my back.

“Shh Frank, it’s okay to cry. You’re upset about this.” Gee says. I scoff in response.

“Yeah, but what good will crying do? It won’t stop him from being a homophobic peice of shit, will it?” I say, my jaw clenched. 

“It can help, though. Yeah, it sucks being upset but being angry won't change anything. You don’t have to go back there for a while. You have clothes here, and if they’re sure about kicking you out - which I hope they aren’t - they’ll let you pack your stuff in due time. It’s not like I don’t want you around either.” He says. I really want to kiss him, but I don’t. I’m not exactly in a lovey-dovey mood at the minute.

We sit on opposite ends of the bed, the only thing that’s stopping it being awkward is the music in the background. He keeps glancing at me in a way that he’d think that I don’t notice it, but I do and it’s starting to piss me off slightly. He’s trying to get me to talk about my feelings. He will never understand what I’m facing at the minute. Stupid Gerard with his accepting parents and wonderful life and good relationship with his brother. I resent him for it. I press on the bruise that Mom’s boyfriend left, just to feel something and distract me from the pain. 

Mom and I used to be really close, before my dad divorced her back in 2006. We’d talk about music, and I would tell her everything. Heck, I’d even talk to her about the guys I liked, But then she met Mark, her new boyfriend and everything changed. Well, I say new, they’ve been married for six months and they got together during my first semester in eigth grade, a few weeks after I’d came out to her as gay. He tried to be nice at first. He smiled at me, and even took me out on special ‘bonding days’ so we could get to know each other. It wasn’t all happy families from the start, in hindsight. Mark’s older than my mom. By a long way. I think there’s a fifteen age gap, which makes him nearly fifty. What he could see in my 34 year old mother other than her body makes me sick to the stomach.

I remember the day I told him I wasn’t straight as if it were yesterday. He was going to take mom and I out for brunch after church had finished that morning. It wasn’t even like I was religious or believed in a higher presence of any sort. The closest things to gods for me were people like Greg Ginn and Dez Cadena. I also felt wrong there. Like I couldn’t be a part of the Catholic church and carry this terrible secret with me. 

I remember climbing into the back of his Prius, feeling like I was going to ruin his car with my own vomit. Mom and I had discussed it - we thought I’d be safe to tell him. Especially if we were in a public place. Then he couldn’t hit me. Not That he’d ever hit me before, as far as I was concerned at that moment he was a totally normal guy who made my Mom’s life better.

The words came out of my mouth quickly. Thee way Mom held my hand for strength and security under the table. The way his face paled when I told him I wasn’t straight, and the vein pulsed on his forehead in anger. How he said in a forced whisper that no son of his is to be gay, whilst he pulled Mom and I out of the restaurant, cancelling our order. He walked quicker than I’ve ever seen him, which was surprising for an overweight middle aged man with emphysema. The way he slammed the door as I got in, and said I was an abomination. 

That afternoon I was enrolled into Catholic school. I felt like I’d lost everything in the space of thirty minutes. I had to leave my friends who I couldn’t see because they weren’t religious or masculine enough for him. Funny that both of them turned out to be very queer. Mark would kill me if he knew about Pete and Mikey. He doesn’t even believe bisexuality is a real thing. Mom says it’s because he’s older, and we should excuse his behaviour. There’s no changing who I am. I need to talk to my dad.

I get off the bed, and Gerard looks at me funny. I pretend I don’t see him. As if I don’t feel shitty enough, just add a large pile of me being a bad boyfriend. It’s not even like he’s done anything to warrant getting the silent treatment from me. I must have left my phone upstairs - it’s nowhere downstairs. I start walking up the stairs, keeping my head down. To be honest, the last person I want around me at this time is Gerard. I want my dad, my real dad, and my two best friends in the world who knew me before the whole Catholic school incident. 

They probably don’t want to hear me talk about it. They’re probably too wrapped up in each other to deal with me. 

“Guys? Is my phone in here? It’s me, Frank.” I say, my voice hoarse and broken from crying.

“Give us a minute Frank, we’ll have a look for you though.” Mikey replies. It should be on the coffee table. Mikey comes to the top of the stairs and hands me the phone. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Is everything okay Frank? You know where I am if you need me.” He says, giving me a hug. I feel a little bit better. Mikey gives the best hugs going, and he’s a good listener. 

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet Mikes, but when I am, I promise I will talk to you.” I say, my voice breaking. He pulls me in tighter, stroking my hair. 

“Dude, it’s good to cry. How about you call your dad and see if his band is in town this week?” He says. It’s like we share a brain. 

“That’s why I came up here to get my phone. I need to talk to my dad.” I say, turning away to go down to Gerard.

“Stay strong bro, I’m here.” Mikey says as I start walking down. I flash him a teary smile in response. 

“Babe what was that about? All that ‘stay strong bro’ and ‘I promise I will talk to you’ stuff?” That’s my kid brother.” Gerard says, massaging his temples like he does when he gets stressed or frustrated. Probably too much coffee.

“I was just talking to Mikey. We’ve been friends since pre-K. There’s something wrong with me if I can’t talk to my best friend about how I’m feeling.” I say, biting the chipped black nail polish on my fingernails. 

“I never said there was anything wrong with it, did I?” Gerard says. I don’t think he’s mad at me, but the way he says it scares me. There’s a menacing edge to his voice. 

“Gee can we not do this tonight? I’m already upset and angry. I don’t want a row Please baby.” I beg, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill over. Luckily he’s not totally apathetic, and he comes over to me, and rubs my back.

“Frankie I’m sorry if I scared you. I’m not good at his romance and dating crap. I’m the reason why you’re in this mess. It’s my fault if we’re pushing the blame around.” He says. His hand is under my chin holding my head up so he can make direct eye contact. We were having such a nice evening together before this all happened too. Making out in the living room and not worrying about being walked in on. We were even making plans for me to move in next year. It’d make a lot of sense. Now I guess Mom and Mark just accelerated it for us. 

Gerard is still holding my head. Deep breaths Frank. I lean in and close the gap, kissing him softly. It tastes of salty tears and yearning. He’s been crying too. We move slowly, savouring every moment of the kiss. We’ve done this hundreds of times before, but it still feels so new. My hand moves up to the back of his head, and I pull him closer to me. He’s practically on my lap. I pull away from him and try to get some air. It’s like he can take all the oxygen out of my lungs. Almost like I’m a reverse balloon around him. 

We stay making out for a couple more minutes, breathing in eachother like we’re the last horny teenagers left on the planet. I’ve never been so defenceless. The walls that I’d built around myself came crashing down, and to be happy they need to stay down. I think I’m falling in love with this red headed goofball. I’m gasping, and I make eye contact with him, checking that I’m okay to kiss him again. I do. He pulls away roughly, and I look at him. He’s sweating a lot, but that’s nothing new.

“Gee? You alright?” I ask, looking at him.

“I, I think so. Are you?” He says, his breath heavy and ragged. 

“Why did you stop?” I say, treading cautiously like I’m trying not to scare him. His face flushes, and he buries himself into my side, embarrassed. “It’s fine that you did though, whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Listen Frank, there’s something I want to ask you. I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time.” Gerard starts. I’m nervous. “I’d like to take you to the winter formal.” 

“Wow. Classy, babe. Ask me to be your date to the winter formal after I shove my tongue down your throat.” I say sarcastically. “But yes, I would love to be your date to the winter formal.” I say, smiling at him. He’s grinning. Properly grinning, and he tackles me to the bed, kissing me again.

This damn boy. With his bright red hair, infectious laugh and cheeky grin. He’s almost too perfect. He’s above me, propping himself up on all fours, and I’m reaching up to kiss him. I could go all night. Knowing him, we will.

We don’t.

It’s eleven pm, and Gerard and I are lying on his bed. His arm is just under my neck and I’m holding his hand. We’re both staring at the ceiling, and there’s something oddly soothing about it. The house is silent, and I feel like Gee and I are the last two people on earth. I squeeze his hand.

“Baby? You good?” Gee says, his voice quiet. 

“Better than ever.” I reply, kissing his neck softly. “You know how much I adore you, right?”

To tell the truth, Gerard is probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me. When he’s around, I feel like I’m so loved and valued. I want to tell him that I’m in love with him, that he makes me feel ways I’ve never felt before. 

“I love you too , Frankie.” He says softly, burying his face in my hair. 

I’m in shock. He loves me. As in, Gerard Way loves me. I freeze up, not knowing what I need to do. You could cut the tension with a knife in here. I can feel his eyes burning into me, like he expects an answer, or something more, like one of my famous world-shattering kisses. It feels like he said it centuries ago, that time is standing still. 

“Come here you. You know I love you too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” I say, grabbing his cheek and pulling him in.

_**hey y'all! sorry to keep you waiting on this upload, i've had some pretty annoying writing block, and that's been hard for me to write through, but i tried my best.** _

_**hope y'all are okay!!** _

_**\--ted x** _

  
  



	15. 15

Mikey:

Pete’s sat on the couch, taking off their makeup after our night out together. I’m already changed - I hate being in formal wear for longer than I need to be. Pete’s still sat on the couch, looking pretty in their skirt. The way they can look so effortlessly gorgeous but still punk baffles me. It’s probably because they're so short. It works in their favour in instances like this, and it also helps me take the piss out of them, which is a benefit no matter what. 

“How’s Frank doing?” Pete asks me. I think they’ve always thought that Frank and I have some sort of emotional connection. I mean, we kind of do. When you’ve known someone for as long as I’ve known Frank, you build up a bond.

“I think he’s okay. We’re getting Starbucks tomorrow as a bro date so we can talk about what’s happened.” I answer. Pete looks up at me, their facial expression a mix of surprise and hurt.

“That’s great for you guys. But weren’t we supposed to be spending tomorrow together?” Pete says. I feel insanely guilty.

“We can still spend tomorrow together, baby.” I say, sitting down and taking their hand in mine. “But I need to make sure that my best friend is okay. Darling, you come first in everything I do, but Frank is really hurting, and I need to help him.” I explain softly. They’re looking at me, but with a very different expression. Love.

“You’re a good person, Mikeyway. You’re selfless and kind and I love you for it. Yes, I would love to spend my day with you tomorrow, but I understand Frank has to take priority. I have a gig tomorrow anyway so me and the guys will be rehearsing a lot. It actually works in my favour.” Pete says, with a lopsided lazy smile. I had no idea they had a gig tomorrow.

“You should have told me about your gig sooner, love. Where is it?” I ask. I’m slightly hurt they didn’t tell me about it.

“It’s in the city. Andy’s dad knows someone who has a venue, and they want to hear us play. Chances are, it’s going to be quite small, around 70 people. Knowing the Jersey punk scene the number of ANR’s and scots for record companies will outweigh the actual crowd for us.” They explain. I’ve been to a couple of shows for shitty local bands recently: Frank’s massive in the scene here. I love the atmosphere there. It’s loud and you don’t get ID’d for buying alcohol, even if you look 14. I remember back when Pete was in Chicago last summer and Frank and I went to a show pretty much every night. It was one of the best weeks. The guys there were super chill. It kind of made me want to be in a band even more than I did before. It was a shame Gerard would neve come with us though. He didn’t even know Frank at that point. 

“What time, baby? I’ll be there, I promise. I haven’t been to a show in months, and I miss it.” I say. Pete nods, understanding. I’d never tell them that they’re the reason I haven’t been to a gig in a while. Not because they don’t want me going out. I know they wouldn’t stop me. I just want to spend as much time with them as possible. 

“If you get to the venue for 7:30 tommorow night, then that would work perfectly.” They say, pulling me over to them. They gently kiss my neck. Not in a sexual way, though. They missed my cheek. 

“I can’t wait to see you guys perform. I love your demo’s. It was the only thing I could listen to last summer when you were away last summer.” I admit, looking at my feet. 

“You’re adorable, Mikey. I can’t believe you missed me that much last summer.” Pete says, stroking my hair.

“It was like I lost my left arm, babe. Just ask Gerard. I was, and I quote, ‘a horny, moping mess.’.” I say, laughing. They crack a smile, and they’re laughing with me.

“Trust me, I was no better. To be honest, I was probably a lot worse. My little sister wanted me to play with her all the time, my friends back home wanted to hang out and get high. All I could do was think about you. What you were doing. How you were doing.” Pete says. They’re so cute. Sometimes. 90% sass, 10% cute. 

I lean in for a kiss. They reach up and peck my lips softly. Their lips are so soft. It’s only short, but it gets both of us smiling widely. I feel like how I felt when I saw them after they landed back from Chicago.

**_-flashback to then-_ **

They’re coming back today. My best friend in all the world. This week has been hard to get through without them. Especially with Gerard and his jerk of a boyfriend at home constantly. It hasn’t been all that bad, though. I managed to see Frank lots, which has been really great for the both of us. He’s staying with his Dad for the time being, he was kicked out of Catholic school. He introduced me into the Jersey punk scene, which was incredible, but I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t hate the hangovers the next morning. 

I keep the sign I made for Pete close. Gerard offered to drive me and stay with me whilst I was waiting for them, but I declined. If anything happened between us, Gerard would never let me live it down. I’m playing with the lights I put around the outside of the sign. They’re hot pink and flashing. I get the feeling people are staring at me.

An elderly woman stands next to me. “Aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend, coming to get your girlfriend from the airport.” She says, nodding at my sign.

“Yeah, she’s something special.” I reply through gritted teeth. I wish I’d bought my headphones so I could block out the world. Their plane couldn’t come soon enough. 

I talk to the woman for a bit longer, just to seem polite. She seems nice enough. Her granddaughter - also from Chicago - is travelling to spend the weekend in New York to see her boyfriend. Ten minutes later and Pete’s flight is announced over the airport intercom. Five minutes until I see my best friend again. I pick up my sign, and wait for the doors to open.

I hope they’ll like the sign. It’s very extra, but then again, so are they. It’s white with hot pink lights around the outside. In the centre of the sign, I bribed Gerard to write nerd. Because they’re a nerd, and a loser, but an exceptionally pretty nerd at that. I’m so far gone. I thought that this was just me still really wanting to be their friend, but it’s gone past that now. You have to lose something to realise how much you actually love it.

It feels like the doors separating us are opening in slow motion. They used to carry luggage, they should be one of the first ones out. I see them, and my face breaks out into a massive grin. They’re beaming, and they run towards me. In the heat of the moment, I dropped the sign that Gerard and I worked on all last night. Pete tackles me into a massive hug.

“Hey Mikey,” They say, their infectious smile not leaving their face. “Nice sign. I love the lights.”

“I missed you so much. Next time you’re planning on going back home, I’m coming with you.” I say, lightly punching the upper bit of their arm as we walk out of the airport together. I managed to find a taxi for us back to my place.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out at my place. They’re telling me all about their family, and they’re so excited about it. I have the urge to grab their dumb face and kiss it. 

It’s like I’ve lost control of myself. My hand reaches over to the side of their face, landing on their cheek. They’ve let their hair grow out a bit, and it looks amazing on them. They look at me, clearly confused. But somehow, it’s working. They’re mirroring what I’m doing, and we lean in for a kiss. It’s all I’ve ever dreamed of. They taste amazing. Like Colgate toothpaste and Apple Tango. I pull away, and I can’t make eye contact with them. They take my chin in their hands and we look at each other for what feels like an eternity.

“What was that for, Mikey?” They ask me. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

“I think I want to be a bit more than friends, Pete.” I sa, embarrassed. They look at me, their face splitting in an ear to ear grin. They’re nodding frantically, and they tackle me again.

“There is nothing I’d want more than to be with you.” They reply.

**_-end of flashback-_ **

“What are you thinking about babe? You’re oddly quiet.” Pete says, running his hands through my hair, like they’re about to give me a head massage.

“You, mainly. Our conversation earlier had me thinking about why we didn’t get together sooner.” I say, pushing my head back into their hands and letting them play with my hair more. They limp over to the coach and sit on my lap.

“Because, my darling, I thought that you were an oblivious straight dudebro for all the years I knew you before we started dating.” They say. I’m confused, I don’t think I was that bad.

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?” I say, cringing at my past self.

“Mikey, Mikeyway, sweetheart, darling, the prospective father of my twelve future dogs. How do I tell you this nicely? Do you remember when we went to homecoming together last year? 

Because we both didn’t have dates? That was my very subtle way of seeing if you actually liked me.” They explain. I probably caused them so much heartache over the years. 

I hug them closer to my chest. “I did like you back then, love. I always have, I always will. I’m ready for our future, I will most definitely father your twelve dogs. And what about all that end homophobia stuff we did? Or that sleepover the night we graduated eight grade?” I say. They turn to me, and look me dead in the eye.

“To be totally honest, babe, I thought you were using me as something to experiment with. To see if you liked it. I worry about that a lot still. It’s one of my biggest insecurities.” They admit. They’re doing that thing when they mumble into my face. They only do that when they’re embarrassed. I take their face in my hands and hold it for a while. 

“Pete, sweetheart. I would never use you as something to experiment with. I knew I liked you when you kicked that guy in the balls for me back in Junior High for picking on me about my glasses. I’m sorry if I was an asshole.” I say, feeling guilty.

“I know that now, love. I was just so insecure about everything back then.” They say. They have a point. When I first met Pete, they were a totally different person. They hated music with a passion, only wore baggy thrifted clothes and wouldn’t talk to anyone but me and Frank. I like to think that we helped them. 

They try to wriggle off my lap, but I pick them up bridal style. I want them to stay with me, even though all I’m doing is walking to the kitchen. They’re kicking their legs and squealing like a little kid. I laugh, and I put them down on the floor safely. They’re pouting now. 

“What’s up, Pete?” I ask them, smirking. This is going to be fun for one of us. And it won’t be my moody partner who acts like a 13 year old girl with daddy issues.

“Why did you put me down? They say, pouting more. 

“I needed to use my hands to get food from the fridge. Normal people need hands to open a fridge. I’m not a Jedi, babe.” I say sarcastically, ignoring the fact that their tongue is sticking out at me. Once again, a 13 year old girl. 

“That doesn’t stop you from holding me in some way.” They say, whinging. I’m taken aback by their next move. They grab my shoulders and jump, pulling me backwards. I grab their legs and they cling to me for dear life.

“What the hell are you doing?” I yell, staggering backwards in surprise.

“Holding you, babe. I want to cuddle.” they say. I put the Coke Zero bottle on the countertop and pull out some ice cream from the fridge-freezer. I’m guessing Gerard and Frank must have heard all the noise, as they’re walking up from the basement. 

“Mikes, why is Pete on your back like that?” Gerard asks, raising an eyebrow at us.

“It’s not what it looks like, Gee. I promise. My stupid pissbaby partner wanted me to hold them so they jumped onto my back.” I explain. Frank laughs at us both, his hand in Gerard’s back pocket. They’ve obviously just fucked. Messy hair and puffy lips. They can’t keep their hands to themselves. I side eye my brother, and he flips me off. 

“He’s too tall for me and I needed to reach the cookies, so I was making the best out of a bad situation.” Pete says innocently. That little fucker, I swear. 

“If that was all they wanted, then I have no choice but to let it happen.” Gerard says, smirking. He takes Frank down the stairs to the basement. Pete and I make eye contact, and I sudder, making them cling onto me.

I pick up the Coke Zero bottle and get two spoons for the ice cream. Shoot me, I’m hungry again. I’ll probably eat next to nothing tomorrow though, so it won’t matter. I somehow manage to carry everything, including Pete, back to the couch where I set them down. I pick up a spoon and open the ice cream tub. Mint chocolate, by far the best flavour going.

I pick up the bottle of Coke and start drinking, ignoring the disgusted look Pete gives me. There’s something about drinking soda straight out of the bottle that doesn’t compare to drinking it from a glass. It almost tastes better.

“Babe, do you want me to get you a glass?” Pete asks me. I look at him and wipe my mouth on the back of my hand like a small child.

“I’m good thank you. Sometimes you just have to chug soda. It’s one of those things.” I say, smiling. Pete stares at me for a solid 15 seconds before they burst out laughing.

“You’re so weird, Mikey. It’s one of my favourite things about you.” They say, shaking their head fondly.

“Want some?” I ask, passing them the bottle. They push it away, giving it back to me.

“You know I love you, but not enough to share a week old Coke Zero, especially as you probably have a head cold coming on.” Pete says. They’re not wrong. I don’t think going into NYC without a jacket in early November did me any good. 

“Says the person who had their tongue down my throat no less than fifteen minutes ago.” I reply, putting my head on Pete’s chest.

“Touché, babe.” Pete replies, running their fingers through my hair. “But rest up before tomorrow night. I need you there.”

“I will, love. It’s not like I’m doing much tomorrow anyway.” I reply, yawning and stretching. My head hurts. 

“You need to get some sleep and take some anti-flu medication. That’s the best thing for you at the minute. How’s your throat feeling?” Pete says to me, their voice soft.

“My throat’s fine. It’s just that my head really hurts, and I feel like I'm 15 ft underwater with the pressure on my sinuses.” I reply. I didn’t feel this bad at the start of the evening back when we were out, and I like Pete taking care of me.

“Aw, poor baby. Look, I’m here to help you. All that through sickness and in health bullshit people go on about.” They say. It makes me smile a bit. 

“Even though I doubt this bullshit country will let me say anything like that to you legally for a while.” I say through gritted teeth. It’s hard to sound pissed off at the government when the front of your head is 90% snot.

“One day, Mikey. Hopefully soon when we’re still pretty.” Pete says. They’re walking into the kitchen. “Where do you keep the medical supplies?”

“In the bathroom upstairs. Look in the glass cabinet above the sink.” I reply. Though I’m not totally sure they should be walking this much, especially on their ankle. They only hurt it a week ago, even if they isist they’re fine. “Pete, wait. Sit down. It’s still early days with your ankle recovery. Aren’t you worried about it healing weirdly?”

“Babe, my ankle’s fine. You’re clearly not. So, lie down on the sofa and let me look after you. I might be a while in the bathroom though, I need to take a shower. Is that okay?” They ask me.

“Are yuo totally sure about that? Because yesterday you were unable to walk properly. You know you don’t need to ask to have a shower. This is your house as much as it’s mine.” I say, smiling softly. They walk over to me and kiss my forehead, even though I’m burning up.

“Holy shit love, you’re really hot,” They say, wiping their lips. It probably didn’t help their case that my forehead is really sweaty.

“Not as hot as you are baby. Go and have your shower. I love you.” I say. They flip me off in response. 

“If you’re ure that you’re okay for me to leave you, then I will. But you need to tel me if you need me. I will run out of the shower ass naked if you need me to.” Pete replies, a twinkle in their eye.

Pete hobbles up the stairs, dragging their foot. It’s obviously not okay, and it looks like they’re in pain. I should have asked them to fetch me my blanket, I’m really fucking cold. But I can’t ask them now. They’re probably already in the bathroom. I have to ask the next best person.

I walk to the door that leads down to Gee’s room, and it’s safe to say that I have no idea what I’ll be walking down to. I try to shout, but it hurts my head too much. Why did I have to get ill? I could pretend that I’m not, and just get on with it, but that’d be stupid. I walk back to the couch and flop down onto it, reaching for my phone.

**Mikey: hey frank, can you get me my blanket? pete’s in the shower, and i’m sick so i can’t move from here.**

Frank: dude, that’s fine!! is it in your room? i’ll get it for you asap :)

Frank jogs up the stairs. Luckily, he doesn’t look like I’ve interrupted anything. “Dude, you look like death warmed up, is everything okay?” He asks me.

“Head cold. I’m sorry bro, I’m going to have to cancel our bro date tomorrow.” I say through a sniffle. 

“We can do it another time. Where’s Pete? Are they looking after you?” He asks.

“Shower. I was going to ask them for my blanket and Rodger, but they were already half way up the stairs before it even crossed my mind.” I tell Frank. Luckily he knows exactly who I mean when I say Rodger. He’s the stuffed bear that Gran bought me when she visted London, and I’ve slept with it most nights since I was around three. I don’t really sleep with him anymore though. Only when I need a little bit of extra comfort. The one bad thing about stuffed animals is that they can’t cuddle you back. It’s definitely a design flaw. 

“Okay dude. Are both of them on your bed?” Frank asks. I’m grateful that he didn’t judge me for wanting Rodger with me. 

“Yeah. Thanks Frank.” I reply, mid-yawn.

“Anytime. Do you need anythingg else?” He asks.

“Not that I can think of.” I reply. Frank walks up the stairs and enters my bedroom, getting my bear and blanket. He comes back down the stairs, his arms full.

“Do you need me to tuck you in?” He asks me.

“I’m fine, get back to your boyfriend.” I say, grinning. He smiles at me and goes back down to Gerard. 

I wish Pete wou;d hurry up with their shower. They seem to be taking ages. I know they won’t want to cuddle, they’re a hypochondriac and scared of getting sick. That’s part of why I wanted Rodger. I think I’m delirious.

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy.” I say to Rodger. This sounds ridiculous, but when i was younger I always used to talk to him. I used to take comfort in the idea that maybe he had some connection to Grampa. I still believe that to an extent. I tuck him under my arm and snuggle into his fur, trying to fall asleep. I kind of wish I would have let Frank tuck me in. The blanket’s pretty close. I sit up slowly and pull it over myself, trying to roll myself up in it, like a burrito. I let my eyes close, and try to fall asleep.


	16. 16

**_CONTENT WARNING: ILLNESS/VOMITING_ **

Mikey:

I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking it. I think someone’s saying my name? I crack open one of my eyes, pretty dazed after my nap. It’s Pete. Their hair’s damp after their shower. 

“Huh? What’s happening?” I say, my voice cracking. I must have been asleep for hours. 

“You were asleep babe. I, uh, panicked. I didn’t really know what to do.” Pete says. “I need to check to see if you’re running a fever.”

“Fat chance. I’m absolutely freezing.” I croak out. I feel like I’ve just swallowed a cheese grater, my throat is really painful.

“Can you sit up for me please love? So I can take your temperature.” They ask. I try to sit up slowly, but even that feels too sudden. My vision is swirling, and I feel so dizzy. I grab onto Pete to steady myself. I feel sick.

“Pete-” I start. They run over to the kitchen and find one of our unused trash bags, and I vomit what feels like every meal I’ve ever eaten. Pete’s rubbing my back and holding the bag. They’ve somehow managed to get onto the sofa next to me.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here now.” Pete says, kissing my sweaty forehead. “Remember, you have to stay sat up, even though it hurts your head. I don’t want you choking on your own vomit. Is there anything else you need?”

“Can you get me some water? I feel like crap.” I ask. I also want to kiss them, but I don’t want to get them sick, especially not before their big show tomorrow night. 

“Sure thing. Do you want to brush your teeth, or do you think you’ll be sick again?” They ask. I don’t feel like I’m going to be sick again, but I still feel like pure shit.

“Yes please, I love you.” I answer, kissing their cheek. They don’t seem to mind it, either. I get Roger and hug him close to me, just for a bit more comfort. Pete comes back with my toothbrush and some toothpaste. They pass them to me, and I brush my teeth.

“Who’s this, baby?” Pete asks me, holding Roger up and smiling. I forgot they didn’t know who he was. Whenever Pete always used to come round to ‘study’ when we first got together, I would hide him. I was mortified about owning a stuffed animal.

“Oh, erm, that’s Roger. He’s my childhood bear. Gran and Gampa got him for me when they visited London. I used to sleep with him every night, but now I just have him when I’m sad or sick. He’s like a comfort thing from my childhood.” I explain, embarrassed that I still have him, and I had to explain him to Pete. 

“That’s so cute, baby. I hope when we’re older you won’t feel weird about him being in the same room as us.” Pete says, with a lopsided grin.

“He’s seen too much already.” I say, not wanting to look at my poor, probably traumatised, bear. Pete gives him back to me, and I bury my face in his fur.

“Say no more, love. I still have my giraffe plushie that my Dad won for me at the Chicago city fair that he won for me a week before he cheated on Mom for the first time.” They say. Anyway, open wide, I need to take your temperature.” 

I hate anything medical in my mouth, and I think we’re out of the ones that stick to your forehead. The thermometre beeps twice, and Pete takes it out of my mouth. I can see them visibly wince.

“What is it, Petey?” I ask, using my old pet name for them.

“I’m no medical professional, but I think it’s safe to say you’ve got a pretty high fever.” They say, showing my thermometer display. 100.4. That’s not good. 

“But I’m cold, so it makes no sense.” I whine, hoping to get a bit of sympathy.

“I know you are, love. How about I get you a cold washcloth to cool you down.” Pete says. They’ve got the patience of a saint to put up with me.

“That’d be lovely. You’re too good to me.” I say, puckering my lips. I want to kiss them so badly. They got the hint that time at least, and they peck my lips as they walk past me.

Frank and Gerard are walking up the stairs again, probably to tell us to be quiet. “You okay, Miikey?” Gerard asks me, ruffling my hair as he walks past.

“I feel like death personified.” I mumble, still feeling sorry for myself. 

“You seemed fine this afternoon while you were playing.” Gerard says sceptically. I can’t believe that was today. It feels like ages ago.

“I didn't wear enough when we went to NYC on Thursday. I probably caught a cold then. Go back to your basement, Gee. I’m fine, I promise I am.” I explain. 

“Only if you’re sure that you’re okay. Is Pete taking good care of you?” Frank asks.

“Yeah, they’re being amazing. I miss being kissed, though.” I say. It’s true. I’m only motivated to get better so I can go to their show tomorrow and then make out with them.

“Whore.” Gerard says sarcastically.

“You know it.” I say, grinning.

Pete’s back with, apparently, the only thing that can cure my fever. A damp face cloth. 

“Try this, love. It might help with the fever.” They say, putting it over my forehead. I squeal from the sudden shock. It’s cold as hell.

“Baby! That’s freezing!” I say, the cold water dripping down the sides on my forehead, getting my hair slightly wet.

“It’s supposed to be. I’m helping you get better.” They explain, innocently. I can’t help but smile. They’re surprisingly good at this.

“Thank you for helping me so much. I love you.” I say, pulling them down next to me. All I can think about is kissing them. I can’t though, because I can’t get them sick. That wouldn’t be fair on them, especially with them having a show tomorrow. I really wish I could magically get better so I can be there, supporting them.

“You too, Mikes. Try and get some sleep. It’s pretty late anyway.” Pete says, ruffling my hair like I’m a small child. They bend down, kissing my cheek softly. I smile sleepily.

“Where are you sleeping? You can have my bed if you want, it’d be better than me sleeping on you and crippling your back on the couch. There might be one of my shirts there as well, just in case.” I say, smiling. 

“Thanks baby, but are you sure you’ll be okay on your own? You’re sick.” Pete says, hanging back.

“You can’t afford to get sick before your show. I’ll be fine. Get some sleep.” I say, squeezing their hand. 

**_-timeskip-_ **

I still feel like shit. Great. I kind of regret not having Pete near me: I woke up at 2 am with a fever. I think Pete came down to check on me at around seven ish? It’s probably pretty early still. I sit up and stretch, yawning.

“Morning Mikey, did you sleep well?” Gerard asks, passing me my latte. He’s already been to Starbucks. 

“Fine. I missed snuggling though.” I say, looking up at the stairs to my bedroom. Pete’s probably still asleep.

“Dude, you’re so far gone. It was one night.” Frank says, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I know, but they’re the light of my life, and I want cuddles.” I whine. Both Frank and Gerard are rolling their eyes at me.

“Stop with the yearning, bro. You were like this all last summer.” Frank says, probably done with me.

“Who’s yearning?” Pete says, walking down the stairs, using their crutches for extra support. I knew they shouldn’t have walked around so much yesterday. My face lights up as soon as I see them. I jump off the sofa and run over to them, nearly knocking them over, and kissing them roughly.

“Morning baby! I missed you so much!” I say, clinging onto them, even though they’re shorter. I kiss their nose and hug them tightly.

“I think you can guess who’s yearning.” Gerard says, bored. 

“Someone’s feeling better today. Morning sweetheart.” Pete says, yawning. Their little sleepy yawn is so cute. “Besides, my boyfriend is allowed to be absolutely adorable, Gerard. You’re just mad because Frankie is never this happy to see you.” They continue, still with me clinging onto them. 

“I missed you.” I say, looking into their eyes. They’re a mix of green and brown, and they’re absolutely stunning. I love them.

“I missed you too. How are you feeling?” They ask. 

“Still a bit crappy. Can we spend the day together please?” I ask, looking at Pete with my puppy-dog eyes. I know they can’t say no.

“Of course we can. I’ll have to go out at around five for the soundcheck. You can come along if you want. Do you think you’ll be up to it.” They ask. I hope I will be.

“I’ll focus on feeling better, and then see if I can make it. Frank, Gerard? Are you guys doing anything tonight?” I ask. But they’ve gone back down to the basement. 

“I have an idea, love.” Pete says, their eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Go on then.” I say, apprehensive to hear what they’re planning.

“Is Toro free tonight?” They ask. I know exactly what they’re doing.

“I’ll send him a message. Good call baby. Let’s set them up.” I reply. 

There aren’t really many benefits to being gay, but being able to set up your friends is one. I’ve seen the way that Ray’s eye’s follow Patrick’s every move, and how he goes out of his way to be sweet with him. He definitely likes him.

I’m lying on the couch texting Ray whilst Pete makes me breakfast. It’s a nice, chilled out way to spend a Sunday morning. My phone beeps from the table.

**Ray: hey mikey, i can make the show tonight! will you, frank and gee be there? i don’t want to go alone.**

_ Mikey: that’s great, yes all of us are going. it’s fall out boy, so pete’s getting us all priority tickets _

**dude, you never said it was fall out boy! i love that band :D**

_ you love the frontman. pete and i will do the talking, you just sit there and look pretty. I’ll ask gee if he can pick you up at seven, i’m going to the soundcheck. _

**not proven yet haha. sounds great - see you then :)**

“Who are you texting, babe?” Pete asks me, coming back with my strawberry poptarts.

“Just Ray. I think it’s going to work.” I answer, tucking into my breakfast. “This is really good, thank you angel.”

“Is he coming to the soundcheck? So then him and Patrick can talk.” Pete says. 

“Shit, no he isn’t.” I reply, kicking myself mentally. 

“Text him again. I knew how much you hate double texting, but just do it. YOLO, am I right.” Pete says, making both of us laugh.

_ ray, dude? How do you fancy coming with pete and i to the soundcheck. i could pick you up at around five en route to the venue. _

**i know what you guys are doing. i appreciate it bro. that sounds great, i’ll see you later.**

“Sent. He’s onto us, by the way.” I say to Pete. They’re eating one of my poptarts. 

“So is he coming to the soundcheck?” Pete asks. I nod in response. “Nice one, baby boy. I knew I could count on you.” They say, kissing my face all over and then landing on my lips. “Your temperature is a lot better. If we take it easy today, then you should be fine.”

“Does Patrick know Ray’s coming yet?” I ask Pete. 

“We’ll surprise him.” They reply. I raise an eyebrow at them.

“You sure that’s the best idea? You know what he’s like with surprises, especially when it’s with someone he potentially likes.” I say. Pete winces. 

“He’ll be fine. He doesn’t need to know that we set this all up either. Not that Patrick has an angry bone in his body, but I don’t want him to get annoyed at us.” Pete says. 

“You’re an idiot sometimes. But I love you. We need to get Ray and Patrick together.” I say, standing up and sitting down on Pete’s lap. They wrap their arms around my torso and burrow their face in my chest. 

“I can’t wait for you to see me play, love.” They mumble. “Today’s your day. What do you want to do?” They ask me, looking at me.

“Movie day please. I want to watch The Lord of the Rings trilogy again.” I say. Pete groans, but walks over to the DVD player, putting the disc in. “Remember, Orlando Bloom.” I say, bribing them.

“He really is gorgeous. I’d trade him for you though, if I had the chance. You’re far prettier than Legolas.” They say, their lopsided grin back.

“That’s the best compliment I’ve ever recieved. But if my dirty rat boy Aragon came along asking for my hand in marrieage, I wouldn’t exactly turn it down.” I say, smirking.

“You wouldn’t trade me for the world, and we both know it.” Pete says, leaning backwards and pulling me with him. “Because,” they start, pecking my nose. “You’re in luuuuurrrrrrrve with me." They tease.

“Dream on, darling.” I laugh, sliding off their lap. The movie’s about to start. “Shh. I’m not letting you talk over the opening music again.” I say. I’m practically bouncing with excitement. They’re stronger and smarter than me though, so they pull me back, kissing my cheek. I’m giggling, and suddenly I’m kissing them back, Lord of the Rings totally forgotten about. Talk about spur of the moment make out sessions. 

I’ll never not be amazed about how good of a kisser Pete is. They really know what they’re doing. Or they really know what I like. One or the other. Now, they’re practically pinning me to the couch and kissing me roughly, with so much passion and intensity behind it. I keep having to reach up and kiss them back. I pull my face away, and carefully sit up.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Pete asks me, surprised that I stopped so abruptly.

“I don’t want to get you sick. I could be contagious.” I say. I’m embarrassed again, and I’m blushing.

“Don’t worry about that. If I want to kiss my boyfriend whilst Lord of the Rings played in the background I will.” They say confidently. I guess I could be persuaded to continue to let Pete kiss me.

Instead, I slide onto Pete’s lap and start to kiss them, matching the passion they kissed me with. 

“Are you sure about this babe?” Pete asks. I make eye contact with them and I nod. 

“Are you?” I ask them. 

“Yes, God yes.” They reply, their pupils blown. Note to self: take control more often. 

I’m pushing them against the back of the couch, working on their neck. I think one of us must have sat on the remote - the movie’s paused. I keep going, letting myself take over. Pete’s hand is up my shirt, rubbing my back and pulling me closer into them. I start to feel light headed again. I knew this was a mistake. I stop kissing them for a moment, trying to clear my head.

“I can’t do this. I can’t get you sick. Tonight’s show is too important.” I say breathily, getting off their lap sliding onto the couch.

“If you’re sure, love. I don’t mind though. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Pete says, kissing my forehead softly. 

“Can we just watch the movie please?” I say, embarrassed. To be totally honest, I feel a lot better than I did this morning, I’m just not ready to go any further with Pete. I know I will be, but just not now. They look at me, trying to make eye contact and they take my hand in theirs.

“Mikey, it’s okay if you’re not ready. We can take things at your pace. Yeah, we’ve moved quicker than your average relationship, but it’s not like we are like any other relationship. We won’t see couples like us represented any time soon. But we have each other, and I love how we work together.” Pete says. They’re right, and they know they are. 

“I am ready, but I’m scared. Scared that I won’t be very good at it. Scared that I’ll hurt you and then you won’t forgive me. It’s not like we have to rush things either. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us.” I say. I hope they feel the same way as I do. 

“I love you, and I will never leave you. You’re right, we’re only sixteen, and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. I also have something to ask you.” They say. They’re still holding my hands, looking me in the eye.

“What’s up?” I ask. 

“It’s about our trip this summer. You know, to New Mexico. It’s a long drive.” They start.

“No shit Sherlock,” I say, laughing. 

“Shut up, dork. I’m trying to explain what’s changed.” They say. I’m confused. “We need someone over 25 to come with us because of the vehicle size, and I doubt that Gerard’s banged up little Subaru would be comfortable to travel halfway across the country in. You’ve met my dad, right?”

“I think so? Didn’t we go with him the first time we went four years ago.” I say, wondering where they’re going with this chain of thought.

“Well, him and my stepmom are getting married in Albuquerque this summer. I was wondering if you’d be my date to the wedding. I think that her family are cool with the gay thing, but for that day, I’m your boyfriend. They don’t know I’m non-binary. You also might need to come to Chicago for around a week before the actual wedding, so you can meet everyone. Most of my family still live there. It wouldn’t be fair for me to surprise them on their wedding day that I’m a raging queer.” They explain. It’s a massive step for us. I’ve never met Pete’s future stepmom, never mind the small army of aunts, uncles and cousins that they’re always talking about.

“You know I’d love to. I’m excited to meet your family.” I say, smiling.

“That’s not even the best part. After the wedding, Dad booked us a three night stay in the city, got us tickets to Five Flags waterpark and a plane ticket home.” Pete says, grinning. I had no clue his dad would do anything like this for me, let alone know about me.

“When did you come out to him, babe?” I ask.

“After we got together. I was talking about you all the time when I was over there. You were all I could think about. You were so far away from me. I didn’t know what to do with myself.” They say, and it’s sweet how guilty they sound. 

“This summer is going to be the best summer of my life.” I say dreamily. I can picture us now, sitting at the wedding watching his Dad get married and meeting their family, and then spending a couple of days with the love of my life in my favourite place.


	17. 17

**_CONTENT WARNING: ABUSE AND INJURY_ **

Mikey:

It’s almost time for Pete and I to leave for their show. They’re kind of jittery and excited, like they’re made entirely of static. I smile at the back of their head, not wanting them to see how happy them being happy makes me. My phone beeps. It’s Ray.

**Ray: hey mikey, i’ll be at your place in 5 to pick you and pete up. my brother’s out of town, so i’ve borrowed his truck in case you guys have to transport anything. i’m guessing that frank and gee will be coming later?**

“Ray’s coming in 5, Pete. Are you nearly ready to go?” I ask. They took it upon themself to dye the front bit of their hair red for the show tonight, and it looks good. Really good. 

“Give me two minutes. Actually, could you start getting some of my things together? My bass and all my gear is set out on the lounge floor. You can’t miss it.” They say. “Thank you for this darling, I love you.”

“I love you too. At least you now have a groupie that’s not a horny fourteen year old girl wanting you to sign her tits.” I say, cracking a smile.

“Yeah, that’s the one thing I hate about being in a band. Teenage girls thinking you’re hot when at least half the band aren’t straight. You just get used to it when you look like this.” They say, smiling. I laugh at that. They’re so cute.

“Babe, do you need your PA system?” I ask. 

“Shit, yeah. Ray said that he was bringing a truck, right? We might need him to help load up.” They answer. “Wait, see if Gerard and Frank are busy, we need all the help that we can get.”

I walk into the lounge. Gerard and Frank are watching something on the television. I think it’s Modern Family? Gee’s been obsessed with that show recently. 

“Hey guys?” I say, getting their attention. “Ray’s going to be here soon to take me and Pete to the soundcheck for their gig tonight. We need as much help as we can get with the PA system. Are you guys coming tonight?” I ask.

“Yeah, we’ll be there. What do you need lifting?” Gerard says, getting up from the couch, and pulling up Frank with him. 

“Most of that gear over there.” I say, pointing to the corner of the room all our gear and instruments are.

“Ray’s here now, love. What time is it?” Pete says, looking around the door.

“It’s 4:55. Tell him to unlock his truck so we can load up, because somebody didn’t tell me that they needed a whole-ass PA system.” I say sarcastically. 

“Hey guys! How’s is everyone?” Ray says, smiling. I swear that boy smiles more than the average person does in one year in one day. 

“Hey Ray, we’re good. Can you come and grab one of the speakers with me? I can’t lift it alone.” I say. He practically jogs over, lifting up the bottom end. He’s obviously done this before, as we’re fully loaded in 10 minutes. “Gee, Frank? I’ll see you guys later. I’ll meet you at seven.” I say to my brother and his boyfriend.

“That’s great. If you need any food bringing, then text me.” Gerard replies, already back on the couch.

“We’ll be fine for food, but thanks Gee. The guys and I are ordering in Thai food before the show, so I’ll make sure that Mikey eats.” Pete says, their hand in my jeans pocket. I smile, and kiss the top of their head. 

“Remember, you’re hanging out with people who are very single and probably mad about it. Don’t third wheel them too much.” Frank says, looking at Pete and I.

“And a future couple, if you catch my drift.” Pete says under their breath, nudging Ray softly. 

“Pete! Don’t make it that obvious!” Ray says under his breath, nudging Pete back.

“See you guys,” I say, opening the door, ready to leave.

“I call shotgun.” Pete yells, half-running, half hobbling to the car. I’m happy they took it easy today. Their ankle seems a little better. 

“Good luck with that. We’re all in the front.” Ray shouts back, his breath fogging in front of him. It’s cold for November. He opens the door for us, and we both climb in.

“How are you feeling about tonight, dude?” I ask Ray. 

“A little apprehensive. But excited. I’m looking forward to seeing the show. They were good on Halloween, they’ll be good tonight. I also invited Gabe and Will, is that okay?” Ray asks Pete.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Don’t expect them to get any special treatment though. They are not eating our food.” Pete says, folding his arms across their chest. He’s not exactly Gabe’s biggest fan, mainly because of that one time he was flirting with me in front of them. 

“Love, Gabe is not a threat to you. Unfold your arms and smile a bit. You know how happy I am with you. He was just being friendly. I want to be with you.” I say, putting my hand on their knee. 

“I know that. I just don’t think he knows that.” Pete replies. They’ve relaxed a bit now.

“What’s on the setlist tonight, Pete?” Ray asks, changing the subject. God bless Ray Toro.

“Some new stuff that we’ve been working on. We want to try it out to see what it’s like live. A few covers, some of our old stuff. It should be good.” Pete says, They’ve calmed down now, and they’re holding my hand. Dating Pete Wentz hasn’t been the homoerotic grope-fest I’d always imgined it to be, but they’re like a small child who’s afraid of getting lost in a crowded area. They always have to be hanging onto my hand or close to me in some way. 

“Sounds good. Mikey, I talked to Matt about asking Frank to join the band. I think we might be lucky in getting a new guitar player.” Ray says. I smile. I knew he'd eventually come around.

“Wait, you guys are thinking of having Frank in the band?” Pete says, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah, it could be quite good for us, maybe to add a different element to the sound. He’s great.” I say. Ray nods in agreement. 

“It does help, having two guitarists. Joe does his thing whilst Patrick’s singing, and then Patrick normally bulks out the sound with chords. It could work wonders for your sound.” Pete says. “The venue’s here, Ray. If I get out and see if the guys are here to help unload whilst you and Mikes park up.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you in there.” I say, kissing their cheek.

“How do you guys do it? The whole gay dating thing.” Ray says, after Pete leaves the car. 

“It’s pretty easy for us. You just have to be confident tonight. Honesty is key, too. But Patrick can be quite shy, especially around people he likes, so be careful not to scare him off. You got this, dude.” I say, pulling him into a bro hug.

“Are you sure he likes me?” Ray asks, running one of his hands through his hair. He does that when he’s stressed.

“Dude, I’m positive. Go get your man.” I say, patting him on the back. Pete’s back, knocking on the truck door with the rest of his band mates. “Hey guys!” I shout out of the window, opening the door. 

“Hey Mikey, how are you doing?” Joe asks. 

“I’m good. Not on death’s doorstep anymore, so that;s always good.” I joke.

“Yeah, Pete says you were ill last night. Glad to see you’re feeling better now.” Patrick says, looking at the floor. 

“Hey Patrick,” Ray says, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, uh, hey Ray. Pete didn’t tell me you were coming.” Patrick stutters out, blushing brightly. I give Ray the thumbs up behind Patrick. 

“We wanted to surprise you, and Ray’s brother has a truck so we thought he’d be a safe bet for transporting the PA system.” Pete explains. 

“I can go if you want.” Ray starts.

“No, please stay. Uh, I mean, you can stay if you want.” Patrick says, stuttering. I think it’s going to work. 

Someone, Andy I think, clears their throat. “Can we unload now? I’m ready to play a kickass show and eat some Thai food.”

“I’ll take my bass and personal gear first, and then I’ll be back.” Pete says, picking up their bass case. 

“Skiver,” I whisper to Joe, making him laugh. 

“I heard that, darling.” Pete says, flipping me off over their shoulder.

“Love you too, bitch.” I reply, grinning. Ray and I take the large speaker between us and we carry it inside, being careful not to drop it.

The place looks great. It really does. Andy’s drums are set up on a riser and pretty much everything other than the PA system is set up. It looks like they’re going to have a great show. 

I walk over to Pete, pulling them aside by the hoodie. “Hey baby,” I whisper, trying to sound seductive. “Good luck tonight, you’re going to smash it.”

“Let’s not do this here. As much as I would love to, I’ve already had Joe and Andy tease me about the hickies from earlier. I doubt I’ll ever live down being found in a dusty closet with my boyfriend half an inch away from my face in a dirty punk club.” They say, but they peck me on the lips regardless. “Thank you for wishing me luck though. Not that I need it. I’ve got the liquid variety in the back just in case.”

“Don’t get too drunk, babe. When’s the food here? I’m starving.” I ask.

“20 minutes. Do you think our plan to set Ray and Patrick up is going well?” They say, looking up at me.

“Seems to be. Patrick’s definitely into Ray.” I say.

“Well, there’s only one thing we need to do now. Get them to talk to each other.” Pete says.

“That’s probably easier said than done. Patrick’s about as socially anxious as they come.” I say, half smiling.

“You’re telling me. I had to use a conversation generator to make a connection with him when we first met.” Pete smiles.

“Pete? Mikey? Are you guys in there?” Joe asks. Shit, he’s onto us.

“One sec, Joe, we’re just finishing up!” Pete replies. Sometimes they do not hear themselves.

“Say no more. I’ll be back when you’re decent.” Joe says. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Babe, I love you and all, but what made you think that saying we’re ‘just finishing up’ to Joe fucking Trohman was a good idea?” I ask, laughing.

“I panicked, okay? People fuck up sometimes and make their band mates believe that they’ve just had a quickie in a closet.” Pete says. “He’s going to be unbearable now.”

We walk out of the closet, one by one. Joe and Andy are side-eyeing us.

“Nice one, bro. How’s your ass?” Andy asks laughing, clapping Pete on the back.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Pete says, a deadpan expression on their face. 

“Where’s Patrick?” I ask Joe.

“He went to get some air with Ray. They’ve been gone a while.” Joe explains. Pete and I look at each other. I think it’s finally working.

“Hey, look! Our food is here. It's a bit unconventional how you guys did it though. Most people get dinner before dessert.” Joe says, making Andy snort with laughter. 

“Shut up, assholes. I didn’t even touch Mikey.” Pete retorts. They sound pissed. I grab their free hand and pull them away. Mainly to stop them swinging at Joe.

Ray and Patrick walk back inside. They’re both blushing like mad. 

“Did you do it?” I ask Ray after managing to corner him.

“What, tell Patrick how I feel? I guess I did, yeah.” Ray says, his face glowing out of happiness. 

“Dude! That’s great! Does he feel the same?” I ask.

“Well, I’m taking him out for coffee tomorrow after school, so I guess so.” Ray says, blushing.

“Hell yeah!” I say, engulfing him in another bro hug. “Take it slow, okay? You know what he’s like.”

“I know. I don’t want to rush things either. Also bro, can we keep this between us, Pete and Patrick? I’m not ready to tell anyone else, and I don’t think he is either.” Ray says.

“That’s fine. It’s your relationship. I don’t want to tell you guys what and what not to do.”

We’re sitting on the stage, Pete and I’s legs dangling off the edge, eating our Thai takeout. “Ray and Patrick are going for coffee tomorrow night. As a date.” I whisper to Pete.

“I know. Patrick told me. He seemed pretty happy about it too.” Pete replies, whispering too.

“I’m happy for them.” I say. Pete’s nodding, working on a large mouthful of noodles. 

Food always tastes better when it’s free. It’s pretty great of the venue to provide us with food. Especially Thai food that tastes this good. Pete and I are linking ankles over the stage. It’s something we’ve always done when we can’t hold hands or we’re sat down together, and it’s nice. I look over my shoulder, and see Patrick and Ray sitting oddly close to each other. 

“Babe, look at them.” I say to Pete, gesturing to Patrick and Ray.

“Oh my god it’s happening.” They say, excited. They pass me their empty container, and I put it into the carrier bag to my left, ready to chuck into the trash. Patrick sees Pete watching him, and he waves awkwardly. I think these guys are going to work out.

The show’s starting in an hour, and the venue is slowly starting to get more crowded. There’s already a small crowd of people around my age gathering around the entrance. Frank and Gee should be getting here soon. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

“Hey Mikey! Long time no see.” It’s Gabe. He wraps me in a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head because of our height difference. He’s only seventeen, but he’s ridiculously tall.

“What are you doing here? You know Pete will kick your ass if he sees you.” I say, pulling him aside.

“I know. I just haven’t seen you in awhile. I wanted to say hi.” He says, smiling innocently. He’s not fooling anyone. Nothing that boy ever does is innocent. 

“Just go, Gabe. We can’t be friends after what you did to me.” I say, rubbing my throbbing temples. Coming here was a mistake, but I can’t let Pete see that. I need to be here to watch them perform and be a good boyfriend.

“Classic Mikey, always putting the blame on someone else. You knew how I felt about you. Eat shit, Mikey.” Gabe says, shoving me hard into the wall. It hurts. I try to gasp for air, but I can’t. Gabe laughs and then walks out of the room, an aura of arrogance around him.

I can’t stand up, and I’m struggling to speak. He really winded me. I try calling out, but it hurts too badly. I can’t ask Pete to help me. Their show starts in 15 minutes, and I don’t want to worry them. I guess there’s always either Gerard and Frank. Or Ray. 

_ Mikey: i’m in the back behind the stage, something’s happened and I need help. can you come and get me? don’t tell pete, i don’t want them to worry. _

**Ray:** **i’ll come ASAP. if you need to go home, then i’ll take you.**

Ray practically runs into the room, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. “Okay okay okay, what’s happened to you?” He asks me, bending down to make eye contact with me. “Am I okay to touch you in any way?” He asks. I nod. I need that sort of comfort.

I’m trying to speak. I’m lucky that Ray’s so patient. He probably thinks I’ve had a panic attack. I might tell him that just so I don’t get Gabe in trouble.

“My ex boyfriend,” I manage to choke out. Tears are streaming down my face from the effort of speaking. My chest hurts. 

“Did he hurt you?” Ray asks. He’s being so sweet and supportive. I need to face up to who he is, and how he hurt me. I nod, hiding my face. 

“You can’t tell Pete. They’ll kill him.” I gasp. My chest hurts. 

It’s all I can focus on. The searing pain in the left side of my chest and around my back. “Dude, you have to tell someone. What if you need to go to the ER? What are you going to say then?” Ray says. “We need to get you off the floor. What hurts?” 

“The left side of my chest and my back. Around my ribcage.” I say. I’m crying again. 

“Okay, so if you put your right arm around my shoulders and I help you hobble out of here.” He says. His kindness and all around sweetness is so sincere it’s almost heartbreaking. “If I tell Patrick something’s happened with you, then he can pass on the message to Pete.” He suggests. I’m shaking my head. If Pete finds out that Gabe did this to me, never mind that I’m injured, they won’t forgive themself. 

“I need to be here for Pete. I’ll be fine.” I say, gritting my teeth and taking my arm from around Ray’s shoulders. 

“Not when you’re injured like this. I know you want to support your partner, but you recovering from this is more important. If you won’t tell them, I will. I can play bass, I could easily fill in for Pete if you want them to look after you.” Ray says. I’m slowly warming up to the idea. 

“Can you set me down here? I need to explain what’s happened to Pete.” I ask Ray. He nods, and walks over to where Patrick’s standing, probably asking him where Pete is.

“They’re coming now. I explained that something happened in the back. I’m going on to play bass in a few minutes. You have to text me if you go to the ER, or any outcomes.” Ray says, patting me on the shoulder.

“I will. Thank you for looking out for me. I owe you one, dude.” I say, half smiling.

“Where’s Mikey?” Pete says, frantically. They’re obviously panicking. 

“I set him down on the spare bass amp. Something about his ex?” Ray explains. “Be gentle with him, though. I think he needs to go to the ER.”

  
  
  


**_hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. the next couple chapters are going to be pretty sad, so proceed with caution. my upload schedule is going to be a little whack for the time being as i’m back at school so i won’t have as much free time, but i will continue to write this fic and deliver some cute petekey fluff for y’all :))_ **

**_hope you guys are all okay!!_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	18. 18

**_CONTENT WARNING: HOSPITALS, SH MENTION, INJURY_ **

  
  


Mikey:

“Baby boy. Sweetheart. Darling. What happened to you? I swear if I ever find the fucker who did this to you, I will destroy them.” They say, practically growling. 

“It was Gabe. He came here, acting all friendly and shit. I explained how we couldn’t be friends after what he did to me and how happy I was with you. I don’t remember much after that. I think I blacked out?” I say. I can’t read their expression. It’s like a mixture of anger, hurt and deep sadness. 

“I can’t believe he’d do such a thing to my baby boy. Where’s Gee? I need a strong, independent man like your brother to help. We need Frank, too. I think Ray’s filling in for me on bass.” Pete rambles, speaking quickly. 

“Ray’s getting them now, I think. Gerard has his car, so we should be fine.” I say, moving awkwardly. I yelp in pain, rubbing my side.

“Don’t move. Whatever you do, don’t move. That’s just going to make any damage worse.” They explain, holding my hand tightly. I think they’re scared. They can’t be. Pete’s not scared of anything.

Ray comes back with Gerard and Frank. “Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do. Pete, you help Mikey out of here using the fire escape door behind you. Frank, you stay with them. Gerard’s getting his car now to pick you up. We’re trying to keep this as discreet as possible, so we don’t have to pay the venue anything.” Ray explains. I like this new side of him. He’d do anything for the people he cares about it. 

“Good plan, Toro. We can’t let Gabe see what he’s done to Mikey.” Pete says, their eyes flashing when they mention his name. Gerard knocks on the door, and Frank pushes the door open. Gerard’s back door is open. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t grateful to see him.

“We’re getting you to the ER. Is there any way you can get your shirt off?” Gerard asks, once I’m sat in the backseat. I’m lucky that I chose to wear a button-down shirt today. My left arm is hard to move. 

“Pete, baby? Can you take my shirt off for me?” I ask, looking at them. I totally ignored Gerard's side eyeing them the entire time. I deserve to make my brother feel a bit uncomfortable. The amount of times he’s forgotten that I’m in the room with him. I shudder at the thought. 

“It’ll be my pleasure, darling.” They whisper into my neck. They unbutton it all the way down to the bottom, being careful to slide it over my left shoulder and arm. Thank goodness I’m clean from cutting at the minute. Yeah, they’re visible and obvious, but they don’t look fresh. Gerard goes into his trunk and gets out a blanket. Pete drapes in over me, after taking a good look at my chest and back, surveying the damage. 

“It says here that it’s key to make sure that the individual in question with injuries like this needs to stay as calm as possible. By panicking, they can make whatever damage worse.” Frank says, looking up from his phone. He’s obviously been googling my symptoms. “How are you feeling?” 

“It hurts.” I whimper, like a small child who’s done nothing but fall off the monkey bars. “I’m scared. I want mom. And dad.”

“We’re nearly there now, love. Try and stay calm, like Frank says.” Pete says, stroking my hair for comfort. Gerard’s somehow managing to drive cautiously but quickly so he can avoid the potholes in the road. 

“I’ll send mom a text. She’ll be home from work now. It’s 5 pm there. She could always facetime us when we get there.” Gerard says, pulling into the hospital parking lot. 

“You need to tell her there’s no need to come home.” I say, not wanting to worry my parents. They’re making strides in their business, and it’d be unfair for them to look after me. 

“If you’re sure. You’re pretty injured, dude.” Gerard says. 

“Totally positive. It’d be selfish.” I say, trying to fall asleep on Pete’s shoulder.

“My mom loves you babe. She’s back home tomorrow. If I ask her, she’ll look after you. You looked after me when I was hurt. It’s only fair if I reciprocate.” Pete says. 

“Frank’s coming back now. We’re being referred to the major injury unit, so we won’t have to wait for hours. Are you warm enough, Mikey?” Gee asks me. I’m cold. Pete drapes their white denim jacket over my shoulders for extra warmth. 

“Can you walk?” Pete asks me. I grab their hand and stand up. I think I could probably make it to the doors. It’s only a few feet away from where Gerard abandoned his car.

“You guys go in. Is there anything from home you want? I’m going to go park my car and get some stuff from home.” Gerard says.

“Can you get me Pete’s hoodie and Roger? They’re both on the couch.” I ask. I’m like a big kid when I’m sick or injured. 

“That’s fine, Here’s 5$ for a snack.” Gerard says, ruffling my hair. We walk into the ER, and queue in front of the reception desk. The receptionist looks up from her document.

“Name please.” She says, looking at the three of us. 

“Mikey. Mikey Way. Oh, sorry ma’am. Michael Way.” I stutter out. “My friend came and registered me?”

“I know who you are, sweetie. Come through to the waiting room. I’ll get you a wheelchair. You shouldn’t have walked in.” The receptionist smiles. She seems kind. 

Moments later, and she’s back with the wheelchair. I carefully sit down, being careful not to make any sudden movements. Pete’s holding my hand.

“Gerard’s going to be back as soon as he can be. If I know anything about him, he’ll have broken all of the speed limits to get home.” Frank says, smiling. “Do you need anything?”

“I just want to get fixed.” I reply, shivering. I feel sick again. Pete pulls the blanket around me, rubbing my arms to try and keep me warm.

"Michael Way to majors please.” 

Frank, Pete and I walk towards the revolving doors, before getting stopped by a young male nurse in pale blue scrubs. “Hey guys, I’m really sorry to do this but major injury patients can only have one person with them. One of you has to go and wait in the Family Room. We’ll call you in when he’s in a better condition.” He says to the three of us. I think he has an accent of some sort? He could be Canadian. I look up at Pete and then at Frank.

“I can go if you need me to, dude.” Frank says, patting me on my shoulder. I reach up and hug him goodbye. “Stay safe for me, okay.” He says, hugging me loosely. 

“I’ll try, bro. See you later.” I say, sniffling. Pete and I go through the doors into the ER, the nurse following us. 

“If you could wait here, and get out onto the bed ready for some routine checks then that would be great. I’m Darren, by the way.” The nurse says, nodding at Pete and I.

“He seemed nice, babe. Also, if he asks about what happened, you have my full permission to misgender me.” Pete says, walking over to me. “How’s your chest feeling?” 

“It hurts. Can you help me please? I need to get onto the bed, like Darren said.” I say. Pete walks over and I put my good arm over their shoulder. We’ve done this thousands of times before, and even though they’re shorter than me, they can lift me with ease. They gently set me down on the bed and cover me with the blanket from Gee’s car for some extra warmth. I wish they could be up here with me, holding me and telling me I’m going to be okay. Nurse Darren comes back with a clipboard.

“So, Michael, how did you get into this mess?” Darren says, sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I was at a show in town. It was my boyfriend’s band. I didn’t realise that my ex was going to be there. Especially after what happened between us. He was being all sweet at first, but then he turned on me and slammed me against a wall. I don’t remember much after that, other than my friend coming to help me and getting here.” I explain. I feel like I’m gasping for breath as I’m speaking, and my voice is hoarse. Pete’s still holding my hand tightly. It’s all I need to carry on. 

“How long ago was this, Michael?” He asks me, not looking up from his clipboard.

“At around 6:30? I don’t remember much.” I say, rubbing the back of my head. 

“You did the right thing coming in. I know it’s tempting to stay at a show when someone you love is performing when you’re unwell. I need to run a few tests before I send you to the X-Ray department. Can you sit up for me?” He says.

“If Pete helps me, then probably.” I say, looking at them. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Darren asks us.

“Since July.” Pete replies. “Love, you need to take the blanket off so Darren can see your chest and back.” They say to me, It doesn’t help that I’m insecure about my lack of muscle and how skinny I am. They take the blanket off me and fold it. 

“Am I okay to touch your chest and back?” Darren asks, pulling the curtain across for some extra privacy. I nod, not wanting to speak. 

His hands are cold. I’m still holding Pete’s hand tightly. I want him to stop, it hurts too much. I need some painkillers, and fast. He takes his hands off my back, and moves onto checking my side - the place where it hurts the most. I’m trying so hard not to cry. He stops after 15 seconds, chewing on the end of his pen.

“It doesn’t look like it’s good news, Michael. We’re going to have to send you to X-Ray. Can you rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10 for me. One being totally normal, and ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt.” He says. I hold up eight fingers. 

“Is there any way we can stay here?” Pete asks, giving Darren their pleading eyes. It works for me. Darren shakes his head sadly.

“It looks like we’re going to have to go to the regular X-Ray room. It’s not too far away, and at the minute there’s no wait. Pete, I’ll transfer Michael across to save you lifting him.” He says, walking towards me. I don’t want him to help me. I want Pete. He lifts me off the bed and down into the chair. 

“When can I see my friends?” I ask. Gerard should be here by now. 

“After X-Ray. How old are you, Michael?” Darren asks me, looking straight ahead.

“16,” I reply, hoping he won’t need parental consent to give me any painkillers.

“Okay, so we can give you morphine. Are you allergic to anything?” 

“Not that I know of, no.” I reply. I’m thankful that I’ll get some sort of painkiller. It’s almost unmanageable at this point.

“We’re here now. Stay out here, Pete.” Darren says. I know they can’t be with me because of the radiation, but I still need them with me. 

“You’ll be alright, love. It’s just a little X-Ray. It won’t kill you. I love you so much.” They say to me, kissing my forehead. I normally hate forehead kisses, they remind me of Gabe too much. Forehead kisses are for elderly people and sick children. But I guess I am a sick kid today. 

“Love you too. I’ll be fine. Hey Darren, can Pete go and get my friend and my brother from the Family Room?” I ask. He nods in response and Pete stands up, walking towards the hospital corridor. They’re waving frantically and blowing kisses at me, like I’m about to have the biggest medical procedure of the century.

The X-Ray room is cold and dark, and it feels eerily like some sort of chamber from a horror movie. There are two more people standing behind a lead wall with a window between us. The younger woman walks towards me, introducing herself as Dr Joseph. 

“Are you okay to sit up on this bed?” She asks me. She’s got an unfamiliar accent, it sounds kind of southern or Carribean. But it suits her. She’s pretty. Her skin is the colour of dark chocolate, and her hair is pulled back behind a hairband.

“I think so? I haven’t really tried it yet. My partner has been carrying me from the chair to the bed.” I explain, looking at the floor. 

“If you grab my hands, I think we could get you standing and maybe onto the bed. You need to take your blanket off, too. I know it’s cold in here. But you made the right decision to take off your shirt. I know how hard that must’ve been.” She says, reaching over to me. I grab her hands and pull myself up to my feet. It’s disorientating. At least I manage to get onto the X-Ray bed without doing myself any more damage.

Dr Joseph goes behind the screen and moves the X-Ray machine towards my back and chest. I knew I had nothing to worry about. It’s just like the time I broke my arm in the third grade, just less painful.

“All done now. I know you’re a growing boy, but would you like a sticker for being brave?” It may be the pain talking or me just being tired, but I nod weakly. “Okay, sweetheart. Have you got anyone waiting for you back in majors? We should have your results with you pretty quickly.”

“Thank you, Dr Joseph. I think my partner and friends should be waiting for me outside, along with Nurse Darren.” I say, making eye contact with her for the first time.

“Aren’t you just the cutest. There’s no need to thank me, though.” he says, blushing. She wheels me out of the X-Ray room, and I see my friends and Pete. 

“Mikey, how are you doing? I got some things for you from home, they’re in this bag.” Gerard says. “I was also going to swing by dunkin’ but I didn’t know if you could have coffee with whatever medication you’re on.”

“I think the nurse said that he’s going on morphine for the pain.” Pete says. Darren nods in confirmation.

“Not long now until we get back. If you want to get changed into the clothes your brother’s bought you, then that’s fine.” Darren says.

We’re back at the major injury unit, and I manage to transfer from chair to bed successfully, and Pete’s trying to wrestle me out of my jeans without hurting me. 

“I never thought the first time you’d be taking off my jeans would be in an ER bed.” I say sarcastically. I feel all floaty and funny. The pain in my chest and back doesn’t feel like it's there anymore.

“Shh love, don’t be so loud. Keep taking your painkillers.” Pete says, holding the mouthpiece up to my lips, and pulling off my jeans with their other hand. 

“But I love you, and I want to tell everyone about it.” I yell. I’m slurring my words and giggling. Who knew it’d be this fun to be on morphine?

Darling, I need you to co-operate as much as you can. Do you want either Frank or Gerard to help me put pyjama pants on you?” Pete says sternly. I immediately sober up.

“No baby,” I whisper, helping Pete with the jeans situation. 

“Good boy. I love you so much.” They say, pecking me on the lips and giving me Roger. I hug him close to my chest, and continue breathing deeply, though it tickles.

Pete’s half-lying, half-sitting on the bed next to me, their arm around my shoulders and stroking my hair. I’m tired. Dr Joseph should be back with my results soon.

“What if they’re broken?” I say to Pete. I’m worried about having to stay in hospital if they are. It’s going to be such a massive medical bill for my parents. 

“Baby, if they are, I will do my best to take care of you. My mom’s happy to have you whilst you get better. We don’t know the results of the X-Ray’s yet, anyway.”

Dr Joseph opens the curtains. “Okay Michael, I have your results. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

I look at Pete. They nod their head. “Good news first.” I say, hoping I can go home.

“You don’t have to spend the night in hospital. I’m guessing this is your partner?” She says, nodding at Pete.

“Yeah, they are. I’m going to be staying at theirs whilst I get better.” I explain. 

“That’s perfect. Now for the bad news. You have broken three of your ribs at the back and two at the front along with a fractured collarbone and dislocated shoulder.” I see and feel Pete flinching. They’ve never been good with any sort of injury, never mind dislocations. “These are significant injuries, Michael, and if you don’t let them heal correctly, then the long term impacts could be incredibly severe. You need to avoid wearing anything that could constrict your chest for at least 6 months to avoid any future breakages, and you must wear this sling so your shoulder can heal correctly. I need to put tha back into place for you, and then there’s another X-Ray. The healing process is perhaps not as straightforward as the healing process for a broken leg or arm, but it’s vital you’re well looked after, and I have no doubt you will be. I also need your partner to move so I can set your shoulder. Keep breathing in, honey.” She says. Pete moves over to my right and takes my hand in theirs.

“It’s going to be okay, baby. Keep breathing in, like Dr Joseph says.” Pete says, soothing me. Dr Joseph is getting to work on setting my shoulder, putting it back into place. Darren walks back into our booth with a splint for my shoulder. 

“Michael, your shoulder is set now. You’re going to need to wear this for 6 weeks. I’ll only tighten the back strap loosely to not cause your ribs any disturbance. If you sit up, then myself and Darren can put you into it. Keep breathing deeply.” She says, undoing the velcro strapping. It’s not as painful as I thought it’d be. “You’re good to go now honey. Watch yourself, and don’t do anything dangerous.” 

I get off the bed and walk out of the major injury department with Pete. Frank and Gerard are waiting for us. “Have you told Mom yet?” I ask Gerard. “Also, you need to drop me off at Pete’s place. I’m staying over at theirs for a bit while I heal.”

“No, I’ve not told Mom yet. Pete, is your mom okay with this?” He asks.

“Fine. She’s always saying how much she loves Mikey.” Pete says, opening the car door for me. 

  
  
  


**_poor mikey :(( i promise i didn’t want to make gabe an asshole i just needed a place for this story to go. i’m going to be pretty ia for a bit, and probably only updating sporadically as i’m back at school soon._ **

**_hope y’all are okay!! ily all <3_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	19. 19

Pete:

Mikey and I climb into the back of Gerard’s old, banged-up Subaru, and I don’t know what I’m feeling. I’m always happy to care for my baby boy, but I’m worried about him. It feels like a lot to put on Mom as well. He’s not her son, and she shouldn’t be expected to care for him. Well, he’s not her son yet. But I’m hoping someday he will be. My phone beeps from my pocket.

**momma: Honey, bring Mikey home with you, he needs a momma right now, especially as his momma can’t be with him.**

He’s curled up on my lap, his head resting on my thighs. He looks like he’s nearly asleep.At least Gerard’s driving carefully for once in his life. Frank and Gee are talking softly in the front, hoping not to disturb Mikey and I. I think he’s got clothes at my place.

“Baby? How long until we’re at your house?” He asks, sleepily. It’s about two blocks away. 

“Not much longer now sweetheart. How do you feel?” I ask him. He’s yawning and stretching in my lap, and I love him so much.

“Tired. Are you sure your mom is okay with this?” He says, his voice soft. I look straight ahead at the street in front of me. My mom is a bit of a sore subject for me.

“She practically insisted. You don’t need to worry about a thing. Momma will look after you, we’ll make sure of it.” I say, rising above my petty, childish feelings.

I’ll admit it now, I hate people sharing my mom with me. It’s been us versus the world since we first moved here from Chicago three years ago. Even Mikey. I’d never tell him though. He loves Momma just as much as I do. 

“Is this yours?” Gerard asks, pulling up in front of Momma’s. I nudge Mikey gently.

“Thanks for this, Gerard. I’ll see you at school.” I say, pushing open the car door and helping him out. He’s still wearing the ratty old blanket from Gerard’s car. I take his good hand and help him out of the car.

Momma’s standing on the porch waiting for Mikeey and I. She’s wearing her pink faded bathrobe and white fluffy slippers. She practically runs over to me when she sees me, giving me the biggest hug. I’ve really missed her.

“Hey mom,” I say, hugging her back tightly. Mikey’s stood by the car, hanging back to give us a bit of space.

“Hey Pete, honey. How’ve you been?” She asks, pushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

“Fine. I’ve been staying with Mikey and his brother, so the house isn’t trashed.” I reply. “Did everything with the divorce go okay in Chicago?”

“Your dad’s a bastard, but at least I got custody of you. Did you know he’s getting married to her?” Mom says, looking at the floor.

“Yeah, he told me. It’s next summer, in New Mexico.” I say, feeling guilty. I don’t have the heart to tell her that he invited Mikey and I.

“If you want to go, you can. He said that he’d invited you. Don’t worry about me.” She says, stroking my cheek.

“Thanks mom. Mikey and I want to turn it into a mini break for our anniversary.” I say, letting my face and voice soften.

“Speaking of Mikey, where is he?” Mom asks.

“He’s by the car. I think he was hanging back to give us a moment.” I say, looking over my shoulder. He sees me looking, and blows me a kiss. Holy shit, he’s cute. I lower my voice to a whisper. “Are you sure that you’re okay with my boyfriend being around the house? He’s pretty injured and I don’t want to dump him on you.”

“I love Mikey, honey. He’s a great guy, and he treats you right. I still have a few days holiday, and we can pretend you’re sick so we can spend time together. I want to look after him. He looked after you when you were unwell, it’s the least I can do.” Mom says. She’s rubbing my forearm, and it’s comforting. I’m glad she’s home and safe.

Mikey walks over to us slowly. He’s waving to Frank and Gee, and I know he’s going to miss them. My mom is walking to him, with her arms open, and she hugs him loosely. 

“Hey Ms, sorry ma’am I don’t know what to call you.” Mikey says awkwardly, looking at the floor. He’s probably tired and nervous. I take his hand for support, and he squeezes it gently, as a way of saying thank you. It makes my heart flutter a little bit. I dont think I’ll ever get used to this feeling.

“Oh honey, don’t worry about what to call me. Feel free to call me Momma.” She says, smiling up at Mikey. He’s at least half a foot taller than her, but he still looks small next to her. “Let's get you inside and warm. I can only imagine how cold you are.”

“After you, Momma.” Mikey says, holding the door open with his hip, which he shouldn’t be doing.

“Thank you dear. I’ll go and make us all some tea.” She says, walking into the house. 

“What was all that about, love?” I ask Mikey. 

“What do you mean?” He replies, looking at me. 

“With Mom.” I say, making eye contact with him. He takes me by the hand and we sit down on the sofa. 

“I know how close you guys are, and how protective of your mom you are, and I love that about you. I was just trying to be sweet to her, because I’m not exactly going to be the easiest house guest ever. She seems tired, too.” Mikey explains, still holding my hand tightly. 

“It’s probably not ideal us being all happy and loved up around her either. She’s going through a divorce at the minute, and she loved my Dad. A lot. We need to find Momma a man. Even if the only dating apps are for hookups. Gay hookups at that. I doubt my Mom would have much success in that department.” I say, cracking a smile. 

“Does she know you’re non-binary?” Mikey asks me, changing the subject from my mom’s dating life. 

“If you’re asking if we’ve had the talk, then yeah, we have, but if you’re asking if she uses my pronouns properly, then no she doesn’t.” I explain. He’s still holding me. Maybe he’s the handsy one and not me.

“How do you want me to refer to you, baby?” He asks me. I shouldn’t be flattered by this, but I am. He’s probably used to this though, with Gerard being his brother. He’s definitely a good trans ally. 

“It pains me to say this, but he/him pronouns and boyfriend.” I say, cringing at the thought of my beautiful baby boy having to do this. He’s cringing slightly at the thought. I can’t even begin to imagine how much that’s hurting his poor chest.

“You know I really don’t want to do this, don’t you?” He says, snuggling into me and looking up at me, like we’ve done one thousand times before. 

“I know, love. I don’t want you to have to do it. But if it’s something we need to do, then we’ll do it.” I say, gently moving my arm around his shoulder, being careful not to knock him.

Momma walks back into our front room with two mugs of tea, and sets them on the coffee table next to the sofa, and sits down on one of the armchairs. “How are you doing, Mikey? Are you comfortable there? I can always tell Pete to move so you don’t have to lie on him.” Mikey’s blushing brightly, and I can feel my cheeks heat up. I hope he stays with me, but I can see Momma’s face falling. She’s lonely. 

“I’m fine, thank you Momma. It’s been a long day, and I’m pretty tired, so I’m probably just going to go to bed. Besides, I can’t shower at the minute because of all this, so I’ll probably be under your feet a lot, and not smelling the best.” Mikey says, mumbling. 

“Dear, just do whatever makes you feel more at home. Just see me as a surrogate mother until you’re feeling a little more like yourself. I’ve taken some time off work, so I can look after you for the week.” She says, turning her body to face us both.

“Mom, can I miss school tomorrow?” I ask, hedging my bets and making my voice sound sad. “I won’t be able to focus without Mikey. We also have a chemistry exam, and Mr Bryar’s an asshole who hates me, so what’s the point in doing it?” I say, looking at the floor. 

“I understand that, Pete, I do. I’ll send a message to the administration’s office first thing tomorrow morning.” She says, passing Mikey and I our mugs. I want to ask her about how it went with Dad, but it’s not the time. She looks like she woke up especially for Mikey and I. 

We finish our tea pretty soon after that. Mikey’s sat up on the opposite side of the sofa to me, his legs over my lap. He’s still shirtless. Whilst I don’t mind that for now, it’s probably not the most practical long-term solution. He has clothes here, so he should be fine.

“Baby?” Mikey asks me, tapping my chest with his foot, his voice soft and fogged with sleep.

“Yes love?”

“I’m tired.” He says, yawning, dragging the i out like a small child. It’s adorable. I love it when he gets all tired and cute, because he’ll want to cuddle more than usual. Once, not long after we started dating, he buried his face in the back of my neck and cuddled me until we fell asleep. It was the first time we’d ever cuddled as a couple, and I remember how embarrassed we both were when we woke up to find Gerard sat on the opposite side of the room. 

“Okay baby boy.” I say, using his favourite pet name and picking him up bridal style, hopefully making him slightly flustered. “Let’s get to bed. Is my room okay?”

“Only if your bed’s big enough.” He says, with a smirk. I flush deep red and smile, walking towards the staircase. It helps that he’s so light. Yeah, he’s a lot taller than me, but he’s so easy to carry. You’d think stairs would be trickier than they are. I get to the top of the landing and I push my bedroom door open with my hip, and walk into my bedroom.

It’s surprisingly tidy. I must have remembered to clear up any dirty dishes before Mom left for Chicago. Or Mom hurriedly cleaned it for me when I told her Mikey would be staying with us for a few nights. Probably the latter. My posters are starting to peel off the walls, showing the navy blue paint that I practically insisted on having when I first moved here. My bed is made, for once, and my room doesn’t look like shit. I make a mental note to thank Mom after putting Mikey on the bed.

“I’m going for a shower. Feel free to go into my closet and find anything that you want and can wear easily. I say, ruffling his hair as I walk past, and he pushes his head back into my hand to maximise the contact. 

“Can you pick me something?” He asks sweetly, looking up at me, his eyes wide. “I don’t want to find anything in there you don’t want me to see, like 12 year old you.” He says, grinning. I’ll admit that I was worried there for a second. I left Mikey’s christmas present in my coat pocket, and I don’t want him to see that until then. 

“Sure darling. I won’t be long. Just get yourself comfortable. You’re already wearing pyjama pants, so you’re halfway there.” I say, half-joking. 

“Can I join you?” He says as I walk out of the door. I’m not even going to justify that with a response. If only. 

I have the quickest shower known to man and do my night time routine. I don’t want my skin to break out and be left greasy. I normally hate showering with a passion - it means I have to see parts of myself I hate. It also means that I’m not with Mikey, and any time I’m away from him is a bad time. I walk back into my room with my towel around my waist, and I put on the pyjama pants that Mikey got out for me. They’re red and black plaid, and they’re the comfiest things I’ve ever owned. 

Mikey’s curled up on top of my bed, already fast asleep and cuddling his bear. I don’t want to have to move him - he looks so peaceful. Whilst he looks cute, he’s in the most inconvenient place possible. I don’t want to hurt him by moving him. He needs to put a shirt on, too. He’s going to get sick if he stays like this. 

I walk over to him, trying not to wake him, butt also trying to wake him. I lean over my bed and whisper. “Mikey, baby? How aren’t you freezing?” He doesn’t stir. I’m probably going to have to pick him up to move him.

It’s harder than it sounds, picking up your sleeping boyfriend with numerous injuries without waking him up. I can’t roll him - that’ll do him more harm than good. After 5 minutes of thinking about practical solutions, I slide into bed next to him, and I try to move us up towards the pillows. It works, to my surprise. 

“Hey beautiful,” Mikey whispers, his voice croaky. My heart flutters in my chest. I love it when he calls me that. I kiss his cheek softly.

“Night, love. Try and get some sleep. If you need anything then wake me up. I love you” I say. I don’t want him to injure himself further.

“Love you too.” He says, drifting off to sleep, whilst I play with his hair.    


  


  


**_hey guys, sorry for not uploading, and this chapter’s a little shorter so i could post it ASAP. how are y’all?_ **

**_thanks for reading :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	20. 20

**_CONTENT WARNING: HORNY TEENAGERS. THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW._ **

Mikey:

Huh? Where am I? I don’t think I’m at home. Someone’s cuddling me. I don’t recognise this room. I can’t move. My chest and shoulder hurt so much, I wish I could move them. There’s something around my chest. I don’t know what’s going on. Wait, why’s my crotch sticky and damp?

I try to turn around to see who’s holding me. They’re cute. No, scratch that, they’re really cute. I want to get their attention somehow, but I don’t want to wake them. I probably spoke too soon.

“Mikey? What are you doing?” The cute person cuddling me asks. They’re shorter than me.

“How do you know my name?” I ask them, worried.

“Baby, it’s me. Pete. Your partner.” They explain quietly. Sitting up in their bed, they turn to face me. “What’s going on?”

“I- I don’t know? I think I had a wet dream?” My head’s clearing a bit now. Nothing like that’s ever happened to me before in front of Pete. 

“Oh, okay. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to the best of us.” Pete says, taking my hand and turning a deep red. We’re both sitting on their bed, even though it’s 3 am and we should be asleep.

“I know that babe. I had full attendance in eight grade health class.” I say, looking down at my lap, and I know I need to get myself cleaned up. What’s their mom going to think? I’m embarrassed by it. I shouldn’t have to wake Pete up to tell them I’ve had a wet dream, and it's mortifying. I can’t get back to sleep, so I do the next best thing.

I shuffle closer to Pete, and sit down on their lap, our faces inches away from each other. They look flustered, so I’m obviously doing something right. I wrap my legs around their back, so our chests are touching, and I lean in. My lips are hovering about Pete's and I stay there, waiting for Pete to lean in, or grab my face, or pull me forwards by the shirt. They lean in, almost closing the space, but I put my hand over their mouth, stopping them from kissing me. 

“You fucking tease, Mikey!” Pete whisper-yells, trying not to wake their mom. They grab me by the shirt and kiss me roughly, their hands in my hair. It’s worth torturing myself by teasing them if I get treated like this in response. 

They’re a very good kisser. I’ve always thought that about them. I moan quietly into their mouth, trying to be as quiet as I can. Pete pulls away and looks at me.

“Holy shit Mikey, you’re so fucking hot.” They whisper in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. We have to be so careful, and not just because of my injuries. We could wake Pete’s mom up, and then what would happen? I’d never be able to stay over again, and I love staying with Pete. Mainly because there’s less chance of my brother walking in on us. 

I’m a moaning mess. I really want them to kiss my neck and to rip off the band aid and sleep with them. I don’t care that I’m injured, I just want them. “Baby- I love you so fucking much- I’m so ready-” I pant out inbetween kisses. I just want them. To be touched by them, to be loved by them. Pete stops abruptly, and looks at me.

“But what about next summer? Or your shoulder? Are you sure about this, love? Not that I don’t want to, because I do, but less than 15 minutes ago you didn’t know who I was.” Pete says, their hand resting on my arm. They have a point. I look at my lap, embarrassed about thinking that far into the future.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I had a wet dream, woke up horny and felt the urge to sleep with you.” I say, mumbling again and playing with the skin around my nails.

“Baby, don’t apologise. It’s only natural, and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I could lend you something to change into?” They ask, pecking my lips. It doesn’t help that I’m still hard and pretty horny. I just have to wait it out and hope it goes away. 

Pete gets off the bed and roots in their drawers, trying to find some of my underwear that we keep at their place. “Are these yours?” They ask, holding up my favourite pair of black boxers. I wondered where they’d gone. 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks darling.” I say, catching my boxers. “Don’t look.” I say, trying to put them on with only one hand. It’d be even worse if they knew I was still hard. Pete turns their back on me, looking at the wall.

“This is going to sound weird, but is there anything on the sheets? Mom warned me about, y’know, doing anything, and if she sees cum on my sheets, she’ll freak. I can’t really explain to her that my boyfriend had a wet dream while we were cuddling, or else then she’ll think that I jerked you off.” Pete says, looking at the floor, still not looking at me struggling to get into my boxers. I’m going to need them to help me. Holy shit, this is not how I imagined tonight to go. 

“Babe, I might need some help actually getting into these.” I say, struggling. They’re going to notice I’m still hard. This will be interesting, to say the least. 

Pete’s face flushes as they walk over to where I’m suffering. They grab the waistband of my shorts, and pull it over my hips, not making eye contact with me. I don’t think they’ve noticed my erection yet? That’s a good sign.

“Thank you love,” I say, when Pete’s finished pulling the waistband up and over my hips. They’ve got cold hands, and the sudden difference in temperature makes me squeal. Like it or not, they’re going to have to get used to this.

“You’re lucky I love you, sweetheart.” Pete says, booping my nose as they walk past me to get back into bed. They turn to face me, our noses a fraction of a inch away from touching. Pete’s right hand is cupping my cheek and they’re moving their thumb over my cheekbone. They look so good in the low light, with the light shining from downstairs where the door’s a little bit open. The light’s highlighting all of their best features, and they’re stunning. I lean in, and kiss them softly and slowly. It’s sweet and full of love. My eyes are closed, and we move slowly, as if we’re in sync with each other. I pull away, and look at the beautiful person in front of me.

“I am so fucking in love with you, Pete Wentz.” I say quietly., kissing the tip of their nose. I treat it like a target. They’ve fallen asleep on me, and all I can hear is their soft heartbeat pounding in their chest. I put my head over their heart, and I drift away peacefully to their heartbeat. 

**_-timeskip-_ **

I wake up relatively late to an empty bed. There’s hazy sunlight flooding through the windows, making the room look brighter than usual. I try to sit myself up and I put my glasses on, so I can actually see what I’m doing. I think Pete’s heard I’m up. 

“Morning baby boy, how are you feeling this morning?” They say, putting my coffee down on the nightstand on, what I assume to be, my side of the bed. I shiver happily. If only fourteen year old Mikey could see me now. Waking up in my partner’s - who happens to be my best friend in all of the world - bed to coffee and time off school to spend time with them. He’d think he was dreaming. 

“Morning sweetheart. A bit better. I’m still in agony though.” I say, picking up my coffee cup and taking a sip. It’s the perfect balance of milky and hot, just how I like it. “This is great, thanks babe.” I say, deliberately leaving a bit of froth on my top lip. It has the desired effect, as Pete walks over to me and strokes their thumb over my top lip, and kisses me immediately after.

“I thought about bringing you two ibuprofen tablets, but Mom didn’t think it’d be the best idea. It’s probably best if you wake up a bit first.” Pete says, sitting down next to me and putting a protective arm around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.

“Yeah, probably.” I say, yawning. My eyes are filled with sleep. I could probably do it with a shower. “What do you want to do today?” I ask Pete, taking another sip from my mug. 

“We could go to Starbucks after school to spy on Patrick and Ray,” Pete suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

“Babe, you know I love you, but I am not getting out of bed to spy on our friends on their first date. Remember what the doctor said, I have to rest.” I say, putting my hand on their knee. 

“That’s true, darling, but aren’t you intrigued? To see what Patrick and Ray are like when it’s just the two of them.” Pete says, trying to justify spying on them. 

“I’m just as overly invested in this as you are. Probably not to the extent you are, but I’m interested. I’ll have to ask Ray if I can copy up the work I’ve missed from calculus, so I’ll speak to him later.” I say, wrapping my hands around my cup. I’m cold.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you, a sophomore, are in senior calc. My boyfriend the scholar.” Pete jokes, grinning. 

“Watch yourself, Wemtz, I’m going to be your boss one day.” I say, half joking. “Wait, are we missing Mr Bryar’s practical assessment?”

“You bet we are, babe. If he could see us now, acting like a married couple on a Saturday morning. He’d have a stroke.” Pete says, sitting up next to me.

“As he should. I love you and I want to show the world.” I say, kissing their forehead. “This one’s for you, Mr Bryar, swivel on that!” I say, sticking up my middle finger. Pete grabs me by the shirt, and kisses me roughly, taking me by surprise. I’m happy they made me flustered. Not that I’d ever tell them that. 

They pull away from me after a few minutes, gasping for air. “You’ve got to stop doing that, Mikey.” They pant, drawing in any air they can.

“Doing what?” I say, playing dumb and running my hands through my tousled bed hair to try and make it look half decent. It’s greasy. I know they like that, me playing the dumb twink. 

“Being so fucking cute and turning me on.” Pete practically growls, making my face flush bright red. I knew they liked it, but not that much. “Now c’mere, dork.” They say, pulling me closer to them. Their t-shirt is going to be ruined if they keep doing this. Not that I’m complaining about it or anything. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean? You can’t be that horny.” I say, looking them in the face. I stick my tongue out to prove a point.

“Fuck off. At least I didn’t wake my partner up at 3 am after having a sexy dream.” Pete snarks back, shoving me gently. I fake fall off the bed just to prove a point. 

“Touché.” I reply, getting up from the floor and getting back into bed. I start raking my hand through their hair and letting it get tangled in my fingers. Thay love head rubs. I hear a knock on the door. It’s probably their mom. 

I pull the blanket over my legs as quickly as I can, not wanting her to see me in bed with Pete in my boxers. “Pete? Can I come in? I’ve bought Mikey the rest of his breakfast, because you forgot most of it in a hurry to get back to him.” She says, poking her head around the doorframe. “Morning Mikey dear, did you sleep well?”

“Fine, thank you Momma. How about you?” I ask her politely, taking the two ibuprofen she bought me. Pete’s looking at their closet, scowling. They must really hate being cockblocked by their own mother.

“Pretty well actually. I’ve finally recovered from my flight. Boys, as much as I would love to stay home today, the hospital needs me to cover Jeanette’s shift. She’s got the flu. I’ll be home at 7:30 tonight to make dinner, so make the most of your day.” She says, winking at us.

“We will, Mom. I can make sure of that.” Pete says, side-eyeing me. “Have a good day, I’ll try not to miss you too much.” They continue, trying to sound disappointed. 

“Stop it, Pete. We both know you won’t miss me too much. I’ll get out of your way. I’m already late.” She says, shutting the door behind her. 

I wait until I hear the front door lock to kiss Pete again. “Did your mom seriously just cockblock and wingwoman you at the same time?” I say, laughing. 

“Yeah, she did. Why did you have to act so cute before that? She obviously saw we were about to kiss, and maybe a bit more.” Pete says, pouting as folding their arms across their chest. 

“Your mom’s great, babe. Never let her go.” I say, thinking about my own mom. She moved to LA at the start of this year to help dad run their company after it grew last year. She couldn’t feasibly manage it from a dingy New Jersey kitchen. I miss her a lot, and I miss dad. We were a super tight knit family. We still are, to some extent. Pete senses I’m in my head, and takes my hand gently. 

“I won’t. We won, remember? I’m no longer my deadbeat dad’s freak disappointment that he can show off to his old racist friends at the golf club. I’m momma’s best friend, and the only blood relative she has here.” Pete says, looking at our hands. Their hands are smaller than mine, and their nails are painted with black polish. They’re slightly chipped, and it’s a good look for them. I pick up our hands, and I softly kiss the back of theirs. 

“As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I think we should actually do something. I want to watch Harry Potter.” I say, standing up and taking Pete’s hand, pulling them out of the bedroom.

“At least put on some pants before we go downstairs.” Pete says. I can practically hear the eye roll, and it makes me giggle.

“Why though? It’s so much effort to move.” I say, giving them puppy dog eyes, hoping that I can stay as I am.

“Ugh fine. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Pete replies, swooping me off my feet and almost banging my head on the door jam.

“I can walk, you know. It’s not like I’m your pregnant wife who can’t look after herself.” I say, sticking my tongue out at them. 

“I’m aware. I just like the feeling of carrying you everywhere. So then I can be near you all the time, because I love you. What proof do you have that you’re not my pregnant wife? You could be, in some alternate universe.” Pete says sarcastically. 

“Hmm, maybe the fact that I’m a teenage boy who’s never had sex in his life might be a good place to start.” I answer back, kissing the tip of their nose. 

“I don’t care what you say. I am now going to exclusively refer to you as my pregnant wife. It all adds up. You crave attention, you’re very horny and moody, you always need to piss at inconvenient times and you don’t get out of bed unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Pete jokes, pecking my pouty lips. 

“You have a point, babe.” I grumble, not wanting them to know that they’re right. 

We walk down the stairs and Pete puts me down on the couch, and loads the DVD into the DVD player. It’s Prisoner of Azkaban, the best one. “If we’re watching this, do you promise not to turn me on half way through? I can’t bear the thought of some 13 or 14 year olds watching us make out.” Pete says, walking back over to me.

“I can’t guarantee that, babe. Apparently, your pregnant wife is always horny and in need of attention.” I say, using their previous words against them. I put my hand on their thigh, and look them in the face. I know what I’m doing. I don’t know where all this confidence has come from all of a sudden. 

They turn to me and peck me on the lips. “Nope. This is not working. Not today, Satan. I’m not about to kiss my boyfriend in my front room whilst Harry Potter plays in the background.” They sound about as convincing as Gerard was when he was telling me he was happy with Bert.

“Oh, are you sure about that princess?” I whisper in their ear, my teeth grazing the bottom of their neck. Trust me, I know full well what I’m doing. Pete shivers, and looks at me, their pupils blown. “Woah, already? I’m shocked. Are you really that hard up?” I ask, hoping that they'll kiss me roughly. 

They take me by the back of the head, and our lips smash together. We both smile into the kiss, our teeth clashing together. It’s a really good feeling. I’m running my good hand up and down Pete’s thigh, each time getting closer to their crotch. We might as well just do it. I stop kissing Pete for a second, and look up at them. 

“God Mikey, why do you have to make me feel this way?” Pete pants out, drawing in heavy breaths, like they’re underwater and gasping for air. “Just fucking sleep with me already.”

I need to stop leading them on. “And what will happen if I do?” I say, looking at their lips and my vision clouded with lust. 

“I will make you feel like the best and most lucky boy in the universe.” 

**_i’m so sorry for the cliffhanger!! thank you guys so much for being patient with me, at the minute this fic isn’t exactly at the top of my priority list, but i will try my level best to keep giving you guys frequent uploads. i also love receiving comments too, they motivate me to keep writing this fic._ **

**_hope y’all are okay!!_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	21. 21

Mikey:

I’m lying on Pete’s lap, feeling absolutely amazing. I can’t believe we just did that. I don’t think I’m capable of forming a coherent sentence. They’re running their hands through my hair absentmindedly, occasionally stopping to massage my scalp. I feel like one of us needs to say something. 

“Thank you, baby.” I say, immediately wishing I could take it back. It sounds like the most virgin-y thing that I could have said. Pete looks down at me, raising a quizzical eyebrow at me, but grinning. They look the exact same way I feel.

“There’s no need to thank me, darling. Did I hurt you?” Pete says, quietly. I can hear the smile in their voice. It’s not the same as their usual confident smirk. It’s soft and sounds genuinely happy. 

“You didn’t, and you could never. I can only imagine how much easier it is without all this.” I say, gesturing to the splints around my torso and the back of my neck. 

“Yeah, probably. We can always try again when you’re feeling more like yourself.” Pete says quietly, reaching for my hand. “We need to get cleaned up. Come on babe, I have tissues in my bedroom.”

“Of course you do,” I say, rolling my eyes at my partner. 

It’s not even like we went that far. But it feels like we did. It’s never occurred to me that we’d never actually touched each other like that. Like horny teenagers just wanting some sort of experience that they can brag about on MySpace or LiveJournal. Like not being a virgin was a badge of honour. This felt different. It’s not like we even had sex, just sloppy kissing and mutual hand jobs, but it still felt good, and it’s a start for us. 

I walk up the stairs to Pete’s bedroom, and we start cleaning ourselves up. It’s quiet, and it’s nice. Within 10 minutes, all the traces of what we just did are gone. We’re back in bed now, watching some crappy sci fi movie that Pete dug out. 

I wriggle closer to them, closing the distance between us. “Hey,” I say, kissing their neck softly. Not in a sexy way, just in a nice, relaxed way.

“Hey yourself, Mikeyway.” Pete says, yawning. They’re such a dork, and I love them for it. They can’t be comfortable like that.

“I would have gone further than that. I just got a bit, erm, excited.”  I say, blushing. 

“I know you would’ve, love. But it was our first time doing anything remotely sexual together, I’m sure next time you can get further.” Pete whispers, sending a shiver down my spine. I try not to think about Pete’s face. It’s easier said than done. It’s all I can think about. I need a distraction. My phone vibrates from the table beside me. It’s Frank.

**frank: hey dude, how are you feeling? i had to stop gee from decking gabe this morning haha.**

_ mikey i’m still in pain, but i need to tell you something. don’t tell my brother. _

**i’m listening…**

_ you know how a few weeks ago i asked you for some advice about me and pete? yeah, well it worked well. we finally did something. _

**what, like sex?? you’ve gotta tell me everything. well, not everything, but how did it go??**

_ we didn’t exactly have sex, but i got a hand job out of it.  _

**dude, that’s great. i’m so happy for you and pete! did everything go well?**

_ yeah, it was amazing. i’m so in love with them bro, you don’t understand. _

**i know you are. gee and i are coming to check on you guys at lunch. he says he’s got a little something up his sleeve.**

_ ew, ctrl+z. undo that. i don’t want to know.  _

**dude you literally just texted about how you and your partner just lost your virginity.**

_ what made it worse was that it was in front of harry potter… _

**mikey way, you dirty bastard**

I put my phone down and turn to Pete. “I bought us some snacks. Do you need anything else?” They ask, putting the tray down near the end of the bed.

“I’m cold,” I whine, hoping I’ll get another one of their glorious hoodies. I’ve been eyeing up their purple and black zip up one for a while now.

“Aww, baby boy. You should have told me. Which one do you want?” They ask me, walking over to their closet. 

“Your purple and black stripy one. Mainly so it’s easier for me to take off and put on with the zipper. But also because it smells good and looks hot on you.” I say, letting go of their hand. It’s the one they wore in NYC a few days ago. 

“Okay sweetheart. One hoodie, coming up.” They say like a massive nerd. They reach into the pocket, and take something out of it. They slide it into their jeans, making it look discreet. It looks like it’s quite a fancy package. It’s probably for his mom. “I’ll be right back.” They say, throwing me the hoodie. I catch it and bury my face into the soft fabric, inhaling deeply. It smells just like them, hair gel, laundry detergent, axe body spray, and something else I can’t place, but so familiar at the same time. It smells like Pete. I hear their footsteps on the stairs.

“Sorry about that Mikes. I just had to hide my mom’s christmas present. I’m all yours.” Pete says, draping himself over me. I let it happen, even though it’s starting to hurt. I should cuddle them more.

“Babe, I love you and I want to cuddle just as much as you do, but you’re kind of in an awkward position, and it’s starting to hurt.” I say, trying to get them off me.

“Comfy. Not moving much” They say into my tummy. At least they’re not putting strain on my ribs anymore. I start to play with their hair. We both know how much they love that. They adjust themself sightly, and move up my body, letting our legs tangle together. “I like you here. Really like you here.” They mumble into the crook of my neck. 

I want them to leave a mark. I want them to show the world that I’m their boyfriend. So that bitchy waitresses or teenage girls. I kiss their forehead softly and put my hand on their chest.

“Baby, can you- can you leave a mark?” I whisper into their ear. 

“Bit late, love. But if you want my to, and it won’t hurt you too much, then of course I can.” Pete says, kissing my neck and running their tongue over it, trying to find my sweet spot. I whine as they find it, and that’s all the information they need, sucking, kissing and biting around that spot. It feels so good. It’ll bruise, and I’ll be able to see and feel it for days. “How’s that, darling? Any better?” Pete says, rubbing their knuckles of the hickey they just left me. I bet it looks absolutely fucking perfect, because it’s from Pete, and it’s on my neck.

“Great, thank you. I love you.” I say, sitting up. “Also, there’s a chance of Frank and Gee coming over in about ten to check on us.” I say, hoping it’s okay with them.

“Okay baby. Wait, does Gee know I jerked you off? He’d kill me if he knew.” Pete says, sounding slightly guilty. I don’t think Frank’s told him. 

“No, he doesn’t. At least I don’t think he does. They’ll be here in a few minutes,” I say, checking the clock on my phone. It’s 12:10.

“Put a shirt on. We can’t let either of them see us like this. It’ll be too embarrassing. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make eye contact with your brother after this morning. You were so hot baby boy.” They whisper into my neck, making me shiver. 

Pete helps me into their hoodie, and we walk down stairs, sitting on the couch. I immediately find my way over to Pete’s side and snuggle up next to them, putting my head on their shoulder, as they put a protective arm around me. I want to kiss them again: it’s not my fault I can’t keep my hands or mouth off them. 

They’re wearing their ratty old Green Day shirt, the one with loads of holes, makeup smudges and hair dye on it. We’ve gone past the point of caring about what we look like when we’re being soft and intimate with each other. I don’t think they’ve seen me out of anything that’s not plaid pyjama pants for a while. Fight me, they’re comfy. I tilt my head up to them and kiss their chin. The light stubble tickles my lips a bit. They haven’t shaved in ages, and it shows. I like kissing them when they’re not clean shaven. It feels nice. My phone vibrates from my pocket. It’s probably Frank.

**loser, i can see you and pete cuddling. come and let us in.**

I look up from the sofa, and I see Gerard’s car. It’s a mess, and it’s covered in tacky New Jersey stickers and a thick layer of grime. He really should wash it more, but we don’t have the money. Mom and Dad’s money only goes so far, and we only use it for things we need, like food. All the bills are paid though, and Gerard’s car insurance. I get up off the sofa and let Frank and my brother in. 

“Hey dude.” Frank says, giving me a knowing look and patting me on the shoulder. I flinch and yelp in pain.

“Does this sling mean nothing to you bro? I’m a broken human being.” I say, my eyes pricking with tears and moving away from him like a startled animal. I feel like a jerk immediately after. He’s my best friend and I shrugged him off. I walk over to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back, whispering an apology to me. 

“How’s your day been so far, guys?” Gerard asks us, sitting down on the floor under the main window and crossing his legs. Pete and I walk over to the sofa, and they wrap me up into their arms. I giggle like a 13 year old girl, making Pete softly kiss my forehead.

“Yeah, we’ve had a great day together haven’t we angel?” Pete says, running their hands through their head. We’ve managed to get around the cuddling thing with my shoulder, ribs and back. I nod, hiding my face in their hoodie.

“Mr Bryar’s practical wasn’t worth worrying about. It was so easy dude. You would have breezed it.” Frank says, sitting down next to Gerard. I smile to myself. I hate Mr Bryar, but I love chemistry. I’ve always been good at it since I chose the science elective when I first went to Middle School, because in my dumb, closeted head, I had to do something manly so people would think I’m straight. But I fell in love with chemistry and my best friend at the same time. 

“How was he?” I ask tentatively. I don’t really want to know, but it’s still worth asking.

“He seemed pissed off about something for no reason today. He asked me where you guys were.” Frank continues. I hope for the love of God Frank didn’t tell him that we were off together. 

“What did you say?” I ask anxiously. I can almost feel Pete sending me a mental note to calm myself down. They take my hand and squeeze it gently, reassuring me.

“Dude don’t worry. I didn’t say you guys were together. I said you were injured and Pete had a dentist appointment. I don’t think his tiny brain picked up that Pete’s faking a cold to look after their boyfriend for the day.” Frank says, putting my mind at ease slightly. 

I love that word. Boyfriend. Everything about it. Being someone’s boyfriend. Being in the back of someone else’s mind constantly, and being the most important thing to them. The feeling of being in love, too. I love falling for someone, and not stopping myself. That’s how it felt with Pete. Seeing them accept themself so openly drew me to them, like a moth to a lamp, and they helped me learn to accept myself. I look at them every day and think about how lucky a person like me is to have Pete. 

“I’ve ordered Chick-Fil-A for lunch.” Gerard mumbles, looking up from his phone.

“Don’t they hate your existence?” Pete asks, making eye contact with Gerard across the room.

“Well, yeah. But their chicken is the best we’re going to get on this side of town.” Gerard says, shoving his phone in his hoodie pocket. 

“Dude, we literally live two blocks down the road from here.” I say, shaking my head at my older brother. He’s nearly 18, but he’s clueless. I love him for it. 

“I wanted Chick Fil A. It tastes good and I’m tired.” Gerard mumbles as Frank pats him on the shoulder almost sarcastically. He obviously got no sleep last night. I go back over to Pete, leaning into their chest. 

“You okay, baby boy?” They ask me, kissing the top of my head. I love them kissing me there. It feels so soothing and soft. 

“Yeah, are you?” I ask, smiling up at them. When I first met Pete, Gerard would always joke that I’d finally found my smile. I love how that started out as a joke, but it’s true. I guess I did find my smile. 

“Even better, because I’m with you. The love of my life.” They say, nipping the top of my ear affectionately. I squirm and bury my face in their neck. 

“Get a room, homos.” Frank shouts from across the room. He can’t talk. He’s sat on top of Gerard, playing on his phone. “When’s the food here? I’m hungry, and Gee forgot to sign us out, like an idiot.” He says, fake angry at his boyfriend. 

“Please babe. You could never stay angry at me. We both know this.” Gerard says, kissing under Frank’s ear. I hide my face. Gerard’s always been far too comfortable with showing affection towards people in front of me. 

“Aww is baby Mikey grossed out because his brother kissed his boyfriend’s neck?” Pete taunts, joining in with Gerard and Frank.

“Not you too,” I groan into Pete’s chest and put the cushion I was resting my arm on over my ears. The doorbell rings. Looks like lunch is here. Frank goes to the door and answers it. The delivery guy is quite young and his hair is short and curly. He’s quite cute.

“Hey, erm, guys. One order for Gerard Way?” He says, passing Frank the bag. He’s wearing glasses and red converse to match his uniform. Frank pays him and gives Gee the bag. 

“I could see you eyeing up that guy, Mikes. You’re about as oblivious as a 12 inch hard on.” Gerard says, giving me my chicken nuggets and sweet chilli sauce: fight me it’s good. 

“Was not!” I protest. “You know I only love one person. I’m petesexual.” I say, sticking my tongue out at him. 

Pete turns to me, grinning. “Oh I know.” They smirk, pecking my lips softly and rubbing their thigh between my legs. Holy shit. It’s like they’re trying to somehow let Gerard know that we jerked each other off not even two hours ago. I shiver, trying to regain my composure. 

Gee’s raising an eyebrow at me. I wish that someone would change the subject to something less invasive than Pete and I’s sex life. If I can even call it that. Luckily, Frank somehow manages to receive my mental note.

“Did you see that The Burning Souls are releasing new material this weekend?” Frank says, changing the subject to music. I exhale quietly, thanking Frank for his weird obsession with local underground punk bands.

“I didn’t actually. When is it coming out?” Pete asks, snaking their arm around my waist and stealing one of my nuggets. I don’t have the heart to slap their hand away. It’s not like I’m going to finish all of them on my own. 

“This Friday. I was going to suggest going to their release show, but Gerard would probably kill me if I took my usual gig buddy with me, so I’ll probably give this one a miss.” Frank says. He sounds disappointed, almost upset that we wouldn’t be going to a gig together. I get it. I’d love to go with him. I know how much Gerard hates gigs - he always says they make him too paranoid, but Pete likes The Burning Souls probably as much as Frank does. 

“How about you take Pete, bro?” I say to Frank, looking up at Pete. Both of their eyes light up on this suggestion. They haven’t really hung out since Pete and I started dating, so it’d probably be nice for them to spend time together.

“Sounds great, bro. It’s not an anniversary for Mikes and I, so hopefully it’ll be okay.” Pete says, kotting their short, stubby fingers through my hair and tugging lightly. It feels good, and it lets me know they’re thinking of me. 

“It works even better for us, Mikey. Mom and Dad are coming back on Friday.” Gerard says casually. He could have told me that before now. I sti up bolt straight, bringing Pete’s arm with me.

“They’re  _ what _ ?” I ask, raising my voice. Pete’s hand goes to the small of my back instinctively to calm me down. 

“Gerard didn’t tell you?” Frank says, staring his boyfriend down.

“No, Gerard didn’t tell me.” I say, staring him down. 

“I was going to tell you at some point, Mikey. I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up.” Gerard says nonchalantly. 

“You know how seeing Mom and Dad for the few weeks when they’re actually functioning parents makes me feel, Gee. Some warning would have been nice.” I say, walking out of the room and jogging up the stairs into Pete’s room. 

He knows full well how seeing Mom and Dad for the week we actually spend trying to be a happy, functional family. I hate them. I hate it. I always get super clingy to Mom before she leaves, and what makes it worse is that this year I have no Gran to calm me down. I don’t think my parents even know I’m dating Pete yet, never mind the fact that I’m gay. 

Pete walks into their room, sitting down on the bed next to me, dipping their mattress slightly. “Can I hold you, love?” They ask. I’m grateful they asked me, or else I would’ve flinched away. I want to push them away, to tell them I’m fine, but I can’t say no. I just nod, sliding over to them.

“What was all that about?” They ask me quietly.

“He knows how much I hate family week. It’s going to be bad enough this year, never mind at any other time, because I won’t have Gran to help me get over it. You’ll be out of the picture too, because they just love creating the illusion that we’re a nice, normal family. We know we're not, so why keep pretending?” I say angrily. I’m dangerously close to crying, but Pete presses their lips to mine. I gasp into the kiss, and kiss him back. “Baby?” I say after we pull away. “Be honest, was that a kiss to tell me to shut up?”

“Maybe, love. You’ll be okay. I’m going to be here for you. Your family won’t be that bad. Do they know about your arm?” They ask, cuddling me close. I nod. “You can always call me if things get too much.” 

“I know, and I will. Can we go to Starbucks to spy on Pat and Ray please?” I say, tired of feeling like pure shit all of the time. 

“If you want. Do you want our own Starbucks date?” Pete asks me, ruffling my hair between their fingers. 

“Yeah. Can we wait until Gee and Frank are gone to go downstairs?” I ask, straining my neck to look at them.

“You need to talk to your brother, Mikey.” Pete says, sitting up. They don’t usually call me Mikey, and when they do, I know it’s serious. 

“But why?” I whine, not wanting to go downstairs. I’ve never been good at confronting people, never mind Gerard. It’s almost like we’ve grown apart since Pete and I got together. I want the bond we had when we were both single and best friends.

“Because, love, he’s your brother. You need to talk to him.” Pete says, their voice firm but kind. 

“Can you come with me?” I ask, getting ready to go. But Gerard’s standing in the doorway, his red hair looking brighter than ever.

“Can I come in guys, or are you guys in the middle of something?” He asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Sure, Gee. I’m guessing you need to talk to Mikey?” Pete says, getting up from the bed. I half smile at my brother, and pat the space next to me.

“Listen Mikes, I thought Mom and Dad would’ve told you. Yeah, when I got the phone call it was late and you were probably asleep after yesterday, but I still thought they would have texted. I’m sorry if I upset you, dude. We both know how hard it is for that week they’re back in town, pretending that we’re not falling apart or anything. We have each other, and that’s all we need right? Gee and Mikey vs the world, remember?” He says, hugging me. 

“I remember. Thanks Gerard.” I say, smiling fully. 

“Anytime, little brother. We’ll clear off now so you and Pete can get back to fucking. I know about it. You can’t exactly hide everything from me.” Gerard says, smirking.

  
  
  
  


**_hey guys, sorry for not updating this in a while and leaving you on a cliffhanger. thank you for all your support with this, even if i’m not uploading regularly. the next chapter might be a little different, so get ready for that._ **

**_hope you’re all okay!!_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	22. 22

**_CONTENT WARNING: BODY DYSMORPHIA THOUGHTS AND IMPLIED EATING DISORDER._ **

Mikey:

I blush brightly at my brother’s remark, and Pete and I wave to him and Frank as they drive back to school. If I know Gerard, they’ll probably take the rest of the day off. He’s a senior, and Frank’s not exactly what I’d call academic. He never has been, really. He’s got it all planned though. His band are already on a record deal, and they’re recording an album next January. He doesn’t need school to be successful. Unlike me.

It’s safe to say that I’m what you call a gifted kid. Or at least I could’ve been classed as that a few years ago. It doesn’t mean I’m still perceived that way, but I still feel like there’s pressure on me. To pass my SAT, to get into an Ivy League school and study something academic. I don’t want it. I just want to enjoy my life with Pete.

Sometimes when I’m tired or anxious I like to fantasise about my future. I close my eyes, leaning into Pete’s side, and I’m there. In a converted attic apartment that we bought on the cheap and did up together with a fancy white kitchen and a quiet bedroom. We could run our own coffee shop together, and make a life as small business owners. I want nothing more than that. Pete puts a cold hand on my back, snapping me out of my trance.

“Look baby, it’s snowing!” They say, excited. My face lights up like I’m a small child on Christmas morning. I love it when it’s cold and snowy, especially before Thanksgiving. “We have to go outside and take pictures. My polaroid is now full of film, and I don’t want it to go to waste. Come on!” They say, pulling on my free arm gently and dragging me towards the back door. I have to admit, it’s very sweet how excited they are about this. 

“I can see that love. Can I get my coat?” I say, letting go of them for a second to grab my old worn out parka from the banister rail. I slip my arm inside and let Pete zip it up for me. I grab their hand firmly, and we walk out into their backyard. 

It’s not been snowing for that long, but it looks like it’s going to be a big storm. The flakes are so thick and round that they’re almost heavy. Pete has one on their nose. I take a picture of them and I set it as my phone back screen. We have a habit of doing that, taking random pictures of each other and setting them as our phone screens. I really should get them developed at some point. 

Pete takes me by the back of my neck and kisses me, leaning us both backwards. It’s like we’re in a fucking Hallmark christmas movie. Not that I’m complaining or anything, though. I love their magic kisses. 

“Hey baby boy,” They say against my mouth. They got their lip pierced whilst they were in Chicago, and I love it almost as much as they do. I sometimes suck on it when we’re kissing because it feels good. I remember the first time we kissed and I nearly swallowed it. That was a fun one to explain to Gee. His reaction was pretty funny, actually, especially as that was how I told him that Pete and I were dating. I did have something planned, but me choking on Pete’s lip ring just  _ had  _ to be the thing that outed us. 

“Hey sweetheart. This is nice.” I say, putting my head in the crook of their neck for extra warmth. I’m pretty cold, but I wouldn’t give any of this up for the world. 

“What are you doing for the holidays this year? I know you would normally go to Gran’s, but that’s not an option this year.” They say, their voice gente so they don’t upset me. I still have a lump in my throat though. Part of the reason that Mom and Dad are coming home is for Gran’s funeral. 

“Nothing this year. I don’t really want to celebrate much, I don’t feel like it.” I say, looking at my feet. Docs aren’t exactly what I’d describe to be the warmest shoe for playing in the snow with your partner. Pete’s face falls. “What's up Pete?” I ask, confused.

“‘S nothing, Mikes. I just had an idea about the holidays, that’s all.” They say looking at the snow below us like it’s the most interesting thing. 

“Baby you can tell me anything, you know that.” I say, thinking about my gift for them. I got it back at the start of September on our two month anniversary, and I hope they’ll love it. I got them a promise ring. To promise to them that I’ll always love them. 

“I know I can.” They say, sitting down on the cold, frost covered ground. I raise an eyebrow at them, but I sit down on their lap, because why not? They’re worth a cold ass. “About the holidays. My dad and his fiancé want to meet you before the wedding.” 

They say it softly and lightly, like they’re telling me that they love me, but this feels like a new magnitude of confessing their love. I’m flattered. I turn round and I kiss them on the lips. Hard. We stay like that for a few minutes until I break the kiss, gasping for breath.

“I’m guessing that was a yes, sweetheart?” Pete asks me, sweetly. 

“It was. What’s Chicago like? I say, faintly giggling, making them kiss my cheek repeatedly. 

“It’s an amazing city. The skyline there is beautiful. Nearly as nice as the New York city sky. Better than the one in New Mexico. The city itself is stunning too. The architecture is unlike anything else I’ve seen, and it’s on the shore of Lake Michigan. You’ll love it there, I promise.” Pete says, their eyes fogged, almost like they’re dreaming. “I’ve thought of this for so long, baby. You coming back home with me and meeting my family.” 

“Are they down with you being non binary and dating me?” I ask, nervous to hear their answer. But they smile and nod. I know how much they love their family. It’s really sweet. They’ll be a great parent someday. 

I’m in my head again. But instead, I’m thinking further in the future. We’re older than we were before, about 30 ish? Fall Out Boy have been really successful and the little café we own together is doing well. We’ve moved out of the tiny attic apartment now, and we’re living closer to the city centre in a large rooftop apartment. We have two dogs and a son, and we’re happy and engaged. Hopefully gay marriage would be legal by then, but i doubt it with the state of the government at the minute. I look at Pete, and I wonder how I got so lucky.

“Mikey? Babe? Babe?” Pete says, squeezing my thigh tightly, making me squeal and blush. “You’re daydreaming again. What’s going on? You’re very in your own head at the minute. Is there anything I can do to help?” They say, whispering into my neck. Now is not the time.

“Just daydreaming. I’m fine, Pete. I couldn’t be better actually.” I say, looking up at the sky. Yeah, I’m only sixteen years old, but I want to spend my life with them. I think they feel the same. I want to give them their Christmas present, so they know how I’m feeling. I can’t make a scene in Chicago. There’s a lot riding on this visit. 

“If you’re sure,” They say, raising an eyebrow at me quizzically. They stand up slowly, gently pushing me off their lap. “I’m going in. The snow looks pretty as hell, and so do you with your cute little red nose and the snowflakes inside your glasses, but it’s too cold to stay out here.” They say, their hands brushing the snow off of their ass and their thighs. Hm. Maybe I could help them out a bit. I put my hands on their cld, wet ass, and start moving my hands down their thighs. They squeak a bit, and I grin in satisfaction. I’m proud of myself for that one. 

“I’m getting in the shower. I’ll need your help to get all this back on me, though.” I say, running into Pete’s house, stomping my snowy Docs on the doormat. I’m cold. My glasses have steamed up from the sudden change in temperature. I set them down on the kitchen countertop, leaving a pool of melted snow behind with them. 

“Okay sweetheart, call me if you need anything. It’s not like you’re wearing anything particularly thick. I can put your pyjama bottoms in the dryer if you want me to? You don’t have any more pants here, so it’d make sense.” Pete offers, taking their boots off in the doorway and wincing as they put their ankle down. It’s cold and still relatively recent, so i don’t blame them. 

“Thank you babe. You’re the best.” I say, walking over to them and pecking their lips softly. “I might need help getting out of this sooner than I thought.” I say, trying to wrestle myself out of Pete’s hoodie. 

“I think they said you could shower in the splints, love.” Pete reminds me gently. I don’t really remember much from last night - the narcotics they put me on were pretty strong. Oh yeah, I remember Darren mentioning that. “Go and have your shower. I’ll be down here with your pyjama pants when you’re done.” They say, the sides of their mouth quirking up to form their signature smirk that I’ve grown to love. 

“I’ll throw them down the stairs when I’m done. Thanks Petey. I love you.” I say whilst walking out of the room. 

“Love you too, baby boy!” They call after me. I shiver, but I can’t tell if it’s because I’m freezing my dick off, or it’s a shiver out of happiness. I run up the stairs to their bathroom and I close the door. They won’t walk in on me: they know I’m in here. I peel down my pyjama pants, grimacing as the cold, wet fabric moves unpleasantly down the back of my legs. I sit down on the toilet, and take off my boxers with slightly more ease than I did this morning. I look at myself in their full length mirror, surveying and scrutinising every little detail of myself. I’m too skinny, but that’s so much better than the alternative, like I was last year. I don’t look like any of the boys in trashy teen magazines that I still secretly read for the drama and boy advice. I look like what I am. A pathetic, skinny twink who can’t be a man for long enough to actually like his body. This is why I avoid mirrors. To top it all off, there’s the beautiful love bite Pete left on my neck five hours ago. It’s like looking at an oxymoron. Something so beautiful on something so ugly. I open the shower door and set the shower to as hot as it’ll go. It’s not my fault that it’s abolutelly fucking freezing. I throw the pyjama pants down the stairs, and they make a satisfying but somehow disgusting and wet sounding thwack on the tiled kitchen floor. 

I spend the least amount of time I can in there, just focussing on getting myself warm. Thank goodness that Pete’s used to me. They even have my favourite green apple shampoo and axe body wash in their shower. They really do see and hear everything. I hear a knock at the bathroom door. 

”Come in, Pete. I’m not exactly decent, but you’re my partner so who really cares?” I say as they push the door open.

“Hey darling. I have your hoodie, dry pyjama pants and a towel for you. I’ll put them here.” They say, placing them on the window ledge. I turn off the shower and step out, embarrassed about my body. Pete doesn’t seem to care though. They’re holding a large white fluffy time at arms width, and I step into it. They wrap the towel around me, hugging me tightly and drying me gently. 

“All this is very sweet, but I can dry myself, love. Get in the shower, softie.” I say, gently pushing them towards the sower. 

“Shame I won’t have a friend in there,” Pete half jokes, looking me up and down. I know they mean well by doing that, I just wish they wouldn’t. 

Look, I’ve always been conscious about my body and how it looks without any sort of baggy clothing to hide it. I’m all awkward, sharp angles and I’m relatively tall, which sucks for buying clothes. Clothing companies should improve their sizing range, especially for tall skinny boys like me. Not that I ever wear everyday clothes at the minute. It’s all plaid pyjama pants and big hoodies. I should just wear what I’m comfortable in. 

It’s not what the world sees as conventional, though. 

I’m sitting on Pete’s bed, finally warm and dry enough for me to put my clothes on. I don’t bother with my boxers - that’s far too much effort for a lazy afternoon in bed, and I slide my legs into my pyjama bottoms and try to pull my hoodie tight to me. I’m comfy like this. I lie back and I burrito myself into Pete’s sheets, cuddling into them.

I don’t realise that I’m asleep until I hear footsteps on the wooden floor and I feel Pete’s hand on my shoulder. They’re shaking it gently and whispering something. I crack open my eyes and I reach over to their bookshelf, trying to find my glasses.

“Hey love,” Pete says softly, sitting down on their bed, their hair dripping slightly. They’re obviously fresh out of the shower, judging by the slightly warm tinge to their skin and the wet hair. “You were asleep in my bed. Is everything okay? How’s your pain?” They ask. I sit myself up and pull the covers down from around my neck.

“I’m good Pete. Just a little bit sleepy.” I say, rubbing my eyes with my fist, trying to get the sleep out of them. “My shoulder doesn’t hurt too badly, but my chest is another story.” I say, wincing under the covers.

“When was the last time you took any pain killers? I could check in my Mom’s bathroom cabinet if she has any co-codamol?” They ask, clearly stressed about looking after me. I take their hand with my good arm and I pull them down onto their bed and I turn their face to look at me. They’re massaging their temples and breathing heavily. 

I reach up to their face and I claim their mouth with mine. We kiss softly for a few seconds until we pull away for breath. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to take care of me. You know that. I know I’m injured, but that doesn’t mean you have to wait on me hand and foot.” I say, stroking their cheekbone with my thumb, as it always soothes them.

“I know it’s not my responsibility, baby boy, but I want to. I’ll get you a glass of water and two tablets, okay? Love you lots.” They say, practically bouncing out of the room. I pull out my phone and text Ray. It’s his and Pat’s first date tonight. 

_ mikey: hey dude, how’s school going? can you possibly send me a pic or bring over the work that i missed from calculus?  _

**ray: sure bro! how are you? i’m in a study period rn and the teacher couldn’t care less about what we’re doing so i could always sneak out and drop you off some stuff.**

_ don’t worry about that, enjoy your study period. how’s my idiot brother? i heard he tried to deck gabe. _

**oh yeah, he did. from what i know he’s not hit anyone today…**

_ good. he needs to graduate or else nowhere will take him for college next fall. _

**i’m gonna go now. pat’s just messaged me. wish me luck mikey!!**

_ good luck ray, enjoy yourself. tell me everything :D _

Pete walks back into the bedroom with a glass of water and two painkillers. “Who were you texting, babe?” They ask me, handing me the glass and medication. 

“Just Ray. He’s in a study period, but Pat and him are still on for their first date. Do you still want to spy on them?” I ask, snuggling into their side.

“If you’re well enough, then sure.” Pete says, ruffling my hair. “I’d rather stay here though. It’s too cold for this shit. I’m also tired as hell too, because someone decided to wake me up at 3 am after cumming his pants.” They say, looking at me with an odd mix of fondness and annoyance. Their face practically splits in half when they see me getting slightly annoyed and hugs me to their chest, repeatedly kissing the top of my head.

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” I say, burying my face in the duvet out of mortification. One time. It was once. 

“Nope, but if my teasing ever gets too much, tell me and I’ll stop.” They say, standing up and drying themself more. 

“Thank you baby. This stays between us, okay?” I say, putting my head back on the pillow and watching Pete changing. They have a really nice body. They’re a bit chubby but they’re also toned. Their arms. Don’t get me started on their arms. They have really good arms. They’re strong and muscular from carrying around gear from when they used to tour with their cousin’s band and all the tennis they play in the summer. They’re drop dead gorgeous. I almost can’t tear my eyes away from them. They notice and wink at me.

“Of course. It’s nobody’s business what we do. Nobody’s but our own. Now come here and make out with me.” They say impatiently. I comply, waddling across the mattress on my knees and I put my lips on theirs and straddle their hips. We’re nose to nose, and they’re kissing me hungrily, devouring my mouth. I let them win and they’re exploring my mouth with their tongue. I pull my mouth away from theirs to gasp for air and then I dive back in, trying to assert some sort of dominance. It doesn’t work.

Pete pulls their mouth away from mine and I whine from the loss of contact. “Don’t bitch about it, baby boy. I’m taking you to Starbucks. There’s a s’mores frapuccimo with my name on it and some overly bitter bean juice begging for you to drink it.”

“This is about Pat and Ray again, isn’t it?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Might be. I need a drink. I’ll drive us there.”

  
  
  


**_hey guys!! i’m back from my little break from uploading. i should’ve let y’all know, but they were sudden and unforeseen circumstances, so i didn’t have the time._ **

**_hope y’all are okay :D_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	23. 23

Ray:

I’m sitting in my truck, texting Mikey to try and settle my nerves. He knows Pat pretty well, and Pete’s his best friend, so I’m probably in safe hands. I need to play something on my guitar to try to distract myself, but he’ll be here soon. He told me to meet him and skip study hall, which is unlike him at the best of times. He’s too scared of confrontation to bunk off. I hear the bell ring, and I’m more nervous than I was before. 

Come on, Ray. Deep breaths. It’s Patrick. He likes you for you. He won’t use you. 

And then I see him, walking across the parking lot towards my truck. Should I get out? Open the door for him? Greet him with a hug? I don’t know. I’m awful with relationships. IAgainst my better judgement, I get out of my truck and I meet him outside. 

“Hey you,” I say, leaning on the bonnet, trying to look confident. I can’t help but smile at him. Gerard always tells me to fake it til I make it, especially when we first started playing shows. Pat’s looking at the floor, obviously worried. I need to check if he’s okay.

“Hi Ray. How was your day?” He asks me, shuffling closer. He is so cute. It’s probably too public for us to hug, so we smile at each other and I get the door for him. He climbs into my truck and I walk around to sit in the driver’s seat and get in.

“It was good. I’m ready for coffee though.” I say, reversing. You’d think something this big would be hard to drive, but it’s really not. I learned how to drive in this thing, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Me too. Double history was not exactly the best thing to have the first thing on a Monday morning.” He says, basically giggling. He’s so cute. “Thanks for agreeing to this, Ray. I’ve never really felt like this about someone, and I’m pretty excited about it, if I’m being totally honest.” 

“Same goes for me. Just tell me if anything gets too much, okay?” I say. I don’t mind how slow we take it. We’re new to this, and it wouldn’t be wise to rush things. 

“Th- thank you for understanding. You’re a good person, Ray.” Patrick says, making my heart flutter a bit. He has no idea how much is riding on this afternoon for me. 

We drive the rest of the way in silence. We don’t have to talk to know one another is there. It’s nice. Peaceful. If dating Patrick would be like this, then I’d probably be happy. We pull up into the Starbucks parking lot. It’s the big one at the industrial park, near Target and the guitar centre. I could do with getting myself some new strings. 

“Are you ready Ray?” Patrick says, looking at me anxiously. 

“As I’ll ever be, Pat.” I say, climbing out of the truck.

“Could you order for me?” He asks suddenly. He seems worried. 

“Sure. Is everything okay?” I ask, walking over to him and putting my arm around him. I’m being so careful with him. He’s so tiny. It’s almost like he’s breakable. But to my surprise, he nestles closer to me hugging me back. 

“You promise that you'll not leave me or pressure me into anything?” He asks, his voice catching at the end of his sentence. I feel my heart break a little bit. This poor guy. But I know how he feels. 

“Shh Pat. I know how you feel. I promise I won’t do anything like that.” I say, soothing him. “What do you want to order?” 

“Hot chocolate, please. With cream and marshmallows.” He replies, taking in a shaky breath and grabbing my hand. I can see him mentally reassuring himself. “I can do this. He’s a good guy.” I hear him mutter. We walk into Starbucks hand in hand and Pat goes to find us a booth. If I know him, it’ll be somewhere quiet and out of the way.There are quite a few people from school. Looks like half of Bellville high got cold and needed caffeine. I don’t blame them, though. Until I see two very familiar people standing at the counter ordering.

I seriously can’t believe the pair of them. Of course the only two people who know about Patrick and I are here. Mikey looks like hell. Seriously. He’s wearing blue and grey plaid pyjama pants, docs, and what looks like Pete’s awful old black and purple striped hoodie. Pete’s also in pyjama pants and a hoodie. I try and catch their eye so I can ask them what the hell they’re doing here.

Pete and Mikey are walking towards me, hand in hand. They don’t care that they’re in public, and they never seem to notice the stares. Ever. 

“Hey guys!” I say, grinning at them.

“Hey Ray, how’s things?” Mikey asks me. He looks tired out.

“Good thank you. The date’s going well so far. Oh, Mikey?” I say. Mikey looks up after hearing his name. “I have the work you missed from calc in my rucksack. Don’t let Pat see that you guys are here, either. He’s nervous enough without the added stress of his best friend being here to check how he’s doing.” I say, trying to keep my voice gentle.

“Okay dude. That’s fine. We just wanted coffee. We’ll sit somewhere else, but if you need to get out of there, or if it’s too awkward, you know where we are.” Pete says, walking over to the barista to get their drinks. “Enjoy your date. And Ray?”

“Yes Pete?” I say, trying not to seem aggravated. 

“Look after him for me. He’s been going through a rough patch and his experiences with dating haven’t always been the smoothest.” Pete says, a determined fire burning in their eyes. I nod once, and watch them walk over to a table. 

“Nest please.” the college aged barista says loudly, looking slightly pissed off. 

“Hi, can I get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows please? Two of them.” I say confidently, smiling at the barista. They look oddly familiar. “Lindsey?”

“Yeah, Ray. I work at Starbucks. Take the piss all you want.” She says, an edge to her voice that’s probably supposed to be threatening. I know her too well for this. 

“Lynz, what’s going on?” I ask her gently. She was one of my best friends before she dropped out, and it hurts me to see her like this.

“Ugh, fine, but I’m telling you this because you’re Ray motherfucking Toro and you can read me like a book. My parents kicked me out for having a girlfriend and Hayley doesn’t want me around because apparently I make her parents uncomfortable. So I’m sleeping in my car and working every shift here just to make ends meet.” She grunts. I feel bad for her. 

“Look, Lynz, if you need anything at all, your old friends from school are here. Gerard and Mikey are basically living with Frank because of his parents, so just talk to Gerard. You’ve known him since he was 5, he won’t have a problem with it.” I say, watching her make Pat and I’s drinks. She looks up from the machine and her face is lit up with a massive dorky grin. 

“Wait, really? That’d be so great! I’ll text him later if I don’t see him. Ray you’re the best. I’m not supposed to do this, but have your drinks on me. Who’s the lucky chick?” She asks, scribbling a doodle onto one of the cups.

“His name’s Patrick. He sings in Pete’s band.” I say, smiling. 

“”Aw, dude! That’s great. He’s the ginger kind in senior english, right? Our old class.” She asks, squirting whipped cream onto our drinks.

“Yeah, that’s Pat. He’s nice.” I say, tipping her $10. “When does your shift end?” 

“Round about now. I’ve been doing a fuck ton of over time, but I’m sure that my boss wouldn’t care.” She says, taking off her apron and fixing her pigtails. She’s still the same old Lindsey. It’s great. “I’m gonna go hang with Pete and Mikey, I haven’t seen them in ages. Here are your drinks, Ray. It’s great to see you again.” She says, letting herself out from behind the counter top. She kisses my cheek as she walks past, leaving a blood red kiss mark behind. 

“You too!” I call after her, and I walk towards Pat. “Hey dude, I have your drink.” He looks up at me, a little worried expression written all over his face.

“Ray I need to tell you something.” He says, his voice as confident as I’ve ever heard it. “I want to be your friend. There’s another guy. My ex, to be specific. I thought I was over him, but I’m really not. I’d rather end things before we start them too seriously.” I’m quietly relieved: I feel the same way.

“I’m fine with that. I should have told you this earlier, but I think I’m aroace. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not attracted to you like that. I’m down for being bro’s though.” I say, and we smile at each other. 

“Do you want to go and get Pete and Mikey to hang out with them or should I?” Pat asks, laughing to himself. 

“I’ll go. I still can’t believe they followed us here.” I say, getting out of my seat and walking over to my friends. “Pete, Mikey, Lynz? Do you guys want to come and hang out with Pat and I?”

“What about your date?” Pete asks me, their eyes narrow. “You didn’t do anything stupid, did yoou?”

“We just figured that we’d be better off as friends. I believe that Pat also still has a crush on his ex, though.” I say with a casual shrug. Pete looks at their boyfriend, an almost manic look in their eyes. 

“I knew it, Mikeyway! I fucking told you this would happen!” Pete says triumphantly. Mikey hands them $20. 

“You bet on me?” I ask, feeling slightly amused at my younger friends. 

“Not on you, Ray. On Patrick still having feelings for Joe. I think he has a type, though. Curly haired motherfuckers that can play guitar like a fucking god.” Pete says, bouncing on their boyfriend’s lap. 

“Be careful of his arm, you dumbfuck!” Lindsey says, smacking Pete around the head with the menu left on the table. God only knows why a takeout coffee shop needs menus.

“Ow that hurt, Lynz.” Pete says pouting. Mikey’s laughing so hard that he can’t even fake sympathy. “And as for you, baby boy, why is this so funny?” 

“Because you let Lindsey Ballato, the local BAMF of Belville High, beat you up with a paper menu. It’s funny, babe.” Mikey says, kissing the bottom of Pete’s exposed neck.

“It is kind of funny, Pete.” I say, giggling. “So, are you guys coming to hang out with Pat?” 

“What kind of question is that? I’m hanging out with my main dudebro if it’s the last thing I’ll do!” Pete says, half running, half running up to where Pat and I were previously sitting. 

“What’s got into them today? Crystal meth?” I ask Mikey, making him snort. 

“Nope. I let them try my coffee. Looks like three shots of espresso and a butt ton of sugar has the same effect on them as crystal meth, though.” Mikey says, pulling out his phone to text Gerard to meet us. 

“Are you nerds coming or what?” Lindsey asks, pulling the both of us along. 

We sit down in the booth, and it’s up there with one the best afternoons I’ve ever had with my friends. Mikey had texted Gee and Frank, and they showed up. We stay there until 8pm, ordering food on Lindsey’s staff discount. 

“You guys should come over to Frank and I’s place.” Gerard says, just before closing time, earning a cheer from the entire table. “Who needs a ride home?”

“We do,” Pete says, gently nudging Mikey awake after falling asleep. “Babe? We’re going home now. Back to your actual house. Are you feeling up for that?” They say, their voice soft.

“I want your bed, Petey.” He replies, with the entire table making stupid ‘oooooh~’ noises and Frank telling them to get a room. 

“Okay Mikes. Gee, can you drop us home? Baby boy can’t lift his headache head.” Pete says, looking over at Patrick.

“Isn’t it tragic, Pete?” Patrick replies, smiling at Pete. 

“Sure, Pete. Make sure he takes his pain medication and you don’t do anything to hurt him further.” Gerard says, snaking an arm around Frank’s waist. “Lynz? Do you need a ride?” 

“Cheers Frankie, that’d be great. I’m staying with you guys as my parents kicked me out.” She says, ruffling his hair like he’s a little kid. He basically is, though, at 5”6 120 pounds. 

“You touch my hair once more, Ballato, and you’ll get my fist in your face.” Frank says, squaring up to her. I know he’s not serious. Yeah, he’s a ball of untethered rage, but he’s a good kid, and would never let any harm come to his friends.

“Oh yeah? I could take you any day of the week.” Lindsey says, standing up to her full height, her demonias adding a further four inches.

“Babe that’s not fair, she’s pretty and tall and could probably crush me like a cigarette butt” Frank whines, hiding behind Gerard.

“And I’m a queer art student that never leaves his basement or showers. So what?” Gerard deadpans, making Pat and I laugh. “But let’s be real, in a fight between you and Lindsey, she would absolutely kick your ass. I love you Frankie, but have you seen Lynz?” The booth goes silent and we’re all looking at Gerard. Even Mikey’s awake and staring at his older brother. “What? Is there something on my face?” He asks, looking around our friend group.

“Gee, you just said you loved Frank.” Pat says tenderly, as if he was a stray cat Pat wanted to approach in the street. His face is practically glowing with his blush, and it feels like we’re in a perpetual state of limbo. It’s suddenly broken when Frank launches himself over the table to cup Gee’s cheek in his right hand and kiss him passionately. 

“I love you too, Gerard. Holy shit you’re dramatic.” Frank giggles after their ‘moment’. Mikey’s covering his face, because who wants to see their brother make out with his boyfriend? “Let’s get home so we can have some fun.” 

“I’m right here, Iero. That’s my older brother you’re talking about.” Mikey says, trying to sound threatening. He’s about as intimidating as a kitten with his head in a kleenex box. 

“Come on Mikes. I'll get you and Pete home.” Gee says, eager to get the spotlight off him. “Ray, can you take Lynz and Pat? Joe and Andy are meeting us at our place.” Pat squeaks at that comment.

“What’s up Pat? Oh, you’re worried about seeing lover boy again, aren’t you?” Pete taunts, making Patrick blush even more.

“Pete! Not in front of Ray! I only rejected him 4 hours ago.” He says, burying his face in his hands. 

“It’s cool, I know about Joe. He’s a good person, Pat. Whatever makes you happy.” I say, genuinely happy for him. 

“I told you he’d be cool with it. I’ll see you guys next time I’m in school. We should do this again sometime. I really enjoyed hanging out with you all.” They say, picking Mikey up bridal style and pecking their nose.

“I can walk on my own, thank you very much.” Mikey says indignantly. 

“I know you can, but it’s slippery out. And dark. I don’t want you to hurt yourself further.” Pete says, shutting Mikey up. 

“Or I could just go and get my car?” Gerard suggests, wanting to be out of Starbucks as quick as he could.

“Or that.” Mikey says, yawning. 

I get into my truck, opening the doors for Pat and Lynz. It’s like my second home, the Way’s house. I’m over there pretty much 24/7, anyway. We have the radio on low and the drive is uneventful. As promised, Andy and Joe are on the front step, waiting for us to let them in.

“Guys, you do realise there’s a key to the back door just under the doormat just for our group.” I say, looking at the two shivering dumbasses in front of me. 

“Oh yeah, Gerard did mention that.” Joe says, running a hand through his hair. “How was your day, Patt?” He asks, looking at Patrick like he personally hung the moon. Literal heart eyes. 

“It was good, Joe. I had a nice time.” Pat says, with the same expression. I look at Lynz, and then at Andy. We need to get these oblivious losers together. Gerard and Frank pull into the drive, with Mikey and Pete.

“I thought you two were going back to Pete’s?” Lynz asks as the two of them get out of the car.

“Pete’s mom said they were okay to hang here as long as we looked after Mikey.” Frank says, slamming the passenger door shut and narrowly missing Pete’s fingers. 

“Yeah, we’re probably going to hang with you guys for an hour before we get some rest.” Mikey says with a soft smile, nuzzling into his partner’s side. 

“What are you guys waiting for? It’s fucking freezing out here, and as far as I know, Mario Kart’s still in the gaming system.” Frank shouts, and we all pile into the Way’s house, ready for the best night of our high school lives.

  
  
  
  


**_hey y’all!! apologies for kind of abandoning this fic for the past few weeks, i had some pretty insane writer’s block. i thought i’d give ray a chapter to explain what’s going on with him and pat._ **

**_hope y’all are doing okay!! exam season is soon for me, so i’ll try to keep this updated as and when i have the time_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	24. 24

**_TRIGGER WARNING: DEADNAMING_ **

Pete:

I follow the rest of my friends inside, a sleepy Mikey leaning on my shoulder. We’re probably not going to stay very long, and even though I love Mikey wearing my clothes, he needs some of his own. Or something warmer than plaid pyjama pants. It’s loud, and the room is full of people. I sit down in my usual seat with Mikey on the opposite side, his legs in my lap, and we watch the chaos unfold. Pat’s getting oddly into this. I’ve never seen him play it so competitively, and I’m oddly proud of him. Joe, on the other hand, isn’t even trying and letting Yoshi (Pat) overtake him whenever he sees a free window. It’s pretty cute. 

Joe and Pat should never have broken up in the first place. It’s not like anything bad ever happened to warrant the relationship ending, it just did. They’re probably ready for it, if I know them. 

“I’ve just had the most kick ass idea,” I hear Lindsey say from across the room. My head turns, and I put down the Hellboy I’d just been reading. “We should play Rock Band.” The room’s filled by teenage cheers, and I can’t help but join in myself, waking up my sleeping boyfriend.

“Peter, what the fuck?” He says grumpily, and he sounds oddly like my Grandfather waking up after Thanksgiving dinner. I start laughing and I mess up his hair a little, getting my fingers tangled into his ashy blond hair that I love so much.

“Lindsey suggested Rock Band.” I say, not expecting him to perk up so quickly. 

“Hell yes Rock Band! Lynz Vs Frank showdown, or just general Rock Band?” He asks, and the entire room goes silent, except for Lindsey and Frank staring each other down like two rabid dogs ready to go for the kill.

“Mikes, why did you have to say that so loudly?” Gerard sighs, holding his head in his hands. “You know full well what happened the last time this happened.”

“Shit, I forgot that happened. It’s worth it though. Just to watch them go apeshit to Joan Jett or Misfits.” He replies, snuggling into my side. 

“Nothing is worth Lynz and Frank destroying the whole house.” Andy says, but he’s smirking. He’s thinking the same thing as I am. 

“Andy, bro. You know you don’t mean that. You know you want to,” I say, joining in with the chaos that my boyfriend started by being the world’s most oblivious little shit. The cutest oblivious little shit, but a little shit no less. 

“I really don’t. Gee? Can you set this shit up for us? Surely you want to see Frank kick Lynz’s ass as much as I do.” Andy says, and the room goes silent. It’s about to happen. Lynz Vs Frank. 

“Bold of you to assume that he’ll be the one doing the ass kicking, Hurley.” Lynz says, standing up directly in front of Andy and puffing her chest out. “I grew up with these boys. I know how to play dirty if I need to. Trust me, babe. I will wipe the floor with little Frankie over here.” I have to admit, even I’m slightly intimidated by her. 

“No one is kicking anyone’s ass.” Pat says, closely followed by Joe. His glasses are steamed up slightly, and his hat isn’t sitting straight on his head. Of fucking course. Mikey looks up at me with those wonderful dreamy eyes of his, and I wink at him and we both fall about laughing. I snatch his delightful lips up with my own and we smile into the kiss. I’ve been threatened by Gerard with chemical castration before, so what difference does once more matter?

“Get a room, homos.” Andy says looking up from his phone. He recently got a girlfriend, and from what I can tell, it’s made him get a lot more tolerant of me and Mikey’s shit. He would have thrown a drumstick at us this time last week. Character development. 

“I’ll let you choose first, Iero. Loser always gets the first pick.” Lynz says, with a confident smirk and she leans down to Frank’s height, making her chest look blogger.

“Not gonna work, Ballato. You’re not winning by seducing me. I’m as gay as they come.” Frank says, shrugging her off. 

“I know you are, Frankie, but I'm not going to be seducing you.” She says with a wink. Frank looks around the room frantically.

“Where is he, Lynz? Where’s my motherfucking boyfriend?” Frank says, clearly worried about him. I sit forward on the couch, my shoulders resting on my knees, waiting for something to happen. Mikey’s just as transfixed, watching the madness unfold.

“You started this, Mikes. Angry Frank is not a fun Frank.” I say, snuggling into him.

“Yeah, especially when he’s going on a rampage to find Gee.” Mikey replies, watching Frank intently search for Gee. 

“Right boys,” I flip Lindsey off, reminding her that I’m still here. “And Pete, I didn’t forget about you sweetie. Now he’s gone, I’d like to introduce y’all into a little plan that Mr Mikey Way set up with me, Ray and Gerard.” Lynz says, her voice menacingly soft, yet upbeat. “It’s to get him to finally leave Pencey Prep.”

I look around at everyone, shocked. Surely, that’d be worse for Frank than whatever these morons are planning, but it’ll be worth it. Mikey starts to speak.

“With Lynz’s help of hiding Gerard, we can finally ask him to join my chem. I know he’s wanted to, and we’re thinking about adding in another guitarist with more punk rock influences, like Frank. It’ll be perfect timing too, with him and Gee living together. Ray, it’s down to you to explain where you guys come in.” Mikey says, looking at the floor. 

“We need you guys to help us out. Lynz has already painted something to ask him, but we need a favour. Pete, you like The Bouncing Souls, right?” Ray asks, snapping me out of staring at Mikey’s butt.

“Sure do. Frankie and I are seeing them soon, actually.” I reply, interested with where this is going. “It’s this Friday, right?”

“Yeah, at the bar you guys played last night. That’s when phase 1 comes into play. It’s not that hard dude, don’t worry about it. I need you to ramble on about how much you love spending time with Mikey.” Ray says. Mikey’s blushing, almost matching the colour of the sweater he’s wearing. It’s one of Gerard’s old painting shirts, and it looks so good on him.

“I can manage that.” I say with a smirk, checking Mikey out, making him hide his face in the abnormally large sweater. “He’s so cute I can’t not.”

“Put your eyes back in your head, Wentz. It’s not pretty to stare.” Lynz says with a perfectly executed eye roll.

“Phase 2 - actually asking Frank to join the band.” Mikey says confidently. “Wee need some serious stage gay to go on between two certain people.” He says, the ghost of a smile flitting over his pretty pink lips. “Pat? Joe? It’s for the greater good, I promise.”

Joe and Pat exchange glances. They don’t look too annoyed at the suggestion. “We can do that, can’t we Pat?” Joe says, nudging Patrick gently and making him blush.

“Well, you know I can’t say no to you, Joseph.” Pat says, cuddling up to Joe. 

“Stage gay is pretty great, Joe. Pat’s good at it.” I say, winking and watching my best friend blush.

“Don’t you think I know that, Petey?” Joe says, putting a hand on Pat’s knee and squeezing. 

“Moving swiftly on to phase 3, recording. Yeah, it’ll take some getting used to, playing with a different guitarist, but I wouldn’t have thought of it if I didn’t think it’d work. This will only work if he.” Ray starts but then is cut off from someone yelling.

“Gerard? Are you good down there?” Mikey says, running to the top of the stairs that lead down to the basement.

“Yeah Mikes, I’m fine. Don’t be mad, but I may have asked Frank to join the band.” Gerard says, walking up the stairs with Frank holding onto him like a baby koala bear. Lindsey’s holding her right boot, like she’s ready to stab someone in the eye with the heel. She probably would, if someone provoked her.

“Gee you fucking asshole,” She says, but she drops the shoe and walks over to him and hugs the both of them. “We did have an agreement though dude.” 

“I know, but when Frank Iero’s on top of you, you forget about agreements.” Gee says, blushing bightly. 

“Dude, not in front of the kids!” I say, taking off my ratty old converse and hitting him lightly on the arm with it as Pat hides his face away in Joe’s hair and Mikey burrows further into that gorgeous sweater. I hear Gee mumble a quick sorry, and I nod, accepting his half-assed apology. 

“Everyone welcome the newest member of, erm, Mikey?” Gerard starts, looking at his brother patiently. He’s on his phone, probably playing Crossy Road. He’s obsessed with it.

“Babe? Your brother wants you.” I say, getting close into his ear and grazing my teeth against it as I speak, feeling him shiver. 

“Yeah, Gee?” He says, sitting back and folding his legs at his ankles, and he looks up at his brother with an easy smile. I’m halfway to melting over this boy. 

“Band name?” He says, looking over at Ray and grinning widely.

“Oh yeah, we’re My Chemical Romance and we come from New Jersey babyyyyyyy.” Mikey says, standing up and jumping slightly in his excitement and running over to high five his brother. This is met by all of my closest friends cheering and hugging each other. I grin widely, proud of the members of my new favourite band, My Chemical Romance.

“I guess that’s Rock Band off the tale for tonight, baby boy.” I say to Mikey quietly.

“Yeah, I’m not exactly up for hearing Frank and Lynz yell at each other for 30 minutes straight.” He says, using my chest as a pillow and lying himself down slowly. “I like you here, but I’d like you much better if we were in your bed in front of a crappy Disney Channel series.”

“You can read me like a book, Mikeyway. Give it 15 minutes and let everyone tire themselves out a bit, and then we’ll call it a night.” I say into his hair. 

“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll start packing my stuff now so I’m not living out of your closet.” He says, walking up to his bedroom, “Stay a while, Pete. I could use some company.” I can’t say no to him. That’s looking like it’ll be a problem. I run up the stairs after my boyfriend, like a lost dog.

“Pete you dumbfuck you forgot to bring my rucksack,” Mikey yells from the top of the stairs. 

“Oh yeah, I thought I’d forgotten something.” I say, grinning up at him.

“Take the rucksack and go, Wentz. Be careful with him.” Gerard says, his eyes practically glowing. Gerard acts more like Mikey’s dad than Don does. 

“Yes sir,” I say, jokingly saluting him. 

“Just go.” Gee says looking bored.

I run up the stairs as fast as I can manage and meet Mikey. I grab his face in my hands and pull his head down to the place that he calls ‘Pete height’. “Hey baby,” I mumble against his mouth.

“Hey yourself, nerd.” He says in response. That’s kind of our thing now. “What do you say to hanging out in here with me?” My brain is yet to form a coherent thought, so I just stare at my pretty blonde boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Hell fucking yes is what I say, Mikey. Let’s get you packed.” I say, picking him up bridal style and setting him down on the bed. It makes him squeal and me melt at the cuteness of the whole thing. “You stay there babe, and I’ll get your stuff out. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it.”

“My Smashing Pumpkins tee please, the Mellon Collie one? My skinny jeans, too. Just put them all in. Sweaters and pyjama pants just for while I’m recovering. We can always come back if we need extras, it’s not like I don’t live here.” Mikey says, yawning and running a hand through his already messed up hair. He has his blanket over his crossed legs, and he’s watching me pack hid clothes away, a dreamy look in his eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking about.

“You good, sweetheart?” I say, putting the bag at the foot of his bed and getting into his bed, wrapping my arm around him to pull him closer.

“Yeah, just tired. The meds are starting to kick in a bit now. Can we stay here tonight or will your Mom kill us?” He says, putting his head on my chest and using me as a pillow. Momma did give us specific instructions for us to stay home tonight, but if I explain that we needed to get extra clothes, she shouldn’t have too much of an issue with it.

“I’ll call her now and explain that you’re tired and you want to stay home. I can’t make any promises that she’ll be okay with it, though.” I say, dialling my Mom’s cell. It rings twice before she picks up.

“Pete! Where on earth are you and Mikey?” She asks, sounding worried.

“Hey Mom, don’t worry about us. We’re just at his place packing some clothes so he doesn't have to keep wearing my clothes.” I explain, and she seems calmer. 

“Is he okay? Did you have a good day together? Have you eaten?” She practically interrogates me through the phone.

“Mom, we’re both fine. Do you want us to come home?” I ask, waiting for the answer.

“That depends. Is Mikey with you?” She asks. I pass Mikey the phone, pulling a face at my ridiculous mother.

“Hey Momma, how was your day?” He asks, snuggling into me. I melt over his cuteness and kiss his forehead softly.

“Hello Mikey, dear. It was great, thank you. How are you feeling?” She asks him.

“A bit better today. Still tired though. I think it’ll be best for Pete and I to stay here tonight, especially as no one can take us back.” He asks. 

“That’s fine sweetie. As long as you’re safe.” Mom replies. “Sleep well, you two. Momma loves you both.”

“Love you too, Mom. Night.” I say, and then I hang up. My boyfriend is my Mom’s favourite child, and I love how close they were.

“Do you want any pyjama pants?” Mikey asks me.

“I’ll be fine with these. How is your room always this hot?” I ask, taking my hoodie off. 

“Because you’re in it.” He says, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips and threatening to emerge at any second.

“That’s very sweet, but seriously babe I’m sweating my ass off.” I say, flopping down next to him.

“Are you sure you want to know?” He says, turning to look at me.

“Absolutely positive, Mikeyway.” I say with a grin, ready to hear this.

“It was when you were away last summer.”

**_~flashback~_ **

Mikey:

I’m sitting alone in my bedroom, staring at my wall and waiting for Pete to come back. They only went away a few hours ago, and I miss them. I need to distract myself, or I’ll go insane. Seriously, I will. Don’t test me.

I make a mental list of people that can put up with mopey Mikey, as my brother calls me when I haven’t seen Pete for an extended amount of time. I can’t see Frank - he’s in the studio recording with Pencey. Gerard’s with Bert, and if I disturb him I’ll face the pain of death, his words not mine. I could always text Lynz, but she’ll be busy with Hayley, no doubt. I need to be surrounded by someone as single or as far gone as I am. 

Ten minutes later, and the doorbell rings. That must be him. Perfect. “Hey Joe.” I say, answering the door to my friend. “Thank God you’re here. I was going halfway insane without any company.”

“Dude tell me about it. Pat’s so cute, but I just don’t know how to make my next move.” Joe says, flopping onto my bedroom floor, his back up against the wall. 

“How’s operation get Pat to fall in love with me going?” I ask. The only response I’m met with is Joe looking at me with a pained expression on his face. 

“Fan fucking tastic, Mikey. That’s why I’m sitting in your bedroom moping about a boy who doesn't know I’m painfully in love with him.” Joe says, bored. 

“Same with me and Pete.” I say, grimacing. 

“At least you know Pete’s definitely into you. Didn’t you make out at Brendon’s party literally 2 days ago?” He asks. I feel my cheeks heat up at the memory, and I resist the urge to run my fingers over my lips. They kissed me again this morning, before they went to the airport. 

“I guess, but we were pretty drunk.” I say, leaving out the fact that Pete had kissed me again, barely 5 hours ago. 

“You still got to kiss him, Mikey. Be grateful. We need to do something. Something fun that will distract us from mooning over Pete and Pat.” he looks around my room, scanning it to find something fun. His eyes glint when he sees my stack of pillows and blankets balanced precariously on the top of my closet. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I absolutely am. I’ll get the ice cream, you get my laptop and the small stack of textbooks. We’ll start on the fort when I get back. I think I haveThe Shining on my nightstand?” I say, getting up and running down the stairs to the kitchen. Gerard and Bert are lazily making out on the couch “Afternoon gentlemen.” I say sarcastically, making Gee jump off the sofa in fright.

“Mikey what the fuck?” He yells, his voice breaking. “I told you to stay upstairs whilst Bert was over.”

“Let him live, Em. It’s not like he’s never seen never seen his sister on top of me, is it? Besides, he has that dumb guitar kid over. They should be busy enough.” Bert says, still refusing to call Gerard by his actual name. I tense up at the use of his deadname. 

“Yeah, it looks like my brother is enjoying himself. You’re an ass, Bert.” I say, walking over to the fridge-freezer. I wish Gee didn’t stick around with a guy like that. He could pull his fair share of guys. I think Frank has a bit of a crush on him.

“Shut up Mikey, I’m fine.” Gerard says with a weak smile. He’s obviously not. 

“If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” I say, purposefully not looking at Bert. The fact that my big brother’s with a guy like Bert makes me so mad. He could do so much better.

I jog up the stairs back to Joe, trying not to think about Gee. “Hey bro, what took you so long?” Joe asks.

“Brother issues. His asshole boyfriend keeps misgendering him. It’s not right.” I see Joe tense up and look down at his own chest anxiously. “Bro you’ll be safe. With a bit of look Bert will have fucked off when you’re going home.” I reassure my friend gently. “Take off your shirt for all I care. I am, and when you’re with me, you’re one of the boys.” I’ve known Joe for almost as long as I’ve known Frank. We have no boundaries left, and I love him to bits. 

“That sucks bro. Where should I put my shirt?” He says, looking self conscious. 

“Dump it on my bed. You’re fine, you handsome ass motherfucker.” I say, loading the DVD into my laptop’s disc drive. “What ice cream do you want?”

“Cookie dough, aka the only flavour ever.” He says with a grin. Excellent choice. He has taste. 

We finish the movie with no issue, and both of us are slightly sugar high. “I had a good time, Mikey. This was easily better than jerking off to the thought of Pat.” He says, stretching.

“Ditto, there’s not enough hours in a day for thinking about Pete.” I say yawning. “What would you say to staying the night?”

“Fuck yeah,” He says grinning. “Let me go get out of this though.” He says, pointing to his black binder.

“Sure dude. Whatever you need to do.” I say, making him up a bed, and knocking my thermostat for the radiator off of the wall. Oh shit.

**_~end of flashback~_ **

Pete:

“So you’re telling me that Joe motherfucking Trohman is the reason why your room is so hot all the time?” I say, looking at Mikey in disbelief. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t exactly my proudest moment.” He says giggling. 

“God I love you, baby boy.” I say, kissing him softly.

“I love you too, Petey. Get some sleep.” He replies sleepily.

  
  
  


**_hey!! thank you for reading, i loved writing this chapter. sorry it’s so much longer than the others i was slightly engrossed in writing mikey and joe’s friendship._ **

**_hope y’all are okay, ily all!!_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	25. 25

Pete:

It’s 8:30 am when I finally give up on trying to get some sleep. Mikey’s passed out, our legs knotted up in the blue and white striped duvet. He won’t be up for a few more hours. Luckily, it snowed more last night, so our friends don’t have to go to school either. I put on some of Mikey’s slippers and his red sweater and I walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Morning guys,” I say with a yawn. I run my hands through my messy morning hair, trying to look half decent. 

“Morning Pete. May I ask why you’re wearing my boyfriend’s sweater?” Frank asks, looking up from the coffee he’s brewing, probably for his Way. “Do you need any coffee for Mikey? There’s plenty to go around for our coffee fuelled, incredibly lazy boyfriends that are definitely not morning people.”

“Do you want it? I thought the sweater was Mikey’s. They have an obnoxiously cute sibling relationship.” I say, grinning bashfully at the floor. It’s nice to hang out with Frank, without our boyfriends. I push myself up onto the kitchen island and I cross my legs at my ankles, letting Susan steal my slippers from me. 

“No thanks, it’s got your sticky night sweat in it.” Frank says, shoving me gently. He drops his voice to a whisper. “How’s project promise ring going?” He asks.I blush bright red, thinking about my beautiful boyfriend curled up in his bed asleep. 

“He’s still got no idea. I’m going to give it to him the night we arrive in Chicago.” I explain. “He doesn’t know this yet, but that’ll be the first of the surprises. My dad knows a guy who knows a guy who knows Billy Coogan, so we’re surprising him with an acoustic set of songs by The Smashing Pumpkins. He owes my dad one, so we got him for free, the day before Christmas Eve.” I say, looking at the floor.

“He’ll love it, Pete. You’re a hopeless romantic. If it makes you feel good to see me being a worse boyfriend then you, I got Gee two new binders and tickets to go and see American Idiot on Broadway. It’s perfect, he’s like a punk theatre kid.” Frank says, running a hand lazily through his almost perfectly styled hair. 

“Is Gee up yet?” I ask tentatively. I’m a bit scared of Gee. I think he still sees me as a threat to his baby brother’s purity.

“He’s still zonked. I’m not brave enough to go in there yet.” Frank says with a grin. “What would you say to a quick game of Mario Kart before breakfast?” 

“Iero, I swear we share a brain cell.” I say with a smile, jumping off the kitchen countertop, being careful not to put too much strain on my ankle. “Where are all our friends?” 

“They went to Denny’s. Lindsey was nearly homicidal without being treated to pancakes, so Ray took her. I think they’re also swinging by Hayley’s to get some stuff. Andy went with them, which leaves Joe and Pat.” Frank explains. “What’s with those two? I swear the last time I spoke to Pat he was all over Toro.”

“He just can’t resist Joe, dude. He’s been like this since Freshman Year. He knows that Joe will mes him about like he’s done every other time, but he’s been warned.” I say, pushing enough menace into my tone to show him that I’m serious. 

“Dude, Joe’s solid. He’s your bandmate. All of you guys treat Pat like he’s your baby and you guys are his three parents. Pat will be fine.” Frank says, reassuring me. 

“Fuck Iero, I know that. I can’t help but be worried, though. Pat and I basically grew up together. It nearly broke me when I had to leave Chicago before Junior High. It’s a miracle that he’s even here with me.” I say. I’m tired. I want to be back upstairs in Mikey’s bed, cuddling with him and sleeping. 

Joe and Pat walk into the living room, both of them looking tired. Speak of the devil, and all that. “Morning guys,” Joe says, throwing a peace sign. 

“Morning Pat, morning Joe. Did you guys sleep well?” Frank asks. We’re about to play Mario Kart, if you guys are up for that.” Frank says, loading the disc into the Wii. “We’ll have to be quiet though, Mikey and Gerard are still asleep.” 

“Still? I’m amazed they still can sleep with the amount of coffee they both consume. Do you remember back in freshman year when Mikey would order eight shots of espresso and milk from Starbucks just to wake himself up?” I shudder at the memory of my over caffeinated boyfriend. 

“How isn’t he dead? I’m pretty sure that much caffeine could kill a large horse with a high tolerance for the stuff.” Frank says. I wince, worrying about him. Freshman year was a bad time for him, something that I don’t want to think about too much. 

“I’ll give him a bit of time to wake up. Besides, I’m tired too, and now you’ve got Joe and Pat, I’m going back upstairs to Mikey.” I say, shooting Frank an apologetic glance. “We’ll hang out later, okay Frankie?” I say, ruffling my friend’s hair. 

“Bitch.” He calls after me jokingly, no malice in his tone.

“Whore.” I reply, flipping him off as I jog back up the stairs to my beautiful boyfriend. 

I stand in his doorway and just watch him for a few minutes. It’s less creepy than it sounds, I promise. His eyes are closed delicately and his cheeks are tinged pink. I walk over to his bed, and sit down as gently as I can on the mattress, and I swing my legs up to be on the bed next to him. He stirs a bit in his sleep, and throws an arm across my hips, snuggling his face into it. I ease myself down, lying on my back and putting an amr loosely around him. I love being able to hold him close to me. We’re practically invincible like this. 

We stay like this for a further two hours until Mikey finally cracks an eye open. “Morning sweetheart.” I coo, kissing his forehead. 

“Coffee?” He asks sleepily, yawning in such an adorable way I feel my heart soar. 

“Very soon baby boy. You’re going to have to let go of me, though.” I say, trying to wriggle out of his seemingly iron grip. I have to ignore his puppy dog eyes, and that’s almost an impossible task.

“But you’re warm. Please don’t leave me Petey.” He says from the bed, and he sounds so genuinely upset I practically sprint back to him. He looks at me, an evil grin on his face. “I was kidding, Pete.” He says, kissing my cheek. My face heats up. 

“Do you still want that coffee?” I ask him, looking at him. He’s squinting back at me, he can’t find his glasses, and he’s still ‘too sleepy’ for them. 

“Yeah, I need to get tongue-kissed by God’s greatest gift every morning or else I will actually die.” He’s being over dramatic, but I find it cute. I extend my arm and cup his cheek, bringing our faces closer together, our lips almost touching. “I was talking about coffee, fucker.” He whispers against my lips, and I hold eye contact with him for a few more seconds before I start giggling. He then starts to laugh, and soon enough, we’re almost hysterical from laughing at our own joke. Our foreheads are pressed together, and we’re making intense eye contact. 

Frank’s standing at the door, smiling at us. “I see Pete’s managed to wake you up. They bailed on Mario Kart with me for this. Here’s your coffee, dude.” Mikey sits up and makes grabby hands at the cup, wanting to taste the warm, rich mixture so he can wake up.

“Thanks Frankie. Is Gee up yet?” He asks after taking a long drink. His coffee consumption skills never fail to amaze me. 

“I’ve just had to do the same with him, but with a lot more kissing. I’m shocked that you two still sleep with the amount of coffee you both drink.” He says, pushing his hair back with his hand. 

“So’s everyone, Frank.” Mikey replies, making lovey eyes at me. Trying to get Frank out of a room is harder than I first thought it would be. I guess we’re just going to have to take things into our own hands. 

I start by taking Gerard’s sweater off and throwing it onto Mikey’s bedroom floor and lying down on the bed. I pat my chest, hoping that Mikey gets the idea. He looks at me, confused, his left eyebrow raised. “Lie on my chest. I want alone time, and we can’t get that with Frank in your doorway.” I whisper. Mikey nods slowly - he’s got the hint now. 

“Guys? Oh I know what you’re doing. I’ll go back downstairs so you can have your alone time. So much for being best friends since the seventh grade.” He says, sounding hurt. 

“Frank, wait!” Mikey says, getting up off my chest and following him down the stairs. “I promise we don’t want to ostracise you. You’re our best friend, dude, and you know that.” 

“Have that chat with Pete, and then maybe I’ll be more willing to hear you out.” He calls over his shoulder, obviously angry at me.

Mikey walks back into his room, looking dejected and thoroughly miserable. He shuts the door behind him. “You need to talk to Frank, Pete.” He says, sitting down on the mattress. “He’s probably feeling left out, because Gee’s so busy with school and exams and trying to find a job that’ll take him next year so he can stay with me a little while longer. Plus, he’s been kicked out. We don’t know what he’s going through. Something as simple as playing Mario Kart with him this morning would’ve helped. I love you, but sometimes, you need to make others your priority.” I’m shocked to say the least. I had no idea. I think back to all the times I chose Mikey over one of my closest friends, and I shudder slightly. Frank’s one of my best friends, besides Mikey and Pat, he’s probably my best friend. 

“Shit Mikey, this makes me a terrible person doesn’t it?” I say, ashamed of myself. “I need to go and talk to him. Explain myself. God I’m such an awful person. I’m so sorry, Mikes.” I say, covering my face with my hands.

“You’re not a bad person, Petey. Sure, you can be a bit stupid and make misakes, but at the end of the day, you’re only human. Everyone fucks up and makes mistakes. Hey, look at me.” He says, trying to pull my hands away from my face. “You’re okay, babe. You just need to go and talk to Frank. Give him a bit of time to cool down first, though.” He says, holding me as close to his chest as he can without causing himself any pain.

“Can you come with me?” I ask him, my voice small. 

“I don’t think that would be the best idea, considering the nature of the argument.” Mikey says, running his fingers through my hair. 

“How did you get so smart, Mikeyway? I love you.” I whisper, wanting to get some sleep. It’s only 11 am, but it feels like I’ve been awake for hours. 

“I like to think that reading the Percy Jackson series in elementary school did it.” He says with a small smile. “Made me smart and gay, I mean.”

“Solid choice, baby. I’ll go and talk to Frank and get you two Ibuprofen to try and ease the pain in your shoulder. Speaking of which, how is it today?” I ask, massaging his scalp. 

“It hurts, but not too badly. Two ibuprofen would be great, thanks.” Mikey says, burrowing down into the duvet. “You got this, Petey.” 

I take a shaky breath and walk down the stairs to the living room. I see all my friends laughing and joking together, and I hope none of them acknowledge my existence, for once in my life. Andy seems a safe guy to ask about where Frank is. 

“Hurley, buddy? Have you seen Frank? I really need to talk to him.” I ask my band mate. He points to the door leading to the basement.

“He’s in there. I think he’s alone, but I can’t be too sure.” Andy says.

“Thanks dude, I owe you one.” I say, running to the basement door, knocking twice and then running down. It’s really dark and quiet, but sure enough, I see Frank lying on Gerard’s bed.

“What do you want Pete? If you’ve come to rub you and Mikey’s relationship in my face again, then I’m not interested.” He says, his face still buried in Gerard’s duvet. 

“That’s not what I came to do, and we both know it. I acted like an asshole to you this morning, and I know I was wrong to do what I did. You’re still one of my best friends, Frankie, despite me wanting to spend more time with my boyfriend. You know how it is. The Way brothers have unfairly good genes.” Frank cracks a smile at that. 

“It’s sweet that you came down here to explain things and apologise. I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you guys. I’m just going through it at the minute.” Frank says, looking at his knotted hands in his lap. 

“It’s me, Frank. You can rant at me if you need to.” I say, lying down next to him. 

“I know I can.” Frank says, moving over to me and putting his head on my chest. “If it’s okay with you, though, I’d really like to stay here and cuddle. Just the two of us.”

“Dude, I’m always down for platonic bro spooning, no matter the person. Come here.” I say, wrapping an arm around my friend. “You comfy?” 

“Yeah. Thanks Pete. You’re a great friend. I doubt that Ray would even do this.” Frank says into my chest. 

“We can talk about whatever you want, too. That’s a condition of Pete Wentz’s platonic bro spooning time.” I say, fondly ruffling his hair.

“There are rules to this shit? Okay, you’re weird, but you’re cuddling me so it’s not like I’m going to stop you, weird rules or not.” Frank says. 

We lie there together in silence, occasionally one of us moving to un-numb our limbs. Frank’s actually a good cuddle buddy. I think he fell asleep on me. I gently shake him awake. “Frank, Frank, FRANK. Wake up. It’s 2:30 and I’m hungry. Besides, don’t we both have two very needy fuckers up there who happen to get over dramatic easily, especially when they haven’t had affection?” I say, shaking him.

“Jesus fuck Pete, get off me.” He grunts, shoving me off the bed. “Was I asleep for that long?” He asks, coughing slightly.

“You’re not sick are you?” I ask him, narrowing my eyes. 

“It’s probably just a cold. It happens every winter, the whole Epstein-Barr thing.” He says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smearing it on Gee’s sheets.

“You disgust me, Iero.” I say, rolling my eyes.

“I wouldn’t sweat it, Wentz. These sheets have seen far worse. Does my hair look okay?” Frank says, rubbing his eyes.

“Fan fucking tastic. Are you feeling any better?” I ask him, trying to get my own hair to look halfway decent. 

“Yeah, there’s something about snuggling with the homies that makes a man feel better.” Frank says, slingin his arm around my shoulder. 

“Us short friends need to stick together or else the beanstalks will overthrow us.” I say.

“I hope you’re referring to your boyfriend when you say that.” He replies. 

“My broken beanstalk. Speaking of which, I need to see him.” I say, messing up my hair.

“Dude, he’s not Tinkerbell. He won’t die from lack of attention.”

“More like twinkerbell.” I reply, earning a snorty giggle from Frank. 

It’s oddly quiet when Frank and I emerge from the basement. And it’s tidy. The Way’s house is rarely tidy with the lack of parental supervision. Gee’s running around with a bin bag, only wearing his binder and skinny jeans. Mikey’s arms are full of old pizza boxes, and he’s also shirtless. I find myself staring at him, looking at his toned muscles. They seem like they’re in a trance. They don’t even notice Frank and I. 

Until they do. 

“Frank? Pete? What are you guys still doing here?” Mikey asks, putting the empty boxes in the bin bag his brother is holding open. 

“We were in the basement. I was talking to Frank about something. You’re going to tire yourself out cleaning this up. You go and rest, I’m sure Frank will be willing to take your place and help. Why are you guys cleaning up so suddenly, anyway?” I ask. Mikey kisses my head as he runs upstairs, presumably to rest or put a shirt on. 

“Somebody read the date that Mom and Dad were coming back in British.” Gerard said, shouting up the stairs to his brother. “”Turns out, they’re coming back on the 12th of November instead of the 11th of December.” Gerard says, running a hand through his messy hair. Shit. This isn’t good. 

“Do you need us to do anything?” Frank asks, putting a hand on Gee’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, we do. Frank, introduce yourself to the vacuum cleaner. It’s in the under stairs closet. Pete, run some hot water in the sink and start wiping down any stained surfaces. We’ve already set a load of laundry going. They’ll be home in half an hour. We have to get - at least - the kitchen and living room spotless.” Gee says. He’s like a stressed out parent on Christmas morning. 

I jog over the sink and start filling it up, like Gerard asked me to. I love Mikey, I really do, but sometimes he just needs to think. It’ll be the Irvine Welsh books he’s reading all the time. I start cleaning, and we work in silence. 

Mikey comes down the stairs fifteen minutes later, and swaps jobs with Gee. He probably showered. I love post-shower Mikey. He cleans up nicely, “Are you guys good with each other now?” He asks Frank and I. 

“We’re great, Mikey. Turns out your datemate, a term coined by yours truly, is an excellent cuddler.” Frank says, smirking. 

He finally found a word for it. Datemate. Now Mikey can stop feeling like a cowboy. 

“I’m happy for you guys. Come here.” He says, extending his good arm and wrapping us up in a hug. He kisses both our foreheads in turn. “Let’s hope Gee has finally calmed down a bit.”

I survey the room. They’ve done a good job. Mikey’s sitting in my favourite chair, and he pats his lap, signalling me to join him. I do. 

“You know, we all make a pretty good team.” I say. He hums in response, close to falling asleep. 

  
  
  
  


**_hey y’all, and a very happy holiday season !! so long 2020, you were awful :) sorry about the slow update, i promise that in the new year, i will try and stay on top of this book :)_ **

**_thank you for reading, i hope y’all are doing okay :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	26. 26

Mikey:

Pete and Frank are still here when my parents arrive. There’s all the usual ‘welcome home’s’ and hugs and ‘you’ve grown’. Here come the rapid-fire questions. Great.

“Have you been eating properly? How much have you spent on Starbucks? I know what the two of you are like. Have you been doing your shots, Gee? What happened to your arm, Mikey?” My Mom says, wrapping us up in a hug. 

“One at a time, Donna. We talked about overwhelming them.” Dad says, a hand on her shoulder. He seems relaxed though. As if he’s happy to see us. “They’re old enough to take care of themselves. Or at least I hope they are.” He says, side eyeing me while looking at my sling. 

“Dad, we’re fine. MIkey just got into a punchup at a local show. Gabe was there.” Gerard says, going over to hug Dad welcome. 

“Say no more, Gee. I never liked that guy.” Dad says, ruffling both of our hair. He turns to me, and kisses my forehead. “You’re a good kid, Mikes. I know you wouldn't go looking for trouble. If you don’t mind me asking, who were you seeing?” 

I feel like all the air has been zapped out of my lungs for the second time this week. Is he going to stop me from being with Pete? I can’t lie to him and risk having the relationship he and I had a couple of years back. I love him too much. 

“Mr Way, sir, it was Fall Out Boy. My band.” Pete says, getting off of the couch to stand next to me, and they grab my hand. “I’m Pete. Pete Wentz. Mikey’s datemate.” They say, extending their other hand for my Dad to shake. 

“A datemate, huh Mikes? How long have you two been together?” Mom asks us, sitting down on the loveseat opposite Pete and I. “I always knew there was something between the two of you.”

“Since July 4th, the day after Pete came back from Chicago. They’re amazing, and I couldn’t be happier.” I say, snuggling into Pete’s side and they plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

“That’s wonderful, Mikey. Your grandmother would have loved them.” Dad says, pulling Mom into his side and hugging her.

“She did. I remember the day they first met. It was one of the best days.” I say, smiling sadly at my parents. I’m not going to lie, I’m kind of relieved to have them back. I like feeling like a normal teenage boy with two happy parents that love each other and look after their kids. My parents then turn their attention to Gee, shocked at how far he’s come in his transition since they’d last seen him. I’ve never thought about that. It’s probably because I spend most of my time with him. But he’s changed. His face shape is wider and he’s starting to get the ‘Way family jawline’ as Gran used to call it. I’m proud of him. 

Gee and Frank are practically mirroring Pete and I. They work for each other. Frank’s a little ball of chaotic energy which perfectly balances Gerard’s caring and chilled out nature. 

“I like your parents, Mikes.” Pete mumbles, lacing our fingers together and setting them down in their lap. I grin at that. “Aw. You have such a cute smile. You should do that more often.” They say, poking my cheek with their index finger. Frank comes over to us.

“Hey, lovebirds. Gee’s parents need to speak to him alone for a bit. Something about his future, I’m guessing?” Frank says, sitting down in front of us. He nods at me. “Your parents are great, Mikey! They’re so accepting and kind, I don’t know why you were so nervous to see them.” My stomach twists and I squeeze Pete’s hand. It’s kind of our way to communicate if one of us is feeling anxious or overwhelmed. 

Deep breaths, Mikey. You can do this. “I was more worried about them making Gran’s death into a big deal. I know it is one, I just didn’t want Mom and Dad’s visit to be sad and sombre. Then there’s the added pressure of Mom and Dad to try and get Gee to apply for college. It’s selfish, but I don’t want him to go yet.”

“Dude, I know this is going to be hard for you to do, but stop worrying just for a second. I know you and Gee are really close and have an amazing brotherly connection or some shit like that, but these aren’t your problems to worry about. Gee’s stronger than you know. He can look after himself.” Frank explains, and Pete nods in agreement. 

“You need to talk to your brother, babe. Tell him how you’re feeling. You guys are the closest siblings I know. I haven’t spoken to mine since I told them we were together and accepted the invite for Christmas.” Pete says, rubbing their thumb across my knuckles. 

“Thanks guys. You’re both great people.” I say, ruffling Frank’s hair and kissing Pete on the cheek. 

“We know, Mikey.” Frank smiles, giving Pete finger guns. It’s actually kind of adorable how well they’re getting along. Whatever happened earlier must’ve worked wonders. 

“What happened earlier, guys?” I ask, raising my eyebrow, ready to hear whatever wack idea Pete had to get back in Frank’s good books. Frank chokes on his soda, spewing it out of his nose. I roll my eyes at my best friend, slightly disgusted, but not at all surprised. 

“Oh, we just talked some things over, started snuggling and then fell asleep.” Pete says, twirling a stray bit of hair around their index finger. They’re wearing thick messy eyeliner, 2005 MySpace style, and I’m surprised how well they can actually pull it off. 

“You guys are so cute I can’t even deal.” I say, flopping backwards dramatically and forgetting about my back for a minute. “Ow!” I yell, wincing in pain. 

“What hurts, baby?” Pete asks, wrapping me up in their arms.

“Chest.” I reply, burying my face into their shoulder. 

“Okay sweetheart. Frank’s getting you some Tylenol now with a glass of water.” They reply, soothing me by stroking my hair. I calm down a bit, breathing in Pete in an attempt for me to try and forget the pain.

“Jesus Christ Mikey, you scared the shit out of me!” Frank says once he’s returned with my water and Tylenol, which I take gratefully. “What happened to taking it easy and no sudden movements?” 

“I forgot about it for a second.” I mumble, sipping my water. 

“You’re an idiot, but you’re our idiot.” Frank says, and Pete nods in agreement. 

Fifteen minutes pass. I’m still kind of tired, and I actually want to hang out with my parents. But they’re still in the basement, talking to Gerard. Frank and Pete are sat on the floor, acting stupid. No one would have guessed that they’re both 16. I smile at them, and I try to get some sleep. 

I wake up to Pete kissing my forehead. “Mikey, darling? Are you okay? Your parents are taking us out to dinner. With Frank and Gee. We have an hour to get ready.” Pete coo’s, waking me up.

“Where are we going?” I ask, running my hands through my hair in a half ditch attempt to fix it. 

“Guiseppi’s. The new Italian restaurant that we wanted to try a few weeks ago but we both decided it would be too fancy for us.” Pete explains. “Plus, your parents want to spend time with you and Gee and meet Frank and I properly.”

“That actually sounds really nice. Come and help me get ready?” I say, a smirk playing on my lips. 

“Oh, you know I’d love to, you little minx.” Pete grins and they take my hand as we walk up the stairs together. My Dad looks up from his book. 

“Leave the door open if you’re both going into Mikey’s room.” Dad says absent mindedly to us. I roll my eyes, but I nod. 

“Fine, Dad. We’re just getting dressed.” I explain.

“Does Pete have formal clothes here? It’s a nice place, and they probably might need to dress a bit more formally.” Dad says. Pete nods at this, clearly remembering that gorgeous tartan skirt from our Olive Garden date. 

“We’ll see what we can do, Dad.” I reply, grinning. 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Dad replies, shooting us finger guns. 

We continue walking up the stairs, hand in hand, until we get to my bedroom. It’s pretty clean for me. As clean as a depressed teenager’s room can be, anyway. Pete’s leaning on the doorframe. “What are you planning on wearing, Mikeyway?” They ask, grinning in spite of themself. 

“Huh? Oh, my parent approved black jeans, a red turtleneck and a black button down.” I reply, digging through my closet to find them. “What about you?”

“Your parents are cool with gender shit, right?” They ask, and there’s something about their tone that stirs something inside me.

“Of course they are, Pete! They’re allowing Gee to transition before eighteen. If you want to wear a skirt, then that’s fine. If you feel confident enough, of course. You’re beautiful either way.” I reassure them, letting them sit on my lap as I kiss their cheek over and over again. “Is there something bothering you?” I ask, my voice gentle. 

“Dad asked me to be his best man at the wedding.” Pete says, and those eleven words fill the room like a balloon. “I don’t know what to tell him. I’m honoured, but I also thought he understood the whole non binary thing.” My heart sinks for them. I take a deep breath and I take their hand. 

“Do you want to do this for your Dad?” I ask, as they nod rapidly. “There’s your answer. We’re spending Christmas with them, right? Talk to him, Pete. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Thank you sweetheart. You always know exactly what to say.” They say, kissing my lips. Mom peeks around the half closed door just as Pete and I pull away from each other. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” She says, doing that thing parents do when they know something’s going on between their kid and another person. 

“No, Mom. I was just giving Pete a little pep talk.” I answer.

“With your lips?” She replies, giggling as Pete and I flush bright red. “I’m teasing, you two. Make sure you get changed, okay? Guiseppi’s is nice with a capital n.” 

“Thank you for this, Mrs Way.” Pete says, walking over to my Mom for a hug. 

“Anytime sweetheart. Call me Donna, okay? You’re family.” She says. I squirm.

“Mom, that’s my datemate you’re talking about.” I groan, burying my head in my hands. 

“And they’re a wonderful person” My mom says, and I see Pete blush a little. They really are the cutest. “I’ll leave you guys to get ready.”

“Bye, mom.” I call after her. 

Pete flops down on my bed. “I love your Mom.” They sigh happily. 

“I know you do, but we have 45 minutes to get ready, and I know what you’re like.” I tease, smirking at them. Their face softens, but then the penny drops. 

“What do you mean ‘I know what you’re like’, Mr Michael?” They say, grinning at me. 

“Oh you know what I mean.” I reply, making grabby hands at them. “As much as I like where this is going, we really have to be getting ready.” I say, pecking their lips. 

“You just cockblocked yourself, but okay.” Pete says, rolling their eyes.

“Get over yourself babe, you just know you can’t resist me.” I tease and wriggle out from under them. “I’m getting ready, I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.”

I shove my legs into my jeans and throw on my turtleneck and button down as quickly as I can, trying not to look at my too skinny legs and too pale torso. I run a hand through my hair, trying to make it look deliberately messy and cute like all the jocks at school do. Someone knocks on the bathroom door. It’s Frank.

“Hey buddy, do you have anything I could wear?” Frank asks.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go into my room, though. Pete’s in there getting dressed.” I say. 

“It’s pretty great of your parents to do this for us.” He says, smiling to himself. “Gee talks about them a lot. He’s always talking about how great they are, and I’m happy to see them making you guys happy.” 

“Sap.” I say, but I hug him straight after. “You know that you’re my best friend, right Frankie?” I say.

“Yeah. You’re like a brother to me Mikes.” He replies, reaching up to ruffle my hair. Pete opens my bedroom door, and they look stunning. They’re wearing my white denim jacket, and all I can do is stare at them and drink up this look. ”Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you’re staring.” Frank whispers and I collapse into a fit of giggles, bringing Pete down with me. 

“Anyway,” I say, as soon as I’ve regained enough composure. “Frankie here needs a makeover.” Pete’s face lights up at this, and Frank turns to me, trying to protest. They lead him into my room, and Frank sits down awkwardly on the edge of my bed. 

“What were you thinking?” Pete asks, flipping through my closet. I think of the promise ring safely hidden in my bass case and I mentally high five myself. “Let’s see. You have skinny jeans, right?” Frank just nods, confused on what’s going on. “Okay, you have the body for a shirt and sweater combo. Or would that remind you of going to church too much?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Frank replies. 

“What’s going on, guys?” Gee says, poking his head around the door. 

“Frank needs an outfit, so I unleashed Pete on him.” I say to my brother. “Do you have anything?” 

“Everything I own is too big for me, let alone my boyfriend who’s basically 4”9’.” He replies, grinning. “At least it looks like Pete’s found something that Frank might like.” 

“I like your choice, by the way dude.” I say. I’m not lying. He’s wearing a black shirt with skulls on and his best jeans. His red hair stands out. “Very similar to mine.”

“What can I say? We share a brain cell when it comes to clothes.” He replies. That’s true. He’d always beg Mom to buy him the same stuff as I’d have when we were kids. Frank finally emerges from the bathroom, and even I have to admit, we all scrub up pretty well. Gee can’t stop looking at Frank. He’s wearing Gee’s Black Flag shirt under an open flannel and he’s wearing black ripped skinny jeans that I think belong to Pete. It would make sense. Pete’s the only one Frank sized enough to lend him pants. 

The four of us walk down the stairs and we meet Gee and I’s parents. They’re sitting on the sofa looking at a brochure for VSA in New York City. Gee’s dream school. 

“Mom, Dad, we're ready.” I say, startling my Mom. 

“Good, I was starting to think you’d forgotten about it.” My Dad jokes, laughing to himself. You guys look great. Was the coordination planned?” We all look at each other and burst out laughing. Dad’s right though. We look good. 

“I’ll drive.” Gee offers. “So you guys can have a drink with dinner. “Wait, can we fit everyone in one car?” There’s six of us. I think Pete has their license.

“”Mrs Way, if it’s okay with you I could drive half of us there? So you’re not worrying about how much you have. Tonight’s supposed to be a celebration, right?” Pete offers, and Mom smiles.

“That’d be wonderful. Thank you so much for offering, Pete.” Mom replies. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_hey guys, and a happy 2021 !! i’m very sorry about the speed of updates at the minute but with online school being a thing i have to focus._ **

**_hope y’all are okay !! thank you so much for reading :)_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	27. 27

Mikey:

The drive to the restaurant is relatively short and uneventful. Pete’s trying their best to be a careful driver and not total Mom’s car, and it’s working surprisingly well. I’m sitting in the passenger seat, with Dad in the back, and I feel oddly content. I’m so happy to have Mom and Dad back. I should have known it was going to be like this, rather than snapping at Gee when he bought it up a few days back. 

Dad’s giving Pete directions on where to go. As someone who has lived in Jersey for most of their life, I had no idea that all this was here. The streets are lined with street lamps and the bars and restaurants around us are lit up, waiting for service. It’s oddly beautiful, and it looks so out of place for somewhere like Jersey. Pete pulls the car over into the small car park and the three of us climb out. 

It’s colder than I’d anticipated when I was up in my room getting dressed. Pete looks practically frozen, despite them growing up in Chicago and wearing about twelve layers. I wrap my good arm around their shoulders and I pull them into my side and wrap my coat around the both of us. I kiss the top of their head affectionately and my Dad smiles at us. 

“Be careful, kids. Remember that not everyone is as cool with you guys being together as your Mom and I are.” Dad says, raising an eyebrow. 

“We know, Dad.” I say, not letting Pete go, and they stay firmly under my arms. “We just don’t think it’s worth hiding anymore. We’re just as in love as that het couple over there, maybe more so.” I turn my focus to the couple across the street making out, and my Dad nods in agreement. 

“Fair enough, Mikes. Just be cautious.” He replies, pulling my beanie off just to ruffle my hair. “Have either of you two heard off of Mom or Frank?”

“I think my phone went off when I was driving. I was going to ask Mikey to check it for me but he was off in daydream land, so the chances are he wouldn’t have heard me anyway.” Pete replies. Surely enough, when they pull their phone out of their jacket pocket they have a message from Frank.

**frankie: hey pete, we might be running a bit late. gee said that he needed to do something that, quote unquote, couldn’t wait. we’ll see you in 15 ??**

_ sent 19:08, 11/12/2010 _

“Mikes, what time is it?” They ask me, pocketing their phone.

“About twenty past. What did Frank want?” I reply.

“He was just saying they were going to be a bit late. Gerard needed to do something. Apparently, it couldn’t wait.” Pete replies. “He said that they’ll be about another ten minutes or so.”

“I’m going in. It’s too cold to stand out here. Do you guys want anything to drink? My treat.” Dad asks us. 

“Coke zero for me please.” I reply.

“I’ll have the same.” Pete says, smiling sweetly at my dad. “We’ll see you in a few minutes, when the others get here.”

“Okay, that’s fine guys. If you need to, go and sit in the car, it’s too cold.” Dad says. Pete and I share a glance, and I immediately need to thank my brother. Dad walks into the restaurant and we head over to Mom’s car. 

“Did your brother just buy us some time?” Pete asks, collapsing into giggles and only using the side of the car to keep themself upright. 

“I think he did.” I say, giggling along with Pete. “Come on, we have 10 minutes.”

We climb into the back of my Mom’s Prius, both of us slightly giddy, and I cup Pete’s cheek with my hand and I look into their eyes. They have beautiful eyes. They’re deep brown with golden flecks towards the pupil, and they see to reflect any light. 

“Your eyes, I never knew eyes could sparkle until I met you.” I say lovingly, beginning our lips together to a sweet kiss.

We pull away for a few seconds allowing for us to get some air. “I thought I was supposed to be the poetic one, Mikeyway.” Pete says under their breath. Their thumb is stroking my cheekbone, and I’m all over this. We stay like this for another five minutes, Pete’s hand moving from the side of my face to my hand. They’re stroking their thumb over my knuckles, occasionally lifting our hands to kiss where their thumb was. 

“Pete,” I say, taking a deep breath. I’m so glad I remembered it. It’s not like I was even planning on giving it to them yet. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course I do, sweetheart. Why are you asking?” Pete says, turning their full body to me.

“I wanted to give you an early Christmas present.” I start, but I’m cut off by Gerard knocking on the window. I sigh, and pull away from Pete. They look flustered.

“Dude, way to ruin the moment.” Pete says, not looking at me. Mom is standing behind Gerard and Frank, and I have to admit that she looks beautiful. 

“You’re literally in your boyfriend’s Mom’s car in the parking lot of an Italian restaurant, what moments could possibly be happening?” Gerard deadpans. 

“You’d be surprised.” I snap back, sulking a little. It’s immature of me, but I can’t help it. I make eye contact with my brother, trying to telepathically communicate with him. His face clouds over, but then it clears, and the penny finally drops. 

“Oh. Oh okay. Take as much time as you two need.” Gee says, blushing. “We’ll meet you guys in there, okay.?” I watch them walk off, and I turn my attention back to my datemate: they’re waiting patiently for me. I smirk slightly. 

“You were saying?” Pete says, taking my hand in theirs again. 

“I’d like to give you this.” I say, putting my hand into the back pocket of my jeans and pulling out the small velvet box. “I know we’re only sixteen, but this is important to me. Could you close your eyes for me and hold out your hand?” They nod, shutting your eyes. Deep breaths, Mikey. You can do this. You’ve dreamed of this moment ever since you first realised that you loved Pete. Here goes nothing. I slide the promise ring onto their ring finger, and I kiss the shiny metal. “You can open your eyes now.” I say, my voice barely above a whisper. They open their eyes and they go wide with shock.

“Mikey,” They breathe out, like a balloon being deflated. “Holy shit. This is incredible. I love you so much.” Their eyes well up with tears as they launch themself at me, our lips crashing together. “You’re perfect, you know that?” 

There’s a lump in my throat and suddenly I feel like crying myself. “I’m glad you think that.” I whisper, willing myself to not cry. Pete looks up, concerned. 

“Darling, listen to me. You are beautiful. You are so so intelligent and funny and handsome. You’re the reason I wake up in the morning. Hell, you're the reason I write poetry. I love you, Michael James Way, please don’t ever doubt your worth.” I’m crying for real now. “Let’s make a promise. Wait no, that’s not a strong enough word. Let’s make a vow.” They continue. I let them. “ I vow to always validate you, my amazing, talented boyfriend. No matter how rough the going gets, I’ll be here for you.” I’m looking deep into their eyes, and they look like they’re begging me to say something. They have really expressive eyes. I inhale deeply.

“Pete. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” I say, looking into their wonderful eyes. “I promise never to hurt you. You are literally the love of my life.” It’s all I can say, but Pete seems satisfied as they squeeze my hand and smile.

“Come on, you. Let’s go and get food.” They say, opening the car door for me. “You look pretty.”

“You look prettier, wearing my ring on your finger.” I smirk.

“Mikeyway being confident. You know I love to see that.” Pete says, twirling their hair around their finger.

“We have to go. Mom and Dad will think you’re deflowering me in the back of her car.” I say, grabbing Pete’s hand and we walk towards the restaurant. It’s a nice atmosphere. It’s quiet, dimly lit, and so romantic. Mom waves us over and Dad smiles at us, raising his glass at us, as if to say, well done son. I blush brightly and look away. 

“Where do you want us?” Pete asks Mom, melting into my side. 

“Well, Gee said you guys would probably want to sit together, so these two?” Mom says, pointing at the sofa along the back wall.

“That looks perfect. Have you seen what Mikey got me for Christmas?” They say excitedly as they slide into my seat. Sure enough, there are two large glasses of coke zero waiting for us. 

“No?” Mom asks, raising an eyebrow at me. Pete immediately passes Mom tier hand, showing off the promise ring. “Mikes, that’s so sweet of you. I’m glad my son is treating you right.”

“He’s treating me so well. You have no idea, Mrs Way.” They say, snuggling into my side. Frank and Gee look at each other, making vomit noises, and Dad rolls his eyes at them, but he still cracks a smile. For once in my life, I actually feel good. No, scratch that. I feel really good. Kind of deliriously happy and floaty. I have my family, my best friend and my datemate with me. 

Dinner goes well, and the time passes quickly. Mom’s right, it is a nice place. It’s cozy and dimly lit, and even though my parents and brother are there, it feels like I’m on a date. I make a mental note to save up enough so I can bring Pete here for their birthday. While I love our Olive Garden tradition, it wouldn’t kill us to fork once in a while. I turn my attention back to my family, and everyone looks as at peace as I feel. Mom and Dad are sitting with their heads pressed together, and they’re holding hands on top of the table. I want a relationship like theirs in the future. 

I must have started daydreaming at some point, as Pete’s trying to get my attention. “Mikey, we’re leaving. Where were you? You seemed a million miles away.” They say, nudging my leg with theirs.

“Yeah, I was daydreaming. Again.” I say, rubbing my eyes and unintentionally smudging eyeliner along my hand and face. They smile at me and take my hand as we leave the restaurant. 

My Dad, Pete and I climb into Mom’s Prius and we drive home, the radio quiet. There’s a song playing that I vaguely recognise from the playlist Pete made me back in August when we first started dating. Pete smiles to themself, and they start to sing along, side-eyeing me.

_ Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  _ My Dad is also singing along, looking down at his lap, with a small grin on his face. 

“This was your mother and I’s wedding song, Mikes.” Dad says, his voice barely above the music. “I remember it well. Gerard was five. You were just about to turn three. It was such a beautiful day. I remember your grandmother’s face when you both were in your little wedding suits.” He continues. I smile to myself, thinking about my parents. They were never worried about showing their children how in love they were, no matter what people at church would say. The song fades away, and Pete puts their hand on my knee. I take it, and squeeze it gently. We came up with this back in eighth grade when I had my first severe panic attack and I couldn’t speak. They smile, and squeeze back. It’s funny how the meaning of that simple gesture has evolved. How something can start out as saying that you’re safe, to expressing your love for someone. Pete pulls into the driveway. 

Mom, Gerard, and Frank are already at home, with Gerard and Frank curled up together on the couch, under a blanket, looking at something on Frank’s phone. Mom’s standing in the kitchen, probably brewing coffee. “Hey sweetheart.” She says, as I walk into the kitchen, and she kisses me on the cheek and pulls Pete in for a hug. “Do you guys want coffee?” 

“I’m good thanks, Mrs Way. I’d actually really like to get some sleep.” Pete says, and I nod in agreement. 

“That’s fine, guys. I hate to be that controlling Mom, but we need to discuss sleeping arrangements for tonight. I’m fine with the two of you sleeping in the same bed, but if any funny business goes on, then I’ll have to put my foot down.” She says, trying to seem stern, but she’s smiling. 

Pete and I walk over to the other couch, and we practically mirror Frank and Gee. I’m lying on Pete’s lap, and they’re playing with my hair and messing it up. It’s so heat damaged, I’ll never understand their fascination with it. Still, it’s really comforting and it’s not like I’m going to stop them. We stay like this for another hour, and the next thing I kno, I’m being carried upstairs by Pete. I look around, stunned.

“Hey baby boy, you fell asleep downstairs.” Pete coos softly, and then pushes my bedroom door open with their hip. “It’s pretty late anyway.” They say, putting me down on my bed. You’re good to get changed, right?” I just nod in response, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.”Okay, sweetheart. I’ll pass you your stuff.”

I get my legs into my week old pyjama pants and I don’t bother with a shirt. It’s bordering on too warm in my room anyway. Pete’s had the same idea, and they flop back onto my bed. I turn to face them, and I’m met with sleepy, doe-eyed Pete. One of my favourite Pete’s. They’re smiling widely, and their hand reaches out to cup my cheek. I could just lean in and close the tantalising distance between us, but they’re thinking the same thing, and we meet in the middle.

We’re lazily kissing in bed. I’m kissing my beautiful datemate in bed. That one fact is enough to make my head spin. The moon is shining through the curtains. “You look so beautiful lying here.” I breathe out between kisses. Their face heats up, and it basically splits in half. 

“Get some sleep, lover boy.” Pete teases, and then they peck my lips once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you nerd. Sleep well.” I reply, yawning. 

I don’t immediately fall asleep. My entire body feels like it’s made of static electricity, and I feel like I’m made of energy. My brain won’t shut up, either. I can’t shake the feeling of sharing a bed with my datemate when my parents are down the hall from us. It’s a weird feeling, and I feel like I’m betraying my family by sharing a bed with them. It’s probably the internalised homophobia talking, and I shudder.

I didn’t intend to wake Pete up, but I think they could sense that I was on edge. “Mikes? You okay?” They ask, sleepily. It’s half one in the morning. Great.

“I think so? I can’t sleep.” I mumble miserably. Pete wraps me up in their arms and they kiss the top of my head. 

“Is anything going on that you want to tell me about?” Pete asks me.

“It’s not anxiety related, I just feel weird sharing a bed with you while my parents are home.” I say, my voice barely audible. They sit up, their back against my headboard and they take my hand. 

“Babe, it’s okay. Your parents are great. They don't care. The fact that your parents are letting me stay over is even better. Come here.” They say, patting their chest. Exhausted, I lay down on their chest, and I feel instantly relaxed. I listen to their heartbeat, and I feel calmer, and I’m able to fall asleep. 

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen nine hours later, feeling refreshed. There’s a note on the counter from Pete. 

_ hey babe, you were still asleep when i left. i needed to get some stuff from home. i’ll stop at Starbucks on the way home so you won’t want to kill me when you get up. love you always, pete _

I smile at the note just as Pete walks in. Sure enough, they have a grande hazelnut latte from Starbucks. I grin appreciatively at them and they wrap me in a hug as soon as they’ve put my drink safely on the unit near to the door. ”Did you end up getting some sleep?” They ask me. My face is buried in their shoulder, but I still hear the grin in their voice.

“Shut up, nerd. You know full well I did. Where are Mom and Dad?” I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

“I think they said they were visiting your aunt? To discuss plans for next Tuesday.” Their voice is soft, like they’re trying not to upset me, but the impending doom of Tuesday looms over me like a black cloud. I wear my emotions on my face, so Pete wraps me in another one of their bear hugs. “It’s okay. I’ll be there with you.” They soothe. 

“I know. Thank you so much for being there. It’s going to suck balls.” I mumble. Pete nods, and they take my hand. 

“I know it will, but if there’s one thing you’re good at.” Pete starts.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, this is your cue to shut your pretty mouth before I do it for you.” 

They just smirk. 

  
  


**_hey guys !! i’m doing a lot of pre writing at the minute, so expect a lot of frequent uploads from me >:)_ **

**_how are you guys ?? thank you so much for reading, your comments and kudos mean the world to me :D_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	28. 28

Mikey:

The next few days all merge into one. Snowball fights with Patrick and Joe - who still aren’t dating, even though Pete and I have opened a betting pool between our friends, and study trips to Starbucks with Ray. I’m still not back in school due to my shoulder and ribs, but it’s getting much easier to manage. I’m definitely not in the same amount of pain. I have a consultation with Miss Joseph soon, to look at taking off my splints. 

Mom and Dad, of course, are swamped with work. The kitchen table is now heaped with documents and papers, and they’re constantly talking to contacts in LA. Pretty normal white suburban dream family. 

It’s the day before Gran’s funeral, and I’m worried. It’s really playing on my mind, and I have to get out of the house. There’s going to be too many members of my extended family asking me awkward questions, with their dumb sympathy and telling me how proud Gran would be of the young man I’m developing into. I need to do something. 

I’m too restless to play bass. Pete’s back at school now, so I can’t just spend time with them. I feel bored. Like, bored to the skull bored. And there’s only so much decent porn on the internet. Mom knocks on my bedroom door. “How are you doing, Mikes?” She asks, standing in the doorframe. 

“Bored, mostly. I miss Pete.” I grunt, not looking up from my cluttered floor. 

“You know, you can go back on Wednesday. I’m not stopping you.” Mom says, and my head moves up so quickly that I almost jar my neck. “You seem to be healing well. Besides, isn’t Pete’s Mom an orthopaedic nurse? You could ask for her advice.” She’s acting weirdly. Almost like she’s hiding something. 

“Mom? What’s going on?” I ask, that familiar pit in my stomach rising. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. Why do you ask?” She replies, touching the hair behind her ear. 

“Mom. Come on. What’s happening?” I persist. 

“Well, you know we have Gran’s funeral tomorrow?” She starts. God. This is where this conversation is going. 

“Yeah, what about it?” I say. I’m starting to get more worried. 

“We’ve got family coming over, and we don’t have enough room for your great aunt. She and Gran were very very close.” She starts, looking patiently at me. “What I’m trying to say is, your father and I were wondering if it’s okay if you move in with Pete for a few days? We’ve already asked their mom, and she’s fine with having you.” Mom says, and I look up to meet her eyes. As bored as I am, I’m not bored enough to pick a fight with her over something as dumb as this. So I grin. And I hope that this helps everyone.

“That’s fine, Mom.” Is all I can say. I take a deep breath. “Does Pete know I’ll be moving in with them for a bit?”

“Yes, honey, they do. They seemed pretty happy about it, too.” She says, nudging my good shoulder with hers. “Can I sit?”

“Sure. It’s not like I’m making you stand.” I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm as she sits down on my bed. 

“Where did my baby boy go?” She says, mostly to herself, and I realise she’s crying. I turn my whole body to her, and I try and engulf her in a hug. “It’s okay, Mikey. Thank you anyway. I feel like I’m missing so much of you and your brother growing up and changing into the handsome young men you were almost meant to be. You’re in your first serious relationship, for God’s sake! I should be here, not half way across the country working all the time.” She sobs. I hold her to me.

“Mom, it’s not your fault. Gee and I are fine. We promise to keep in touch better, okay?” I say, holding her.

“Thank you honey.” Mom sniffles, drying her eyes with the back of her hands. “My baby boy. So grown up and confident in his life decisions. God, I couldn't be more proud.” I smile at my Mom and squeeze her one last time before I let go. 

“I guess I should start getting packed to go to Pete’s place.” I say, standing up and grabbing my checkered Vans backpack Gee bought me for my sixteenth. There’s already some stuff in there: my medication, pyjama pants and baggy t-shirts, and underwear. “Should I get ready for the funeral here? I don’t want Aunt Beth to fuss over me how she always fusses over Gerard.” I ask, looking at the black suit cover.

“I hadn’t thought of that. I think you should.” Mom says, picking up Roger. “I haven’t seen him in years, Mikes. I thought you threw him out.”

“I couldn’t. You know what I’m like.” I reply. “What time is it?”

“3:30. Your friends should be home soon.” She says, and my face lights up, making her laugh. “I can tell you’ve been bored.”

“Mom, you have no idea.” I grin, and walk out of my bedroom, ready to see my friends. I’m left bored again for 20 minutes, and then I hear the telltale clicks of a key in a lock, and I jump up and run to the door. I’m excited to see them. I went to bed early last night, for once, so I didn’t have much time to spend with Pete, and I jump up at them and kiss them, making them stagger back. 

“Well this is a nice welcome home. I’ve missed you too.” Pete says, blushing brightly. They put me down and smile. “Did you have a good day, baby?”

“It’s even better now you’re here.” I practically babble. “And I’m going to be in the same house as you again it’s going to be great!”

“Someone’s obviously happy to see Pete.” I hear Frank mumble to Gee. “Hey Mikes, where’s my kiss?” He says sarcastically.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Frankie. You’re not half as pretty as Pete.” I deadpan, and then I turn my attention back to Pete. “So, roomie, how was school?” I say, leaning into their side.

“It was good thank you. It would have been better if you were there, though.” Pete says, and I feel that familiar flutter just under my navel. “How about you? Did you have a good day?” They ask, and they’re still grinning widely. 

“I was so bored babe. You have no idea.” I reply. I’m also smiling at them. They seem to be the brightest thing in the room, and their beautiful smile is almost infectious. 

“Are you packed and ready?” They ask, and I nod frantically. “Also, Mom says she’s willing to have a look at you, just to make sure that you’re healing okay.”

“Sounds good. Do you have your car?” I ask. I really don’t want to walk there. 

“No, sadly. Mom’s not back yet, and she needed it,” They say, and they see my face fall slightly. “We can stop by Starbucks though. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go: Joe and Pat want to meet us there for some reason. They say they’ve got something to talk to us about.” Pete says, a glint in their eyes.

I immediately get where they’re going with this one. I have a reputation for being oblivious. “Oh, okay. Say no more.” I answer, a matching glint of mischief in my eyes. “Let me just get a jacket.” 

I’m holding Pete’s hand as we trudge along the snowy sidewalk. Even by New Jersey’s standards, it’s cold. At least Starbucks is only a short distance away, and basically in between our houses. We used to use that to our advantage, when neither of us knew what we were doing as a new couple. We walk in, and catch Lindsey’s glance and she grins at us. “Hey guys, what can I get for you?” She says, using her retail voice. I look over at Pete and we burst out laughing. Yeah, she’s got her trademark pigtails and her bright red lipstick, but she seems so different.

“What’s up, Lynz? You seem busy.” Pete says, and I put my arm around their shoulders, letting them snuggle into my side. 

“Yeah, we are. For a Monday afternoon after high schools let out when it’s 26 degrees out.” She snarks, but a bored looking supervisor flashes her a dirty look. “Sorry guys. The senior supervisor is in today to monitor me. Apparently I’m surly and unapproachable.” 

“You kind of are, but we love you regardless.” Pete says, grinning up at Lindsey. She’s probably wearing platform boots, so she’s a good 5 inches taller than they are. 

“I would flip you off, but I can’t. Mr I suck the fun out of everything will try to get me fired.” She says, writing our names on the chunky takeout cups. “How are your parents, Mikes?”

“They’re good. Busy. We’re having family over so I’m staying with this one for a bit.” I say, kissing the top of Pete’s head. She wrinkles her nose at us.

“Cuties. How would you feel about a discount on the drinks?” She says, grinning.

“We’d love that. Thanks, Lynz.” Pete says, shooting her finger guns, which makes Lynz roll her eyes. “I’ll call you guys over when your drinks are ready.” She says, smirking. But there’s a softness to her expression. She’s always had a soft spot for Pete. It’s kind of disgustingly adorable.

We sit in a booth near the window, holding hands over the table. The window is all steamed up, and I can see Pete wanting to draw on the window. I side eye him, smiling softly. “If you’re going to draw on the window, at least draw something cute.” I say, and they grin again. 

“You stole that idea right out of my head, Mikeyway.” They say, and they write two letters with a plus sign in between them. A M and a P. With a heart around them. A part of me melts. “Is that cute enough for you?” They ask, and I just smile. 

“You’re very cute, and you know it.” I say, smiling to myself and trying to hide behind my hair. 

“Shut up, you’re cute.” Pete says, also smiling. Lindsey taps them on the shoulder, holding two large Starbucks cups to go. 

“Hey lovebirds. Your drinks are ready. Get gone. We close in 5. Something about a team meeting.” She says, poking Pete in the cheek. 

“Aw Lynz, you always know exactly what to say.” Pete says, their laugh light over their voice.

“Damn right I do. Enjoy your night.” She says, kissing Pet and I on the cheek and leaving a lipstick mark: her pigtails bouncing as she walks. She looks oddly intimidating for a girl in pigtails.

We walk out of the Starbucks, Pet’s arm around my waist, their free hand holding their coffee close to them. It smells sickly sweet. “What did you order?” I ask, as we’re walking down the block to Pete’s house. 

“Toffee apple hot chocolate. Again. Fight me, Mikeyway. It tastes good.” Pete says, taking a sip.

“I will fight you, Pete. You’re a disgusting heathen that doesn’t order actual coffee from the biggest coffee chain in the world. Watch this space. When I’m better, I will tackle you so hard.” I say, trying to sound as threatening as possible, but when the person you love has their arm around your waist, you can’t exactly act intimidating.

“Is that a promise, Mikeyway?” They mumble, their mouth tantalisingly close to mine. We’re on their front porch, and I have that giggly girlfriend feeling. Like I’m this precious little thing that’s thought about and valued at all times. 

“You’re going to have to wait and see.” I say, reaching into their back pocket for the house key and unlocking the door and we tumble in. Pete’s Mom is standing in the kitchen. She looks tired. 

“Hey Momma.” Pete says, going in for a hug. She holds them tightly, burying her face in their gorgeous hair.

“Hey honey. Everything okay?” She asks. I hang back, but she smiles at me. “Hi Mikey.”

“Hi Ms Wentz, how was your day?” I ask, half smiling.

“Tiring, but I got a lot done. I’ve still got one patient to see.” She says, looking expectantly at me.

“Oh yeah, Mom said you wanted to have a look.” I say, self conscious. “Will I have to take off my shirt?” 

“Yes, so I can get an idea of bruising and or swelling.” She says. “There’s nothing to worry about, dear. I know how awful body dysmorphia can be.” She says gently, and I feel instantly calmer. I pull my shirt over my head to reveal my rib supports. She surveys me over, and she’s quiet for a second. “Mikey, it’s not as bad as it was played up to be.” She says, a frown tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You’ve sprained your ris at best. There’s not even any swelling, and minimal bruising.” I sigh in relief. It feels good to hear those words. 

“What about my shoulder?” I ask, half expecting her to grimace and tell me that it’s awful, that it isn’t going to heal properly. 

“Same deal as your ribs, dear. Whoever did this needs to go back to nursing school. What I need you to do is to start using your shoulder and arm more. Do some exercises with them to build it back up. It’s not been used for what, two weeks now?” She explains, and I nod, showing her that I’m listening. “We can take these off now, but make sure to wear something that indicates your injury in public, just so that people are more careful.” She explains, and I feel relieved. 

“My arm feels lighter.” I say, and Ms Wentz laughs. Like, fully throwing her head back and laughing.

“Mikey honey, you are just too adorable.” She says, once she regains enough composure. I look at Pete, and they just shrug. “Be gentle, okay? No tackling each other. I heard the conversation you two were having earlier.” She smiles, and then laughs at Pete and I’s shocked faces. “I don’t really care, huys. You’re only young once. Go live your life.” We smile, and Pete takes my hand.

I’m in their room again. I love their room. “It’s not like Joe and Pat to bail on us, is it?” I say, lying back on my back. 

“Yeah, I thought that.” They say, rolling over onto their side. “Maybe they texted us.” They suggest, and I take my phone out of my pocket.

“Joe texted me 10 minutes ago.” I say, tapping on my messages app. “Hey Mikey, Pat and I aren’t going to make it, I guess we could tell you this anyway. We’re dating.” I read. Pete sits up abruptly. 

“I have to talk to Pat.” They say, standing up and pacing around their bed. That’s odd. 

“Pete, what’s going on?” I ask, trying to get their attention. 

“It’s just. I don’t know. Pat should’ve told me sooner. He’s like a brother to me.” They sigh. 

“I’m sure he did. Come on, babe. Check your phone.” I say, passing it to them. “Did he text you?” I ask. They’ve still not picked up their phone. 

“Mikey. I’m not touching it.” They say, and they walk out of the room. 

“Should I go after you?” I yell after them.

“Please.” They say, and they run back to me. It’s only now I realise that they're crying. “Pete? What’s going on darling?” I say, cupping their face and wiping their tears away.

“Assholes from school. It’s nothing.” They reply, their voice shaky. 

“It’s hardly nothing if it’s upsetting you.” I say. I’m holding both of their hands in a last ditch attempt to calm them down. “Would it hurt less if we looked through it together?”

“Uhm, yeah. Okay. Yeah.” They say, and I nod and smile.

“Come on then.” I say as we walk into their room. Their phone is lying on the bed, the screen lit up with missed message notifications. “Babe, assholes are always going to be around. It’s the awful side dish of being out and proud. I’ll look through these for you, delete and block. Just know that their words do not define you.” 

“Thank you baby boy. I’m going to get in the shower. I’m a mess.” They say.

“You do that.” I smile. 

“You know, it would be a shame if we wasted all that water, having two showers rather than one.” Pete says, putting a hand on my knee. I smile and shake them off.

“Not tonight, babe.” I say, but I peck them on the lips regardless. “Go and enjoy yourself.”

“It’d be more fun if you were with me.”They whine, and I roll my eyes.

“As much as I would like to, I’m not having mind blowing shower sex with you the night before my grandmother’s funeral, and I’m especially not doing it when your mother knows things about us.” I say, and Pete’s face pales. 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.” They say, blushing. 

“I know you did. Have fun without me.” I say, deleting and blocking people off of Pete’s phone. 

“I’ll try, Mikeyway.” They answer, and they leave the room. My phone dings from across the room. It’s Mom. 

**hey mikes, great aunt beth settling in well. i’m assuming you’re at pete’s now. i already miss you. she’s already said four casually racist remarks and asked gee who the, ‘little queer punk’ is. needless to say, they’re both hiding in the basement now.**

_ delivered, 18:39 11/18/2010 _

I smile at my phone and load Mario Kart into Pete’s Wii.

  
  
  


**_hey guys, i hope you all enjoyed this update. i know the quality of my work has gone downhill recently, i’m just trying to get as much done as i can._ **

**_i’ll forewarn you now, the next update will be Sad._ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	29. 29

**_TRIGGER WARNING: FAMILY MEMBER’S FUNERAL, SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIA_ **

**_(i’m not ready for this one, y’all. be prepared.)_ **

Mikey:

It’s safe to say I didn’t sleep a wink last night. From the impending doom of today with Gran’s funeral and my very catholic extended family on Mom’s being around me for too long. At least I’ll have Pete, Gee and Frank. I don’t think Pete slept that well either, they have massive dark bags under their eyes, and their skin is unusually pale.

“How are you holding up, Mikes?” Pete says, bringing me coffee in bed.

“I’m nervous. I still don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye to her. For the last time.” I say, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles and touseling up my bed hair. “And then there’s the extended family I’ll have to cope with. My Mom’s side of the family is very catholic, and not exactly cool with gay people, let alone me being gay.”

“Well, you’ll have your mixed, non-binary, queer, atheist, leftist datemate by your side at all times. They know about us, don’t they?” They ask.

“Yeah, they don’t approve though, so behave yourself.” I reply, smirking. 

“Me? Piss off old white catholics that will most definitely vote republican in the next election? I wouldn’t dream of it. You and Gee are the gay cousins, right?”

“Yeah, we’re the best family members.” I say, and I grab their hand for some support. “Thanks for doing this for me, I love you.”

“I love you too, let’s get through today together, and show everyone that we’re in it for the long haul.” They say, their eyes floating down to the promise ring I gave them. I pick up his hand and I plant a soft kiss on the metal ring band. 

“I’m going to get dressed. That shower last night ended up being a good idea. Remind me to never doubt your judgement again.” I smirk, getting out of bed. It’a relief that I don’t have to worry about my shoulder as much. I look over at the suit jacket and pants hanging in front of Pete’s closet.

I’m back there again. Pete and I’s loft convert apartment over our coffee shop and bookstore business. It’s a warm summer’s day, almost pretty enough to be the day for a wedding. I’ve always imagined our wedding being some perfect day, even though it’s still illegal for us. I want to be their husband. It’s something I try not to think about, but someday, I just want that ideal fantasy.

I shake my head and start getting ready. I feel hollow on the inside. I don’t know if it’s the impending doom of seeing extended catholic family members or actually having to say goodbye to my grandmother. I need to spend time with Pete. They’re probably sitting on the couch watching an old episode of She Ra. It’s their comfort show. 

“Even I’ve seen this one.” I say, my mug of coffee and taking a sip. I’m wearing this uncomfortable suit that used to belong to Dad. None of my clothes are funeral appropriate. 

“Yeah, it’s the best episode.” They say. Their eyes are practically glued to the television. I put my hand on their shoulder, my eyes welling with tears. 

“I love you Petey.” I say softly.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.” hey say, still focussed on their episode of She Ra. They look so good in a suit, even though I know they hate wearing them. They take my hand and squeeze it. “I’m here for you today.” They say, and I nod, my nose running. “Starbucks trip?”

“Joe said he was going to get our stuff. He texted me about 10 minutes.” I say. Sure enough, Joe’s banged up old Subaru is outside. I wave at him, and he comes to the door.

“Hey guys, I have coffee.” Joe says, handing me the coffee cup holder. There’s a Starbucks paper bag, too. 

“Thanks dude. Wait, you bought us cookies?” Pete says, opening the bag and shoving their hand in. “King shit.” They say, biting into the gooey cookie. “We owe you one.”

“I thought I’d see how both of you guys are doing.” He says. “You’re both looking very handsome. Or whatever adjective you’d like to be described with.” 

“Thanks, bud. Big news about you and Pat.” I say, and Joe grins. “Yeah, I’m happy.” Pete’s twitching by my side. I give them a Look. 

“Be kind to him, okay?” Pete says, and Joe solemnly nods. 

“I won’t hurt him again, if that’s what you’re saying.” Joe says, his voice hesitant.

“Good. Because if you do, then I sure as hell won’t be taking your side.” Pete says, and I rub their shoulder.

“Trust me, Pete. I know when I’ve fucked up, and I don’t intend to do it again.” Joe explains, and I feel Pete’s shoulder becoming less tense. 

“If you’re sure. Can we not do this today?” Pete says, sighing. I need to diffuse the tension, so I offer Joe breakfast. Luckily, he’s got coffee of his own, so five minutes later we’re sitting on the living room floor drinking coffee and eating Starbucks cookies. It tastes good. 

“I need to get to school. See you guys tomorrow?” Joe says.

“Yeah, I’m back tomorrow, so that should be good.” I say, walking over to Joe and hugging him.

“Oh! That’s great. Good luck today bro. Love you.” He says, and he ruffles my hair.

“Thanks Joe. Heaven knows I’ll need it.” I say, just as my phone chimes with a text notification. It’s Gee. 

**gee: hey mikey, i’m on my way over to pete’s to pick you guys up. mom wants us in the hearse with dad and great aunt beth.**

_delivered, 09:20 11.19/2010_

I turn to Pete. “Gee’s on his way to take us back to mine. Are you ready?” I ask, my voice shaky.

“I think so.” They say, but their palm is clammy. I should probably check mine. “Do you want to watch She Ra with me?” They ask, and there’s no way I can say no.

I totally get the hype surrounding it. It’s an awesome show. Pete’s sat on my lap, trying not to crease either of our suits or get cookie crumbs down the front of them. I take their face in my hands and I kiss them softly, letting my eyelids flutter shut. “We need to get this out of our system before the funeral;.” I gasp in between kisses. They’re working me up, and they know it too, given by the smirk on their lips. “I can not go to another family gathering with sex hair.”

“So what, Mikes? Come here.” They say, leaning in for another kiss and grinding down on my lap, making me moan, surprised, but not disappointed. “I think we’re done now.” They say, getting up from my lap. Fucking tease.

“Just you wait, Wentz.” I say, an edge to my voice. They just smile sweetly, and I wish I could fucking destroy them. Right here on their mom’s living room floor. 

“Hey look! Gerard’s here!” Pete says, bouncing and taking my hand. “If you need me at any time, tell me, okay? I love you.”

“What? Enough to turn me on to the extent that you just did and then to just stop?” I snap. It’s petty, but I don’t really know what I’m thinking. Their face falls, and I immediately feel like a shitty human being. “I didn’t mean to snap.” I say softly. “It’s a big day for me today, and I’m worried about what my family are going to say.” 

“We’ll be fine. Besides, You’ll have something to look forward to tonight.” Pete whispers, their teeth grazing the sweet spot on my neck and I shiver. 

“Don’t I know it?” I say, going in for a kiss. Gerard knocks on the door, and I swear under my breath. “Hey, Gee.”

“Hey Mikes, Pete. You guys ready to go?” He asks, holding the door for us. Frank’s sitting in the passenger seat. 

Pete grins when they see Frank. “Hey dude! I wasn’t expecting to see you.” 

“Well, I had to escape that house. It’s full of my boyfriend’s extended family wanting to know who I am. Naturally, Gerard’s hiding from them all, trying to avoid all the questions about his transition.” Frank says, and his entire face lights up when my brother gets back in the car. It’s cute. They’re in their honeymoon phase of dating, and it’s making me remember the early days of Pete and I. Back when we first started dating. I put my head on their shoulder and I smile up at them. 

“Remember guys, Catholic extended family.” Gee says, but he doesn’t move Frank’s hand from his knee. I can tell he’s nervous. “I only offered to pick you guys up so I could get out of the house. There’s only so much great aunt Beth I can take until she becomes unbearable.” He says, and I laugh dryly, and for the first time ever, I’m relieved that I’d already come out to my entire family. I wouldn’t want to make a scene at a funeral, no matter how dramatic I can be. 

“They know about Pete and I, and I’m not hiding. Not anymore.” I say, and there’s an edge in my voice. It’s not like I’m going to cry. It’s like I want to defy everything that’s comfortable and be apologetic for once in my life. Pete kisses my cheek.

“Fuck yes, Mikeyway. I’ve never been more attracted to you.” They whisper. 

“Not now, babe. Later. I promise.” I whisper back. 

We’re back home, and I've fallen asleep on Pete’s shoulder, so I try to fix my hair. Mom greets me with a hug, and something in my gut twitches. She’s clearly already been crying. I kiss her on the cheek and she takes my hand and squeezes it. “How are you holding up, sweetheart?” She asks, and I feel the pressure of tears behind my eyes. 

“I’m okay. I think. Is it okay if Pete stays with me?” I ask, and she pulls Pete in for a hug too. 

“Of course it is. My Mom always loved them.” She says, and her voice hitches. I follow her glance to the window. Fuck. It feels real now. I wave at Great Aunt Beth, and she smiles weakly in my direction.

I end up sandwiched between Great Aunt Beth and Pete on the way to the funeral. I feel hollow and my palms are clammy. I feel hollow. No one talks on the way there, and the atmosphere is somewhere between tense and morally depressing. I don’t really know what I expected. I can’t remember Pop’s funeral. We pull up at the church and Pete grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. “You’ll be okay, right Mikes?” They say, and I just nod. I don’t feel like I can speak. “I love you, okay? Forever and always.” 

Gran’s coffin is being lifted out of the car and there’s a lump in my throat. I feel thoroughly miserable. Gee looks at me, mouthing a silent You okay? at me. I just shrug, and I take my place at the back of my coffin and I lift. It’s not the best thing to do after only just healing from a broken shoulder, but I just suck it up. For Gran. 

I’m in a daze for most of the service. I don’t remember most of the things the priest says, other that the usual stuff, how she was a wonderful woman, how she brought light even at the darkest of times. I’m crying, at least I think I am. My cheeks are damp, and I ‘m gripping Pete’s hand. I think they’re crying too, but I can see them trying to keep it together for me. The funeral lasts 30 minutes, and I feel so, so drained. I just want to sleep and hope that this shitty day will be over soon. I remember silently mouthing goodbye as they lifted her coffin into the ground and holding on to Pete like they were my lifeline. It all feels so recent, but so in the past at the same time. I’m now standing in my kitchen, trying to avoid the questions and judgemental of my relatives. But I can’t avoid them forever. 

“Michael, dear. How lovely to actually see you.” Great Aunt Beth says. Here goes nothing. She wraps me in a hug, and I kiss her this grey hair. 

“Hey Aunt Beth.” I say, looking over longingly to where Pete and Frank are playing with legos in a last ditch attempt to occupy the younger kids. 

“How are you doing? Donna tells me you’ve had a nasty injury at one of those rock shows you and your sister like to go to.” I smile thinly. She knows Gerard isn’t a girl, but I don’t push her. 

“I’m okay, thank you. I’m healing well.” I reply, trying to avoid the elephant in the room. 

“And are you still with that young man? You’re a handsome young man, Michael. I don’t understand why you’re selling yourself short by settling for a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend.” She says, and I look over at Pete again. 

“I love him, though.” I say, my voice small. 

“I’m sure you do. But have you ever considered girls? I do wonder what schools are teaching to make children believe that they can be homosexual.” She continues. She’s doing that old person thing when they almost suck on their teeth. I look over my Mom, panicking. She nods, and comes over to us.

“Hey, Auntie Beth. Have you seen your grandson’s newest art piece? Gerard’s very talented.” She says, leading her away from me. I breathe a sigh of relief and Pete practically materialises by my side. 

“Do you want to help Frank and I finish the Lego Death Star? The kids abandoned us to do something more fun. What’s more fun than building Legos with your cousins’’ boyfriend and datemate?” They say, joking. I’m still not over this morning, and I laugh. 

“We should get Andy some Star Wars Lego for Christmas.” I say, leaning my head on Pete’s shoulder, and Pete nods in agreement. 

“Bold of you to assume he doesn’t already have it.” I say, pulling out my phone and opening Instagram. I take a picture of Frank and Pete, and caption it ‘big kids, even though they’re both the same size as seven year olds’, and I share it to my story. Frank’s phone ding twice and he grins down at it. 

“But the Lego Death Star…” I hear Pete say as Frank leaves the room, probably to go down to the basement to see Gee.

“I’m here now.” I say smiling sweetly. If only they knew what I was thinking. 

“You are, and I’m grateful for that.” They say, but there’s a mischievous glint in their eyes. “How about we take this elsewhere?” Pete says, lowering their voice when they say elsewhere. The house is pretty empty now, and Dad’s taking Great Aunt Beth to her hotel room. Apparently my bedroom isn’t homely enough. 

“I like your thinking. Meet you in my room in 10?” I say, grinning.

“Great idea, Mikeyway. Sounds like a plan.” They say, also grinning widely. I help Mom with some of the cleaning up, until I see Pete at the top of the stairs, giving me the thumbs up.

“I’m just going to, um, use the bathroom?” I say, my voice barely above a squeak. Mom looks at me, a knowing smile.

“Yeah, right. I’ve seen the way you and Pete have been looking at each other all day. I’m going grocery shopping.” Mom says, ruffling my hair. She's changed out of her funeral clothes now, and she looks young and pretty in a striped long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and a Hollister zip up shirt. I think she’s also wearing Gee’s white Chuck Taylors. I blush brightly and try to stutter out a thank you as I rush up the stairs to my room. 

It smells like old lady. I mean, it’s a refreshing change from mentally ill teenage boy, but the lavender fabric softener and talcum powder is slightly overpowering. Pete’s waiting expectantly on the bed, a butter wouldn’t melt smile dancing over their mouth. “Hey Mikeyway.” They practically purr, and I blush brightly. 

“Just give me a minute. Can I at least take my contacts out and put my glasses on?” I say, trying to hide how excited I am about this whole encounter. 

“Sure, baby boy.” Pete replies, looking me up and down. “And would I be right in assuming that you also want to get out of your suit?” They say, smirking again. My cheeks heat up. I don’t think I’m going to justify that one with a response. My glasses are back on, and I walk over to my bed and take Pete’s face in my hands.

“You weren’t exactly on your best behaviour today, were you?” I say, hovering my lips over theirs, and I watch them coming undone. It’s such a beautiful sight. After 30 seconds of torturing them, I dive in and close the distance between us, starting up a world-shattering kiss.

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” Pete gasps, as they press their fingers in between the buttons of my shirt, touching my chest.

“I know.” I smirk, and now we’re kissing like it’s breathing. Pete’s making little grunts of appreciation beneath me, and if I could only listen to one thing for the rest of my life, it’d be that. I let them take control of the situation, and I let my eyelids flutter closed again as they work their way around my body, their soft hands tracing my exposed skin. That was even better than I’d thought it ever would be, and I’m feeling like I’m inside out. Like they're the only thing tethering me at this point. Like a stray gust of wind could blow me away.

“Hey baby,” Pete mumbles 30 minutes later.

“Hey yourself.” I reply, using the same sleepy tone. 

“That was pretty epic, wasn’t it?” They say. Their hand is still in my hair. 

“Yeah.” I breathe out, and I kiss them softly. It’s the total opposite to the frenzied kissing of 45 minutes ago. “You taste great, by the way.” I tease, and they blush brightly and I realise that Pete Wentz is speechless for once in their life.

“You’re delirious.” They mutter.

“And you’re a dork.” I reply, rolling my eyes playfully.

“Get some sleep, baby. I love you.” They say, and I roll over to kiss them on the forehead. Needless to say, we were not playing with Lego.

  
  
  


**_hey guys !! i felt like this chapter needed a little something to apologise for the morally depressing theme. i tried not to make it too sad, but still realistic if you guys get the idea :) also, just out of interest, is this fic getting too long ?? i don't want to lose reads just because of how long it is, and i'm only about 25% of the way in._ **

**_i hope you guys are all okay, thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting it means a lot and motivates me to keep going !!_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


	30. 30

Mikey:

I wake with a start: Pete’s alarm is assaulting my ears. I turn over, my arm over my face, and I accidentally slap Pete. Not hard, but they deserve it nonetheless. They grunt, and turn over to face me. “Good morning, sunshine.” They say, yawning and stretching. It’s still dark out, and I’m not prepared for the wintry blasts of air coming in through the now open window. I pull the covers over my head, like how I always used to when I was in elementary school. Pete smiles. “Bit cold for you, baby boy?” They ask and I just groan in response. I don’t think my vocal chords have quite woken up yet. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Ten minutes later and I’m trudging down the stairs wearing a pair of grey jeans and my favourite Anthrax shirt. It’s hardly weather appropriate, so I put my grey beanie on to hide my messy morning hair. I’ll never understand how girls can spend so long getting ready in the morning. Mom’s smoking a cigarette reading the morning paper, and she smiles when she hears me come in. “Morning Mikes. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” She asks, mid yawn. If Mom’s tired, it really must be early. 

“I think so? I want to see my friends mainly, and I need to ask my calculus teacher about the homework.” I reply, making grabby hands at the steaming mug of coffee that Pete’s holding. They sigh and give into me. I swear to god, they have no limits when it comes to me. It’s not like I’m one to talk. They grin at me, and I’m a goner once again. I bite into my toast, and fuck, that’s good. Mom looks at me, and laughs.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Mikes.” She says, kissing the top of my head. “Have a good day today. I love you.” She smiles. She then does the same to Pete. “Make sure he’s okay today, Pete.” She says, and they salute her.

“I always do, Mrs Way. We should get going. We’re meeting Joe and Trick at Starbucks.” They say, picking up their rucksack. It’s a limited edition purple and black checkered Vans bag, and I couldn’t have matched a better one to them if I’d tried. 

“I didn’t know we were meeting Joe and Patrick.” I say after we’re out of the house.

“Ray’s taking us to school this morning.” Pete simply replies and I raise my eyebrows in confusion. 

“Why isn’t Gee?” I ask, stopping walking for a second.

“He’s helping Frank study for his AP Gov exam. They wanted to get shit done early.” Pete says, and I scoff. Like Frank was that good of a student. “Gee also needed help with anatomy for art.” I laugh for real now.

“That makes more sense. I didn’t even know Frank studied Gov, never mind at AP level.” I say, and Pete’s face is blank. “Think about it Pete. Frank hates school. And the government for that matter. Why would two teenage boys go out early on a Wednesday morning?” Pete’s face clears, and I see that exact moment when they realise. 

“OH. Oh. Okay.” They say, clearly panicked. “Why would you tell me that? I don’t want to know about my boyfriend’s brother’s sex life.” They practically shudder, and I sigh. 

“You’re an idiot, Petey.” I say, trying to keep the fondness out of my voice.

“But I’m your idiot.” They say, grinning in the early morning light.

“But you’re my idiot.” I say, taking their hand and pulling them over to a lamp post and kissing them against it. “Come on. Joe and Pat will be wondering what’s keeping us.”

We arrive at the Starbucks two minutes later, and Pete immediately spots Joe and Patrick curled up in their favourite booth, a textbook open between them. They’re not the only bleary eyed sophomores and juniors in here. I recognise basically everyone. “Hey guys.” I say, and they both look up.

“Hey Mikes! Glad to see you’re feeling better.” Joe says, sliding away from his boyfriend to give me a hug. “Again, I’m so sorry about your shoulder. We’ve managed to get Gabe permanently banned from Fall Out Boy shows. I knew you guys were a mess, but I didn’t have a clue you were that much of a mess.” He’s wearing a dark green oversized hoodie, which I recognise to be his dysphoria hoodie. “Dude, before I forget, I need to ask you about something.”

“Sure thing. Let me just tell Pete I’m ordering coffee.” I say, and I make our coffee hand gesture across the table. They nod, and I smile in response. “Everything okay, bro? You’re wearing the hoodie again.” I say once we’re in line. It’s a long line for seven thirty in the morning, but then again, it is coming up to finals week. 

“It’s about my transition. I was wondering if I could have your advice, seeing as Gee’s transitioning medically now.” He says.

“Dude that’s fine! Go ahead, ask as many questions as you need, and I’ll do my best to answer them.” I say, leaning on the side. We’re out of Pete and Patrick's eyeline, so that’s good at least. 

“We;;, I’ve been feeling more and more dysphoric lately and I was wondering how Gee got on T before he turned eighteen.” He says, and this question feels like a kick in the gut. I can’t just tread around this question.

“What’s your parental situation like?” I ask, and I cringe at myself. There are probably thousands of ways I could’ve phrased that better.

“They don’t know about me being trans. I mean, they’d probably be fine with it, both of them being lesbians.” He starts, and it’s like a weight lifted off of my shoulders. “But still, I overheard Ma say how she could never date a trans woman last night because in her view trans women aren’t real women.” He says, looking down at his old ripped up Chuck Taylor Hi Tops. 

“Shit, that’s not good.” I breathe out. “Talk to them, maybe? Just explain how you’re feeling about things, and say it’ll make you happier in the long run. That’s how Gee did it.” I explain, and I can see him visibly relax. 

“Ma also took my binder.” He says, and it comes out rushed. Ah. That makes sense. “That’s why I'm wearing the hoodie. I also feel like I’m going to have to tell everyone. I’m stealth at school.” He explains, and I’m trying to think of a solution for him. I don’t want to see him hurting and dysphoric. It wasn’t nice for Gee when he was still getting misgendered, and I can’t imagine it’s nice for Joe.

“Tell you what,” I start, and Joe turns his attention back to me. “I’ll talk to Gee. What size was your binder?”

“Medium, gc2b half tank in black.” He says, and I type it into my notes app. 

“I think that’s what Gee’s old binder is. I’ll see what I can do for you. Let’s go order before Trick and Pete send out a search party.” I say, and Joe’s face breaks out into the biggest grin I’ve ever seen. It’s a bold statement, as I’m dating Pete, but Joe’s smile definitely gives their’s a run for its money.

“Thanks, Mikey. Seriously, this means the world to me.” Joe says, as he pulls me in for another hug. You and Pete’s drinks are on me.” 

“You don’t have to, Joe. You literally bought us drinks yesterday.” I say, feeling guilty. 

“Dude, chill. It’s fine. I want to.” He says, walking up to the barista. “Hey, can we have one grande vanilla iced latte, two grande hazelnut lattes, and one grande toffee apple hot chocolate?” Joe says, to the tired looking barista. 

“Sure thing. What’s the name?” They ask, their voice sounding as tired as they look. 

Joe looks at me, clearly panicking. “Mikey.” I say. The barista nods once, scrawling my name across the four cups. 

“Wait over there. We’ll call you once they’re made.” They say. “You make a cute couple, by the way.” We look at each other and blush. Neither of us know what to say, so we walk away awkwardly. 

“That was weird, right? I’m not the only one who thought that was weird. I can’t be.” Joe says once we’re back waiting.

“You’re definitely not, dude.” I say, wiping my clammy palms on my jeans. We stand in awkward silence, waiting for the barista to call my name. After what feels like an eternity, I go up and collect our drinks, alone. We walk back to our partners in silence, avoiding eye contact.

Pete senses the awkwardness, shifting their gaze between Joe and I. “What took you guys?” They finally ask, after what feels like a millennium. 

“We got mistaken for a couple, of all things.” Joe says, handing Patrick his iced coffee. He’s preoccupied for a second, making heart eyes at Patrick drinking his coffee, and ignoring Pete’s seemingly stunned face.

“How on earth did that even happen?” Pete says, trying to laugh it off, but they put their hand on my knee and squeeze. It’s what they do when they get jealous. I take their hand and squeeze it once, and it relaxes them almost instantly.

“Well, for starters, the disgusting hot chocolate you’re drinking is courtesy of Mr Joseph Trohman.” I say, and Pete looks up at us. 

“Mikey gave me some pretty invaluable advice. It was the least I can do. He’s also letting me use one of Gee’s old binders, so that’s pretty great.” He says. Way to be casual, Joe. 10 points to Slytherin. He doesn’t seem to notice Pete and Patrick looking at him, shocked. Pete speaks first.

“Joe, buddy, are you trans?” Pete asks, studying Joe’s face. He smiles slightly, and nods in confirmation. 

“Yeah, I am. Surprise?” He says, and Patrick flings his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“That’s so great, babe! Thank you so much for telling me, I can’t imagine how hard that must have been. This changes nothing, okay?” Pat says, speaking fast. “I support you. Never forget that” He continues, and then scans the Starbucks and kisses Joe on the cheek. 

“Thank you, darling.” Joe says, hugging Patrick close. 

“So you’re telling me, Joseph Troseph, that for all these years, by that I mean two years but potato potahto, I have been walking around as the Trans One while you were right here?” Pete says, and we all fall about laughing. We hardly notice Ray come in. 

“Hey guys, what’s new?” He asks, taking my beanie off and ruffling my hair. “It’s nice to see you up and about, Mikes. Who needs a ride?” He asks. 

“Me and Pat should be fine, but I know that Mikey and Pete walked, so it looks like you’re third wheeling once again. Also, I’m trans.” Joe says, grinning up at Ray. 

“Woah, that's a lot to unpack. What pronouns do you use?” Ray says. 

“He/him. I was stealth, but I thought there wasn’t any point in hiding it any more.” Joe shrugs, and Ray smiles. 

“Cool, dude. I’m happy for you.” He says. “We should really be getting to school. Any news on Gee and Frank?” Ray asks. 

“Frank’s helping Gee study anatomy. For his art project.” I deadpan.

“Ah. Well, should we get to school? It’s too close to finals week for us to even attempt being late.” He says, being the mom friend that he is.

Pete and I get into Ray’s truck. It’s cleaner than it was the night I fucked my shoulder up. Pete’s got the aux, and they’re playing Dookie by Green Day. “Babe, it’s not like this is a bad album, but again? Really?”I say, rolling my eyes at them fondly. They fake being surprised, and they’re so freaking cute in that moment. 

“Michael, that is Dookie you’re talking about. It’s a classic!” They say, fake angry. “My tasteless boyfriend. There’s more to life than The Cure and Pixies.” They say, and now it’s my turn to act shocked. 

“You forgot The Smashing Pumpkins.” I mumble out. They kiss my cheek. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot you loved Billy Corgan more than me.” Pete says, still smirking. 

“I definitely do at this moment in time.” I mutter under my breath. Pete laughs at that, and they start leaving kisses all over my face. Ray pulls into the school parking lot, and I feel like it’s my first day of high school again. 

“Come on guys, it’s 7:45.” Ray says, opening the door for us. I forget how intense Ray can be when finals are coming up. I get out of the truck, and I start walking towards the bandroom. I’m not even in band, but that room calms me down. It always has. 

“Mikes? Where are you going?” Pete asks, running after me. “Did my dumb Billy Corgan remarks get to you?” They question, their breath heaving. 

“No! Of course not! I knew you were kidding, I’m just anxious about how today’s going to go.” I say, my voice cracking slightly. There goes me trying to sound upbeat to stop me from losing it. I feel like I’m about to break down in the middle of the parking lot. But Pete grabs hold of my hand and leads me over to the curb and we sit down. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” They ask, cupping my face with their hand. I lean into their touch and let it happen.

“What if I run into Gabe? I feel like I have to apologise to him for breaking up with him.” I sniffle, and Pete’s face darkens. 

“Mikey, you don’t owe him shit. He could’ve killed you. I may be a pacifist and not willing to fight, but I can guarantee you that if he so much as looks at you funny, I will unleash Frank and Joe on him.” Pete says, their thumb barely touching my cheekbone. “He’s a senior, right?” 

“Yeah.” I reply, and I stand up. “Come to the band room with me?” I ask, using my best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to let them follow me. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” They say, grinning and taking my hand. I can’t be upset when they’re around me. We walk hand in hand to the music room, smiling at Mr Armstrong. He’s married to Gee’s English teacher, and he’s probably the coolest teacher at school. He looks up at us as we enter and he smiles. 

“Hey Mikey, glad to see you’re back in full working order.” He says, a lopsided grin on his face. He’s got a California accent, and he’s tuning one of the school’s banged up acoustic guitars. 

“Hey Mr Armstrong. I wanted to ask you about something?” I say, holding onto Pete’s hand like it’s my lifeline. 

“Shoot, kiddo. I’m all ears.” He says, propping his head up with his fist. 

“I want to get better at bass.” I start, and I feel Pete practically swoon on the spot. They’re so far gone. Mr Armstrong looks at Pete, and then looks at our intertwined fingers and nods once. 

“Well, for starters, I’d love to have you in marching band. You play trombone, right?” He starts, and Pete’s smiling at me, encouraging me to do this. 

“Yeah, I haven’t played since summer, though.” I say, feeling a little unsteady. 

“That’s fine. Bring your trombone in when you’re ready and I’ll audition you. As for bass lessons, I could get my buddy Mike to speak to you? He’s pretty bored after his divorce, so I’m sure he’d love to teach you.” Mr Armstrong says, smiling. 

“Seriously? Thank you so much!” I say, grinning widely. 

“Anytime, kiddo. You’re Gerard’s younger brother, aren’t you?” He says. 

“Yeah, I am.” I say, looking over at Pete.

“He’s a great kid. My wife says he’s got a real gift.” He says. “He kind of reminds me of myself when I was a teenager. I’ll let you two go. Congratulations, by the way.” He says to Pete and I, and I kiss the top of Pete’s head, making both Pete and Mr Armsrtong smile. We walk out of the bandroom, and Pete grins at me. 

“We’re going to be in band together.” Pete says, and wraps me up in the biggest hug. 

“I know, this is going to be amazing.” I say into them. The bell rings, and we walk to homeroom. Sure enough, Frank is sitting on the desk, waiting for us. 

“Hey you two. Glad to see you’re no longer broken, Mikes.” Frank says, looking up from his notepad. 

“You’ve got some dope doodles going on.” I say, looking over his shoulder. He grins widely.

“Thanks Mikes! Gee’s encouraging me to find my inner artist or some shit.” He explains. He’s good. So far, there are little biro sketches of things, like eyes, spaceships and zombies. They look perfectly imperfect. The late bell rings, and Pete and I take our places at the back of the homeroom. That’s the one perk of having a datemate with a surname starting with the same letter as yours. And having a surname starting with a w. 

“Good morning students! It is November 19th, 2010. It’s a cold one this morning, with the weather just above freezing. May we remind you all that finals week is fast approaching before Thanksgiving break, so we expect full attendance to all classes and study periods. Lastly, we are saddened to inform the student population that our chemistry lab teacher, Mr Bryar, has resigned due to personal reasons. He feels like a career in real estate would be better for him.” Pete and I lock eyes, and we grin. My phone beeps in my pocket. 

**you’re welcome :P**

_ delivered 11/19/2010 _

I show Pete the message, and they crack a smile. We stand up and push our chairs under our desks, preparing to get to our morning classes.

  
  
  
  


**_hey guys !! thank you so much for reading :D i know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but Things will happen in the next few chapters, i can guarantee that_ **

**_i hope you enjoyed this update !! i’m loving writing this atm, it’s a lot more interesting than online school, that’s for sure._ **

**_\--ted x_ **

  
  



	31. 31

Mikey:

I have world history first. With Frank. It’s not the most strenuous class I take, so I put my textbook up in front of my face and I text Gee. 

**hey gee, i have a favour to ask you, hope it’s not too much to ask.**

_ hey mikes, what is it ?? shouldn’t you be in class ?? _

**i am, dipshit. it’s world history, though, so i don’t have to pay much attention.**

_ my brother the scholar. anyway, what’s this favour ?? if you did something illegal, then count me out. i have to graduate. _

**rude. but it’s not illegal. it’s about my friend joe, the one that i was hanging out with over summer**

_ oh yeah. i like joe. he’s the kid that smokes a lot of pot, isn’t he ?? _

**yeah, that’s him. Is it possible if he uses one of your old binders? one of his mom’s found his, and he’s pretty dysphoric at the minute.**

_ i didn’t know he was trans, that’s totally fine :) what size does he need ?? _

**he was wearing a medium black half tank**

_ i think i still have my first binder, he can use that. tell him that if he ever needs to talk to another trans person that he can talk to me. _

**thanks, gee. seriously. this will mean the world to him :)**

_ i know it will, mikes. you’re a good friend. now go and be a good student.  _

**me? a bad student? never…**

_ i’ll see you at lunch, asshole.  _

**love you too, brother dearest.**

Frank kicks me in the ankle. “Dude, put your phone away. Ms Rigby is watching you.” He whispers under his breath. I look up, and sure enough, she has her eyes trained on me. She smiles approvingly when I put my phone into my rucksack and comes over to my desk.

“Nice of you to join us again, Mr Way.” She says. She has coffee breath. “I heard you got pretty injured. Are you okay? Remember, there’s no pressure to get classwork done, but you’re an intelligent young man. I’m expecting great things from you in your final.” She says. 

“I won’t disappoint you, ma’am.” I say, picking up my pen to write about the assassination of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand.

Frank turns to me as soon as Ms Rigby leaves me alone. “Dude, that was brutal. You’re like, the smartest person in our class. Who were you texting, anyway?” He asks. I blush at his compliments. I’ve never been good at taking them, and it’s a downside of being so pale. 

“Just Gee. I need a favour.” I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. “Wait until lunch. I know that feels like hours, but it really isn’t.” 

“If you say so, Mikeyway.” He says, rolling his eyes at me. “What class have you got next?” He asks me.

“Calc. What about you?” I ask.

“Spanish.” He replies. Rather him than me. “I’m with Pete and Joe, so I’ll probably do nothing but talk about Gee. Pete never fucking shuts up about you, bro. It’s kind of disgustingly adorable.” Frank says, and I feel myself blush.

“Really?” I ask, hiding my face in my hands. “They talk about me?” 

“Dude, they’re literally so in love with you.” Frank says, and I try to hide my smile “Don’t tell them I told you, though.” He says, patting me on the shoulder. 

“Don’t tell them I told you what?” Pete says, smiling expectantly and hooking an arm around my waist. I don’t really know what to say. “All good things, I hope?” The bell rings while they’re mid sentence, so I kiss them on the cheek and try to get to calculus. 

I’m with Ray, Gabe and Will in Calc, so I’m slightly apprehensive. Not for calc. For seeing Gabe. I know Ray’s been avoiding him, but I feel like we need to talk about what happened. He’s not a bad guy, no matter what he’s done to me, and a small part of me still wants to be his friend. My hand tightens on my rucksack strap, and I walk into class. 

Ray spots me immediately and waves me over. “Hey Mikes.” He says, smiling. “How are you feeling?” He’s doing his mom friend thing, when he checks up on everyone, and I have to admit, it's quite reassuring. 

“I’m okay, a bit anxious to see Gabe, but that should be fine.” I say, and Ray looks confused. “What?”

“Do you want to see Gabe?” He asks, raising his eyebrow at me. 

“Yeah, I think I do. He was a good friend to me, before all this happened, and I want to get that back.” I say, and Ray looks surprised. 

“You’re a better person than I am, Mikes.” He says, just as Gabe and Will walk into the room. We have a supply, so it’s not like we’re going to be getting much done. 

“Hey, Mikey?” Gabe says, and he sounds nervous. “Can we talk? I have two hall passes, and I’m a senior anyway, so we can go off campus.” He looks so nervous and apologetic, so I smile and nod. 

"Yeah, Gabe. That’s fine. I actually want to talk to you, too.” say, and I pick up my rucksack and put it on my back. Gabe slips me a hall pass, and we walk past the supply teacher. I forgot how good he was at forging signatures. Back when we were dating , he’d used to write us hall passes so we could get out of school and do things that we would’ve much sooner been doing. 

We get to Gabe's car, a banged up Prius from 1998. It’s cozy and I like it. I always have. I sit down in his back seat, and I wait for what he’s going to say. “Mikey, I wanted to apologise.” He starts, and there’s a lump in my throat. I beg myself to not cry. I can’t cry. Not in front of Gabe. “What I did wasn’t right, and I’m so sorry for taking it out on you. I don’t have an excuse, other than me being a shitty boyfriend. It hurt to see you so happy. You’re a great guy, Mikey. If I could take back what I did, you know I would. The fact that you’re even sitting in my car, letting me apologise to you is enough. Can we be friends again? I liked how things were between us. Our breakup wasn’t messy, but I feel like I made it messy by breaking your ribs. You’re one of my best friends, and I don’t want to lose you. Ever.” He says in a rush of words. It’s so sweetly sincere that it makes my heart ache. 

“Gabe, you were always forgiven in my books. We’re cool, okay? Just as long as you never do anything like that to me again. I can’t pretend what you did to me was okay, but I’ll move past it if you will.” I say, not looking up from my hands. “Good luck trying this with Pete, though.” 

“I already did. Why do you think they looked upset when you were with them before their Spanish class? We’re cool, Mikes. We’ve got one thing in common. Loving you.” He says, avoiding my eyes. He’s not, is he? He can’t be. 

“Gabe?” I say, my voice barely above a whisper. I don’t wait for him to answer. “Are you still in love with me?” I ask, bracing myself for the answer.

“What? No! I meant platonically. I love Will. I really do.” He says, like he’s snapping at me. 

“Okay, dude. I know you do. Sorry for questioning you.” I say, putting my hand up in mock surrender. 

“No, it’s okay. How would you feel about skipping Calc?” He asks, grinning.

“I could be persuaded.” I say, pulling out my phone to text Pete.  ****

**mikey: babe, the weirdest thing just happ** **ened to me.**

_ pete: oh really ?? it can’t be weirder than what happened to me first period. _

**gabe apologised to me and now we’re skipping calc in his car**

_ the same thing happened to me. i think he’s up to something. _

**well, he did say that he loved me and then he got all defensive when i questioned him.**

_ mikey, you need to get out of there. i don’t know what he thinks he’s playing at, but whatever he’s doing, i don’t like it.  _

**i’d so much rather be with you than in my ex boyfriend’s stuffy car. just act natural around him at lunch. for me. i don’t want it to be any more awkward.**

_ of course, baby boy. frankie and joe won't stop teasing me. according to them, i’m doing my mikey face, which is the dumbest thing i’ve ever heard. i don’t have a mikey face. _

_ wait, do i have a mikey face ?? _

**you absolutely have a mikey face. your face goes all soft and gentle. it’s adorable.**

_ i gotta focus. señor carlos is picking on people. i love you, okay ?? if gabe tries anything, tell me.  _

**i love you too. or should i say yo también te quiero <3**

_ you’re too cute, it’s unfair :( frankie and joe are laughing at me _

**as they should be, you’re hopeless**

_ i know  _

I smile down at my phone screen and giggle. “”What’s so funny?” He asks.

“Just Pete being Pete.” I reply, still grinning. 

“Ah. Can I ask you something, Mikey?” He says. He sounds like he’s nervous. 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” I ask.

“It’s about Will. I think he wants to break up. I don’t know what I’ll do without him.” He starts.

“Gabe, are you happy?” I ask. It’s an awkward question, but it’s important. He shakes his head, and he looks dangerously close to tears. “Honey, what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m scared that I’m too much for Will to handle. He has his own shit going on, never mind me being there. We’re fighting again, and I don’t want to lose him.” He’s crying, and I wrap him up in a hug. 

“Dude, I’m going to be blunt with you. You can’t be happy in a relationship if you’re not happy single. Pinning all your self worth on one relationship going well just isn’t worth it. It’s worth breaking up with Will, dude. Trust me. You guys are friends, and if you explain how you’re feeling, then nothing can go wrong. He does care about you, Gabe.” I say, stroking his hair. 

“You really think so?” He asks, and I nod and smile in response. 

“You’re talking to someone in a healthy, happy relationship. I think I know what I’m doing.” I say, smiling at him. He’s a great guy. He deserves a good love story. 

“Wow, um, thanks Mikes. That really helped. You’re a good friend.” He says, and I shrug it off. 

“I try my best, Gabe.” 

**_~timeskip~_ **

I’m sitting around the table my friends and I usually sit at, I get my latest book out of my rucksack. I’m reading Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan, and I couldn’t recommend it more. Yes, I’ve cried at it more times than I can count, but it’s amazing, and sometimes you need to lose yourself in a trashy YA novel about falling in love. Frank’s walking across the dining hall, his earphones in with a pissed off expression on his face.

“What’s up, Frank?” I ask, folding the corner of my page down to save my place. That’s why Gee never lets me use his books. He hates dog-earing with a passion. 

“Fucking Gabe thinking that he can waltz back into our group after doing that to you.” He says, scowling. 

“Frank, he’s already apologised to Pete and I. We’re good, I promise.” I say, and Frank’s face becomes unreadable. Somewhere between being in intense pain and anger. 

“Mikey, you’re too good. You need to learn how to hold a grudge.” He says, slouching in his seat. He’s wearing his battle vest, and his mohawk is actually done, for once in his life. It kind of sucks that girls get dress coded for wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and it’s classed as distracting, whereas Frank can look like that. He looks cool, though. 

“I mean, why should I sabotage our friendship for this?” I say and Frank sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“He really fucked you up.” He says, and I open my mouth to respond, but then Gee comes to join us at the table and Frank instantly mellows. “Hey honeybun.” Frank says, and I roll my eyes. They’re in the disgustingly cutesy phase. 

“Hey cupcake.” Gee replies, pecking Frank’s lips, and I silently pray for Pete to get their ass in here. “How’s your day been going, brother dearest?” He says, smirking. 

“It’s been okay, actually. I’m joining the marching band.” I say, and Frank’s eyes go so wide it’s like they could roll out of his head. 

“No way! You’re giving the trombone another chance?” He asks, clearly excited. 

“Yeah, I guess. The band teacher is really cool too. He’s said his friend Mike would also give me bass lessons.” I say, smiling slightly. 

“Dude, you do know who the band teacher is, right?” Gee says. He looks just as excited as Frank by this. “You’re literally dating Pete, they idolise him.” Gee explains, and I’m even more confused than I was before we started out.

“Why would my datemate idolise a teacher?” I ask. I see Pete walking across the canteen with Joe and Patrick following them closely. “Pete! There you are! I was wondering when you’d get here.” I say. “Frankie and Gee are teasing me.” I pout, using my best puppy dog eyes, knowing the effect they have on them. 

“Why’s that, babe?” Pete asks, searching Frank and Gee’s faces. 

“He’s being oblivious again.” Gee says, giving me some serious side eyes. 

“I’m not!” I protest, pouting. 

“Okay, then explain how our band teacher, Mr B J Armstrong shares the same name as the front man as your datemate’s favourite band?” Frank says, and it all makes sense. Why Pete was being shy all of a sudden when we were talking to him. 

“OH! Oh really? That’s so cool, what the fuck.” I say, grinning. 

“Who did you think Mike was?” Pete asks, lacing their fingers through mine.

“We get it, Mikey’s fucking dumb.” I say, rolling my eyes. 

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Patrick says, making Joe laugh so hard water spurt out of his nose. “Fucking hell Joe, when did you become a fountain?” 

“Sorry guys. I wasn’t expecting that from Trick.” Joe says, trying to wipe up the mess he made. “Also, I’m trans. FtM. I was stealth, but Ma confiscated my binder.” He says, and smiles. “I use he/him.” 

“That’s great, dude. Happy for you.” Frank says, patting him on the back. “Can we get back to Mr Mikeyway being oblivious now?” He asks, and I sigh.

“I wonder why Green Day stopped making music?” Pete says, staring wistfully into the distance. “I fucking love that band.” Joe looks up in surprise. 

“I love Green Day. It’s mad that Billie Joe actually works here.” Joe says, smiling. “He’s the only reason I picked up the clarinet again so I could join the marching band and spend time with him.” He says, and I smile. 

“Actually Joe, you and Pat aren’t going to be the only people in our group taking band next semester.” Pete says, wrapping their arm around my shoulders. 

“Let me take this one.” I whisper to Pete, and they smile at me. 

“Sure thing, Mikes. I’m just proud of you.” They say, and I feel myself blushing from their comment. But I blush again, as I see the entire table watching me. 

“I’m joining the marching band.” I say, and Joe and Pat smile widely.

“Wait, you’re bringing trombone Mikey back?” Gee asks, smiling. His voice is a little loud, but he looks happy for me.

“Yep. I’ve heard you guys needed a trombone, so Mr Armstrong offered me the place. I have an audition the week after Thanksgiving break.” I say, smiling at my lap and feeling self conscious. Joe rolls his eyes. 

“Mikey dude, I don’t think we can be friends anymore.” He says, but he’s trying to contain his laughter. It’s not working. I play up to him.

“Whyever not, Mr Joseph Troseph?” I ask, leaning on my fist and batting my eyebrows. 

“I can’t be friends with a bras player. The woodwinds would disown me.” Joe says, and I fall about laughing. 

“Bold of you to assume I won’t fall hopelessly in love with one of the soccer players and mess shit up at school games.” I say, eyeing Pete up and watching them blush. “And, my dear woodwind playing, absolutely tasteless friend, doesn’t your boyfriend play french horn?” I ask, smiling. Checkmate. 

“True.” Joe says, smiling. Frank reaches over the table to give Joe a high five. 

“Dude, us woodwinds need to stick together.” Frank says, grinning at Joe, and sticking his tongue out at Pat and I. Since when has Frank played a woodwind instrument. He notices my clueless face, and rolls his eyes. “I also play sax.” He clarifies, and Gee blushes. I swear to god, my older brother acts like a child sometimes. 

“You should go with Mikey to try out! The sax section leader is graduating this year. Gee, you know Jack, right?” Joe asks, and Gee looks up from his salad. 

“The dude who wears the boner shirt? Yeah, I know him.” Gee says, pushing a strand of his greasy black hair behind his ear. His hair is held up by paintbrushes, and his black skinny jeans are covered in paint. I’ve never seen him look so tired. 

“I think I will. My sax is still at my parent’s house, though, so I’ll have to go and get it when they're not in.” He says, taking a chunk out of one of his baby carrots. Our friends nod understandingly, and the rest of lunch goes by in a blur of cat videos on Patrick’s phone and side glances between Pete and Frank. I need to know what they’re planning. Even if it kills me. 

  
  
  


**_hey y’all !! i hope you enjoyed this update, even though it was a bit different to the others. Thank god gabe came around !! i know he’s gonna be a fun character to write :))_ **

**_thank you for reading !! i really enjoy reading comments, too, as they motivate me to keep going :))_ **

**_\-- ted x_ **


	32. 32

Mikey:

The school bell rings, signifying the end of the day. Thank fuck for that. I walk out of my last period class, geography, and I make my way to the flagpole. It’s been my friends and I’s meeting place since the seventh grade, as our junior high was attached to the high school. There are three kids standing there, who I vaguely recognise from some of Pete’s shows. They look pretty young, I think they’re eighth graders. It’s not like I could miss them, anyway. The middle kid has bright blue hair. 

“Hey, you’re Mikey right?” He asks, his hands in his hoodie. 

“Yeah, I am.” I say, taking one of my earphones out. 

“Aren’t you dating the bassist of Fall Out Boy?” He blurts, obviously excited. Any signs of nervousness that he had before have disappeared. 

“Yeah, I’m Pete’s boyfriend. I’m Mikey.” I reply, taking my phone out of my pocket, wanting this awkward encounter to be over. Huh. It doesn’t look like this kid is great at social cues. 

“I’m Awsten. These are my friends Geoff and Otto.” He says, and I’m convinced that he’s more puppy than 13 year old boy. I smile tightly, and I pull my phone out of my pocket. 

“Pete is so cool.” I hear one of them say. Otto, I think? I know I shouldn’t be listening into their conversation, but I can’t help it. I look over at them, and I breathe in, shuddering slightly.

“You guys could actually meet Pete. If you want to. They’ll be about two minutes.” I say, and I watch their three faces light up. They seem to be sweet kids, even if Awsten seems like he could be annoying. 

“Wait, seriously? I love Fall Out Boy, I wish more people knew about them.” Awsten says, smiling. He turns to the tall kid, Geoff, and pulls on his hand. “Babe, we’re gonna meet Pete fucking Wentz!” Geoff just smiles and nods, and I feel something stir in my chest. They remind me of Pete and I when we were their age. Pete walks out of school, and they wave at me. 

“Hey sweetheart.” They greet, wrapping their arm around my waist. “Who are these three?” Pete says, smiling at them. He’s the same height as Otto and Awsten. 

“Hi, I can’t believe I’m meeting you! I’m Awsten.” He says, excited. “This is my best friend Otto, and my almost boyfriend Geoff. I love your band so much. You inspired us to start making music ourselves.” He says, giggling. Pete’s smile is so wide that it could split their face in half.

“Oh my goodness, hey guys! I’m so glad you like Fall Out Boy.” They say. It’s sweet how happy these eighth grades being excited over their band has made them. “And you’re in your own band? That’s great! Stick at it, being in a band is so much fun.” They say, grinning. 

“We want to play shows!” Otto blurts, and both Awsten and Geoff grin excitedly in agreement. 

“Why don’t you?” Pete says, leaning against the flagpole. 

“Awsten’s mom won’t let us. She thinks we’re too young, and we have to focus on getting out of middle school before we can actually start playing shows.” Geoff says, looking at his yellow and white checkered vans. 

“Well, I’d have to talk to the other guys about this, but we have a gig at the Alley the Friday of Thanksgiving Break, and our opening band bailed on us. It’s not definite, but it’s something.” Pete says, doing their cute lopsided smirk. 

“Wait really?” Geoff says, grinning.

“Really.” They reply. 

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Awsten says, beaming. “Text me, here’s my number.” 

“Sure thing, kid. I’ll text you once I’ve talked to the rest of the guys.” Pete says. “It was nice meeting you guys.” Pete says, taking my hand and walking away.

“Can we get a photo first?” Otto says. This is wild. Pete and I turn round, looking at the kids in shock. 

“Wait, really?” They ask, clearly in shock. 

“Yeah, really. We love your band.” Geoff says. “Mikey, can you take the picture?” he asks. 

“Sure thing.” I say, half smiling. I take the picture and Pete looks really good in it. Like, really good. 

“Thank you so much!” Awsten shouts after us as we walk away. 

“Anytime, dude.” Pete shouts back, and they pull me over to Gee’s car. Both Frank and Gee are already inside, looking bored. “The most insane thing just happened to me.” They say, crawling into Gerard’s banged up and dirty car.

“Pete got stopped by middle school fanboys.” I say, plugging my phone into Gee’s AUX lead. 

“That’s amazing, Pete!” Frank exclaims. It’s sweet how excited he is for Pete. “The only time I’ve ever been noticed for being in a band is when I got arrested by the same cop.” He says, smiling at his feet. 

“Frankepoo, I don’t think that’s a compliment.” Gee says. He’s making heart eyes at Frank, and I almost throw up in my mouth. I can see Pete roll their eyes, and we make eye contact. 

“Young love.” Pete says sarcastically. We’re met with Frank flipping us off. 

“Come on guys, you were way more gross than we are.” He says, scowling. 

“Sure we were, Frankiepoo.” I say, smirking. Pete’s hunched over, clutching their sides from laughing so hard. 

“Mikeyway, I have never been more attracted to you.” They say, wheezing. 

“I try my best, Peterpan.” I whisper. I can’t give Frank and Gerard the satisfaction of them knowing that we’re equally as gross. Gerard drives straight past our house, and pulls onto the highway. The highway that will take us into Manhattan. Pete’s gone quiet on me, and the only thing I can focus on is The Cure playing through the car radio. 

45 minutes later, and both Frank and Pete are asleep - I’m now sitting in the passenger seat, talking to my brother. He still won’t tell me where he’s taking me, until we pull up in the parking lot of Grand Central station. “Come on Mikes. Let’s wake them up.” He says, smiling to himself. He’s clearly thinking about his sleepy boyfriend in the backseat. 

I open the car door on Pete’s side, and I tap them on the shoulder. “Pete, sweetheart?” I say, shaking their shoulders gently. “We’re in New York City.” They stir in their sleep and they crack open one of their eyes, but they grin as soon as they see me. I do the next best thing in my attempt to rouse them, placing multiple kisses all over their face. 

“M awake.” They say, yawning and stretching. “What time is it?” They ask, rubbing at their eyes and smudging their eyeliner further.

“4:15.” I reply, checking the time on my phone. Their eyes widen in fear.

“Shit. Okay, stay calm Pete.” They say, mostly to themself. I consider questioning them, but they probably know what’s going on. “Okay, so we’re going to need to speed walk. Can you do that?” They ask, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me into the flood of people. I think about making a comment on my height and me being gay, so fast walking being in my blood, but I resist, and hold onto their hand tightly.

“What about my brother and Frank?” I ask, after almost walking into a tall dude wearing a suspicious looking trench coat. 

“They know where we’re going. I’m sure they’ll find us soon enough.” Pete says, and they seem so relaxed it scares me more. We practically jog to the south side of Central Park to the ice rink. 

“Are we going ice skating?” I ask, my face lighting up. Ever since I was young, I’d always beg my parents to bring me here every winter. 

“We sure are,” They reply, taking my hand and walking us over to the ticket booth. “Hey, I reserved two pairs of skates under Way-Wentz?” They say, and I feel my cheeks heat up. They reserved skates under the name Way-Wentz.  _ Way-Wentz.  _ I feel myself melt a little inside. If it wasn’t so bitingly cold, I’d be a puddle on the sidewalk. 

“Here they are.” The bored looking employee says, while passing us two sets of ice skates. “Enjoy your date, kids.” She says, and we walk over to the hut to leave our belongings safe. Pete notices my blush, and they kiss the tip of my nose. 

“What’s wrong baby? You look like you’re about to melt and freeze at the same time.” They ask, and I fling my arms around them, as they hug me back. 

“I fucking love you, Pete Wentz.” I say into their coat. 

“I fucking love you too. Now, shall we skate?” They say, putting on a fake British accent and waddling over to the ice. I giggle, and I take their hand. As fun and easy as ice skating looks, it’s safe to say that I’m useless at it. I’m not exactly the most coordinated person alive, and match that to being tall, and you have a recipe for a lanky, clumsy twink. Dad always jokes that I’m part giraffe. 

The weather is perfect. It’s snowing, and just on the right side of cold. Plus, I haven’t fallen on my ass yet, which is a miracle. It’s beautiful; it really is. I don’t feel like I’m in the busiest city in the world when I'm here, skating and holding my datemate’s hand. “Mikey, I wanted to ask you something while we were here.” Pete says when we’re resting by the side. 

“Yeah?” I reply, looking at them. Anyone would be able to see how much I adore them. 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to be my date to the winter formal.” They say, and I’m nodding and blushing. 

“Of course I will, sweetheart. You could have literally texted that to me in emojis and I would have said yes. You’re an extra little fucker, aren’t you?” I say, fondness dripping through my tone. 

“Only for you, Mikey.” They say, and I peck them on the cheek once. 

“Race you!” I yell, skating as fast as I can.

“Mikey, you bastard!” Pete yells, and they chase after me, nearly colliding with a young woman holding a takeout cup of mulled wine. She must have been in her early twenties. Despite my head start, Pete still wins, and I know for a fact that I’ll never live this down. 

“How the fuck did you beat me?” I pant out, exhausted. 

“Well, band kid, you’re forgetting that I’m on the soccer team.” They say with a smirk, and I roll my eyes at them. They’re ridiculous. But they have a point. 

“Ugh, fine. I guess you’ll want a prize, you competitive fucker.” I say, and their face breaks out into another grin. 

“I hadn't thought of that.” Pete says, a devilish grin on their face. Devilishly cute. I sigh heavily, realising that I’ve shot myself in the foot again. They think for a second, and then they smile that glorious smile of theirs. “I’ve got it!” They exclaim. Here it comes. Knowing Pete, it’ll be ridiculous. Because they’re a little bit ridiculous. “When we’re in Chicago, I’m going to treat you like the goddamn king you are. That means showing you off to all my relatives, Mikeyway. Because you being with me is a prize enough.” I can’t stop the smile that breaks out and claims my face. 

“That sounds like a good prize, Pete.” I say, pecking their lips. I start skating around the ice rink, holding their hand. It looks like Frank and Gee won’t be making it tonight. 

Three hours and a very eventful train ride later, Pete and I finally arrive home. It turns out, Frank and Gee knew what Pete was planning all along. Those sneaky fuckers. I’ll have to remember to thank them both. We’re both cold, and I could kill for a shower to finally get some warmth back into my bones. We walk through the door, both of us holding large coffee cups. Home Alone is playing on the TV. “Isn’t it a bit early for Christmas movies?” I ask, looking at my parents. Gerard and Frank are curled up on Pete and I’s usual couch, leaving us the loveseat. Regardless, we sit down and start to watch the movie. 

“Home Alone is a classic,” Frank says indignantly, after shushing me. “It’s never too early for a classic.”

“I’d argue that five weeks before Christmas is a bit too early.” Pete says, sitting down next to me on the loveseat and kicking their legs up under themself. I wrap my arm around them, and they almost melt into my side. ”Pass the blanket, Mikeyway. I’m fucking freezing.” They say, so I pick up the throw blanket and wrap it around us. I think at some point during the movie, they fell asleep on me, as they went quiet for once in their life. Mom and Dad smile to themselves, looking over at Frank and Gee and me and Pete. 

“How did we get so lucky to have two happy, healthy sons?” I hear Dad whisper to Mom. She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know, Don. But I love them both so much. They're the lights of my life.” Mom replies, and I smile into Pete’s shoulder, sleepily. I shouldn’t be this tired at 8 pm. Mom sees me smile, and she blows a kiss at me. “You look so happy, under that blanket.” She says, and I nod. 

“My winter formal date is the most romantic person.” I say, and Pete kisses my forehead. Mom and Dad look at one another, and their faces are unreadable. “What?”

“Mikey, honey, are you sure that going to a school dance with Pete is the best idea you’ve ever had.” Mom asks, gently.

“Mom, please. We’ll be fine. If anything happens, then we’ll deal with it.” I say, and Pete’s stirring by my side. 

“What’s happening, Mikeyway?” They ask, their voice thick with sleep.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” I say, taking their hand and stroking the back of it with my thumb. 

“Is it about the winter formal?” They ask. “Because I asked your parent’s permission to take you, and they said yes.” I feel my heartbeat in my throat. That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. 

“You asked my parents for their permission to take me to the dance? Pete, that’s so cute. I love you.” I say, gently cupping their face with my hands and kissing them. Frank and Gee roll their eyes at us, but they still smile. 

“Little brother, my dear, do you have any boundaries when it comes to PDA?” He says, sarcastically. I laugh, and flip him the bird, leaving Mom to glare at me. 

“Well, big brother, I just happen to be in love.” I say smugly, cuddling more into Pete’s side. “You should try it one day.” 

“Boys, stop it.” Mom says in a warning tone, but there’s no malice in her voice. “Mikey loves Pete, Gerard loves Frank. You’re both very cute and obnoxious. It almost reminds me of me and your father in high school.” Mom says, and she’s clearly making heart eyes at Dad. 

“We were inseparable, kids. You should have seen us. It was like we were glued at the hip. Your mother couldn’t get enough of me.” He says, obviously proud of himself. “I was like the god of sex, in your mother’s opinion.”

“Dad, that’s gross. Please stop talking.” Gerard says, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t need to know this. At all.” 

“If you can’t talk about sex with your parents, then who can you talk about it with?” Mom asks, laughing. She seems so carefree tonight. It’s a massive change from how she was on Monday. I think she might be slightly drunk. The half empty wine bottle on the end table tells me all I need to know. 

“Hmmmm, maybe my friends?” I say, half joking.

“I guess that’s true.” Dad says, shifting in his seat. He’s always been less cool with the gay thing than Mom is. “Although if either of you two want to talk about something, I’m here. My college roommate and I, well…” He continues, and I look at Pete, shocked. “Let’s just say, your early twenties at economics school fly by when you’re having fun.”

“Dad, what the fuck?” Gerard says laughing. Frank grunts by his side, nuzzling in closer to his boyfriend. 

“I’m just saying, I won’t exactly be forgetting those years for a long time.” Dad says, and Mom’s laughing so hard, she’s crying. “We miss you, boys.” He says, his whole demeanour changing suddenly. Mom sobers up almost instantly as Dad says this.

“We’re not planning on relocating the family.” Mom starts, and I exhale, flopping back to Pete. “You both know we can’t run our company from here, it’s just not possible, but we can run it from our offices in Brooklyn.”

“That means that we can see you guys a lot more frequently.” Dad says, and I smile widely. Finally. I’ll be getting my parents back, and my brother can go to college at the right time for him. 

“So you’ll be living at home?” I ask, tentatively. I’m anxious to hear their answer. 

“That’s the other thing we wanted to talk to you guys about. You guys will have the house to yourselves on weekdays, but on weekends, Dad and I will be living here.” Mom explains. 

“I know you guys were having a lot of friends over, and we really don’t mind that. If you need the house, tell us. Mom and I have an apartment a two minute walk away from the office, which we’ll be staying at the majority of the time.” Mom continues, and me and Gerard nod in response. 

“It’s going to be great, living so close to you guys again.” I say, standing up and walking over to give my parents a hug. 

“We love you, kids. And your datemates. That’s the right word, isn’t it?” Dad says, and I smile. 

“Yeah, it is.” I say, yawning. It’s half ten. Mom and Dad stand up, walking to their bedroom. I can barely keep my eyes open at this point, and I’m using Pete’s lap as a pillow. They make a good pillow. I feel their strong arms wrap around me, taking me to my room. 

  
  


**_hey guys !! sorry that this update took a little bit slower to write. i feel like this fic is becoming a little too same-y, what do you guys think ?? to be honest, i just want something big to happen._ **

**_thank you for reading !! :)_ **

**_-ted x_ **

  
  
  



	33. 33

**_CONTENT WARNING: PANIC ATTACK, MENTIONS OF PRESCRIPTION MEDICATION._ **

Gerard:

It’s just Frank and I left downstairs, and I’m not tired. I want to do something. I don’t care what it is. I want to get out of the house and be impulsive, for once in my life. I want to do something insane. I’m sick of feeling so antsy and unsettled. Like I need a change. It’s not like I can do anything at the minute though, with Frank asleep on my lap. I don’t think I have it in me to wake him up, either. So I guess, yet again, I’m stuck here.

It’s something that happens a lot with artists, especially those who grew up on the outskirts of a big city. That feeling of being so contained, but you know there’s bigger things out there, things that will allow you to create and to destroy. I can’t do that in the suburbs of New Jersey. Fuck, I wish I could shake this feeling. It’s almost like I’m wearing a fake suit, a mask of myself that’s three times my weight. I don’t know what it is. I guess it could be depression related? It can’t be. I’m bordering on four years medicated. I look down at my sleeping boyfriend, and my body aches. I wish I could get that level of peace and rest. 

My doctors say it’s the caffeine. I know I drink too much coffee, to the extent of my senses being heightened permanently. My Mom says it’s because I’m experiencing puberty at a later age. I try to fall asleep, shuffling my body around and trying not to wake Frank. I end up knocking his head with my hip. “Baby, are you okay up there?” He asks, sleep coating every syllable. 

“Can I be totally honest with you, Frankie?” I say, and he sits up, his feel in my lap rather than his head. I don’t wait for him to answer. “I want to do something.”

“Like what? Sex?” He asks, and I roll my eyes. Definitely not in a sex mood. The opposite of it.

“No, not tonight. Definitely not.” I say, taking his hand over the blanket we’re sharing. “It’s just, I want to do something impulsive. Something that will change my life, and get me out of the suburbs.” I explain, and Frank smiles sleepily. 

“Have you applied to college?” He asks, and what feels like a bolt of electricity flows through me: I feel like I’m made of nervous energy and static. 

“Not yet.” I say slowly. I think of the shiny college brochures stored under my bed, away from the prying and overprotective eyes of my younger brother. 

“Do that. That’ll get you out of the suburbs. Besides, it’s not like you have to worry about Mikey being alone anymore. He has your parents, not to mention Pete and I. He won’t be alone. If anything, he’ll be far from it.” Frank says, and as much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. I mull the idea over in my head, and then I stand up, shaking. 

“Could you, could you go and get me my laptop please?” I say, taking a shaky breath. I should be doing this in the middle of the day around the kitchen table in the middle of the day with my parents around me, not in the middle of the night on impulse. But I can’t back down now. I feel like I need this. Frank reappears, my laptop in his hands. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, and I take a slow breath in. 

“I think so.” I say, typing in the URL for my dream school - the School of Visual Arts, New York City. I slide my fingers on the touchpad, and click the admissions window. At some point, Frank sneaks his hand over mine to stop it shaking. He’s whispering positive affirmations to me, helping me to make this decision. I type my details in, clicking my preferred course in the drop down menu.  _ Comic Book Artist.  _ With a shaky breath, I click apply. Frank and I look at each other, both of us grinning widely. 

“You just applied to art school.” Frank says, his voice slow, like he’s trying to make sense of the situation. Holy shit. I just did that. 

“I just applied to art school.” I repeat, trying to make it sink in. 

“How are you feeling?” Frank asks me. 

“I don’t know. Excited. Scared. Crazy. A little bit guilty.” I say. I’ve wanted this ever since I was little. I should be feeling amazing. “Oh my god Frank! I could be going to my dream school in September!” I exclaim, jumping around and wrapping him in a bear hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby!” Frank says, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. 

“Fuck Frank, what if I made a mistake?” I say, looking down at my feet. 

“Babe, you did not make a mistake. You’ve wanted this since you were what, seven?” He says, lifting my chin so I can make eye contact with him. “You are an amazing artist. Don’t you dare overthink this.” He says. I’m shaking. I shouldn’t be feeling this overstimulated. My legs give way under me, and I slide down the kitchen counter. My whole body is shaking, and I’m crying for some reason. I can hear someone saying my name, but they feel too far away. I’m looking around, confused. 

“Gee? Gerard? Babe?” I hear, and Frank’s holding my face. I try and pull my tear stained palms away from my face, and I look up at my boyfriend. “Shhh, you're alright.” He says, stroking my hair. I’m amazed he hasn’t had to wipe his hands on his jeans because of how greasy I’ve let it become. 

“Yeah?” I reply. I feel utterly drained. “What happened?”

“I think you had a panic attack. You were saying some pretty scary things. I had to put your weighted blanket over you.” Frank says, and I shudder. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” I mumble, and Frank places a soft kiss on my forehead. 

“We’re going to have to talk about that, but not right now. What would you say about going to bed and cuddling for a bit?” Frank asks, and I shake my head. 

“I still don’t feel fulfilled, Frankie.” I mutter. I look over at Frank, and he’s frowning. He’s pulling his adorable thinking face. 

“Here’s an idea. How about we cut and dye your hair? My aunt is a psychologist, and she says that cutting hair is a natural and effective coping mechanism after making a big life decision. It also can’t help with your dysphoria, having long hair.” He says, stroking my hair. 

“But you love my hair.” I say. It’s a weak argument, and Frank snorts in response. 

“Hair grows back, so I don’t really care. What I care about is my boyfriend being happy.” He says, kissing the crown of my head. I blush, and because I’m so weak and tired, I lean into it. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” I mumble, leaning into his soft touch. He wraps his arms around me, carrying me to my bedroom. I can tell he’s struggling, and I don't want him to fall and hurt himself. 

“Frank. Stop it.” I say, trying to make my go ridgid. “You’ll hurt yourself. I’m too big for you to be doing this for me.” 

“Gerard, I’m fine baby.” He says, but he doesn’t seem like he’s telling the whole truth. I fight my way out of his iron grip, and I walk down the stairs on my own. 

“See, Frank? That helps.” I say, flopping down face forward onto my bed. Frank’s standing in my doorway, his face unreadable. 

“Gerard, I know you’re anxious, but you need to breathe.” Frank says, frowning. I lift my head up, and I stare him down. 

“What do you mean, breathe? I’m trying my best here.” I say, trying not to burst into tears. I feel like crap, and I just want to sleep. “Just drop it, okay? I’m going to bed.” I say, picking up my pillow and comforter. I’m sleeping on the sofa tonight. I can’t be near him. 

“Gee, baby, please don’t be like this.” Frank starts, but I’ve slammed the door in his sorry little face before he can say anything more. I immediately feel like the world’s biggest asshole. He was only trying to help, and he’s been nothing but good to me. I should talk to him. What if I’ve permanently fucked us over? I need to talk to him. Wait, no I don’t. I need to talk to Mikey. It’s not like he’ll be asleep. 

**gee: hey mikes can you come downstairs ??**

_ mikey: sure thing, dude.  _

I lie on the sofa, my pillow over my face, and I just scream. I let it all out. My anger at being stuck in the suburbs where I can’t flourish creatively. My disappointment toward how I acted towards Frank. My own self loathing. 

**can you get here quick ??**

_ yes, gee. i’m going as fast as i can without waking pete. _

I look up at the ceiling, wishing I wasn’t like this. Wishing that I could be a normal human being, without my brain deciding to lash out on me. “Gee?” I hear from the top of the staircase. It’s Mikey. He has the cat under his arm, and he’s gently coaxing her down the stairs. He sees me, and he immediately rushes to my side. “Gee what’s wrong?” He asks, crouching by me. 

“I applied for art school.” I say, and Mikey grins. “And then I had a panic attack, yelled at Frank and then stormed off. I’m a shitty boyfriend, aren’t I?” I say, wiping my nose messily on my arm. His face changes, and he looks at me almost sympathetically.

“Gee, you’re not a bad boyfriend. You’re upset. It’s perfectly normal to act like that after a big life event.” Mikey says. He passes me a tissue, and I wipe my eyes with it. “I’m getting you a glass of water.” He says, walking over to the kitchen pill cupboard and reaching in. “Dude, you know you need to take these regularly.” He says, squinting at the small text on the back of the bottle to check the dosage and giving me my meds. “We’ll take them together, okay? On three.” He says, getting his own glass of water and medication. He counts down, and we take it together. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, Mikey. I do.” I say, sitting up and patting the couch cushion next to me. He sits down, and I put my legs in his lap. “I’m sick of being stuck in the suburbs, Mikes. I don’t feel like I can be creative enough. There aren’t enough creative outlets for me here. I felt really unfulfilled. Almost like I’m trapped.” I say, and the words come out rushed. 

“Gee. You have six months of high school left.” Mikey starts. 

“That's what I’m afraid of.” I mumble. “I feel like I’m going to have nothing to tell my kids when they ask me about high school. High school is supposed to be the best years of your life, right? I feel like mine have just been totally wasted.” I say, and Mikey wraps me into a hug. You’d think someone so skinny wouldn’t give good hugs, but Mikey’s hugs are legendary. 

“Look, Gee. It’s late. You need to sleep this off. And if I know you, you can’t sleep up here. Go back to your boyfriend. He’s probably worried about you. I’ll carry your stuff.” He says, and I nod weakly. “Have you taken your binder off yet?” He asks, and I wish the answer was no. 

“I can’t Mikey.” I say, wrapping around my torso. 

“Is it hurting?” He pushes, and I nod. “You need to listen to your body, dude. Binding for this long isn’t good. You know that.” He says, and he passes me a hoodie. “Go change.”

“Ugh, fine.” I say, catching the hoodie. “Why are you even bothering with me?” I ask, after taking off my binder in the bathroom. I hold it up for him to see. 

“Because you’re my brother, and that’s what brothers do. We look out for one another.” He says, a light smile. “I love you, okay? Go and talk to your boyfriend.” He says, ruffling my hair. 

“Thanks Mikey. I love you too.” I say, opening the door to the staircase to my room. Frank’s sat on my bed, his head in his hands, but he looks up as he hears the door crack open. 

“Hey sweetheart, I’m sorry about earlier.” Frank starts, and I kiss him. Because he needs to learn when to shut up. 

“Don’t apologise. It was me. All me. I love you more than anything, and that has been a long time coming. You’re my boyfriend, and I need to start treating you better.” I say, and my words are a hurried mess. 

“Come here, baby boy. Please, never apologise for anything mental health related. I know you’ve been struggling recently, and I’m going to try my best to be a good boyfriend. We’re going to get through this, together.” Frank says, opening his arms and offering me a hug. I usually hate people touching me when I’m not binding, but I lean into him and let him hold me. 

“I’m not binding, so be careful.” I say, almost joking. 

“Gerard Arthur Way, you are the most manly of men. If you ever think I’m not going to love you because of your body, then you're wrong. So wrong.” Frank says, nuzzling his face into my neck and kissing the soft spot under my ear. I try to turn to look at him, without moving him from my neck. 

“What’s got you all riled up?” I ask Frank, laughing.

“You, baby. It’s all you.” Frank murmurs, his hand in my hair. Huh, if I get a response like this after having a panic attack and identity crisis, I should do that more. Frank looks like he’s enjoying himself. 

“As much as I am enjoying whatever you’re doing, I’m not really in the mood.” I say, shivering involuntarily. Frank moves his mouth away from my neck, pecks my lips once and then he wraps his arms around my stomach, and pulls me close to him. 

“Is this any better?” He asks, spooning me. His legs are wrapped around my hips, because he’s short but still likes to be the big spoon. I lean my head back and smile. 

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” I say, and I can tell he’s smiling. “What’s got you so smiley all of a sudden?”

“You’re not cuddling a beautiful red haired boy, so you wouldn’t know.” Frank says, kissing the back of my neck. I blush brightly, and I turn my body to face him. “Unless you still want to cut it and dye it?” He says, smirking. 

“Frankie, a haircut isn’t exactly going to do much.” I start, sighing and running my hands through it. “But, anything to keep you happy. Where are the scissors?” I say, getting out of bed and walking to my desk, feeling around for my scissors. “Do you want to do the honours?” I ask, and he grins. 

“Fuck yes I do.” He says, smiling. “Come here then. Frankie’s barbershop.” He’s such a cute little dork, even though he puts up a tough front a lot of the time, especially at school. It’s probably because he was the only out, and obvious, gay kid at his old school. When a group of angry catholic boys start on you every morning just for being yourself, you have to put up a front. “Do you have any hair dye?” Frank asks, passing me my bedroom trash can.

“On my desk.” I said, pointing towards it. My sketchbook is lying open, a half drawn portrait directly in his eye line. Shit, I should have closed it. I guess it’s too late now. 

“Gee. what’s this? Wait, did you draw me?” Frank says, holding up my sketchbook. I always feel so self conscious when people see my sketchbook. Never mind when people see the portraits of them that I’ve drawn. 

I started drawing portraits in the fourth grade after I left my previous elementary school. I was finding communication tough, and drawing people helped me to learn social cues and facial expressions. Needless to say, it really helped me. I now draw 3 portraits a week, and Mikey says I should open up my Tumblr for commissions. Frank’s sat on my desk chair, his eyes wide, flipping through my sketchbook. “These are amazing, babe.” He says, almost whispering. He’s looking at my second most recent drawing, an ink piece of Mikey using only red and blacks. “Where did you learn all of this?”

“I didn’t. I just draw what feels right, I guess.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. It’s not a big deal to me. I draw. So what? That doesn’t mean it has to be my whole identity. “It’s not like I could get paid for my work.” While they look perfect to my family and friends, I can notice all the imperfections in my work. The way that one of my Mom’s eyes is higher than the other than the other in the sketch I ended up giving to her for mother’s day last year. How Mikey’s jawline doesn’t actually look like that in real life. Or maybe it does. He has a very strong jawline. 

“You have such a gift, Gee. It’s beautiful.” Frank says, and he looks like he’s about to cry. I reach out, and take his hand. 

Thank you darling. That means a lot to me.” I say, pulling him closer to me for a kiss. “Please don’t make me look like an egg.”

“Babe, I’ve been doing my own hair since I was 12. You’re in safe hands.” He says, making a start on my hair. I swear, if he gives me a mullet, we’re over. But he’s right. He is good at this: and it’s oddly therapeutic. I think back to everything that’s happened with my red hair. I fell in love with Frank with my red hair. I started at my new school with my red hair. It's weird how something so seemingly insignificant can carry that sort of weight. 

It seems like the end of a story, almost. 

**_END OF PART ONE._ **

**_hey guys !! so, i thought that i’d end part one here as it felt like a natural end. this fic is far from over, though, that i can assure you. there’s so much more to come, and i’m so excited for what this fic is going to hold in the future. i was also concerned with how long this fic was going, so ending it at around 80k seemed like it would make sense. once this last update is up, the chances are that i will have already started to write the next book in this series. i have really enjoyed writing this, and i hope that you guys have enjoyed reading it._ **

**_their stories are far from told, or over. stick around a bit, i hope you won’t be disappointed with it._ **

**_for the last time (in this part),_ **

**_\--ted x_ **


End file.
